Rêve d'une vie normale
by venda
Summary: UA. Camus tente d'élever Hyoga son petit frère malgré les aléas de la vie et des passions amoureuses.
1. Rencontres

Rêve d'une vie normale

Camus prit le courrier qui se trouvait dans la boite aux lettres, mit le petit paquet entre ses dents et récupéra les courses qu'il venait de poser à terre. Il monta les escaliers sans se presser. Il y avait bien un ascenseur mais celui ci était constamment en panne, de plus ils n'habitaient qu'au quatrième étage. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il appuya sur la sonnette avec le coude. Un adolescent blond ouvrit la porte, en voyant Camus chargé comme un bœuf, un sourire illumina son visage. « Tu veux peut être un peu d'aide ? » demanda t il en prenant le paquet que Camus tenait entre les dents.

« C'est pas de refus, tu aurais put prendre le courrier » Le ton était calme, et il n'y avait aucuns reproches, c'était une simple constatation.

« Désolé, j'y pense jamais, par contre j'ai sorti les poubelles et j'ai fait la vaisselle. » répondit l'adolescent d'un ton fier.

Camus eut un léger sourire « Ton prof de maths t'a encore donné un devoir maison ? »

Hyoga soupira « Pfffff, je comprends rien à ses équations tordues, cela fait une heure que je suis dessus. Tu pourras m'aider ? » Avec un air légèrement suppliant.

« On range d'abord les courses » Hyoga acquiesça et le suivi jusqu'au coin cuisine. L'appartement était petit mais bien aménagé. Une salle principale avec un coin cuisine servait de salle à manger, de salon et de bureau ainsi que deux chambres reliées par une salle d'eau.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Leurs deux mères avaient été amies dans le passé, Camus ignorait comment n'ayant jamais entendu dire que sa mère était allée en Russie, ni que la mère de Hyoga est fait un voyage en France. Lorsque Sylvie, la mère de Camus était tombée gravement malade la mère de Hyoga, Natassia avait promit de prendre soin de Camus. Malheureusement Sylvie était morte avant d'avoir put confier son fils à son amie. Natassia avait passé plusieurs années à se battre avec l'administration pour récupérer le petit Français. Elle lui envoyait régulièrement des colis avec des petites douceurs de là bas et des photos de paysages et d'elle. Natassia avait d'ailleurs annoncé au petit Français la venue imminente d'un petit 'frère' en lui envoyant une photo de l'échographie en promettant qu'elle continuerait à se battre et que bientôt ils vivraient tous ensembles. Camus n'avait jamais douté de la sincérité de l'amie de sa mère, l'arrivée du petit Hyoga n'ayant pas espacé l'arrivée des colis bien au contraire contenant de petits dessins enfantins.

Et puis brusquement il n'avait plus eut aucune nouvelles, Camus avait eut le sentiment d'être abandonné encore plus que lorsque sa mère était morte, il s'était refermé sur lui-même restant devant la porte de l'orphelinat attendant un signe de Natassia.

Le gardien de nuit de l'orphelinat l'ayant pris en pitié s'était renseigné, la jeune femme était morte dans un accident. Le gardien avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait annoncé la nouvelle à Camus. Il fut étonné, il s'attendait à ce que l'enfant pleure, mais celui ci avait seulement demandé « Où est Hyoga ? » Le gardien avait put récupérer l'adresse dans lequel le petit Russe avait été placé et l'avait confié à Camus.

Camus avait fait une promesse à Natassia et à Sylvie, il prendrait soin de Hyoga. Une fois par semaine il écrivait en Russie, renouvelant à chaque fois sa promesse qu'un jour ils vivraient heureux ensembles. Camus parlait et écrivait de façon respectable le Russe ayant apprit dans les livres ce que leurs mères n'avaient pas eut le temps de lui apprendre, Hyoga tentait maladroitement de répondre en Français de toute évidence Natassia lui avait apprit à parler mais non à l'écrire.

A l'âge de 16 ans, Camus avait obtenu son émancipation (nda : je prends personne pour un idiot mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas 'tout le monde n'est pas sensé avoir fait du droit' cela permet d'obtenir pratiquement tous les droits de la majorité). Les jugent avaient accepté sa demande surtout grâce à l'air sérieux de l'adolescent et de ses excellents résultats scolaires. Il avait quitté l'orphelinat et avait commencé à se battre pour récupérer Hyoga. Il lui avait fallu deux ans, ses démarches avaient tout de même étés facilitées par le testament de Natassia qui disait vouloir confier son fils au jeune Français dès sa majorité et à des lettres que le petit Russe gardait précieusement où elle confiait que les deux enfants étaient comme des frères et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucuns parents vivant.

Bien sur cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, Camus avait du trouver un travail, un appartement présentable etc. Mais les assistances sociales avaient été étonnées de la volonté du Français et Camus avait rencontré un jeune avocat prometteur qui l'avait aidé pour tout ce qui était juridique.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils habitaient ensembles maintenant. Ce qu'avait redouté le plus Camus, c'est à dire la cohabitation, c'était plutôt bien passé. Bien que timide au début, une dizaine d'années en orphelinat pour tous les deux les ayant rendus plutôt solitaire. Chacun avait fini par apprécier la présence rassurante de l'autre. Ils avaient à peu prêt les mêmes goûts, sauf en matière musicale. Hyoga avait assez vite repris goût à la vie, blaguant et riant, profitant de la vie, bien que ce fut plus dur pour Camus il avait fini par être 'contaminé', la gentillesse de Hyoga l'aidant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allez debout fainéant, si tu sors pas tout de suite du lit je te verse un verre d'eau froide sur la tête. » Camus eut pour toute réponse un grognement. Quelques secondes après une tête ébouriffée passa la porte, Hyoga s'assit à sa table et commença à boire son chocolat chaud. Camus était ennuyé « Ecoute Hyoga, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais …. » Hyoga leva la tête. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'être franc, de tout se dire. Le Français continua « Est ce que tu as fait une bêtise au collège ? »

Le Russe secoua la tête « non, non je t'assure Camus »

Camus lui fit un sourire rassurant « J'ai reçu une convocation de ton proviseur, cela doit être une simple visite de routine. Je voulais juste pouvoir préparer ma défense au cas où. »

Au début qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble une assistante sociale passait toutes les semaines, une personne appelait régulièrement le collège de Hyoga et le travail de Camus pour vérifier leurs présences et ils recevaient régulièrement des convocations pour des motifs divers, les trimbalant dans tout Paris.

« Ils ne nous laisseront jamais tranquilles ? » murmura Hyoga.

« Mais si. Ils finiront bien par se lasser de nous surveiller. Surtout s'ils n'ont rien à nous reprocher. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus restait en retrait à la sortie du bâtiment dans lequel Hyoga allait à l'école. Il s'agissait d'un établissement un peu spécial, les classes allaient du CP jusqu'au bac et on n'y trouvait pratiquement que des étrangers, le programme était le même que dans toute l'Académie plus quelques heures de soutien de français en plus. Camus l'avait choisi en espérant que Hyoga si sentirait moins 'différent', et apparemment le Russe s'y plaisait.

Il sortait de son entretien avec le proviseur, et ce que celui ci lui avait confié l'inquiétait. De la drogue avait circulé dans l'école, le proviseur et les professeurs avaient réussi à régler le problème à l'intérieur de l'établissement mais ils avaient peur que les dealers tentent d'aborder les enfants pendant le trajet de retour à la maison. Le proviseur avait voulu prévenir Camus personnellement par respect pour lui, ayant été touché par son combat pour récupérer Hyoga. Camus avait confiance en Hyoga, mais le Russe était mentalement fragile, il n'aurait peut être pas la force de se défendre. Les cours étaient bientôt finis, les parents commençaient à affluer. Camus inconsciemment se mit à chercher des personnes qui pourraient paraître suspecte à une sortie d'école. Son regard fut attiré par un homme paraissant légèrement plus âgés que lui, il était costaud et n'avait pas l'air commode.

L'homme en l'apercevant avait marché d'un pas décidé vers lui. « Dis donc toi, cela t'amuse de faire les sorties d'école ? T'approche pas des mômes sinon tu auras affaire à moi. » Camus était abasourdi et avant qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre, l'homme l'attrapa par la veste. « Je serais là à chaque sortie maintenant et si je te vois dans les parages tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. » ajouta t il.

Une main agrippa gentiment le bras qui tenait la veste « Masque !!!! Calme-toi. » dit une voix douce. Camus aperçut alors une jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux violet clair, et paraissait frêle. Le dénommé Masque lâcha camus. « Excuse le, cette histoire met tout le monde à cran. Mon nom est Mü » dit elle en souriant. Camus lui rendit son sourire et se présenta. Masque ne se sentant pas concerné par la conversation était retourné près de l'entrée. « Tu es venu chercher ton petit frère. » demanda Mü tout de même légèrement inquiète.

Camus acquiesça. Au même moment les portes s'ouvrirent déversant une grande quantité d'enfants et d'adolescents. Masque attrapa au vol un enfant qui courait et dont les yeux pétillaient de malices, le mit sur ses épaules et se décida à les rejoindre. L'enfant un grand sourire au lèvres racontait sa journée d'école avec entrain. Le Français suivait la scène avec fascination l'enfant avait l'air tellement heureux. Mü s'en rendit compte et lança un sourire complice à Masque, qui ne remarqua même pas tellement il était concentré sur le babillage de l'enfant.

Hyoga apparut discutant avec deux autres personnes en apercevant Camus, il leur donna rendez vous pour demain, les salua et alla rejoindre son tuteur. « Bonjour » lança t il poliment en arrivant à hauteur du petit groupe.

Après de brèves présentations, Mü expliqua à Camus qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver en France, que c'était presque un rêve d'enfant d'y venir et que tous les trois s'y plaisaient beaucoup. Le Français écoutait avec attention répondant poliment aux questions que lui posait la jeune femme. Puis celle ci invita Camus et Hyoga à venir dîner un soir, il était sur le point de refuser, mais le jeune Russe le devançant avait accepté l'invitation avec joie. Masque renouvela sa promesse de venir régulièrement surveiller la sortie, Camus le remercia sincèrement, cette idée le rassurait. Enfin ils décidèrent d'un jour et d'une heure pour le rendez vous, et partirent chacun de leur côté.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il était assis à une table attendant patiemment qu'on vienne lui apporter le repas qu'il avait commandé. Il avait découvert ce petit restaurant il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, et depuis ce jour il venait y déjeuner tous les midis de la semaine. La nourriture y était bonne et les prix raisonnables, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le poussait à venir ici.

Il y venait pour apercevoir 'l'ange bleu'.

Lorsqu'il était venu la première fois, il en était au dessert lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans le restaurant. Le jeune homme avait une allure noble et féline, d'une beauté irréaliste accentué par le coté triste qui se dégageait de lui. Il l'avait observé commander, puis manger, essayant de graver chaque geste de 'l'ange', il l'appelait par ce petit surnom car pour lui il avait tout d'une apparition divine. Lorsqu'il avait fini son repas et était sorti il l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un immeuble.

Et depuis ce jour il revenait dans ce restaurant chaque jour, 'lui' ne venait que deux à trois fois par semaine, mais de façon aléatoire, et il ne voulait manquer aucune seconde passé auprès de l'ange.

Il ne trouvait pas de bon moyen pour l'aborder, et il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis, il s'était donc résigné à le contempler de loin savourant chaque gestes.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, ça y est il était là devant lui. 'L'ange' parcouru du regard la pièce cherchant certainement une place en retrait un peu au calme comme à son habitude, mais à son grand étonnement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus prit une table bien en vu. Un serveur s'approcha, il ne pouvait pas entendre mais comprit en voyant le serveur partir sans rien noté sur son carnet. 'L'ange' attendait quelqu'un, cela l'étonna il l'avait toujours imaginé solitaire celui ci déjeunant toujours seul. Son cœur se mis à battre plus fort il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait un de ses amis ou une de ses connaissances.

Au bout de quelques minutes une jeune femme entra, 'il' se leva pour l'accueillir lui serra la main et l'invita à s'asseoir.

L'ange avait une femme dans sa vie, il eut l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines que lui arrivait il ? Pour le moment ils n'avaient l'air que d'amis mais la femme était belle et si les affinités devenaient plus fortes quelques choses se passerait entre eux assez rapidement.

Ils les observa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs plus il voyait son ange discuter, sourire. Il souriait c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le voir sourire, cela rendait son visage plus jeune renforçant le côté angélique.

Après avoir mangé, le couple se leva et s'en alla continuant un peu à discuter dehors.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne laisserait pas cette femme lui piquer son ange, quitte à éloigner cette femme de lui de façon peu orthodoxe.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Au bout de quelques instants il se décida à suivre le jeune homme, il fallait qu'il en apprenne le plus possible sur lui, ensuite il aviserait pour la jeune femme.

'L'ange' comme à son habitude marcha lentement jusqu'à un bâtiment et y entra et pour la première fois il se décida à le suivre après avoir attendus quelques minutes.

Il se retrouva dans un grand Hall sur le côté gauche se tenait une réception, assis là un gardien lisait un magazine.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, je viens d'apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux marines entrer ici, pourriez vous m'indiquez quelle direction il a prise s'il vous plait. »

Le réceptionniste le dévisagea, sur le moment il cru qu'il allait lui faire le coup de l'amnésie passagère, qui se soignerait facilement avec un petit billet. Mais l'homme se replongea dans son magazine et dit « Il travaille à la maison d'édition, 11ème étage. ». Il le remercia et prit l'ascenseur.

En sortant de l'ascenseur il se retrouva directement dans les bureaux personne ne surveillait les allées et venues qui se passait à cet étage, d'ailleurs l'heure de la pause déjeunée n'étant pas finie le local était pratiquement vide. Il aperçut dans le coin détente, deux femmes discutant tout en mangeant leurs sandwichs.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Il se retourna vivement 'l'ange' était devant lui, il portait des lunettes et avait plusieurs dossiers dans les bras.

« Est ce que vous chercher quelqu'un ? » ajouta le jeune homme.

'oui, et je t'ai trouvé' ne put il s'empêcher de penser. La voix était douce et calme, il le regardait avec un air patient. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse il devait dire quelque chose. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux lui fit son sourire le plus séducteur puis prit un air un peu gêné.

« Je crois que je me suis complètement trompé d'immeuble. » puis il ajouta comme pour se justifier « Je ne suis pas encore bien adapté à cette ville. »

'L'ange' posa ses dossiers sur le bureau le plus proche « Quel bâtiment ou entreprise vous chercher ? » lui demanda t il sur un ton serviable.

« Vous savez où je peux trouver l'ambassade ? » cela allait sûrement lui paraître bizarre mais bon il n'avait pas d'autres idées, en le suivant il avait aperçut une ambassade le problème c'est qu'il ignorait de quel pays elle dépendait.

'L'ange' eut un léger sourire « Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de beaucoup c'est juste trois immeubles plus haut, sur le même trottoir, en sortant vous prenez à droite et vous remontez la rue sur 100 mètres. »

Il le remercia et prit la direction de l'ascenseur, 'il' l'avait suivi du regard il sentait son regard se poser sur sa peau, son corps bouillait et il essayait de réprimé des frissons qui montait tout le long de son corps. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvra, il s'y engouffra et s'écroula par terre lorsque la porte se referma, son corps tremblait sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il devait faire quelque chose ce jeune homme devenait trop important à ses yeux alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il sortit en courant, le réceptionniste ne leva même pas la tête de son bouquin.

Dehors il continua à courir sur plusieurs rues jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et il s'écroula assis sur le trottoir. Il se mit la tête entre les mains, comment allait il faire maintenant, il ne pourrait plus l'approcher sans que cela paraisse suspect.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Hyoga !!!!! »

L'appelé se retourna, il se trouvait devant un jeune garçon d'un an son cadet, de grands yeux verts qui semblaient toujours suppliants.

« Bonjour Shun, tu déjeunes avec Shiryu et moi à midi ? »

Le jeune garçons aux cheveux et yeux verts lui lança un regard reconnaissant et acquiesça . Ils atteignirent leurs salle de classe en discutant des difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrés pour leurs devoirs. Ils s'assirent à la même table et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien avec le dénommé Shiryu, jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent.

Shun était plus jeune mais en raison de ses excellents résultats scolaires il s'était retrouvé dans la classe au dessus, sa gentillesse lui avait permit de se lier d'amitié avec le jeune Russe et l'adolescent Chinois. Ils étaient tous les trois également amis avec un Japonais fougueux, dénommé Seiya, qui était dans une des classes inférieures, mais celui ci était depuis peu tombé sous le charme d'une fille de sa classe, petite fille trop gâtée et riche se servant de Seiya comme d'un gentil toutou. Ils avaient bien essayés tous les trois ensembles puis chacun leurs tours de le raisonner sans aucuns succès. Ils avaient donc quelques peu laissé leur ami pour le moment espérant qu'il se rendrait compte rapidement que la jeune fille se moquait de lui.

Hyoga appréciait particulièrement le petit Shun qui était toujours doux et calme, et ce petit air fragile lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger.

Depuis quelque temps celui ci était encore plus craintif que d'habitude, en fait depuis que ses parents avaient envoyé le grand frère de Shun, Ikki, en pension dans un collège en banlieue. Malgré la grande différence de caractère entre les deux frères, ils s'aimaient énormément et étaient très complices, et Shun désespérait de ne pouvoir voir son grand frère que le week-end. Shiryu et Hyoga faisaient de leurs mieux pour lui changer les idées.

La journée c'était bien passée, ils avaient même eut un fou rire lorsque Seiya avait failli tomber au réfectoire parce qu'il jonglait avec deux plateaux le sien et celui de Saori, Shiryu avait réussi in extrémiste à le retenir et ensuite l'avait aidé à rejoindre la table où était installée la donzelle.

Mais la fin des cours approchant, Hyoga se rendit compte que Shun devenait de plus en plus nerveux, il n'écoutait plus le professeur et semblait craindre la sonnerie, le regard toujours fixé sur sa montre.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le collège, chaque soir ils avaient prit l'habitude de discuter 10 minutes, puis chacun rentrait chez soi.

Ce soir là Shun demanda timidement « Cela vous dirait de venir prendre le quatre heure à la maison, et ensuite on pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble, non ? »

« Je suis désolé, je dois aller chercher mon grand père. Salut. » répondit Shiryu. Le jeune Chinois vivait seul avec son grand père qui passait toutes ses journées aux Bains-Douches.

Shun lança un regard suppliant à Hyoga « J'ai promis à Camus de rentrer tôt. » dit il avec hésitation.

Shun prit un air résigné « Ce n'est pas grave on le fera une autre fois. Au revoir. »

'Il a peur de rentrer chez lui' pensa Hyoga 'Pourquoi ?'. C'est vrai il avait promis de ne pas traîner en rentrant à la maison mais Camus ne serait pas à l'appartement avant une heure ou deux.

Hyoga regarda la rue dans laquelle avait disparu à un tournant Shiryu, puis regarda dans la direction qu'avait prit Shun, celui ci marchait lentement la tête baissé. Sans savoir pourquoi Hyoga le suivit discrètement de loin.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus tournait en rond dans le petit appartement, cela faisait des heures que Hyoga devrait être rentré. Où pouvait il bien être ? Il n'osait pas partir à sa recherche, si le jeune Russe rentrait entre temps ou téléphonait. Appeler les flics il en été hors de question cela poserait plus de problèmes que cela n'en résoudrait. Il s'était résigné à appeler Mü et Masque qui étaient devenus assez rapidement des amis proches. Masque malgré son air peu commode était quelqu'un d'assez agréable quand on savait le prendre du bon côté. Il avait annoncé avoir vu Hyoga comme tous les jours devant le collège mais qu'il était encore entrain de discuter avec ses amis lorsqu'il était parti après avoir récupéré Kiki. D'ailleurs l'italien venait tout juste de repartir, il avait fait le voyage que faisait quotidiennement l'adolescent du collège à leurs maison. Masque après avoir discuté avec Camus quelques minutes des endroits qu'aimait fréquenter Hyoga, était reparti à sa recherche. L'italien n'avait pas put s'empêcher de dire en grognant « Lorsque nous le retrouvons, il méritera une belle correction. »

Il se passa encore une bonne heure, Mü avait appelé, Masque ne l'avait pas trouvé. Camus avait eut beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de rester chez eux, il se débrouillerait tout seul. Il devait retrouver Hyoga. Il allait partir à sa recherche lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, il aperçut la chevelure blonde. Et avant même de calculer son propre geste, une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de l'adolescent.

« Où étais tu ? On t'a cherché pendant des heures. »

Camus ne pouvait pas voir son visage, la lumière de la cage d'escalier étant éteinte. L'esprit de Camus se mit en alerte 'quelque chose ne vas pas'. Hyoga comme épuisé tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Il essayait de se justifier mais les mots qui sortaient de sa gorge n'avait aucuns sens et étaient pratiquement avalé par les sanglots.

Camus resta figé quelques instants qui lui parut des heures. Que devait il faire ? Il n'avait jamais vu Hyoga dans cet état. Finalement il se mit à genoux près de lui, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Il se décida avec hésitation à lui caresser les cheveux. Après de longue minutes les sanglots de l'adolescent diminuèrent et Camus desserra son étreinte. Il voulu regarder Hyoga dans les yeux. C'est là qu'il aperçut l'état de son visage. Hyoga avait le visage gonflé et pas à cause des sanglots, quelqu'un l'avait battu, une grande coupure sur le front, et des bleus énormes de chaque côté du visage. Camus descendit son regard sur le cou qui était également bleuit, l'état des mains et des bras de l'adolescent étaient encore pire. Des bleus partout et plusieurs doigts n'avaient plus d'ongles et saignaient.

« Mon Dieu, mais qui t'a fait ça ? » lança Camus horrifié.

Hyoga se jeta à son cou et se remit à pleurer, puis sans doute d'épuisement il s'évanoui dans ses bras. Camus le porta jusqu'au canapé de l'appartement, alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud. Il appela Mü pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas davantage, Masque grogna quelque chose mais il ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il les remercia de l'avoir aidé et raccrocha, sans parler de l'état de Hyoga.

Puis il se décida à le déshabiller, l'état de l'adolescent était encore pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Tout le corps était couvert de bleus. Quelqu'un avait dut le rouer de coup de poings et de pieds, ils avaient sûrement étés plusieurs. Une colère gronda dans Camus s'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une envie de meurtre envers quelqu'un, envers cette personne qui avait osé faire du mal à la seule personne à laquelle il tenait.

Il le prit dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut entièrement déshabillé, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il le plongea lentement dans le bain chaud, Hyoga frissonna et sembla se réveillé mais il resta à demi inconscient. Camus lava soigneusement chaque plaie, puis le sorti et l'essuya délicatement. Il avait trouvé une pommade, qu'il espérait calmerait la douleur, et l'avait passé sur pratiquement tout le corps de Hyoga. Une fois fait il le mit dans son lit et le veilla toute la nuit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avait mal partout, il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Camus était sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit, il avait un papier dans les mains qu'il lisait lentement et de temps en temps il raturait et écrivait des annotations, ses traits étaient tirés.

« Camus ??!!!! » fit il suppliant.

Le français lâcha son papier et son crayon et se pencha sur lui. « Comment te sens tu ? Tu as peut être faim ? » demanda t il inquiet.

« Camus !!!! J'aurai ….. »

« Chut, calme toi, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

Camus sorti de sa chambre en silence. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Hyoga, il se rappelait d'hier soir. Camus l'avait giflé, bercé, puis l'avait soigné. Il avait comprit que la gifle avait été un simple réflexe de peur, alors Camus tenait à lui. Il avait toujours crut que le français s'était occupé de lui par obligation, le jeune homme étant très pudique avec ses sentiments mais ce qui s'était passé hier soir prouvait le contraire. Hyoga même à moitié conscient avait lu la peur, la tendresse puis l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Camus.

Le Français entra portant un plateau plein, il le déposa sur la chaise. « Tu as mal ? Je ferais mieux de t'emmener à l'hôpital. » en voyant les pleurs sur son visage.

Hyoga attrapa sa main « Non » souffla t il « Je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec toi, ici. » Ils savaient tout les deux se que cela impliquerait si les services sociaux apprenaient qu'il avait été roué de coups.

On sonna à la porte. Camus sorti de la chambre, Hyoga entendit des voix mais ne réussit pas à les reconnaître. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment, le sourire de Kiki s'effaça en voyant l'état du jeune Russe et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote, hier soir quand tu as appelé, j'ai bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. En plus il n'était pas à l'école ce matin. » entendit Hyoga en reconnaissant la voix de Mü. « Hyoga !!!!!! » murmura t elle en voyant l'état de l'adolescent. Un regard chargé de reproche se tourna vers Camus « Tu avais l'intention de nous le cacher ? » Le Français baissa la tête d'une façon coupable et bredouilla quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

De voir cette expression sur le visage de son tuteur, fit sourire Hyoga. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Mü, bien que celle ci avait le même âge que Camus, elle se comportait un peu comme une grande sœur pour eux, s'occupant de petits trucs auxquels deux hommes ne pensaient pas. Au début Camus avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle était têtue et il avait vite abandonné, même Masque ne la contredisait pas lorsqu'elle avait décidé quelque chose. Leur couple était vraiment atypique, Hyoga s'était toujours demandé comment quelqu'un comme l'italien pouvait accepter de se faire commander par une femme.

En voyant le plateau Mü le prit « Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il va reprendre des forces, de toute façon j'ai amené à mangé, ce n'est pas sain que vous vous nourrissiez que de sandwichs. » Camus avait beaucoup de qualités mais était incapable de faire cuire un œuf même Hyoga se débrouillait mieux que lui aux fourneaux.

Hyoga fit un petit sourire à Kiki qui n'osait pas bouger et tendit les bras. L'enfant vient délicatement se blottir dans ses bras. L'adolescent prit un livre et commença à lire à voix haute.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda l'italien.

« Je ne sais pas, il refuse de me dire qui c'était. Il doit avoir peur des représailles. »

« Hum, tu devrais apprendre a cet ado qui c'est qui commande. »

« Cela te va bien de me dire ça. Tu cèdes tout à Kiki. »

Masque prit un air contrarié « Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle que je sache. On ne pourra rien faire tant qu'on ne sera pas. Mais je te conseil de régler ça toi même, je t'aiderai. »

« Bonjour, Messieurs. Voici les menus. Prendrez vous un apéritif ? »

« Pas pour moi, merci. »

« Une bière. »

« Avez vous une préférence ? »

L'italien fronça les sourcils. « Une préférence ? »

« Blonde, brune, rousse ? »

L'italien écarquilla les yeux et grogna « Je vous demande une bière, pas une femme. »

« Mais, euh. »

Camus posa amicalement sa main sur l'avant bras de l'italien et lui fit un petit sourire espiègle. « Apportez lui une Adel Scott. »

« Bien, je vous apporte ceci de suite. »

« On aurait mieux fait d'aller manger dans une pizzeria. »

« Tu aurais passer tout le repas à grogner que les pizzas sont meilleures chez toi. Et puis quelle idée de prendre une bière en apéritif. »

« Bah j'aime bien. » L'italien leva les yeux aux ciel. « Mais c'est vrai en France cela ne ce fait pas, c'est pas assez 'classe'. » Camus sourit.

« Voici votre apéritif, Monsieur. »

L'italien se leva fit une grande révérence jusqu'à terre. « Merci bien, c'est très aimable à vous. » et se rassit. Le serveur le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou. Masque avait le sourire de celui qui est content de sa dernière bêtise. Camus ne se retint plus et rit.

Camus mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami un immense sourire illuminant son visage. « Merci Masque, tu avais raison j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. »

« A ton service. »

Mais rapidement le visage de Camus redevint sérieux. « Tu vas vraiment m'aider ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, et puis cela aurait put être Kiki. »

« Bon alors je connais peut être un moyen pour les retrouver. »

« Lequel ? »

« Je ne préfère rien dire pour le moment je ne suis pas sûr que cela marchera. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Un homme était à son bureau, plongé dans un énorme livre de droit. Le téléphone sonna. L'homme appuya sur l'interphone au bout de 4 fois.

« Oui ? » demanda t il d'un air impatient pour bien faire comprendre qu'on le dérangeait.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger monsieur, mais un certain Monsieur Aqua aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. »

Le visage de l'homme qui avait gardé un air concentré se décontracta et un sourire apparut. « Faites le entrer. »

« Bien monsieur. » L'homme referma son livre après avoir retenu le numéro de la page, se passa la main dans les cheveux et attendit, essayant de prendre un air décontracté.

On frappa à la porte. « Entrez. » Et lorsque le personnage fut entrer dans la pièce, il se leva. « Camus, cela faisait longtemps. Je suis content de te voir. » Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparèrent, et serra la main du Français.

« Cela fait 4 mois environ. Non ? Mais je n'ose plus venir tu es tellement occupé. » Un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Grâce à toi. Notre persévérance pour récupérer Hyoga a fait parler dans mon métier. On me soumet tous les problèmes d'adoption. Mais j'aurai toujours du temps à vous consacrer. » Il présenta un siège et demanda « Comment vas tu ? Et Hyoga ? »

Le Français s'assit et regarda l'homme s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau. « Nous allons bien tous les deux. Hyoga se plait vraiment dans cette école et il a quelques amis. »

« Et toi ? »

« Et bien tu vas être étonné, mais oui, on a fait la connaissance d'un couple vraiment très sympathique. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t il d'un air amusé.

« Tu prétends que je suis un ours ? »

L'homme rit doucement « Disons que les relations émotionnelles ne sont pas ton fort. »

Camus se leva fit le tour du bureau et s'assit dessus, il retira sa chaussure droite et du pied poussa le siège dans lequel était assis l'homme pour l'éloigner légèrement du bureau.

« Tu as raison mais je fais des efforts. » Il posa son pied sur l'entrejambe et commença à la masser doucement.

« Camus non. » protesta l'homme mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

« Tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » dans un souffle.

Camus continua encore quelques temps puis il se mit à genoux devant l'homme et ouvrit le pantalon. Une magnifique érection se présenta. Pendant tous ce temps les deux amants ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Le Français donna quelques coups de langue arrachant de petits gémissement.

L'homme se cambra. « Camus je t'en prie. » suppliant du regard.

Le Français eut un léger sourire et englouti le sexe. Il commença à faire de long va et vient augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure. Ses yeux toujours dans ceux de l'homme.

« Tu fais ça tellement bien. » ne put s'empêcher de dire l'homme rejetant la tête en arrière. Il leva une main fébrile et la passa dans les cheveux du Français.

Sentant son amant au bord de l'extase Camus se retira et continua à la main. L'homme ne mit que quelques secondes pour se libérer. Le Français se releva prit un mouchoir et s'essuya la main délicatement.

L'homme attendit de pouvoir reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. « On pourrait se mettre ensemble. »

« Non Saga. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments. »

« Alors pourquoi à chaque fois… »

« J'aime bien te faire plaisir. » le coupa Camus.

« C'est ce nous pourrions faire, juste prendre du plaisir. Je te promets que si tu rencontres quelqu'un je ne m'accrocherais pas. Je te laisserais partir. »

« Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Le Grec soupira « Je me suis fait une raison mais ne m'en veut pas d'essayer à chaque fois que tu reviens. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes amis. Comment va ton frère ? »

« Kanon ? » demanda Saga surpris. « Bien, je crois. Je le vois encore moins souvent que toi. Et nos rencontres sont beaucoup moins agréables. »

« Tu devrais faire un effort. C'est ta seule famille.» lui reprocha le Français.

« Je sais mais le voir gâcher son talent me met hors de moi. »

« S'il est heureux c'est le principal. »

« Je lui ai même proposé que l'on s'associe, il m'a répondu qu'il refusait de devenir un gratte papier. »

« C'est une bonne idée mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas été des plus tendre pour lui annoncer. Tu crois qu'il accepterait de me rendre un service ? Je le paierai bien sur. »

« Un service ? »

« Je voudrais retrouver quelqu'un. Et qui mieux que le plus grand détective privé de Paris pourrait le faire. » fit il avec un petit sourire moqueur

Saga était exaspéré « Et si en plus tu le motives dans cette voie. Il vit dans un taudis et n'a jamais un sou. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira il est aussi intelligent que toi. »

Saga ouvrit un tiroir fouilla quelques instants et sorti un bout de carton. « Tiens, c'est sa carte. Mais je préférerai que tu essaies de le raisonner. »

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit. »

« Moi non plus figure toi, et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est partir d'ici. »

« Bah il faut bien qu'on voit ton ami. Par contre pas un mot à Mu. Elle pourrait s'imaginer des trucs. »

« Pas de problèmes, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache. »

« Caaaaaaamuuuuus !!!! »

« Bon bah si on voulait passer inaperçu s'est foutu. » grogna l'italien. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers Kanon qui faisait de grands gestes.

« Tu n'aurais pas put nous donner rendez vous dans un autre endroit ? » lança méchamment Camus.

« Pourquoi ? On est très bien ici. » répondit le Grec se trémoussant sur une musique entraînante.

« C'est un bar gay. » expliqua Masque comme si le Grec ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Bah oui, et alors ? Tu es homophobe ? »

« Non, mais je me sens mieux quand ils ne sont pas dans le même pièce que moi. »

Kanon rit à gorge déployée et alla chercher 3 bières pendant que Camus et Masque s'asseyaient.

« Bon réglons ça rapidement. Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu les avais retrouvés. Cela fait à peine une semaine tu as été rapide. »

« Hé hé c'était assez facile par contre il faut que je vous mette en garde. C'est pas n'importe qui. » Kanon sorti une enveloppe de son manteau et étala des photos sur la table. « En fait les types qui ont attaqués Hyoga sont des hommes de main, eux ne sont pas dangereux. » Continua t il en montrant plusieurs photos. « Si votre but c'est de leur faire payer à eux, en la jouant finement on peut les tabasser en ce faisant passer pour une bande rivale. Par contre si vous voulez démanteler la filière il va falloir s'adresser aux flics. »

« On a pas vraiment envie de s'adresser à eux. » expliqua Camus.

« Ouep ce ne serait pas très intelligent. Ils en ont plusieurs dans leur poches. On ne pourrait donner notre confiance à aucuns. »

« Dis donc t'arrête pas de dire 'on', Camus t'a payé pour un travail, il est fini, maintenant tu n'es plus concerné. »

« Comme tu dis il m'a payé et j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

« On dirait que cela t'amuse. »

« Un peu je l'avoue, j'aime bien jouer les héros. Bon quel est votre plan ? »

« Camus ? » insista Masque voyant que le Français n'écoutait pas.

Camus plongé dans ses pensées observait une des photos. « Je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Kanon qui c'est ? » montrant un personnage spécifique au Grec.

« Lui il est dangereux c'est le bras droit du Boss, on raconte qu'il tue juste pour le plaisir. »

« Super. » ironisa Masque.

« Bon écoutez, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un trop gros poisson pour nous. On va juste faire payer les hommes qui ont touché à Hyoga. »

« Mais !!! »

« Non Masque c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Mu ne me le pardonnera jamais s'il t'arrive un malheur, tu ne peux pas les laisser elle et Kiki. Et moi je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer qu'ils remettent Hyoga dans un orphelinat. »

« C'est toi le patron. » fit d'un air nonchalant Kanon.

« Si on arrive déjà à les faire changer de quartier, on aura gagné une bataille. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

On était un samedi après-midi, il faisait frais mais un beau soleil était présent, ce qui avait pour conséquence que le petit parc était assez fréquenté. Sur un banc deux adolescents discutaient.

« Je m'en veux tellement de ce qui t'es arrivé Hyoga. C'est de ma faute. »

« Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Tu ne savais même pas que je te suivais. »

Shun leva des yeux rempli de larmes. « C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que Ikki à été envoyé en pension. »

« Ikki ? »

« Oui, il a été envoyé en pension parce qu'il avait déclenché une bagarre. »

« C'était les mêmes types ? » Shun se remit à pleurer et fit 'oui' de la tête. « Et c'est pour ça qu'il a fugué ? » demanda le jeune Russe.

« Oui, et s'il recommence. Ils le mettront en maison de correction. »

« Bon déjà tu vas prévenir Ikki qu'il faut qu'il se tienne tranquille. Tu lui dis que le problème est résolu temporairement. » Shun lança un regard interrogateur. « Camus a eut une idée, un parent par classe à tour de rôle raccompagnera les enfants par quartier. Son idée a été bien accueilli, même les profs vont s'y mettre. » dit Hyoga fier de l'idée de son tuteur. « Cela tiendra sûrement que jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais c'est déjà ça. » Shun se remit à pleurer. « Mais arrête de pleurer c'est fini. Maintenant tout va bien se passer. »

« J'ai même pas eut le courage de venir te voir chez toi pendant que tu te rétablissais. »

Hyoga lui fit un grand sourire. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais comprit, ne t'inquiète pas et puis Shiryu m'a donné tes lettres et tes gâteaux. On c'est régalé avec Camus. » rit l'adolescent.

Shun lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et se jeta dans ses bras. « Merci, merci d'être mon ami. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il continuait à venir tout les jours dans ce restaurant, déprimant un peu plus à chaque fois. Pendant presque 15 jours 'l'ange' n'était pas venu il avait imaginé les pires choses comme les plus incongrues. Mais il avait fini par se convaincre que la seule et unique raison était qu'il avait remarqué son manège.

Et puis un beau jour il était réapparu mais à son grand désespoir il n'était pas seul. Cette fois ci il était accompagné d'un homme. Ce dernier était grand et musclé, des cheveux courts bleus en bataille. A son allure on devinait tout de suite que c'était un dominateur, l'homme avait d'ailleurs dirigé 'l'ange' en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos, choisissant une table sans prendre en compte les goûts de son compagnon. Ce geste anodin avait fait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Comment cet homme se permettait il de le toucher, de lui imposer sa volonté ? Comme à son habitude il avait observé chacun des gestes de 'l'ange', celui ci avait sourit une grande partie du repas et avait même rit lorsque l'homme c'était levé pour faire une sorte de pirouette. Plusieurs fois l'ange avait posé sa main sur l'homme cela paraissait être des gestes d'amitiés mais rien n'était moins sûr. Peut être étaient ils amants. Il s'était maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait il rien fait ? S'il avait trouvé le bon moyen d'aborder 'l'ange' cela aurait était lui qui l'aurait fait rire, ces gestes doux et ces sourires timides auraient étés pour lui. Il s'était décidé à faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de l'aborder, ni ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il fallait qu'il le fasse avant que ce ne soit trop tard en espérant que ce ne l'était pas déjà.

Des cheveux marines entrèrent dans son champ de vision, comme à chaque fois son cœur s'emballa. Il garda une certaine appréhension, il n'était peut être pas seul. Mais alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil derrière 'l'ange' pour vérifier s'il était accompagné. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent il n'entendait plus rien à part les martèlements de son organe dans sa poitrine. 'L'ange' hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salut et lui fit un léger sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il avait toujours crut qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller lui parler, mais sans qu'il réalise il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Son cerveau engourdi, c'était son corps et ses instincts qui avaient prit le contrôle.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus était allongé lascivement dans son bain. De la musique douce mais mise assez forte sortait du poste à CD qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Hyoga. Camus avait laissé la porte ouverte. Le jeune Russe était parti à un anniversaire, Camus l'avait accompagné et avait discuté quelques instants avec la grande sœur de Seiya, puis une fois sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de dérapage était reparti, Hyoga dormait là bas pour la nuit. De toute façon il connaissait déjà tout ses amis et aucuns n'étaient des garnements. Il poussa un profond soupir, il aimait énormément Hyoga et serait prêt à tout pour lui, mais il était heureux de ce petit moment de répit, vivre avec un jeune en pleine crise d'adolescence n'était pas de tout repos. Il ferma les yeux et plongea un peu plus profondément dans l'eau ne laissant qu'une petite partie de son visage émergé afin de pouvoir respirer. De cette façon il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur.

« Milo !!!! » murmura t il. C'était le prénom que lui avait donné l'homme du restaurant. Est ce que c'était son véritable prénom ? Ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Il l'avait remarqué depuis assez longtemps et avait lu le désir dans ses yeux mais l'homme paraissait sur de lui, fier. Il avait donc patiemment attendu que celui ci fasse le premier pas. Il s'était amusé à le voir le suivre jusqu'à son travail, et de voir la jalousie l'envahir lorsqu'il était venu avec Mu puis Masque. Il avait eut envie de passer aux choses sérieuses plus rapidement. Il avait donc fait un geste vers lui à son grand soulagement Milo avait profité de l'occasion et l'avait abordé.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on le désire, il attirait autant les femmes que les hommes, d'ailleurs à l'orphelinat c'est ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Avec son allure androgyne et sa tête de premier de la classe, il était devenu la tête de turc des autres. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie dans un état proche de celui de Hyoga il y avait quelques semaines. Il avait comprit rapidement que la petite infirmière était attiré par lui, il avait utilisé cela pour qu'elle le mette de corvée d'assistant. Le boulot était paisible et lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre, mais il était toujours en danger la nuit. Il avait entendu parlé que certains servaient de 'fille'. Il avait donc jeté son dévolu sur le plus puissant mais il avait mal jugé le personnage, c'était une grosse brute d'une violence incroyable mais malgré tout il était intelligent et avait vite comprit son manège. Il avait eut peur plusieurs jours se sentant prit au piège, il était tellement tendu et concentré à se sortir de là qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que plus personne ne tentait de l'approcher. Un soir le jeune homme l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires.

« Plus personne a le droit de te toucher ou de te parler sans mon autorisation. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » Camus avait eut tellement peur qu'il en avait oublié toute fierté il s'était mis à pleurer et l'avait supplié. Le jeune homme avait appuyé sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se mettre à genoux et avait ouvert son pantalon. Camus avait immédiatement comprit et s'était exécuté. Sa première fellation, il avait toujours des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et cette chose dur et longue dans sa bouche le faisait hoqueter. « Regarde moi. » avait ordonné la brute. Camus avait relevé des yeux suppliants. « Tu es encore plus beau avec ton air apeuré. » Au bout de quelques minutes il s'était libéré dans sa bouche, Camus ayant peur qu'il s'énerve avait tout avalé. La brute était tombé à genoux ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il avait ouvert la chemise de Camus et l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang à la base du cou et avait léché la plaie patiemment. « Maintenant tu es à moi. » Le jeune homme avait tenu parole plus personne ne l'avait embêté, il se glissait toutes les nuits dans le lit de Camus pour s'en assurer. Paradoxalement ces quelques années auprès de la brute avaient été les plus agréables de sa période 'orphelinat'. Le jeune homme n'était jamais violent avec lui sauf cette habitude bizarre de le mordre pour marquer qu'il était sa possession. Plusieurs fois la brute avait tenté de le pénétrer mais au dernier moment se ravisait. Camus avait tellement peur qu'un jour de frustration il aille jusqu'au bout, qu'il faisait tout pour le satisfaire avec sa bouche et ses mains.

Il avait été violent le dernier jour qu'ils s'étaient vus, Camus lisait comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque il était rentré furax et l'avait frappé, Camus était tombé à la renverse. La brute sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits c'était mis à califourchon sur lui et essayait de l'étrangler. « Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas au courant ? Tu m'appartiens. Je préfère te tuer que te savoir avec un autre. » Il avait serré de plus en plus fort Camus s'était évanoui. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans un lit de l'infirmerie on lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme était devenu complètement fou il avait fallu 5 surveillants pour le maîtriser et qu'il arrêtait pas d'hurler que Camus lui appartenait.

Camus sorti de son bain et mit son peignoir. Il était attiré par le dénommé Milo mais contrairement à la brute et à Saga, il se doutait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de caresses. L'idée de se faire pénétrer le terrorisait toujours autant. Il fallait qu'il ne laisse rien paraître de ses sentiments. Il fallait que Milo pense qu'il ne le voyait que comme un ami du moins pour le moment. Et puis il fallait qu'il règle ce problème concernant Hyoga avant de pouvoir se consacrer à cette histoire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	2. Apprendre à se connaître

Milo regardait avec étonnement les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Plusieurs groupes plus ou moins grands c'étaient formés. Le Grec se demandait comment Camus avait réussi à le convaincre que c'était une bonne idée. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de carnaval ou un concours de costumes. Le gagnant étant celui qui portait l'habit le plus loufoque. Bien qu'il était habitué à voir les fringues les plus fantaisistes qui existe, étant un 'oiseau de nuit' comme aimait lui dire un de ses amis.

Mais que faisait Camus ? Il était ponctuel d'habitude. Milo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et un sourire franc apparut sur son visage. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver le Français qu'il avait presque un quart d'heure d'avance. Milo souffla il lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Le début de leur amitié avait été catastrophique Camus avait emmené le Grec à une soirée de lecture, il s'y était tellement ennuyé qu'il avait sur un coup de folie prit la parole et raconté une blague bien salace qui avait été très mal prit au point qu'ils s'étaient fait jetés dehors. Malgré cette première fois peu concluante le Français avait accepté de l'accompagner voir un match de catch, Camus n'avait rien dit mais les expressions de son visage parlait pour lui il avait été choqué et horrifié par le spectacle et encore plus par l'attitude du public demandant de plus en plus de violence. Il y avait eut d'autres rendez-vous plus ou moins réussit mais même s'il était évident qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, Milo commençait à se demander s'il pouvaient vraiment devenir amis. Et puis il y avait eut une sorte de miracle, Milo avait voulu jouer le tout pour le tout il avait proposé au Français un week-end à la campagne, cela faisait plus rendez vous galant que sortie entre amis, mais Camus avait accepté sans faire de remarque. Ils avaient passés deux jours sensationnels se promenant en forêt à cheval ou marchant dans les villages en flânant. Ils avaient trouvés un point commun ils aimaient tout les deux la campagne et les ballades à cheval. A leur retour ils étaient tout les deux en meilleur condition pour accepter les différences de l'autre, depuis leur amitié allait de mieux en mieux et Milo espérait que cela évoluerait comme il le souhaitait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs de ces quelques semaines d'amitié naissante un homme habillé en sari s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour. » fit le jeune homme. Milo dévisagea la personne devant lui. Celui ci gardait les yeux fermés comme s'il était aveugle, il avait fier allure. Apparemment le jeune blond attendait que Milo réponde.

« Bonjour. » répondit poliment le Grec. Il était généralement sociable mais à ce moment précis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entamer une conversation.

« Mon nom est Shaka, je suis toujours heureux de voir arriver des nouveaux. Tout le monde est le bienvenu et ne t'inquiète pas je te guiderai pour ta première fois. »

Milo était gêné il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici, Camus lui avait donné rendez-vous et avait seulement dit que c'était une expérience intéressante. Mais il en doutait de plus en plus en voyant tout ces personnages à l'air coincés qui se trouvait dans la pièce. « Est ce que tu as un peu d'expérience ? » demanda gentiment Shaka.

Milo préféra être franc. « J'attends un ami, je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va faire ici. »

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du blond. « Oh !! Alors je le laisse te faire la surprise. Ton ami c'est Camus non ? »

« Comment vous … ? » fit ébahi Milo.

« Il m'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait avec quelqu'un. Tiens d'ailleurs il arrive. »

Milo se retourna mais la porte était fermée, il allait se retourner vers l'homme blond pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé mais la porte s'ouvrit et Camus entra. Le Français l'aperçut et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Shaka s'était éclipsé sans un mot.

« Je vois que tu as discuté un peu avec Shaka, intéressant non ? » Ce n'est pas le mot qui lui serait venu à l'esprit, mais il ne voulait pas vexer le Français.

« Camus qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on ne colle pas du tout avec le folklore. »

Camus eut un léger sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne nous jugent pas à notre façon de nous habiller. »

Milo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait envie de changer de programme que Shaka se mit à parler. « Mes amis je ne pense que nous sommes tous présents, vous pouvez commencer je vais conseiller les nouveaux, pour ceux qui sont plus expérimenté je vous souhaite une bonne relaxation, je passerai voir les couples pour savoir si tout se passe bien. »

Milo se mit face à Camus avec un air déconcerté. « On va faire du Yoga ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Une musique douce à consonance hindou se fit entendre et une odeur d'encens empli la salle. Milo regarda sans bouger Camus qui étendit une couverture par terre et s'agenouiller dessus. « Retire ton pull et ton tee-shirt et vient t'allonger. » Le grec jeta un coup d'œil aux autres couples qui s'étaient formés dans la pièce. Personne n'avait vraiment commencé la plupart c'étaient assis sur une couverture et discutaient doucement, mais ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Milo s'exécuta de toute façon maintenant il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Camus sourit. « Non, met toi sur le ventre. » Le français lui tendit un oreiller. « Installe toi le plus confortablement possible. »

A peine installé Milo senti des mains froides se poser sur ses épaules, il frissonna. « Tu as les mains froides. »

« Désolé, je n'avais pas de gants. » Milo entendit Camus se frotter les mains pour les réchauffer, puis il se remit à lui masser lentement les épaules.

Milo regardait les 3 couples qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, aucuns n'avait commencé de massage.

« On est ici pour faire un massage ? »

« Hum hum. L'important est de pouvoir se relaxer, évacuer le stress. » Milo tourna la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. « Ne t'occupe pas de se qui se passe, détend toi. »

« On échangera après ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Milo frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut à l'idée du plaisir qu'il prendrait à voir Camus torse nu et de pouvoir poser ses mains sur lui. Il senti d'autres mains plus puissantes venir se poser sur son dos. Il tenta de se relever, mais la pression se fit plus forte.

« Ola, on se calme. Tu as raison Camus, ton ami est une véritable boule de nerf. Il est tout noueux. »

« Tu crois qu'on va réussir à le détendre un peu ? »

« Bien sur mais il va falloir sortir le grand jeu. Tu te sens d'attaque ? »

Milo n'entendit pas la réponse de Camus celui ci avait du le faire par un hochement de tête. Il ne sentit plus les mains de Camus, celles de Shaka le massait légèrement sur un côté. Puis il sentit qu'on lui retirait ses chaussures.

Il se redressa et se retourna. « Hé !!! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Camus tenait une de ses chaussures à la main, Shaka et lui échangèrent un regard complices et sourirent.

« Il ne va pas nous rendre la tache facile. Est ce que tu as confiance en Camus ? » lui demanda le grand blond.

« Oui, mais je peux retirer mes chaussures tout seul. » répondit il sans hésiter. Il se décida à prendre sa chaussure de la main de Camus la posa plus loin et retira l'autre. Il observa Camus qui faisait de même avec ses propres chaussures et retirer même ses chaussettes, Milo l'imita et se rallongea. Shaka était reparti vers un autre couple. Camus prit un de ses pied entres ses mains et se mit à le masser en exerçant des pressions de plus en plus forte au bout de 5 minutes il passa au deuxième. Milo était entrain de se demander combien de temps durait la séance car à ce rythme là il ne pourrait pas toucher Camus avant la saint glinglin. Une fois fini il le senti se rapprocher et doucement il se mit à califourchon sur lui, Milo réprima un cri. Camus était sur lui, il sentit le désir monter en lui. Il avait tellement rêver de Camus dans cette position équivoque. Il s'imagina se retourner, attraper Camus par les hanches. Il frissonna de nouveau.

« Laisse toi aller. » lui murmura Camus. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos, cette fois elles étaient chaudes et glissantes il avait du mettre de l'huile, il fit plusieurs aller retour sur la totalité de son dos. Chaque remontées lui procurait une vague de chaleur très agréable, puis le Français se consacra a des endroits spécifiques. Milo se laissa aller comme il lui avait demandé, se concentrant uniquement sur ces mains sur son dos.

« Milo. » appela d'une voix douce Camus.

« Hum ? » Le Grec sentit que la pression du poids de Camus s'en allait. « Continue encore un peu s'il te plait. » Un léger rire se fit entendre, ce n'était pas celui de Camus. Milo ouvrit les yeux la salle était vide. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda t il en se redressant.

« Tu t'es endormi. » lui répondit le Français.

« Vraiment ? » fit ahuri le Grec.

« Plus de deux heures. » rajouta Shaka.

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. » s'excusa t il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Il y a deux catégories de personnes. Celles qui s'endorment et celles qui évacuent tout leur stress en pleurant. » lui expliqua le blond.

Camus avait déjà remit ses chaussures et se leva. « Bon on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps Shaka. »

Milo se rhabilla en silence. « Merci, c'était heu …… »

« Intéressant. » fini l'hindou un sourire ironique sur le visage. Milo acquiesça de la tête. « Si tu veux la prochaine fois je t'apprendrai les techniques de massage que Camus à utilisé sur toi. Enfin Camus est assez expérimenté pour t'apprendre les bases et vous pouvez faire des séances privées. »

Milo se tourna vers Camus pour voir sa réaction, mais son visage resta impassible. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup, son cerveau se mit déjà à imaginer plusieurs façons de transformer le massage en jeu érotique.

Ils saluèrent Shaka et sortirent. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes. « J'espère que ça t'a plut quand même. » commença Camus.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment relaxant. On recommence quand tu veux. » Camus ne répondit pas peut être n'avait il aucune envie de recommencer. « On dîne ensemble ? » proposa Milo pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, mais par contre je dois rentrer tôt. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Un petit groupe composé de 5 personnes discutait dans une rue déserte du à l'heure tardive.

« Dis donc les morpions, je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois. » fit une voix imposante. La totalité du groupe se tourna vers la voix. Devant eux ce tenait trois personnes emmitouflés dans de grandes capes avec une capuche leur cachant le visage. Celui qui avait parlé et qui semblait être le chef tenait une batte de base-ball dans sa main droite, alors qu'il avait prit une attitude plutôt offensive à sa droite se tenait majestueux le deuxième personnage tenant un bâton plus grand que lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un sceptre. Le troisième homme se tenant tout à fait à gauche avait une attitude relaxe et faisait tourner nonchalamment un poing américain dans sa main. « On veut plus vous voir traîner dans ce quartier. »

« On a pas l'intention de laisser des tafiolles dans votre genre faire la loi. » fit un des interpellés.

« Tu as la mémoire courte gamin, la dernière fois c'est vous qui vous êtes enfui la queue entre les jambes. » répliqua le chef.

Plusieurs des interpellés durcir les poings et firent un pas vers les personnages en cape. L'affrontement allait bientôt commencer, chacun semblait réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'attaquer. Un mouvement derrière les personnages drapés attira l'attention de tout les protagonistes. Le chef tourna légèrement la tête.

« Vous pensez pouvoir nous battre parce que vous êtes trois de plus que la dernière fois. Minable ! » fit le chef. Pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots l'homme tenant le bâton silencieusement avait fait face aux trois nouveaux et s'était légèrement décalé se trouvant dos à dos avec son chef. Même sa démarche était noble, il donnait l'impression de flotter. Espérant sûrement le surprendre un des hommes se jeta sur lui, mais l'homme ne fit qu'un geste ample avec son bâton il faucha celui ci qui tomba par terre. Ce fut le déclic la bagarre commença avec rage. Malgré leur infériorité numérique les hommes en cape ne semblaient pas en difficultés bien au contraire. L'homme au bâton avait déjà mis deux personnes hors d'état de nuire, le chef tenait en respect trois des types mais ne semblait pas vouloir les blesser et celui qui se battait avec ses poings avait l'air de s'amuser. Il avait une attitude provocante en donnant l'impression à ses 2 adversaires qu'il étaient insignifiants. Il en attrapa un par le col et lui asséna un nombre incalculables de petits coups de poings dans le ventre à une vitesse incroyable. L'homme tentait de se libérer en vain quand l'autre adversaire passa par derrière et tira sur la cape. Les deux ennemis se figèrent, la cape tomba à terre, une pluie de cheveux bleus se libérèrent l'homme portait un magnifique masque vénitien qui couvrait la totalité de son visage. L'homme profita de la surprise pour leur envoyer plusieurs coups de poings les deux hommes s'écroulèrent inconscients, il récupéra sa cape l'épousseta et la remit comme si de rien était.

En apercevant cette scène le chef lança. « Vous avez comprit cette fois ci où est ce qu'on va être obligé d'en envoyer certains à l'hôpital ? » Plusieurs des adversaires s'enfuirent. Le chef prit une simple pose défensive faisant comprendre son intention d'arrêter le combat. « Ne mettez plus les pieds ici. » Ils prirent tous leur jambes à leurs cous.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Deux hommes étaient assis sur un canapé lascivement sirotant un verre. Ils écoutaient un adolescent qui racontait la bagarre dans la rue. L'un des 2 hommes se leva se dirigea vers le troisième et avança lentement sa main vers son visage, l'adolescent eut un geste de recul. L'homme attrapa son menton fermement et fit tourner pour mieux apercevoir les bleus.

« Et tu dis qu'ils n'étaient que trois ? » demanda l'homme.

« Oui, mais il savaient se battre et ils avaient des armes. »

« Pourquoi ne nous en as tu pas parler avant, Cassy ? » demanda l'homme qui était resté assis.

« La première fois ils nous ont eut par surprise on croyait pouvoir régler ça tout seuls. » L'homme qui s'était levé posa son verre sur la petite table et sorti de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'agit du gang des italiens ? Nous avons traités plusieurs fois avec eux, je ne les voient pas brisés notre alliance pour une simple histoire de quartier. »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, il respectait beaucoup l'homme qui se tenait dans le canapé. La plupart de ses amis y comprit lui était rentrés dans le circuit pour le suivre. Il était très proche d'eux 'les exécutants' ce qui était rare étant donné sa position dans l'organisation. Il traînait souvent avec eux, et les aidaient à régler les problèmes qu'ils soient d'ordres personnels ou professionnels. Mais voilà le Boss s'était l'autre, un type froid, imbu de lui même qui n'allait sans doute pas apprécier qu'ils parlent de l'affaire sans lui. Le Boss refit son apparition dans la pièce quelques secondes après, il tenait un tube dans la main.

« Tiens met ça sur tes bleus cela calmera la douleur. » fit le Boss en tendant l'objet à l'adolescent. Cassy hésita. « Ce n'est que de la pommade. » s'irrita t il. Il se tourna vers l'homme sur le canapé. « C'est dingue tu es mon tueur psychopathe et c'est de moi qu'ils ont peur. »

L'homme sur le canapé eut un léger sourire et fit un geste à l'adolescent pour qu'il réponde à la question. « Ce n'est qu'une supposition, le seul qui ait parlé et qui semblait être le chef avait un fort accent italien. Et puis il y a ce truc de masques vénitiens. »

« Ils n'aiment pas ce genre de mascarades. » le coupa le Boss.

« Tu veux que je règle cette histoire ? »

« Non je préfère me renseigner d'abord. » Le Boss se tourna vers l'adolescent. « N'allait plus dans ce quartier avant que je vous en donne le feu vert. »

Le Boss avait donné un ordre il savait ce que cela signifiait la discussion était close, il salua et s'éclipsa. L'homme sur le canapé s'allongea prenant toute la place et rejeta sa tête en arrière il ferma les yeux. Le Boss l'observait avec amusement.

Sans bouger l'homme allongé demanda. « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Le Boss resta silencieux quelques instants puis un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage que l'homme allongé ne remarqua pas. « Je vais peut être me décider à écouter un de tes conseils. »

Le bras droit du boss sursauta et lança un regard curieux « Depuis quand écoutes tu tes sous-fifres ? »

Le Boss eut une mine dégoûtée « Tu crois quand même pas que je vais écouter ces larves incapables de se défendre à 8 contre 3. »

« Ce ne sont que des gosses mais ils te sont fidèles. »

Le Boss avança lentement de manière menaçante mais cela ne paraissait pas inquiéter l'homme qui se trouvait sur le canapé. « Non, non, non, il te sont fidèles à toi, pas à moi. »

Le bras droit haussa les épaules. « Tu refuses de te mêler à eux, malgré que tu les méprises on en a besoin. Je ne te trahirai jamais et tant que je serai de ton côté, ils te seront fidèles. »

« Une chose me tracasse. Pourquoi ne joues tu pas en solo ? Tu connais le circuit mieux que personne. Tu as des contacts qui te font confiance dans chacune des organisations présentes sur Paris. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour toi. »

L'homme soupira « Je te l'ai déjà dit quand je t'ai proposé mes services, être le Boss ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste pouvoir continuer à mener le train de vie qui me plait. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on me fait confiance dans ce milieu, en plus de ma discrétion et de mon efficacité. »

« Alors renseigne toi discrètement auprès de tes contacts. Je veux savoir qui sont ces types et qu'elles sont leurs intentions. »

« Et pour le quartier ? »

« On leur laisse, de toute façon je sais que tu as toujours détesté faire les sorties d'écoles. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus était assis sur une chaise devant la table de la cuisine, il s'occupait des papiers, plusieurs petits tas étaient empilés. Le Français soupira en voyant tout le travail qui l'attendait, il avait pas mal de retard dans les paperasses, en fait il avait du retard partout. Il était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit aux deux magnifiques yeux bleus de Milo, ce qui avait pour conséquences qu'il avait délaissé tout le reste. Lui qui rendait toujours son travail en avance avait même prit du retard dans ce domaine. Sa patronne croyant que la cause était l'accident qui était arrivé à Hyoga, lui avait donné un délai supplémentaire. Heureusement Milo était parti tout le week-end pour son travail. Camus en avait profité, il avait commencé vendredi en rentrant, on était samedi après midi et il avait déjà rattraper les trois quarts de son retard. Il n'y avait que sur une chose qu'il n'avait pas cédé premièrement parce qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt et deuxièmement parce que cela l'amusait de voir Milo littéralement se consumer de désir. Le Grec ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, Camus faisait semblant de ne pas voir les frôlements que Milo provoquait entre eux ou de ne pas comprendre ses sous entendus. Il était étonné tout de même il avait pensé que le Grec ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps. Si la puissance de l'orgasme était en fonction du désir cumulé ils allaient passés une première nuit ensemble inoubliable. Mais voilà malgré tout le désir qu'il pouvait ressentir, cela ne faisait pas partir cette appréhension et Camus commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Une voix dans la tête de Camus raisonna. « Tu l'as aguiché comme une chatte en chaleur pendant des semaines et maintenant tu te demandes s'il va être doux pour ta première fois. » Le Français sourit, depuis quelques temps la voix qui tentait de le raisonner avait le timbre de Masque et avait cette façon de parler légèrement ironique et vulgaire. Camus secoua vigoureusement la tête et tenta d'enfuir cette peur qui tentait de faire surface insidieusement en même temps que son désir pour Milo grandissait. Il entendit des rires sortir de la chambre de Hyoga, Camus sourit, l'adolescent Russe avait vraiment une capacité pour oublier ses mauvais souvenirs que le Français enviait. On sonna à la porte. Camus alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour. J'ai un colis pour Monsieur AQUA Camus. »

« Bonjour. C'est moi. »

« Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait. »

Camus s'exécuta, remercia, salua l'homme et referma la porte. Le Français regarda le nom de l'expéditeur et sourit il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Hyoga.

Il frappa deux petits coups et rentra en disant. « Hyoga il y a un colis d'Isa . . . » Il s'arrêta net en apercevant la scène. Shun debout sur une chaise une main sur le front avait prit un air tragique. Hyoga un genou à terre le regardait comme s'il était subjugué. « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda le verseau ahuri.

Hyoga prit un air mécontent jeta le livre qu'il tenait sur son lit et parla à Shun. « Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. »

Shun les joues légèrement rougissantes. « On répète 'Roméo et Juliette'. »

« Notre prof de Français est fada. Et encore nous on a eut de la chance Shiryu et Jabu ils doivent faire 'Le corbeau et le renard'. »

« Il veut nous prouver que c'est tout aussi amusant de lire ça que nos Mangas ou nos BD. » expliqua le jeune Japonais.

« Ce n'est pas gagné je trouve ça mortel, moi. » répondit le Russe en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Il veut qu'on trouve une façon drôle de les mettre en scène. » continua Andromède.

« D'accord. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. » fit le Français. « Tu as un colis d'Isaak. » fit il en le lui tendant.

Hyoga se dépêcha d'ouvrir le colis et lut avec précipitation la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avant même de jeter un regard au reste du contenu. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture le sourire du Russe s'agrandissait.

« Ils ont retrouvés son oncle Crystal. Il l'a adopté. Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il lui restait un oncle vivant. » fit le Russe sur un ton joyeux.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Shun curieux.

« Isaak ? C'est un copain avec qui j'ai vécu à l'orphelinat en Russie. » Il rejeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la lettre. « Son oncle lui a proposé de m'inviter pour les vacances. »

« Les grandes vacances ? » demanda Camus.

« Oui. »

« Alors tu peux dire que tu acceptes. »

« Quoi ? » fit le Russe ahuri.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas y aller. Bien sûr j'aimerai parler un peu avec son oncle avant, mais je ne m'y oppose pas. »

« Mais le billet doit coûter hyper cher. »

Camus s'assit à coté de Hyoga sur le lit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « T'occupe pas de ça. Bon vous voulez un peu d'aide pour votre pièce de théâtre ? »

« C'est pas de refus. » fit Hyoga souriant. Shun se contenta de lui jeter un regard reconnaissant.

Au bout de plus de trois heures de répétitions hilarantes. Camus prit la parole. « Un Mac Do et un ciné à trois cela vous branche ou traîner avec un vieux c'est la honte ? »

Hyoga fronça des sourcils. « Tu n'es pas vieux et si tu étais mon frère je serai toujours à te suivre pour pouvoir traîner avec toi. »

« Tu t'ennuierais rapidement. » fit en riant Camus.

« Pourtant tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec Kanon et Masque. Mais bon je ne m'incruste pas vu que la plupart du temps tu vas voir ta petite amie. »

« Ma petite amie ? Quelle petite amie ? » fit le Français inquiet.

« Bah je ne sais pas, tu ne veux pas me la présenter mais cela fait trois mois que tu vas la voir pratiquement tous les soirs. Tu as peur qu'elle te quitte si elle sait que je vis avec toi ? »

Camus eut un petit rire forcé. « Je t'assure que je n'ai pas de petite amie du moins pour le moment et sache que mon premier réflexe ce serait de parler de toi. »

Hyoga eut un regard curieux et inquiet. « Bah tu vas où tous les soirs alors ? »

« J'ai le droit de garder un petit secret ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Et tu veux bien me promettre une chose ? N'essaie pas de savoir où je vais. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu as confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Je t'en parlerai sûrement une fois que tout sera fini. »

« D'accord. » fit Hyoga avec un grand sourire pour rassurer son tuteur car il n'aimait pas voir ce regard inquiet sur son visage. « Shun tu appelles tes parents pour leur demander si tu peux dormir à la maison ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus mal à l'aise regarda autour de lui. « Ecoute Milo je ne suis pas sûr que je sois fait pour ce genre de chose. »

Milo se tourna vers son ami il réajusta un peu l'habit et resserra la ceinture du Français. « C'est à mon tour de te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

« Je suis pacifiste, la bagarre c'est pas mon truc. » tenta le verseau.

« C'est un cours de self défense. Ce n'est pas de la bagarre. »

« C'est du Karaté. » fit le Français d'un air contrarié.

« Non c'est du Judo cela n'a rien à voir. » fit une voix derrière Milo. Le personnage que venait d'apercevoir Camus donna une grande tape dans le dos du Grec en signe de salue. « Alors mon ami, comment vas tu ? Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu. On va vérifier rapidement si tu n'es pas rouillé. »

« Salut Shura. Ne t'inquiète pas je peux te rétamer quand tu veux. » fit le Grec avec un grand sourire. « Mais aujourd'hui je suis venu pour mon ami. J'aimerai lui apprendre les bases. »

« Pas de problèmes fait comme chez toi. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas de regarder un combat entre vous deux, cela doit être instructif. » essaya de nouveau le Français espérant échapper à la leçon.

Le dénommé Shura le regarda d'un air bizarre et Milo eut un petit sourire en coin. « Ne compte pas te défiler. » Après quelques explications. Milo demanda. « Maintenant tu comprends la différence entre le Karaté et le Judo ? »

« Euh oui je crois. »

« Bon je vais t'apprendre quelques prises de bases. Attrape moi fermement avec les deux mains comme si tu voulais me soulever à bout de bras. »

Camus hésita quelques secondes puis finalement posa ses deux mains sur le col du kimono du Grec. A une vitesse impressionnante Milo lui agrippa les deux poignets fit une sorte de contorsion et Camus se retrouva plaqué au sol contre le corps du Grec. Camus se mit à trembler, à se rythme là il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Depuis la séance de massage Milo devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

« Tu vois ? Et maintenant si tu avais voulu contrer ma prise il aurait fallut que tu fasses ça. » Milo se contorsionna de nouveau, ils roulèrent sur le tapis et Camus se retrouva au dessus du Grec.

« Je vois que la leçon est bien entamée. » Camus se redressa d'un coup et regarda Shura d'un air gêné.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs longues minutes ensembles puis Camus regarda sa montre s'excusa et parti. Shura et Milo le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence. Une fois qu'il fut hors de leur vue Shura demanda. « Il est pas un peu …. ? »

Milo rie. « J'aimerai bien. » Shura lui jeta un regard dubitatif et légèrement en colère. « Ça va, je rigole Shura. Non, c'est juste qu'il est timide. C'est un intellectuel. »

« Cool. » fit l'espagnol sur un ton qui voulait dire le contraire. « Il fait quoi comme métier ? »

« C'est un traducteur. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Il parle 4 ou 5 langues couramment. Il travaille dans une maison d'édition où il traduit les bouquins. »

« Ok. Et toi ? Tu lui as dit que tu faisais quoi ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais garde du corps. »

Shura eut un fou rire Milo le regarda légèrement mécontent mais ne fit aucune remarque. « Oui on peut appeler ça comme ça. Surtout avec ton patron. » Le grec détourna son regard sans répondre. Shura étonné et inquiet. « Non ne me dit pas que tu couches avec lui ? »

Milo lui jeta un regard noir la colère bouillonnait en lui. « Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

3 hommes couraient dans une ruelle sombre. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une voiture l'un des personnage ouvrit le coffre et jeta un objet dedans. Alors que les deux autres étaient entrain de retirer leurs capes, il s'adossa à la voiture. « Je commence à y prendre goût moi de corriger tout ces petits cons. »

« On devrait faire attention jusqu'à maintenant on a eut de la chance. »

« Fais pas ton rabat joie Camus. » fit Kanon en posant ses affaires en boule dans le coffre.

Camus retira son masque et plia soigneusement sa cape en entourant le masque afin qu'il soit protégé. « Je fais pas le rabat joie je suis comme vous. Je veux continuer ce qu'on à commencer mais pour l'instant nous n'avons eut affaire qu'à des adolescents. Si les grosses têtes commencent à nous trouver envahissant cela sera une autre paire de manche. »

« On avisera à ce moment là. Quitte à demander à Saga et quelques copains de nous aider. » fit Masque.

« Depuis quand tu connais Saga toi ? » fit étonné le Français.

« On c'est réconciliés récemment, je les aie présenté. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler à Saga. Sa réaction sera de nous faire la morale en disant que nous agissons de façon puérile et qu'il faut qu'on prévienne les flics. » fit Kanon.

« Oui il y a de fortes chances. Tu es sûr que Mu ne tombera pas dessus ? » fit Camus en déposant ses affaires dans le coffre.

« Elle ne touche jamais à ma voiture. » L'italien se mit à rire. « C'est la seule fois où j'ai eut gain de cause dans une de nos disputes. »

« Le grand Masque se faisant mener par le bout du nez par une femme. » fit Camus ironique.

« Ou par le bout d'autre chose. » continua Kanon.

Masque se contenta de hausser les épaules. « J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui tenir tête mais elle me vire de la maison et comme je n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle. »

« Vous étiez vachement jeunes quand vous avez eut Kiki. C'était un accident. » fit Kanon.

« Même pas. Quand Mu veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient je peux te l'assurer. » Camus et Kanon se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

« Tu veux dire qu'à 14 ans elle a voulu que tu lui fasses un enfant ? » demanda le Français ne cachant pas sa surprise.

« Ouep !! Je me suis mit toute sa famille à dos. Ils croyaient que j'avais abusé d'elle. »

« Tu parles. » fit le Grec.

« On c'est enfui alors qu'elle était enceinte de 6 mois. On c'est réfugiés dans ma famille même s'ils ont mal prit la chose ils avaient fini par accepter. Et puis ses frères nous ont retrouvés et elle a voulu qu'on vienne vivre ici. » L'Italien se déshabilla et rangea ses affaires comme ses deux compagnons. « Bon comme d'hab on a passé la soirée chez Kanon tous les trois. Tu nous couvres et on te couvre. » fit Masque en s'adressant à Camus.

« Pas de problèmes. » fit le Français. « Mais vous faites quoi le reste de la nuit ? » demanda t il curieux.

« On pourrait te retourner la question. » fit Kanon. « On fait un deal. Tu nous dis ce que tu fais et on te dit ce que nous ont fait. »

« Non. » répondit catégorique le Français.

« Laisse le. » fit Masque conciliant. « Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ? »

« Non merci, ce n'est pas très loin. » Camus s'éloigna.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture et partirent. « Un jour on devrait emmener Camus avec nous. » fit le Grec après un silence pesant.

L'italien se mit à rire. « Je ne l'imagine pas du tout aller en boite ou dans un bar et se soûler la gueule ou draguer les filles. »

« Tu pourrais être étonné. » fit Kanon avec un air mystérieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu verras. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il se lâche devant toi. Il faut pas se fier aux apparences quand on a commencé ce truc tu disais que tu avais peur que Camus soit un poids mort. Tu croyais qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Et pourtant tu as put juger son efficacité. »

« Oui c'est vrai il m'a bluffé. Vous êtes proches, non ? »

« Nous l'avons été mais quand ils ont commencé à fouillé dans sa vie pour savoir s'il pouvait adopter Hyoga il c'est rapidement éloigné de nous. Ne gardant que des contacts professionnels avec Saga. Mon frère a crut que c'était de ma faute parce qu'à l'époque j'étais ce qu'on peut appeler une mauvaise fréquentation, nos disputes ont commencés là. Camus a tenté de raisonner Saga en vain. Et puis quand après avoir eut mon droit j'ai refusé de travailler avec lui cela a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai quitté l'appart qu'on partageait et on est resté plus d'un an sans se voir. Entre temps Camus avait récupéré Hyoga, il a essayé de faire que Saga et moi on se réconcilie mais cela n'a pas marché alors il venait de temps en temps me voir pour me donner des nouvelles. Mais bon comme je déménageai tout les trois mois. »

« Aujourd'hui Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est la soirée des confidences. »

« Ouais. Je regrette un peu on s'éclatait bien tout les trois. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon allongé sur le lit subissait les assauts de son amant. Le Grec se mordait nerveusement la main pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Son amant lui enleva la main de sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement. « Mais qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? »

Kanon ne répondit pas trop concentré à se retenir. Dans un dernier soubresaut son amant se libéra en lui. Kanon se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond gémissement alors qu'il se libérait entre leur deux ventres. Comme à son habitude son amant s'effondra sur lui et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que celui ci c'était endormi Kanon tenta de sortir du lit, son amant grogna et se retourna dans le lit mais ne se réveilla pas. Le Grec sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre. Il passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir être présentable et se dirigea vers le salon. Il eut confirmation de ce qu'il se doutait fortement Saga était assis sur le divan une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Ils étaient jumeaux et lorsque quelque chose d'important arrivait à l'un, l'autre le ressentait. Et quand ils se retrouvaient géographiquement parlant assez proche ils sentaient la présence de l'autre. Kanon s'assit à côté de son frère lui prit la bouteille des mains regarda l'étiquette et but une grande rasade.

« C'est la première fois que tu me fais une visite nocturne. » fit Kanon.

Saga leva le bras et agita un trousseau devant le nez de son frère. « Tu m'as donné les clefs de ton appartement il y a pas longtemps. Tu te rappelles ? » répondit d'une voix pâteuse son frère. Saga poussa un profond soupir, il ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Est ce que c'est Camus ? » murmura t il. Kanon dépité secoua la tête d'un air las. Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés Camus ils en étaient tout les deux tombés amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, et Camus était quelqu'un d'attirant. Kanon avait du faire un choix, perdre son frère ou abandonner son amour pour Camus. Pour lui la réponse avait été évidente rapidement mais pas pour Saga. Saga n'ayant pas de réponse hurla. « Est ce que c'est lui ? »

« Non. Je t'en prie Saga ne gâche pas tout nous nous sommes réconciliés depuis peu. Ce n'est pas lui. Il y a longtemps je t'ai fait la promesse de ne pas toucher à Camus je te l'a refait cette nuit si cela peut te rassurer. »

Saga eut un sourire méchant. « On raconte que vous êtes devenus vachement potes. Camus passerait beaucoup de soirées ici avec toi et un autre type. C'est l'autre son amant ? »

« Non. Je t'assure que nous ne faisons rien de mal. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites alors ? »

« On discute, on joue aux cartes, on se soûle, on regarde des matchs de Hockey ou de Foot. On fait des trucs que ferait trois hétéros sans femmes, celui que tu appelles 'l'autre' est hétéro. »

Saga eut une moue dubitative. « Camus déteste faire ce genre de choses. »

« On change dans la vie. Tu peux venir avec nous un soir si tu veux. »

« Et tu dis que Camus est devenu hétéro ? » demanda Saga inquiet.

Kanon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette question. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. En fait j'en ai aucune idée, notre ami commun étant hétéro on ne parle pas de ça. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus était dans la chambre de Hyoga entrain de ranger du linge propre dans son armoire. Soudain prit par une pulsion il alla jusqu'à la commode du jeune homme et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir.

« C'est nouveau ça. Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? » Camus surpris sursauta et se retourna. Le ton qu'avait employé l'adolescent était chargé de reproche mais Hyoga devant lui affichait un grand sourire.

« Non excuse moi je cherchai où tu rangeais tes CD. »

« Mes CD ? » le Russe surpris à son tour.

« Oui souvent tu m'as parlé d'un groupe qui s'appelait Placebo et je voulais savoir si tu avais des albums d'eux. »

« Oui j'ai les deux derniers, mais tu ne vas pas aimer. »

Camus s'assit sur le lit et soupira. « J'ai rencontré un type sympa et j'aimerai essayer de m'en faire un ami. Tu sais devenir plus sociable. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner à un concert de ce groupe et j'ai accepté. »

« Cool. » fit le Russe en rejoignant son tuteur sur le lit. « Mais tu vas réussir à supporter toute cette foule ? Et puis la musique est vachement forte à un concert. »

Camus eut un petit sourire en coin. « Tu sais je suis allé voir du catch avec lui. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être pire. » fit il en riant.

« Hé !! » fit en riant le russe. « Tu me fais de plus en plus de cachotteries. »

« Tu n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes petits problèmes anodins. »

« J'avoue que cela me manque les soirées où on discutait tout les deux. » Camus et Hyoga se jetèrent un regard complices et passèrent une grand partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien en écoutant de la musique.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus entra en furie dans la maison de Masque et Mu. « Les femmes sont toutes folles. » hurla t il à l'intention de Masque qui se trouvait sur le canapé entrain de lire un magazine.

Mu qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain sorti. « Quelque chose ne va pas Camus ? » demanda t elle inquiète. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Camus en colère, il se mit tourner en rond dans l'appartement en marmonnant. Le couple suivi le parcours de Camus et attendait patiemment que le Français se calme un peu.

Au bout de 10 minutes Camus leva la tête et eut l'air de prendre conscience de où il était. « Excuse moi Mu. » fit il embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Camus leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son manège.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. » fit d'une voix autoritaire l'Italien qui fit sursauter Mu et Camus. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On ne peut pas t'aider si tu nous dis rien. »

Camus s'écroula sur une chaise et se mit à trembler, il avait l'air au bord des larmes. Mu et Masque n'en revenaient pas Camus avait des nerfs d'acier d'habitude mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé ses derniers temps il devait être entrain de craquer. Le couple s'approcha du Français et l'entourèrent.

« Allez dis nous ce qui va pas, on fera tout pour t'aider. »

« J'ai failli me faire violer par ma patronne. »

Masque ahuri s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de Camus. « Et c'est pour ça que tu nous fais une scène ? Tu n'es pas bien toi. »

« Masque !!! Tu pourrais être plus compréhensif quand même. » fit sur un ton de reproche Mu.

« Elle est mignonne sa patronne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ce met dans un état pareil. »

« J'ai passé pratiquement 10 ans en orphelinat avec les crapules les plus pervers que je connaisse mais j'ai gardé ma fierté. Ce n'est pas pour me vendre maintenant. » fit Camus en colère en se redressant. Il allait partir lorsque Masque le retint par le bras.

« Excuse moi Camus. Je n'ai pas connu l'orphelinat. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Camus se rassit il avait l'air d'avoir reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Son regard parti dans le vague. « Comment je vais faire ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne la poursuis pas pour harcèlement sexuel ? » proposa Mu.

Camus hocha la tête négativement. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon emploi maintenant même si j'ai une bonne raison. Ils me retireraient Hyoga. » Le Français allongea son bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus. « Je dois l'accompagner à l'étranger dans 15 jours, elle veut que je lui serve d'interprète pour aller signer des contrats. Et moi je n'ai rien vu venir. »

« Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'Italien.

« Une de mes collègues a entendu du bruit et est venu voir ce qui se passait, j'en aie profité pour m'enfuir. »

« Ouais coup de pot quoi.»

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre)


	3. Malentendus

« L'ambiance est bonne, cela va être un bon concert je pense. » tenta de susurrer Milo à l'oreille du Français mais vu le brouhaha on aurait dit que le scorpion était à la criée.

Camus fit un sourire timide au Grec. « Je n'aimerais pas être en bas. » expliqua Camus en désignant la fosse où s'entassait un bon millier de personnes.

« Ah bon. Pourtant tu sais c'est là bas qu'on ressent le mieux le concert. Mais je m'étais douté que cela ne te plairait pas. » Camus jeta un regard reconnaissant à son ami.

Le brouhaha augmenta puis des artistes entrèrent sur la scène et commencèrent à jouer. « C'est la première partie. Ils sont là pour chauffer la salle. » expliqua le Grec.

Camus ne répondit pas il était interdit, il faisait une chaleur suffocante ici, c'était inutile de chauffer cette salle. Il commençait déjà à regretter d'être là, bien que grâce à Hyoga il ait fini par apprécier les chansons du groupe qu'ils étaient sensés venir voir. La musique était assourdissante, le Russe avait raison ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Camus observa son ami celui ci était déjà entrain de se trémousser légèrement sur son siège au rythme de la musique. Il discutait avec son voisin des chansons qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement du groupe. Camus se rapprocha du grec et se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir suivre la conversation. Milo se retourna lui fit un grand sourire et passa son bras dans le dos du Français pour qu'il puisse s'approcher en peu plus, ce que fit Camus sans aucune hésitation. Ils discutèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le concert commence. Le voisin de Milo était un adolescent un peu plus âgé que Hyoga qui avait raconté une histoire rocambolesque à ses parents pour pouvoir assister au concert. Il avait fait croire qu'il partait avec sa classe voir une pièce de théâtre, il avait même fait un faux papier d'autorisation parentale, pendant qu'il racontait son histoire Milo riait, Camus par contre avait un visage contrarié.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire surtout car en écoutant le jeune homme il avait pensé qu'il n'aimerait pas que Hyoga agisse pareil.

« Mais laisse le, il a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi il n'y aurait que les adultes qui auraient le droit de s'amuser ? Et puis tu n'as jamais menti à tes parents pour aller te faire une virée avec des copains ou simplement pour aller voir ta petite amie ? »

Camus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas dit à Milo qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie en orphelinat et donc de ce fait qu'il n'avait jamais fait toutes ces choses que lui considérait comme normales. Milo n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon puisqu'il se remit à parler comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

Le concert commença avec fracas la musique était violente et forte. Camus regrettait beaucoup de s'être laissé embarqué, Milo s'amusait comme un petit fou sautant au même rythme que la musique. A un moment il s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles. « Tu aimes ? » Camus répondit par un petit sourire alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'est que cela s'arrête. Puis il eut un petit répit la musique s'arrêta et le chanteur fit un petit speech. Un morceau de piano commença Milo hurla en même temps que tout le monde. « C'est 'protège-moi'. J'adore cette chanson. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Camus et pour une fois il ne mentait pas. Milo l'attrapa par la taille et commença à vouloir les faire tourner, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais ils arrivaient à danser assez convenablement. Camus tout sourire se senti bien pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Milo se mit à chanter en même temps que Brian MOLKO.

« Protège-moi, protège-moi de mes désirs. » lui murmura t il à l'oreille. « As-tu des fantômes dans ton lit ? » demanda d'un coup Milo abandonnant la chanson.

« Quoi ? »

« Des amants. »

Camus baissa la tête et se dégagea des bras du Grec. Le Français regarda la scène il lui parut que la chanson ne finissait pas, Milo continuait de le fixer espérant une réponse de sa part. Camus ne savait pas quoi répondre s'il disait non, Milo le prendrait pour un petit peinnecul, et s'il disait oui le Grec s'imaginerait qu'il n'était pas libre.

La chanson se finissant Camus se pencha vers l'oreille de Milo. « Je n'ai personne pour l'instant. » le Grec lui lança un petit sourire.

Une autre chanson commença beaucoup plus rapide c'est comme si une parenthèse c'était refermée. Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le concert. Plusieurs chansons passèrent, Camus était de nouveau mal dans cet endroit suffocant entouré de tous ses bruits. Commença une nouvelle chanson calme. Milo se glissa derrière Camus et se colla contre son dos. « Traduis-moi cette chanson, s'il te plait. »

« Je serai ton eau, Te donnant un bain, te laver avec un liquide de paix, Je serai ton éther, Tu m'aspireras, Tu ne lâcheras pas, Je t'ai vu souffrir, Je t'ai vu pleurer tout au long de la nuit, Alors je serai ton eau, Te donnant un bain, te laver avec un liquide bleu, Je serai ton père, Je serai ta mère, Je serai ton amant, Je serai à toi. Je serai ta liqueur, Donnant un bain à ton âme dans du jus c'est pur, Je serai ton ancre, Tu ne quitteras jamais ces rivages qui guérissent, Je t'ai vu souffrir, Je t'ai vu pleurer pendant des jours et des jours, Alors je serai ta liqueur, Les démons se noieront et flotteront au loin, Je serai ton père, Je serai ta mère, Je serais ton amant, Je serai à toi. » commença à traduire d'une voix monotone Camus au fur et à mesure que jouait le groupe.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te susurrer ses mots là. » tenta Milo à la fin de la chanson.

Camus prit les mains du Grec et les emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant tout le reste du concert parfois levant les bras pour acclamer le groupe.

Lorsque arriva la chanson 'Peeping tom' (nda : 'Voyeur' en français.) Milo resserra son étreinte. « C'est pour cette chanson que je voulais t'emmener voir ce groupe. » murmura doucement le Grec dans son oreille. « C'est l'histoire d'une personne qui en croise une autre. Fasciné, il se met à l'observer, à le suivre mais par peur de se faire rejeter, jamais il n'aura le courage d'aller lui parler. Même s'il en meurt d'envie, même s'il se consume d'amour à petit feu pour lui. » Camus se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Milo. « J'ai une chance ? » demanda craintif le Grec.

Camus souri. « Tu n'as pas intérêt de la laisser passer. » Les deux futurs amants s'embrassèrent avec fougue oubliant tout autour d'eux. Ils ne se rendirent compte de la fin du concert qu'une fois que les lumières furent rallumées.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« On est chez toi ? » demanda Camus mal à l'aise.

« Non c'est juste une piaule. »

« Une garçonnière. »

Milo se rapprocha du Français et lui attrapa les hanches. « Si je réponds oui. Tu changeras d'avis ? »

« Euh ! Je ne sais pas. » répondit Camus en se dégageant. « Tu as quelques chose à boire ? Je meurs de soif. »

Milo alla jusqu'au frigo. « Une bière ou du lait. C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Une bière c'est très bien. » répondit Camus qui s'était déjà sauvé vers le balcon respirant la fraîcheur de la nuit. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce genre d'ambiance. »

« C'est juste une habitude. » répondit le Grec avant de prendre une gorgée de la bière et de la tendre à Camus.

« Oui sans doute. »

Milo voyant la nervosité du Français. « Tu sais ce n'est pas une garçonnière. A dire vrai tu es la première personne à connaître cet endroit en dehors de ma famille. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le Français.

« Oui, ma mère appelle cet endroit mon bunker. Je viens ici pour me reposer quand je suis au bord du gouffre. »

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer mal dans ta peau. »

« Non, mais avec mon métier où il faut toujours être sur le qui vive. Ici je peux me détendre. » Milo se pencha sur Camus et commença à lui embrasser lentement le cou. Le Français tressailli puis se mit à trembler. « Tu as froid ? »

« Non. »

« Je te fais de l'effet à ce point là ? » Camus baissa la tête et rougi de la remarque. « J'en suis très flatté. Etre aimé par toi, c'est comme si mes rêves se réalisaient. » Camus garda la tête baissée maintenant il était allé trop loin il ne pouvait plus reculer. Comme dirait vulgairement Masque, il allait passer à la casserole.

Milo lui leva le menton et déposa de petits bisous tendres sur ses lèvres. Alors que Milo approfondissait lentement leur baiser, Camus posa sa main sur la boucle de ceinture du Grec. Il s'agissait d'un simple réflexe, cela le rassurait, les caresses il connaissait. Très doué, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Camus pour ouvrir le pantalon et glisser sa main jusqu'au sexe du Grec. Milo se plia en poussant un petit gémissement et dégagea la main du Français. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Camus. Milo était étonné mais Camus l'était encore plus. D'habitude c'est ce que voulaient les hommes. Jamais aucun homme n'avait refusé une de ses caresses.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » demanda timidement le Français.

« Je . . . Je ne t'avais pas imaginé si entreprenant. » répondit Milo toujours étonné.

« Je peux te faire ce que tu veux. » continua Camus ne comprenant pas le refus du Grec.

Milo reprit le menton de Camus dans sa main et le força à lever la tête. Il fixa ses yeux bleu azur dans les yeux bleu nuit du Français. « Tu as déjà eut des amants Camus ? » demanda inquiet le Grec. Camus se dégagea et sorti du balcon rentrant dans l'appartement. Pourquoi le Grec lui posait-il cette question ? Oui, il avait eut la brute et Saga. D'accord il n'était jamais aller jusqu'au bout mais Camus au fil du temps avait apprit à donner du plaisir. Camus secoua la tête de bas en haut pour répondre à la question de Milo.

Le Grec se plaça derrière Camus et le serra très fort dans ses bras. « Je modifie ma question. » lui murmura t il doucement à l'oreille. « As-tu déjà reçu du plaisir d'un homme. » Camus tenta de se dégager. Il ne comprenait pas cette question. Milo continua à le serrer fort, assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager mais il faisait attention de ne pas faire du mal au Verseau. « Camus. L'amour n'est pas à sens unique. Tu t'es offert sans jamais rien recevoir. L'amour ce n'est pas ça. Il s'agit d'un partage entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. »

« Ils ne m'aimaient pas. » répondit d'une petite voix le Français. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais s'agit d'amour. Saga ne désirait que son corps, quant à la brute il s'agissait peut être d'un amour mais c'était un amour possessif et destructeur.

Milo posa ses lèvres sur la nuque du Français, des larmes se mirent à couler lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots du Français. Lorsqu'elles touchèrent la peau brûlante, Camus frissonna. « Pourquoi t'es-tu offert à eux ? »

Le Grec avait vraiment des questions bizarres et pourquoi pleurait-il. Cela n'avait été qu'un échange de service, la brute le protégeait et Saga l'avait aidé à récupérer Hyoga. Camus ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Pourquoi me désires-tu ? » Milo sursauta aux paroles du Français et le relâcha. Camus se retourna faisant face au Grec. « Tu me désires comme les autres. En quoi es-tu différent ? »

Milo continua de pleurer. « Je te désire c'est exact mais un sentiment plus fort me lie à toi. S'il n'avait été question que de désire. Tu aurais été dans mon lit dès le premier soir et on ne se serait sans doutes jamais revus après. »

« Tu es encore plus compliqué qu'une femme. »

Milo répondit par un petit sourire. « Laisse moi te montrer ce que je peux t'offrir. »

Milo n'attendit pas la réponse il reprit Camus dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. A la façon dont Milo le tenait, à la façon qu'il l'embrassait. Camus ne put s'empêcher de penser 'Non, Milo tu n'es pas différend des autres. Il ne s'agit que de possession. Tu veux me posséder comme tout les autres. Mais si tu savais que c'est moi qui t'ai choisi. Et si tu savais pourquoi je t'ai choisi.'

Milo recula à tâtons cherchant à atteindre la chambre sans se détacher du Français. Mais un faux pas les fit tomber, Milo tomba sur le sol et Camus s'écroula sur lui. Le Grec tenta d'échanger les rôles, mais Camus se mis à califourchon sur le Grec. « C'est plutôt à moi de te montrer ce que je sais faire. » Camus ouvrit lentement la chemise du Grec rivant ses yeux dans les siens, c'était un peu comme s'il l'hypnotisait. Milo passa une main douce dans les cheveux marines.

Camus lécha patiemment le cou du Grec, celui-ci eut un petit soupir de contentement. Encouragé le Français descendit lentement pour arriver jusqu'au sexe continuant à lécher comme s'il goûtait un fruit juteux. Le pantalon déjà ouvert il ne fallut pas longtemps à Camus pour atteindre son objectif. Il caressa le sexe mélangeant des attouchements avec les mains et la langue. Le corps réagissait très favorablement, mais Camus releva la tête étonné. Milo avait tourné la tête sur le côté des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sentant que Camus avait abandonné ses caresses, Milo ouvrit les yeux. Camus le regardait étonné légèrement naïf. Milo prit les épaules de Camus et le força à s'effondrer sur lui il le serra dans ses bras et commença à bercer le Français. « Tes gestes sont tellement mécaniques. Jamais personne ne t'a aimé. Ta mère ne te serrait jamais dans ses bras pour te consoler ? »

« Je n'ai pas eut de mère. » Camus sursauta s'étonnant lui-même d'avoir avoué cette chose à Milo.

Le Grec le serra encore un peu plus et de nouveau des larmes coulèrent. « Cette tristesse. C'est de là que vient cette tristesse qu'on ressent lorsqu'on te voit. Ton beau visage est rempli de cette tristesse. Tu as le droit de pleurer Camus. Tu as le droit de vouloir faire partir cette souffrance de ton corps. »

Camus se dégagea avec rapidité. « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » hurla t il.

Milo se redressa également, Il reprit Camus dans ses bras, le Français se débattit de toutes ses forces mais le scorpion le tenait fermement. « Chuuut. » fit doucement le Grec en caressant doucement la joue de Camus. « Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne peut voir tes faiblesses. » Camus se débattit encore un moment puis fatigué il abandonna. Pourquoi les paroles du Grec étaient-elles rassurantes, mais en même temps elles lui faisaient mal, horriblement mal. Il sentait une boule dans son ventre tentant de remonter à la surface, voulant exploser.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible. » répondit d'une voix chevrotante Camus. « Je dois le protéger. » Puis pour la première fois de sa vie Camus se mit à pleurer, incapable de se retenir. Il pleurait, de gros sanglots s'échappaient au point que Camus avait un mal fou à respirer. « Il a besoin de moi. »

« Chuuut. Pleur mon ange bleu. Cela fait du bien. Pleur. » dit Milo en continuant à bercer et caresser le Français.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga ouvrit un œil. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour voir l'heure. Il bailla et se retourna pour reprendre son sommeil. Puis d'un coup il se redressa et regarda de nouveau son radio réveil. Hyoga sortit du lit parcouru sa chambre en courant et traversa la salle de bain sur le même rythme. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Camus sans même frapper.

« Camus ! ! Il est . . . » Hyoga se figea sur place. Camus n'était pas dans sa chambre, le lit était fait. Il s'approcha défit le lit et se mit dans les couvertures. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au calme. Hier soir Camus était parti pour un concert mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne rentrait pas pour dormir. Il adorait finir sa grasse matinée du dimanche dans le lit du Français, bien sûr Camus l'ignorait. Tous les dimanches à 9 heures, Camus partait réveillant Hyoga en fermant la porte. Le Russe s'empressait d'aller se blottir dans son lit pour dormir une petite heure de plus. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas entendu la serrure donc Camus n'était ni entré ni sorti. Le téléphone sonna Hyoga sortit du lit précipitamment et couru jusqu'au salon pour répondre. « Allô ? »

« Bonjour. Hyoga ? C'est Shun. »

« Salut. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui, très bien. Mes parents sont partis et Ikki et moi on voulait te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir aider. D'avoir demandé à ton tuteur de parler à nos parents. Ils ont levé la punition Ikki va revenir dans notre école dès le mois prochain. »

« C'est super. Je suis content de vous avoir aidé. »

« Tu veux venir déjeuner ? Et puis on passera l'après-midi ensembles. »

« Euh! » Hyoga regarda tout autour de lui.

« Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave. » répondit légèrement déçu Shun.

« Non, c'est pas ça j'adorerais venir mais Camus n'est pas là. Je ne peux pas lui demander. »

Il y eut un grand blanc. « Ikki dit que tu n'as qu'à laisser un mot avec notre numéro. Il appellera s'il y a un problème. »

C'était une bonne idée mais Hyoga n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. Il demandait toujours à Camus avant. Oh et puis zut, il n'était pas habitué non plus que le Français le laisse seul toute une nuit comme ça. « D'accord. »

« Super. On se retrouve au parc. On se promènera avant de rentrer. » Le parc se situait presque exactement entre leurs deux maisons.

« OK. »

« A tout de suite. »

« Bye. » Hyoga se prépara et pensa à refaire le lit de Camus. Il avala deux biscuits pendant qu'il griffonnait la lettre à l'intention de Camus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Coucou. » fit Shun en saluant Hyoga dès qu'il l'aperçut. Shun couru et se jeta presque dans ses bras. « Voici Ikki, mon frère. » expliqua t il en montrant Ikki qui approchait d'un pas nonchalant sans se presser.

« Je suis content de rencontrer le sauveur de mon frère. » dit presque ironiquement Ikki en tendant la main.

Hyoga serra la main. « Je suis content de te rencontrer Shun me parle beaucoup de toi. »

Ikki rit « Oui à moi aussi il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Shun se plaça entre les deux prit leur bras et les fit avancer. « Et maintenant tu vas encore dire que je suis pipelet comme une fille. »

Ikki montra un espace entre ses doigts de son bras libre. « Juste un petit peu. » répondit-il en riant.

« Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a de parler des gens qu'on aime. »

« Je te rassure, il n'y en a aucun. »

« Alors qu'as-tu fais hier soir Hyoga ? » demanda Shun.

« Camus m'a abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. » répondit légèrement contrarié le Russe. « Alors je me suis avancé dans mes devoirs, avant de regarder un film. »

« Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, nous aussi on était tout seuls. »

« Vos parents ne sont pas souvent là. » constata le Russe.

« Non. Ce sont ce qu'on appelle des accrocs au boulot. C'est à se demander pourquoi ils nous ont adoptés. » fit le phénix.

« Ikki ! ! Ne dis pas du mal de Papa et Maman. » gronda Shun.

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez étés adoptés. »

« En fait se sont des cousins éloignés de notre mère. Ce sont nos derniers parents vivants. Ils sont très gentils. » expliqua Shun

« Mais s'occuper d'ados n'est pas leur priorité principale. »

« Tu es de mauvaise foi Ikki. Ils nous offrent tout ce que nous voulons et pour ça ils doivent travailler pour nous permettre de vivre dans tout ce confort. »

« D'accord, d'accord je me tais. »

« Allez allons nous amuser. » fit Shun oubliant vite le petit intermède.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus ouvrit lentement les yeux, il s'étonna de voir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il tenta de se retourner mais un corps à côté de lui dans le lit l'en empêcha.

« Bonjour. » dit d'une voix douce Milo.

« Bonjour. » répondit étonné Camus. « Qu'est ce . . . ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais juste besoin de repos. »

« Merci. »

« Tu as bien dormi j'espère. »

« Oui. »

« Tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner ? » demanda Milo en sortant du lit. Camus rougit en voyant que Milo ne portait que son caleçon. Il souleva la couverture et vit que lui aussi était pratiquement nu. Le Français devint blanc comme un linge. Milo rit devant la tête du Français. « Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir tout habillé. »

« Euh. »

« Du café ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui. C'est très bien du café. » répondit Camus en remontant la couverture pour se cacher un peu. Il se baissa et attrapa son tee-shirt qui avait été jeté par terre. Il essaya de se rhabiller le plus rapidement possible.

Milo était resté devant la porte de la chambre le regardant faire amusé « On a failli coucher ensemble hier soir. Et tu es gêné parce que je te vois torse nu. »

Camus se figea aux paroles du Grec. « C'est que . . . » Le Français ne fini pas sa phrase. Il haussa les épaules retira son tee-shirt et se jeta dans les bras du Grec. « Tu aurais pu abuser de la situation. »

« C'est vrai mais je t'aime trop pour ça. »

« Merci. » Les deux amants s'embrassèrent langoureusement. D'un coup Camus ouvrit les yeux, sursauta et tourna la tête interrompant leur baiser. « Oh mon dieu. Tu as vu l'heure. »

Camus se détacha des bras du Grec couru dans toute la pièce ramassant toutes les affaires lui appartenant. « Mais . . . ? » fit ahuri Milo. « Camus on est dimanche. »

Camus continua à ramasser ses affaires et tentait de s'habiller. « Je sais. Justement. » Camus regarda de nouveau le réveil et se pressa encore plus. « Il faut que je passe par la maison. Il doit être entrain de s'inquiéter. »

« Qui ça 'il' ? » demanda soupçonneux Milo. Le Français se figea mais ne répondit pas. « Je croyais que tu vivais seul. »

« C'est compliqué. » dit Camus avant d'embrasser Milo et de se sauver. Ahuri Milo resta sur le pas de la porte de son appartement écoutant Camus dévaler les escaliers. Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent et Camus rebroussa chemin.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

Camus se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Milo et l'embrassa fougueusement. « La prochaine fois, on fera mon programme. » murmura doucement le Français. « A bientôt. » dit-il avant de s'enfuir de nouveau dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Camus ! ! » appela doucement une jeune femme. « Camus !! »

Le Français plongé dans son travail releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Hum ? »

« La Reine Zabo veut te voir. » La Reine Zabo était le surnom qu'ils donnaient à leur patronne.

« Merci Thana. J'y vais. » fit Camus en prenant un dossier sous le bras et se levant.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Merci. Je vais y arriver tout seul. Je laisserai la porte ouverte. »

« D'accord, si je t'entends crier. J'accourrai. » Camus eut un petit sourire pour sa collègue de travail et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau. Il frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » Camus pénétra dans la pièce. « Ah! Camus. Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre travail. » commença la patronne d'un air mécontent. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit voyage. Votre valise est prête ? »

« Euh oui. Mais j'ignorais à quelle heure vous vouliez partir alors je l'ai laissé chez moi. »

« Très bien. Nous passerons chez vous avant de partir. Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour garder Hyoga ? »

« Il va dormir chez des amis. »

« Très bien. Dites moi, vous avez votre permis ? »

« Euh oui. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai l'intention de louer une voiture arrivé à destination. Ce sera plus pratique pour nous, mais je déteste conduire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je suis trop content que Camus est accepté que tu viennes dormir ici pour les trois nuits où il sera absent. » dit Shun en déposant un plateau repas sur la table basse. Ikki attrapa un amuse-gueule, Shun donna une petite tape sur la main de son frère aîné. « Tu n'es pas poli Ikki. Honneur aux invités. »

Ikki jeta un regard mi-contrarié, mi-étonné à son frère. « Franchement je m'en moque. » Mais Ikki prit la petite coupelle et la tendit au Russe. « Sers-toi. »

« Merci. » répondit poliment Hyoga en prenant ce qu'il désirait. « Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir mais j'aurais pu vivre seul 3 jours. J'ai l'impression que Camus me considère toujours comme un bébé. »

Shun rit. « Mon frère aussi croit toujours que j'ai 5 ans. »

Ikki secoua énergiquement la tête mais ne répondit pas car il avait la bouche pleine. Sa drôle de tête fit rire les deux autres adolescents. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et à rire. Puis vint l'heure de se coucher Hyoga dormait dans la chambre de Shun et ce dernier dormait avec son frère.

Profondément endormi Hyoga n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la chambre. Ikki s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda le jeune Russe dormir. Mais Hyoga se réveilla et sursauta en apercevant l'ombre. Ikki se baissa posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

« C'est moi. N'est pas peur. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda ahuri Hyoga.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? » demanda le Russe ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Depuis la pension, oui. Mais je ne veux pas réveiller Shun. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller non plus. Désolé. »

« Pas grave, on peut discuter si tu veux. » proposa le Russe en s'asseyant sur le lit et posant son dos contre le mur.

« Cela te dérange pas ? »

« Non. »

« Tu aimes beaucoup Shun. »

« Oui. Il est tellement gentil. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de l'avoir aidé ce jour là. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu tes parents que Shun risquait d'être blessé ? »

« Ils ne m'auraient jamais cru. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais provoqué une bagarre. » Ikki posa sa main sur le torse de Hyoga et glissa doucement. « Tu as encore des marques. »

Le Russe frissonna à se contacte. « Ce n'est rien. »

« J'ai appris quelque chose de bizarre en pension. » dit Ikki laissant sa main sur le ventre du Russe.

« Ah !! »

« Tu as déjà essayé de t'amuser avec Shun ? »

« M'amuser ? »

« Vous caresser. »

« Non !! » se dépêcha de répondre le Russe.

« Pourquoi ? Avec son visage d'ange on dirait presque une fille. »

« C'est mon ami. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non !! » Ikki se rapprocha du jeune Russe et laissa sa main glisser du ventre à plus bas, caressant Hyoga à travers son caleçon. Hyoga qui n'avait pas réagi jusqu'à maintenant tenta d'arrêter la main. « Arrête !! » Ikki attrapa les deux mains du Russe avec sa main libre et les plaqua au-dessus de la tête.

« Tu es encore jeune mais je te fais réagir. » dit Ikki en voyant la bosse se former sur le caleçon sous ses caresses.

« Je t'en prie arrête. »

« C'est pareil que les plaisirs solitaires mais en plus fort. » expliqua Ikki. « Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Non !! »

Ikki approcha son visage de celui du Russe et lécha les lèvres. Hyoga ferma avec force la bouche. Ikki passa une langue capricieuse entre les lèvres frôlant les dents. Puis il relâcha Hyoga et sorti du lit.

« Si un jour cela te tente n'hésite pas. Tu me plais beaucoup. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'a fait le coup de la voiture. » fit Masque en prenant ses aises.

« Le coup de la voiture ? » demanda Camus assis sur le lit entrain de vérifier pour la deuxième fois un de ses travaux avant de le rendre.

« Bah oui. Ce que tu peux être naïf. » fit l'Italien en s'asseyant sur le lit mettant ses bras tendus à dix heures dix comme s'il tenait un volant. « Tu veux te défendre comment avec les mains comme ça. Et là elle peut atteindre ce qu'elle veut sans aucune difficulté. »

Camus estomaqué regardait Masque qui n'avait pas changé de position, torse nu. « Tu crois ? » Masque secoua la tête. « Pfft je suis mal barré. »

« On va essayer de limiter les dégâts. Où est ce que tu as appris l'Italien ? »

« A l'orphelinat. »

« Ils donnent des cours ? » s'étonna Masque.

Camus sourit. « Non, mais il y avait beaucoup d'étrangers dans celui où j'étais et comme j'adorais ça, j'ai vite fais des progrès à l'oral après j'ai appris dans les livres. »

« Tu aimes ça les livres. » Camus ne répondit étant donné que la réponse était évidente. « Même si je ne peux pas aller voir ma famille tu sais cela fais du bien de se retrouver au pays. »

« Ils te manquent ? »

« Un peu, mais j'ai des nouvelles assez souvent donc ça va. Au fait Kanon t'a prévenu ? »

« A propos de Saga ? »

Masque eut un petit sourire ironique. « Il va falloir jouer serrer, tu crois que tu arriveras à faire semblant toute une soirée ? »

« Il faudra bien. »

On frappa doucement à la porte. Les deux amis se regardèrent gênés. « C'est parti. » fit Masque en s'approchant de la porte. « Tu es toujours sûr ? »

Camus ne répondit pas. Il retira son tee-shirt et se mit dans le lit. « Vas-y. »

On frappa de nouveau, Masque ouvrit la porte. Les deux personnes qui se trouvèrent face à face écarquillèrent les yeux apparemment des deux côtés ce n'était pas la personne qu'ils attendaient. « Désolé j'ai du me tromper de chambre. »

Camus se redressa pour voir l'intrus et pâlit. C'est à ce moment que Milo l'aperçu il devint blanc comme un linge, tendit la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains à Masque et parti précipitamment. « Qui c'est ce type ? » demanda Masque.

Camus sorti du lit passa un pull et couru à la poursuite de Milo sans répondre à l'Italien. « Milo ! ! Attends. Je t'en prie. Attends. » supplia Camus en lui courant après.

« Ce que j'ai put être con. » hurla Milo en continuant de marcher rapidement vers la sortie. « Je m'en étais douté, tu me diras lorsque je vous ai vus au restaurant. »

Camus attrapa le bras de Milo celui ci se dégagea d'un coup sec. Camus reprit le bras et fit un croche pied au Grec. Milo s'affala par terre abasourdi. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » fit Camus en bloquant le corps du Grec.

Milo fit une de ses prises de Judo et se retrouva au-dessus. « Ça y ressemble vachement. »

« Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pas ici. » Camus se dégagea de la prise de Milo se releva et s'épousseta méticuleusement. Milo restait assis par terre regardant Camus. Le Français tendit la main. « Viens allons ailleurs. » Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre. « Quelle idée aussi de débarquer comme ça ! »

Milo se mit en colère. « Tu te sauves de chez moi comme si tu avais le diable aux fesses dimanche matin. Tu ne m'appelles que lundi soir pour me dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir de la semaine parce que tu pars en déplacement. Je te retrouve ici dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un autre type. Et c'est toi qui m'engueule. »

« Comment as-tu fais pour savoir où j'étais ? » demanda calmement Camus.

« J'ai appelé à ton boulot, ils m'ont donné le numéro de l'hôtel dans lequel ta patronne et toi vous êtes descendus. Après ce ne fut pas dur. »

« Je ne couche pas avec Masque. » expliqua de façon brutal le Français.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout là alors ? »

« . . . »

« Dans ta chambre et torse nu pendant que toi tu es allongé l'attendant dans le lit. »

« Je ne couche pas avec lui. » répéta lascivement Camus. « Il était venu m'aider. »

« . . . »

« M'aider à régler un problème. Ce que tu as vu c'est ce que nous voulions faire croire à ma patronne. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Camus fixa son regard dans celui de Milo. « Je voulais lui faire croire que j'étais homosexuel. Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler, je pensais que cela la refroidirait. »

Milo rassuré prit le Français dans ses bras. « Mais tu es homosexuel, mon ange. »

Camus sourit et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du Grec. « Chuuut. C'est notre secret même Masque n'est pas au courant. »

« C'est son nom ? » demanda quand même légèrement boudeur Milo. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé à moi ? »

« Je ne savais qu'il t'arrivait de prendre l'avion sans raison pour l'Italie. »

« C'était pas sans raison. C'était pour venir t'y retrouver. »

« Masque est mon ami, il voulait m'aider. Et puis cela lui faisait du bien de revenir chez lui. »

« Si tu n'étais qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je t'interdirais de le revoir. »

Camus sourit à la phrase de son ami. « Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Il est 100 % hétéro, une femme et un gosse. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire, absolument rien dire. On passe rapidement de l'autre bord surtout avec une beauté comme toi à ses côtés. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu te rappelles, tu me dois un café ? »

« Et toi une séance de massage. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Camus ?!! » Camus qui était pratiquement sur les genoux de Milo discutant langoureusement avec son amant se détacha du Grec en entendant l'appel. « Cela fait une heure que je te cherche partout. »

« Désolé, on prenait juste un café. »

Masque s'effondra presque sur la chaise en face des deux amants. « Tu aurais put me prévenir. Je m'inquiétais. Vous êtes tous les deux partis comme des furies. »

« Masque voici Milo, un ami. »

« Enchanté. » répondit l'Italien en serrant la main.

« De même. »

« Vous n'êtes pas Italien ? »

« Non, je suis Grec. »

« Et que faites-vous dans la région ? »

Milo jeta un regard à Camus comprenant que le Français n'avait pas du tout envie de faire savoir à Masque la véritable raison. « Un peu comme Camus en voyage d'affaire »

« Tu veux un café ? » proposa Camus.

« Non, merci. Il se fait tard. On rentre, Camus ? » Le Français regarda gêné son amant. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail demain. » insista l'Italien.

« Tu sais où dormir ? » s'inquiéta Camus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit sur Paris ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Bonne nuit. » fit d'un ton sec Masque.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'éloignèrent. Milo regarda avec mépris l'Italien. Cet homme n'était peut être pas l'amant de son ange mais il faisait tout comme, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Il aperçut Masque attraper le bras de Camus et le forcer à le suivre, Milo se leva prêt à se jeter sur l'Italien, mais se ravisa. Camus pourrait le prendre mal.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Masque serrait avec force le bras du Français. « Aïe !! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'étonna Camus. « Tu me fais mal. » dis t il en tentant de se dégager.

Masque resserra la poigne, faisant apparaître une grimace de douleur sur le visage du Français. « Tu me prends pour un con. A quoi tu joues ? » L'Italien se retourna et regarda autour de lui, il aperçut une petite ruelle et s'y enfonça tirant Camus. « Tu sais qui est ce type, n'est ce pas ? » Camus fixa impassible l'Italien mais ne répondit pas. « Ton plan c'est quoi ? Te laisser baiser par lui pour mieux le baiser ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? » répondit froid comme un glaçon Camus.

Masque envoya Camus valdingué contre le mur. « Tu étais presque entrain de lui rouler une pelle quand je suis arrivé. »

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Masque. Je ne suis ni Mu, ni Kiki. Je fais ce que je veux de mes fesses. »

Masque se rapprocha et caressa lentement les fesses du Français à travers le tissus. « Avec un mec pareil, tes fesses elles vont être en feu. »

Camus se dégagea. « Et alors ? Si c'est ce que je veux. »

« Tu as déjà couché avec lui ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » répéta Camus.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? » hurla presque l'Italien. Camus trembla au ton employé, Masque savait se faire respecter.

« Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire et tu n'y changeras rien. » répondit avec un air de défi Camus.

Masque se rapprocha de nouveau de Camus le collant contre l'autre paroi du mur. « Elle est où ta fierté maintenant ? Tu refuses de coucher avec ta patronne mais avec lui tu vas le faire. Tu vas vendre ton âme au diable. Tu es pire qu'une catin. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas ça. » se défendit maladroitement Camus.

Masque s'éloigna étonné. « Tu es amoureux de lui ? » Camus baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas.

« Mama mia. On est mal barrés. »

« Non. Je . . . Non je ne. » bredouilla le Français.

« Tu l'es ou tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Non. Je ne crois pas mais il me plaît. » Masque poussa un grand soupir et secoua la tête d'un air las. « Je t'en prie, n'en parle à personne. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais fais attention. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver battus à mort par lui. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » s'étonna le Français.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux depuis qu'on a Kiki, je me suis découvert une tendance à protéger les gens que j'aime ou j'apprécie. Moi qui était une sorte de loup solitaire avant. »

Camus sourit à son ami et prit le bras de celui ci. « Merci. »

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Si un jour tu as un problème quel que soit l'heure ou le lieu appelle moi. Je viendrais t'aider. »

« Tout se passera bien il est raide dingue de moi. Tu as vu ? Il a fait plus de 1 500 kilomètres rien que pour me voir. »

« Cela peut le rendre encore plus dangereux. » s'inquiéta Masque.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda suppliant Shun. « Camus est au courant ? »

« Non je l'appellerais arrivé à la maison. »

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Shun au bord des larmes.

« Mais non, Shun. » répondit le Russe en serrant son ami dans ses bras. « Je me suis beaucoup amusé ces deux soirs avec toi, mais j'ai envie de rentrer. Ma maison me manque et je te l'avoue Camus me manque énormément. »

« Justement, il ne faut pas que tu restes tout seul. Tu vas te mettre à déprimer. »

« Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? »

Shun envoya un regard plein de gratitude à Hyoga. « Je vais prévenir Ikki. » sans même attendre de réponse du Russe, Shun se précipita au fond de la cour pour rejoindre son grand frère.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. » fit d'un air menaçant Ikki, alors que Hyoga et lui se retrouvaient tout seuls dans le salon attendant que Shun finisse de préparer son sac.

« Je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi. Shun est mon ami. C'est un service que je lui rend d'ailleurs. Avec ton esprit tordu, tu serais capable de te jeter sur lui. »

Ikki se redressa et lança son poing sur le visage du Russe, Hyoga réussi à l'éviter de justesse. Mais Ikki profita du moment pour le faire tomber. « Mon petit frère est tout ce qui me reste. Tu n'as pas intérêt de le monter contre moi. »

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu n'avais pas à me sauter dessus. »

« Je te dis que tu me plais et toi tout de suite tu me catalogues dans les pervers ou les pédophiles. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? » dit le Russe sur un air de défi en se relevant.

Ikki avait mal jugé Hyoga. Il le prenait pour un môme craintif mais en fait celui-ci avait une force de caractère incroyable. Chose étonnante Ikki s'excusa. « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te faire peur. Je suis brutal dans tous les sens du terme mais j'étais sincère hier soir. » Hyoga en resta sans voix étonné de l'attitude totalement changeante d'Ikki.

« Je suis prêt. » dit gaiement Shun en rentrant dans la pièce.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo attrapa le bras de Camus et le tira vers lui. « Milo ? ? ! » s'étonna le Français. Qu'est ce . . . ? »

« Je t'ai suivi toute la journée. » expliqua le Grec.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda sur un air de reproche Camus.

« Tu m'as juré que tu n'étais pas avec Masque mais lui il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. »

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être jaloux. » dit Camus en dégageant son bras et se le frottant. « Et puis vous me faites mal à la fin. » fit-il en soulevant la manche de son pull montrant un énorme bleu.

« C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ? Je vais le tuer. »

« Mais non. » répondit Camus en serrant le Grec contre lui pour le calmer. « Ecoute Milo. Je suis content que tu aies fais tout ce chemin pour venir me voir mais là je travaille. Et oui Masque ce comporte comme mon amant mais c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Tu comprends ? »

« Je ne supporte pas de le voir te toucher sans arrêt comme ça. » avoua le Grec. « Il ce comporte comme le dominateur. Tu es sa chose. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant il est d'une extrême douceur avec sa femme. » Le Français déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Milo. « Maintenant tu me laisses travailler tranquille s'il te plait sinon je ne viendrais pas te border cette nuit. »

Milo eut un air bête à la dernière phrase du Français. « Tu ne sais même pas . . . »

« Ce matin j'ai demandé à la réception de l'hôtel s'ils avaient un dénommé Milo Chalcis. Tu es prévoyant moi qui croyais que tu étais parti sur un coup de tête. »

« Je suis impulsif mais pas dénué de sens pratique. J'ai préféré réserver une chambre au cas où je ne te trouverais pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier soir ? »

« Je n'ai pas eut le temps avec ce type là. » fit sur un ton dédaigneux le Grec.

« A ce soir. » dit Camus en faisant un petit geste de la main. « Et s'il te plait arrête de me suivre. »

« Non ça ne me plait pas. » marmonna Milo en regardant s'éloigner son amant. Il suivis des yeux le Français jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis dépité, il partis prenant une autre direction.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre.)


	4. Amitiés et Fraternités

« Tu sais ce qu'y t'attends si tu vas le rejoindre ? » demanda Masque contrarié assis sur le lit regardant Camus se préparer.

« Oui, je sais. Arrête de faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser. »

« J'essaie seulement de te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu vas risquer ta vie pour . . . »

« Ecoute Masque. Je comprends que cela puisse être dur pour toi d'imaginer que je puisse être attiré par un homme . . . »

« Arrête de changer de sujet à chaque fois. Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête. »

« Et alors ? Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Mon plan aurait très bien put marcher juste en restant son ami même si cela aurait pris plus de temps. Mais j'en ai envie. Tu comprends ? »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus ce type ? Si c'est vraiment les mecs qui te branche couche avec Saga ou Kanon. »

« Tu es au courant ? » s'étonna Camus.

« Kanon me l'a avoué et il m'a dit aussi que Saga était amoureux de toi. C'est le côté dangereux qui t'excite ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et s'il pète un plomb et se met à te tabasser ? »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien, malgré les apparences il est très doux en privé. Par contre, il faudra faire attention il est très doué. Il nous a suivi pratiquement toute la journée sans qu'on s'en rende compte. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga et Shun étaient dans l'appartement entrain de faire leur devoir. Shun mordillait son crayon regardant attentif le Russe.

« Hyoga ? » L'appelé leva la tête de son bouquin. « Mon frère t'a fais des avances, c'est ça ? » Le Russe ne répondit pas. « Je sais que j'ai l'air naïf comme ça. » dit-il en montrant son visage. « Je sais que mon frère est attiré par les garçons. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Shun. » tenta Hyoga de rassuré son ami.

« Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne lui en veux pas. Mais tu comprends que j'ai voulu m'éloigner un peu. »

« Oui. »

« Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? »

Shun secoua la tête. « Non, mais il m'a raconté des trucs assez bizarres de la pension. Et puis j'ai vu comment il te regardait. Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

« Tu crois que c'est la pension qui l'a rendu comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Si on essayait de lui présenter des filles. » proposa le Russe. « Des filles un peu garçon manqué. Cela lui plairait peut être. »

« Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir du couloir, lissa avec la main ses cheveux et frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas menti à Masque il avait vraiment envie de Milo. Le Grec le faisait vibrer, et cette douceur. Cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, sa voix lui donnait d'immenses frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne mais ce n'était pas de l'amour seulement du désir. Il avait du mal à imaginer que l'homme doux et attentionné avec qui il partageait ses moments intimes était celui qu'on décrivait brutal, froid, manipulateur et tueur. Il fallait quand même qu'il fasse attention, Masque avait raison il était fort possible que Milo change du tout au tout une fois qu'il aurait obtenu de Camus ce qu'il voulait.

Ses résolutions s'envolèrent lorsque Milo ouvrit la porte. Il était habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jean, apparemment comme lui, il sortait de la douche. « Bonsoir. » dit d'une voix douce le Grec en laissant rentrer Camus.

Le Français fit un petit geste de la tête et pénétra dans la chambre. « Tiens, je te rends ta bouteille. » dit-il en tendant l'objet.

Milo eut un petit sourire. « Je l'avais apporté pour toi. »

« On peut la boire ensemble alors. »

« Tu peux m'attendre 5 minutes ? »

Camus acquiesça. Milo sorti de la chambre. Camus s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit patiemment. Son regard était attiré par le sac de Milo que celui ci avait laissé ouvert sur la table. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le sac il souleva deux tee-shirts puis les reposa. Il se tourna vers la veste et posa sa main sur la poche pour vérifier. Curieux il mit la main et sorti le portefeuille. Du liquide, beaucoup de liquide apparemment il était le genre de personnage qui détestait les cartes de crédit. 'Tout simplement parce que le liquide ne laisse pas de trace. Essaie de se mettre dans sa peau si tu veux disparaître c'est le meilleur moyen.' Raisonnement idiot il fallait donner son nom avec un passeport à la douane donc . . . Camus retourna dans le sac à la recherche du passeport il ne lui fallut pas longtemps il n'était pas caché. Camus l'ouvrit, il fut étonné c'était bien le nom 'Milo Chalcis' qui était inscrit. Il n'y avait que deux explications soit Milo ne lui avait pas menti sur son nom soit le Grec possédait plusieurs faux passeports. Il tourna les pages et fut impressionné par le nombre de pays qu'avait visité Milo. Rien que ces six derniers mois il était allé plusieurs fois en Angleterre, en Suisse, et en Espagne sans oublier la Grèce où apparemment Milo descendait régulièrement. Il reposa soigneusement le passeport là où il l'avait trouvé et s'installa sur la chaise attendant son ami.

Milo arriva quelques minutes après. « Désolé j'ai carrément du descendre au bar. » expliqua le Grec en mettant la bouteille dans le seau à champagne.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux ton massage pendant que la bouteille refroidie ? »

Milo retira son tee-shirt et se jeta presque sur le lit. « Avec plaisir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Masque ouvrit la porte avec l'air pressé à l'extérieur se tenait une femme d'un age mûr mais très bien conservé qui était sur le point de frapper.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Camus est-il là ? »

« Non, il est parti s'envoyer en l'air avec son amant. » La femme sourie au ton employé par l'Italien. « Oui, Madame il est entièrement PD et n'a aucune envie de coucher avec vous. »

« Je croyais que c'était vous son amant. »

« Ouais! Moi aussi. »

« Vous êtes amoureux de lui ? »

« Non, c'est juste un ami. Je voulais l'aider. »

« Est-ce que un verre sans aucune arrière pensée vous tenterais ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » Ils allèrent jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel et se firent servir deux double whisky. « Pourquoi avez vous sauté sur Camus ? » fini par demander l'Italien.

« Jeune homme arrivé à mon âge. On cherche encore plus le prince charmant après des centaines de défaites amoureuses. Et Camus semble être l'homme parfait. Mais je me suis excusée auprès de lui tout à l'heure. Affaire classée. »

« Tenez regardez. » dit Masque entre ses dents. « Voici l'amant de votre homme parfait. »

Milo avait pénétré dans la pièce, sûr de lui, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage tout sexe confondu. « Il a l'allure d'un dieu Grec. » dit la femme.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. »

Milo s'approcha du bar et demanda plusieurs choses au barman sous un air de confidence. Il glissa un gros billet pour être sur d'avoir ce qu'il désirait. Milo s'assis sur un des tabourets en attendant sa commande. Il aperçut Masque et fit un petit signe de tête que l'Italien lui rendit. Il attrapa le seau à champagne et une bouteille qu'on lui tendit et se dirigea vers leur table.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il poliment. Les deux personnes répondirent de la même façon. « Masque, je venais seulement te prévenir que tu pouvais disposer de la chambre. Camus ne rentrera pas cette nuit. » dit le Grec sur un air de défi.

Masque se leva prêt à foutre son poing dans la figure de ce type qu'il haïssait puis il ravala sa fierté. « Tu as gagné cette bataille Milo. Mais Camus va finir par se rendre compte du type abject que tu es. »

« Je vois. » fit Milo en prenant un air déçu. « Tu sais qui je suis. » continua t il en prenant un sourire ironique. « Camus est au courant ? » demanda t il en gardant son air supérieur.

Masque se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite au Français. « Non, car il ne me croirait pas. Il te trouve charmant et doux. »

« Parfait. » répondit le Grec. « Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher de trop près, Camus est à moi maintenant. »

'Ça c'est ce que tu crois' pensa l'Italien. « Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le voir. C'est mon ami. »

Milo se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Dis donc Monsieur l'hétéro. Je trouve que tu y tiens un peu trop à ton ami. Tu trouves que c'est normal que tu aimes le tripoter comme ça ? Tu as tout les gestes du petit PD dominateur qui veux pas qu'on s'approche de sa proie. » Masque serra les poings aux mots prononcés, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas envoyer valdinguer le Grec. Milo tourna les talons. « Bonne nuit. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus torse nu assis à califourchon sur Milo lui massait lentement les épaules. A plusieurs reprise le Grec avait tenté de se retourné mais Camus lui en avait empêché.

Camus prit la coupe de champagne se trouvant sur la table de nuit et bu deux petites gorgées. « Il est vraiment très bon. » Camus reposa le verre et prit la bouteille qui était juste à côté dans le seau à champagne. Quelques gouttes glacées tombèrent sur le dos de Milo qui frissonna. « Je ne savais pas que les gardes du corps étaient si bien payés. »

« Je l'ai piqué dans la cave de mon père. »

Camus rit doucement. « Il va être content lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte. Et l'autre ? »

Milo haussa les épaules. Camus se pencha sur le Grec et lécha les quelques gouttes tombées. Milo essaya de nouveau de se retourner Camus serra les jambes pour l'en empêcher mais cette fois Milo força et réussi à se mettre face au Français. Il eut un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas le prendre mal Camus. Mais cela fait des semaines que je rêve de ce moment. » Le Français sourit et glissa lentement ses mains sur les reliefs du torse de son amant. « Comment imagines-tu notre première fois ? »

Camus se pencha. « Je risque de te décevoir mais je l'imagine plutôt tendre, lente, enivrante. » lui susurra t il à l'oreille.

« Ce programme me convient tout à fait. » répondit sur le même ton le Grec. « Mais ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. » Camus se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage de son amant. « Ce n'est pas grave, on verra quand on y sera. »

Milo se retourna et allongea confortablement Camus sur le lit. Une de ses main restait sur la nuque du Français lui permettant de soulever sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser et l'autre faisait de long et lent va vient sur le torse frissonnant, frôlant avec délicatesse la peau fraîche. La respiration de Camus se fit de plus en plus rapide sous les caresses affolantes du Grec. « Doucement. » dit Milo. « Je ne m'étais pas trompé. On ne t'a jamais caressé. »

Camus ne répondit pas. Son cerveau tournait à vide tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'avoir les mains de Milo sur son corps continuant ses caresses. Milo du se douter des désirs du Français car il abandonna sa bouche pour descendre lentement jusqu'à des tétons suçant lentement et tétant de temps en temps. Camus se retenait de ne pas gémir sous les caresses enivrantes.

Les mots de Milo lui revinrent en mémoire. 'L'amour est un partage entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.' Camus attrapa la boucle de ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon du Grec. Donner du plaisir tout en en recevant. Milo gémit lorsque le Français se mit à caresser sa virilité. Comme l'autre fois Milo le stoppa ! Camus jeta un regard inquiet au Grec. Milo remonta lentement jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en essayant de lui retirer son pantalon. 'Oh! Non déjà.' Milo voulait déjà aller plus loin. Camus avait envie de lui supplier de continuer ses caresses encore un moment il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour le recevoir. Mais Milo se contenta de le caresser d'abord à travers son slip puis il arrêta quelques instants afin de retirer complètement les derniers vêtements qui lui restait. Milo se colla de nouveau contre lui et reprit sa caresse. « Tu peux te laisser aller. » lui susurra Milo à l'oreille. De toute façon Camus n'aurait pas put se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se libéra dans la main du Grec, Milo remonta sa main et la lécha avec gourmandise. Camus rougit en le voyant faire.

« A moi de te satisfaire. » tenta Camus. Il voulu se pencher sur Milo Mais celui ci se colla contre son torse pour l'en empêcher.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. » Le scorpion se mit à onduler doucement contre lui faisant rentrer en contact le plus possible leur deux corps. « Tu as fais ton choix ? » Camus lança un regard hébété au Grec mais également suppliant. Milo eut un petit sourire. « Je vois. » Le Grec le caressa de nouveau et remonta les jambes.

Camus poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Milo s'empala sur son sexe. Camus attrapa les hanches du Grec et tenta de se retirer. « Oh! Non. Milo qu'est ce que . . . ? » Camus était perdu, affolé. Il était persuadé que le Grec l'aurait prit et non, l'inverse. Il avait même cru qu'à un moment Milo perdrait le contrôle et le prendrait sauvagement ne tenant pas compte que c'était sa première fois. C'était la raison pour laquelle il appréhendait à ce point, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans ce rôle là. « Je t'en prie. » continua t il en tentant vainement de repousser le Grec.

« Chuuuut. Tu n'auras rien à faire. Calme-toi. » Milo attrapa les mains du Français et les posa sur son sexe. « Tu es doué pour les caresses, non ? Caresse-moi. » Milo se mit à onduler lentement, il renversa la tête en arrière se cambrant au maximum. Il poussait de petits gémissements à chaque fois que Camus s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui. Estomaqué Camus regardait ébahi le Grec ne se rendant pas compte de ses propres sensations. Milo semblait tellement apprécier de l'avoir en lui.

« Caresse-moi. » redemanda le Grec. Camus tellement ahuri en avait même oublié de le caresser. Il s'exécuta mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne savait pas comment faire. Il prit un rythme rapide alors que Milo avait toujours se rythme lent sur son sexe. Milo posa ses mains sur les siennes et le calma. « Suis-moi. » expliqua Milo. Camus ne savait plus qui il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait se retirer de Milo mais également y rester. C'était une torture il brûlait vif de l'intérieur mais en même temps c'était tellement agréable. Milo se mit à augmenter le rythme. L'ondulation du Grec fascinait Camus, il observait le bassin aller et venir sur lui et ses cheveux qui se déplaçaient comme s'ils étaient prit dans des minis bourrasques de vents. Il allait craquer ces sensations étaient beaucoup trop fortes.

« Mi . . . Milo !! . . . Je . . . » haleta le Français.

« Oh oui. Viens maintenant. » hurla Milo.

Camus ne comprenait plus rien il lâcha le sexe de son amant et reposa ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'il se retire. Mais Milo s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans un dernier coup de hanches et se contracta autour de son sexe tout en se libérant sur son ventre. Camus hurla, un cri mélangé de plaisir et de peur et se répandit en lui. Milo s'effondra sur lui. Camus se mit à sangloter, il avait perdu tout ses repères. Le Grec lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ? » demanda Camus toujours sanglotant.

« J'essaie de te faire comprendre mon ange. » commença doucement Milo. « Toi aussi tu as le droit de recevoir. »

« Tu as aimé ça. Tu as aimé que je sois en toi. »

« Oui. Ce sont deux sensations différentes mais dans les deux on y prend du plaisir. » Camus continua à sangloter, Milo se mit à le bercer doucement. « Cela fait beaucoup d'émotions pour toi. » Ils s'endormirent tout les deux enlacés.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga courrait en petite foulée se concentrant sur sa respiration il en était à son 5ème tour de stade. Il s'était mis au sport à son arrivé en France. Avant cela ne l'intéressait pas trop mais il avait été fasciné par le corps de Camus. Celui-ci pratiquait peu de sport juste un peu de tennis et de natation mais avait un corps d'athlète magnifique. Bien sûr il n'avait pas avoué à Camus sa véritable motivation. Tout en courant, il resta son regard rivé sur les gradins vide. Cela faisait deux tours qu'il avait repéré la silhouette qui l'observait. Autant faire un effort pour Shun, il s'approcha un peu plus que la normale des gradins pendant sa course. Arrivé à hauteur d'Ikki il continua ses foulées en faisant du sur place.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? Au lieu de me regarder. Au moins on pourra discuter. »

Ikki secoua la tête en refus. « J'ai eut ma dose aujourd'hui. » Ikki faisait parti de l'équipe de Rugby de l'école, pendant sa période pension il avait absolument arrêté le sport et il avait avoué qu'il avait beaucoup perdu d'endurance.

« Je fais encore un tour. »

« Je t'attends. »

Hyoga reparti tournant le dos au japonais. Il avait été gêné par ce que Ikki avait fait cette nuit là mais n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Peut être que Ikki se sentait simplement seul. Pendant qu'il avait été en orphelinat, tout les soirs il c'était glissé dans le lit de son ami Isaak rassuré. Il ne s'était rien passé, beaucoup trop jeunes pour penser à mal mais c'était un peu pareil. Ikki ayant été élevé avec amour par ses parents adoptifs même s'ils étaient peu présents ayant l'amour d'un petit frère débordant de générosité, avait peut être été déstabilisé de se retrouver seul loin de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Il demanderait à Camus ce qu'il en pensait. Hyoga souri en ayant cette pensée, il se souvenait d'un soir ou il avait posé une question au Français, Camus c'était légèrement énervé « Arrête de penser que je sais tout. Demande à ton professeur d'histoire il est sans doute plus calé que moi. » Hyoga avait suivi le conseil de son tuteur. Le lendemain son professeur avait été incapable de l'aider, il n'avait eut la réponse par celui-ci qu'une semaine plus tard. Camus lui avait répondu dès le lendemain de la question et d'une façon plus complète et plus intéressante. Depuis Hyoga continuait à poser ses questions à Camus.

Son 6ème tour était presque fini maintenant il était de nouveau dans la capacité de voir les gradins. Bizarrement il n'était pas gêné qu'Ikki l'observe de cette façon. Il préférait ça aux filles hystériques qui gloussait en le regardant passer dans les couloirs. Shun et lui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des adolescentes même plus âgées. Hyoga répondait toujours poliment par un refus les invitations à sortir, Shun lui rougissait. Ils n'étaient pas contre avoir une petite amie mais pas ce genre de filles. Hors de question de devenir un gentil petit toutou comme Seiya et Shiryu.

Hyoga réduisit sa vitesse et s'arrêta à hauteur de Ikki. Il était descendu des gradins et l'attendait sur le bord de la piste tenant sa serviette que le Russe avait posé par terre à côté de son sac.

« Merci. » dit-il poliment en prenant la serviette. Il la posa sur sa nuque et essuya son visage avec un coin. Puis il posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire prenant son pouls.

« Tu es très régulier, c'est impressionnant. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas tout de suite concentré sur le compte des pulsations de son cœur mais fit un léger sourire pour montrer qu'il appréciait le compliment. « J'ai un secret. » avoua t il une fois fini. « Suivant la vitesse que je veux garder, je choisis une chanson plus ou moins rapide que je chantonne dans ma tête. »

« Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas dans l'équipe d'athlétisme ? »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je le fais par plaisir je n'ai pas envie que cela devienne une obligation. »

« J'ai été étonné par ce que m'a dit Shun ce matin. »

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais cela m'étonne de Shun. »

« Oui moi aussi. Mais on peut bien faire ça pour lui. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Leur plan était de faire croire que Shun s'intéressait à une des filles de l'équipe féminine de football. Ils étaient tout les deux d'accord sur le fait que cela avait peu de chance de marcher mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais c'est sûr que cela devait être étonnant pour Ikki, Shun détestait le football. « Tu aimes le foot ? » demanda le Japonais.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère regarder du Hockey ou du Basket. »

Ikki eut un petit sourire. « Pas étonnant pour un Russe. » Hyoga souleva un sourcil étonné. « Le Hockey. Ce n'est pas étonnant pour un Russe. » expliqua Ikki. « Tu sais patiner ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait. »

« C'est comme le vélo. Ça ne s'oublie pas. »

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. » dit une voix calme derrière les deux adolescents. Hyoga se retourna son visage s'illumina et il se jeta dans les bras de son tuteur. Le Russe ne vit pas le regard jaloux d'Ikki. « A moi aussi tu m'as manqué petit frère. » continua amusé le Français en passant la main dans quelques mèches rebelles. Hyoga adorait ces rares moments où Camus laissait parler son cœur. « Tu me présentes ton nouvel ami ? »

« Oh! Pardon. Camus voici Ikki le frère aîné de Shun. » Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment.

« C'est vous que je dois remercier d'avoir convaincu mes parents. » demanda Ikki.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je connais l'orphelinat c'est horrible. La pension c'est le même genre de prison. »

« Alors ? Alors ? » fit presque sautillant d'impatience le Russe. « C'est comment l'Italie ? »

« Euh! Très joli du moins le peu que j'ai vu. »

« Tu ne sors pas ce soir ? On reste que tout les deux ? »

« J'espère bien. Je t'ai ramené des trucs j'espère que cela va te plaire. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bon je vais vous laisser. » fit Ikki sentant qu'il était de trop. « A demain Hyoga. »

« Ouais! Salut. » Ikki s'éloigna, Camus attrapa le sac de Hyoga et ils partirent dans une autre direction. Ils discutèrent avec entrain jusqu'au trajet de la maison. Pour une fois c'était Camus qui avait le plus de conversation parlant de l'architecture italienne qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié. « Et les Italiennes ? » demanda naïvement le Russe. Camus tressaillit à cette question. « Elles sont mignonnes ? »

« Euh oui oui. Mais tu sais je n'ai pas eut le temps de voir grand chose. » se défendit gêné Camus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Entrez. Entrez. » fit presser Kanon en ouvrant la porte de son appart.

« On est en retard ? » s'étonna Masque tenant un sac contenant plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

« Non. » Kanon se retourna, sortit et referma partiellement la porte. « Saga a décidé de faire le parfait hétéro. Hilarant. Il est entrain de commenter un match de foot alors qu'il y connaît rien. Vous devriez voir ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit Kanon fit face à son jumeau et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Bon vous venez. On va s'amuser. »

« Oui. » Saga fit un serrage de main très virile à Masque qui répondit de même puis à Camus.

« Comment vas-tu Saga ? »

« Bien très très bien. Je suis content de te voir, Camus. »

« Moi aussi. » Saga tourna le dos pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Camus fit une petite grimace montrant sa main. Saga lui avait presque broyé. Kanon et Masque retinrent difficilement un fou rire.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'ai invité 2 nouveaux amis à notre petite sauterie. Des hommes, des vrais. » expliqua en riant Kanon. « Ils vont bientôt arriver. »

« C'est très bien. Plus on est de fous . . . » commença Saga.

« Moins on a de riz. Vieux proverbe chinois. » continua le plus sérieusement du monde Camus. Ses trois amis se figèrent. « Quoi ? C'était une blague. Bon d'accord c'est pas drôle. » s'offusqua le Français.

« Mais si c'est très drôle. » fit Saga en se forçant à rire.

« Laisse tomber Saga. » fit Kanon.

« Pardon. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On se saoule la gueule ? »

« Dans ton cas je préférerais que tu restes sobre Saga. »

« Nous avons les mêmes gènes je tiens aussi bien l'alcool que toi. »

« L'alcool c'est une question d'entraînement. » répondit Kanon en avalant d'un trait une lampée de Whisky.

« Camus, il y un match de foot. Cela te dit ? » demanda Saga en montrant le canapé.

« Je déteste le foot. » répondit sans vouloir être méchant le Français. « Je vais mettre ça au frais. »

Saga se tourna vers son jumeau lui jetant un regard assassin. Kanon leva les épaules désolé. « Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il aimait le foot. » murmura t il. On sonna à la porte. « Je vais ouvrir. » dit-il un peu plus fort. « Entrez. Entrez. » fit-il encore plus pressé que tout à l'heure ce qui entraîna la même inquiétude.

« Nous sommes en retard ? »

« Mais non. » Les deux inconnus pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Des deux se dégageait une aura de puissance mais également de bonté. « Bon alors voici Aioros et Aiolia. Saga, ils sont d'origine grecque comme nous. »

« Enchanté. » répondit poliment Saga. Non il n'était pas du tout enchanté ces types respiraient trop l'honnêteté et la gentillesse. Et puis cette façon qu'ils avaient de regarder Camus, les deux inconnus s'étaient figés en l'apercevant comme s'ils avaient vu le plus bel être sur terre. Ils s'étaient vite repris mais Saga avait eut le temps de lire dans leur jeu. Saga se tourna vers Camus et l'observa c'est vrai qu'il était magnifique ce soir, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Mais quoi ?

Camus s'approcha et leur serra la main avec un petit sourire franc. « Mon nom est Camus. » Saga bouillait, il leur faisait du gringue ou quoi. « Comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ? » demanda le Français en se tournant légèrement vers Kanon mais ne tournant pas le dos aux deux frères.

Kanon se mit à rire. « Pas de façon banale. Aioros m'a tiré par le col de ma chemise parce que j'empiétais sur une de ses affaires. »

« Tu n'avais rien à faire là. » expliqua l'aîné un grand sourire sur les lèvres. .

Kanon mit ses mains devant lui faisant le geste de la mea culpa. « C'est vrai je te l'accorde, mais je n'ai effacé aucune des preuves. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux frères. « Oh! Mais vous êtes policiers. » s'extasia le Français.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon, on s'en va ? » fit Shun qui s'ennuyait ferme depuis une heure.

« C'est toi qui a voulu venir. » répondit son frère. « Attendons au moins la fin du match. On ira les féliciter à la sortie. C'est laquelle qui te plait ? » Shun jeta un regard affolé dans le stade aucune lui plaisait.

« Elle n'est pas là ce soir. Elle a peut être eut un empêchement. » inventa Hyoga sur le coup. Shun se tourna vers son ami et lui envoya un regard reconnaissant.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Ikki. « Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt cela nous aurait évité de passer la soirée ici ! »

« Désolé. » répondit Shun. « Je n'ai pas osé t'avouer qu'on était venu pour rien. »

Ikki regarda sa montre. « Si vous voulez, on a encore le temps d'aller à la deuxième séance. Un cinéma ça vous branche ? »

« Cela sera toujours mieux qu'ici. » répondit le Russe plutôt intéressé par la proposition d'Ikki.

« C'est parti. » fit Shun se levant d'un coup voulant quitter cet endroit rapidement.

Ils coururent jusqu'au cinéma le plus proche. Ils choisirent le film un peu par hasard n'ayant rien prévu. La caissière les laissèrent passer sans rien leur demander.

Hyoga se retrouva assis entre les deux frères légèrement gêné, il aurait préféré que ce soit Shun qui soit au milieu comme dans les gradins mais il n'osa pas demander à changer. Il ne voulait pas vexer Ikki, il avait dit qu'il acceptait ses excuses et qu'ils oubliaient cette histoire.

A leur grand étonnement il s'agissait d'un film d'horreur. Ikki et Hyoga ne s'en inquiétèrent pas au début aimant plutôt ce genre de film. Malheureusement il s'agissait d'un film interdit aux moins de 16 ans. Dès les premières scènes Shun se retourna effrayé cachant son visage sur l'épaule du Russe.

« Oh!! Mon dieu. Tu as vu tout ce sang ? » s'étonna Ikki ne détachant pas son regard de l'écran.

« Allons-nous-en. » supplia Shun toujours le visage enfoui.

« Bah non. On a payé. » continua son frère.

Hyoga tentait de garder une contenance bien qu'il soit presque autant effrayé que Shun. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Ikki le prenne pour un gamin peureux. 'Tu en as rien à faire de lui. Sors avec Shun. Vous l'attendrez dehors.' se dit-il.

« Hyoga ça va ? Tu es tout blanc. » demanda Ikki.

Le Russe réussi à faire un petit sourire. « Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un film. »

« Cela me revient maintenant. J'en ai entendu parler c'est issu d'une histoire vraie. »

'Mais tais-toi, tais-toi' hurlait l'esprit de Hyoga.

Ikki se rendant compte que Hyoga et Shun n'en menaient pas large. « Mais bon ils exagèrent toujours dans les films. » Ikki posa sa main sur la cuisse du Russe. Une simple main amicale du moins pour l'instant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne craint rien. » Ikki passa son autre main et se mit à caresser lentement les cheveux de Shun. Ayant été obligé de se tourner pour pouvoir faire ça Ikki se retrouva face à Hyoga, leur visage face à face très proche. « Ne m'en veux pas. » murmura Ikki juste avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Hyoga. Le Russe ne bougea pas, il sentait Shun toujours contre lui tremblant, il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que faisait son frère. Hyoga tenta de tourner la tête pour interrompre le baiser. Ikki retira sa main de sa cuisse et maintenu son menton, de l'autre il continuait à caresser les cheveux de son frère. Il augmenta la pression de ses lèvres, Hyoga sentit la langue d'Ikki tentant d'entrer dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de serrer les dents mais lorsque la langue inconnue pénétra et se mit à rechercher sa langue, il eut un réflexe de recul et eut un hoquet.

Ikki se retira, il posa sa tête sur le torse du Russe. « Pardon, je suis un salaud. » murmura t il de nouveau. Cette fois ci Shun entendit ce que dit son frère. Il redressa la tête et envoya un regard interrogatif à son frère et son ami.

« C'est vrai ce n'est pas sympa de ta part de nous avoir joué ce tour. » fit Hyoga. « Il connaissait ce film. Il a voulu nous faire peur. » continua le Russe en s'adressant à Shun. 'Mais tu es dingue. Pourquoi tu protèges ce salaud ? Il abuse de toi et toi non seulement tu ne bouges pas mais en plus tu dis amen. Autant lui dire toi-même de recommencer' pensa Hyoga.

« Oh! Ikki. » fit légèrement mécontent Shun mais rassuré. Il fit un large sourire à ses deux amis.

Ikki trop étonné que Hyoga ne dise pas ce qui c'était passé mis du temps à répondre. « Désolé petit frère. C'était pour rire. Je ne pensais que tu aurais autant peur. On s'en va si tu veux ? »

« Non. Ça va. On est bien là. » Shun s'installa un peu mieux sur l'épaule de Hyoga et se mit à regarder le film.

Ikki regarda le Russe et souffla 'merci' en articulant bien sans qu'aucun sons ne sorte de sa gorge.

sSsSsSsSsSs

La fête battait son plein, Kanon regarda ses amis et son frère discuter, rire et boire. Masque avait raison ils devraient faire ce genre de fêtes de temps en temps pour se créer de vrais alibis. En plus quel meilleur alibi que deux flics respectés de tous.

Kanon se leva pour aller chercher des glaçons dans la cuisine, 30 secondes après son frère le suivi. « Je n'aime pas du tout comment Camus se comporte avec Aiolia. »

« Arrête Saga, ils ne font que discuter. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'il ne m'a presque pas adresser la parole de la soirée. »

« Parce qu'il sait ce que tu as derrière la tête. Ce n'est pas un idiot tu sais. »

« Hum. Dis donc tes nouveaux amis sont au courant de ton passé turbulent ? »

« C'est un coup bas ça Saga. Dois-je te répéter que je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire. »

« Oui. » fit Saga pas convaincu. « Seulement parce que tu es un très bon avocat. » continua t il avant de partir sans laissé le temps à son jumeau de répondre.

« Kanon !! Kanon !! » fit enthousiaste l'Italien. « Viens écouter ça. »

« Vous savez c'est banal pour nous. » fit Aiolia.

« Banal ! » s'offusqua Camus. « Je n'aimerais pas risquer ma vie tous les jours. »

« Allez y répétez ce que vous venez de nous dire. »

« Nous sommes entrain d'enquêter sur une nouvelle bande qui viens de débarquer sur Paris. » reprit Aioros.

« Elle est dangereuse ? » s'inquiéta Saga.

« Nous ne savons pas encore. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre enquête. » avoua Aiolia.

« Oui apparemment pour l'instant elle fait le ménage. » expliqua Aioros.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Masque.

« Elle fait le grand nettoyage dans les quartiers qui l'intéresse pour pouvoir s'y implanter. »

« Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'ils ne sont que trois. Peu de personne à le courage de s'attaquer à des organisations puissantes de Paris. Mais eux le font. »

« Dans la rue on les appelle le gang des vénitiens. »

« Ridicule. Pourquoi un tel nom ? » demanda Kanon.

« Ils se trimballeraient avec des grandes capes et des masques vénitiens sur le visage. »

« Ah ah ah des types qui doivent être traumatisés de ne pas avoir été assez au carnaval étant petits. » se moqua Masque.

« En tout cas d'après les témoignages ils sont très impressionnant et savent se battre. »

« Heureusement pour eux. » se permit de dire Camus.

« Ils ont même déjà des surnoms. »

« Des surnoms. » s'étonna Masque. « Lesquels ? »

« Il y a le Chef celui qui dirige et le seul qui parle, d'ailleurs il a un fort accent italien. » Masque ne put s'empêcher de bomber légèrement le torse à cette description mais à part Camus et Kanon personne ne le remarqua. « Il y a le Général qui se bat comme s'il avait fait parti des forces spéciales. Il utilise très rarement des armes. » énuméra Aioros. Camus jeta un petit coup d'œil à Kanon qui avait envie d'éclater de rire.

« Et le dernier mon préféré. » fit Aiolia. « Le Seigneur. Un être tellement subtil et noble que c'est qu'une fois par terre que vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous a touché. »

« Aiolia rêve de le rencontrer. Il a une passion pour cet homme. » se moqua Aioros.

Aiolia poussa un profond soupir. « Et c'est là que nos avis divergent. Aioros est persuadé que ce n'est qu'une bande de plus qui veut s'emparer de plusieurs quartiers. Je pense qu'il faut voir plus loin que ça. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » interrogea Saga.

« Dans les cinq quartiers où ces hommes sont apparus la criminalité a baissé de façon considérable. »

« Vous les voyez un peu comme des justiciers quoi !! » fit Saga. Kanon, Masque et Camus se tournèrent étonné vers lui. Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle. Ils voulaient juste protéger les enfants.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon pratiquement endormi entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un corps athlétique et chaud se cala contre lui. « Hum. Tu en as mis du temps. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont tous partis. »

« Pourtant je n'ai fait que l'aller-retour. Je l'ai déposé et je suis revenu. » murmura son amant.

« Un peu plus et tu me retrouvais totalement endormi. Tu aurais eut l'air malin. »

L'amant eut un petit rire. « Dis-moi. Ton ami le Français. Tu l'as rencontré comment ? »

« Camus ? » s'étonna Kanon en se retournant pour pouvoir regarder son amant. « Il t'intéresse ? »

« Non pas spécialement. »

« Ton frère alors. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

« Ouais c'est ça. » répondit en boudant Kanon.

« Mais non je t'assure, je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. Du moins pas pour moi. J'ai déjà ma créature de rêve. » répondit l'amant en serrant Kanon contre lui.

« Pour qui alors ? Parce que Saga aussi est intéressé par Camus et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer de nouveau avec mon frère. »

« D'accord. D'accord. Je ne lui en parlerais pas mais tu veux bien me parler de lui ? Désolé c'est ma curiosité de flic qui a envie d'être satisfaite. »

« Pas de confidences sur l'oreiller. Si tu veux faire de moi un indic il va falloir payer. » dit espiègle Kanon.

« Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » dit son amant avant de se déshabiller et se mettre à le caresser.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Salut. » fit Shiryu gaiement. « Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? »

« Oui. On c'est bien amusé. » répondit vaguement Shun.

« Eh beh vous êtes devenus inséparables tout les trois. Comme si vous aviez un secret. »

Ikki qui était penché sur Hyoga pour pouvoir lire le prospectus dans les mains du Russe leva la tête. Shun eut un petit sourire. « On peut dire ça comme ça nous avons vécu une expérience qui nous a rapproché. »

Shiryu s'assit à leur table. « C'est toujours cette histoire de bagarre ? Je croyais que ton tuteur avait réglé cette histoire. »

« Oui. » répondit Hyoga ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Bon d'accord. Vous ne voulez pas en parler. Au fait c'est à votre tour demain pour la pièce, non ? »

« La pièce ? Quelle pièce ? » demanda Ikki étonné.

« On doit interpréter une scène de Roméo et Juliette. » expliqua son petit frère.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. On va bien rigoler. » dit Shiryu avant de se lever et partir.

Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Votre prof pouvait pas choisir une fille. Je pari que c'est toi qui fait Juliette. »

« Oui et non. » répondit Shun.

« On a droit de l'adapter comme on veut alors on a fait pas mal de changement. » expliqua Hyoga.

« Quel genre de changements ? » Les deux adolescents se regardèrent d'un regard complice mais ne répondirent pas. « Je ne vais pas la voir cette pièce vous pouvez me raconter. »

« D'accord mais juste un petit bout. C'est moi Juliette mais c'est moi qui fait la déclaration d'amour à Roméo. » expliqua Shun.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus sorti de l'ascenseur le nez plongé dans un dossier, il regarda sa montre soulagé, il constata qu'il avait largement le temps pour aller manger dans son restaurant préféré celui où d'ailleurs il avait rencontré Milo.

Il fut happer par deux mains puissantes qui l'emmenèrent dans un coin avant même qu'il réagisse. Milo plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant.

« Tu m'as manqué tout le week-end. » expliqua Milo en frissonnant du plaisir qu'il avait de retrouver le contact du corps du Français contre le sien.

« Moi aussi. Mais s'il te plait Milo pas ici. On pourrait nous voir. »

« Ta patronne est déjà au courant et pour les autres on s'en fout. »

« Peut être toi, mais pas moi. »

« D'accord. » répondit Milo en se dégageant à regret.

« J'allais déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Avec plaisir. Alors qu'as-tu fais ce week-end pendant que je trimais comme un bourrin ? »

« J'ai passé du temps avec . . . » Camus se figea.

« Quoi ? » Camus était blanc comme un linge, Milo s'inquiéta. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Camus reprit une contenance. « Non pardon. Excuse-moi. J'ai passé du temps avec des amis. »

« Ah !! Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui. Oui. »

« Tu étais avec Masque et sa femme ? »

« En partie. Oui. »

Rassuré Milo se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Camus lui était parti dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas que Milo découvre l'existence de Hyoga et il avait failli parler de lui il y avait à peine quelques secondes. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, que Milo s'en prenne à lui s'il découvrait la vérité n'avait pas d'importance mais il fallait qu'il garde Hyoga en sécurité. Il fallait que le Grec ignore totalement son existence.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne sont pas apparus. Je ne crois pas qu'ils viendront ce soir. » dit Aioros.

« Ils doivent nous renifler à des kilomètres. » continua Aiolia.

« Regarde qui vient d'arriver. » dit l'aîné en tendant une paire de jumelle de nuit.

Aiolia ajusta les lunettes et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. « Milo Chalcis dit 'Le Scorpion'. »

« Je croyais qu'il était en voyage d'affaire ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne part jamais très longtemps. »

« Viens, au moins on ne sera pas venu pour rien. » Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le groupe. « Bonsoir Messieurs. »

Milo se retourna un grand sourire sur le visage. « Messieurs les agents c'est un plaisir de vous voir. »

« Tu as perdu ton flair Chalcis, avant tu nous reniflais à des kilomètres. »

« Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

« On va voir ça. »

« Je suis blanc comme neige. »

« Lève les mains et tourne toi. » Milo s'exécuta lentement. Aiolia plaqua Milo contre le mur et le fouilla. Il trouva son portefeuille ainsi que son passeport qu'il tendit à son frère aîné.

« Toujours avec autant de liquide sur toi. Tu sais ce n'est pas prudent, on pourrait te voler. » fit Aioros.

« J'ai une totale confiance en notre police. »

« Arrête de dire des conneries. » répliqua Aiolia qui maintenait toujours Milo contre le mur. La plupart des personnes qui étaient avec Milo avaient profité pour s'éclipser ne se trouvaient plus que deux jeunes qui regardaient la scène assez inquiets.

« Voyons, voyons. Italie. Tu reviens d'Italie. Voyage professionnel ou d'agrément ? »

« Personnel. Je suis allé rendre visite à un ami. »

« Bravo Chalcis. Même pas d'arme sur toi. » fit Aioros lorsque son frère lui fit un signe montrant que Milo était nickel. « Même pas un couteau ? Tu changes tes habitudes ? »

« A force de se faire fouiller. J'ai fini par trouver d'autres méthodes. »

Milo allait se retourner mais Aioros donna les papiers à Aiolia et plaqua de nouveau Milo contre le mur. « Je vais quand même te boucler rien que pour le plaisir de te mettre en garde à vu pendant 48 heures. »

Aioros passa les menottes à Milo. « Pour quel motif Messieurs les agents ? » demanda celui-ci restant toujours aimable.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais trouver. » Aioros serra un peu plus fort Milo eut une petite grimace. « Et c'est inspecteur. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre )


	5. Petits secrets

« Euh! Très intéressante votre adaptation Shun et Hyoga. » dit le professeur gêné.

Dans la classe quelques-uns pouffaient mais la plupart regardaient les deux amis estomaqués. Hyoga se pencha vers Shun. « Et vlan, dans les dents. Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne comprendraient rien. » murmura t-il.

Shun haussa les épaules. « On s'en moque, on c'est bien amusé. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. »

Shiryu excellent élève leva la main. « Oui Shiryu veux-tu commenter pour tes camarades ? » demanda le professeur pas encore remis.

« J'ai énormément apprécié. » fit Shiryu.

« Bah oui c'est tes potes tu allais pas dire que c'est nul. » fit une voix au fond de la classe.

Shiryu se retourna. « Tu es idiot. Vous êtes tous idiots. » dit-il en parcourant du regard la classe. « Vous avez du passer un temps fou à rechercher toutes ces références ? » demanda le Chinois à ses deux amis sur l'estrade.

« Ces références ? Quelles références ? » s'étonna le professeur de Français.

« Shun et Hyoga ont adapté la scène en prenant comme références des films ou des livres qui avaient tenté de copier cette scène. »

« Mais . . . » fit abasourdi le professeur. « Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir fait une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes ? »

« C'était pour mettre en avant un style de manga, Monsieur. Le YAOI. » fit Shun.

Shiryu se mit à rire mais un rire franc pas du tout moqueur. « Génial. Génial. »

« Bon et bien vous pouvez vous rasseoir. »

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécier. » murmura Hyoga à l'oreille de son ami.

« Les profs détestent avoir l'air bête. »

« Pédale. Pédale. Vous êtes des pédales. » fit un autre élève de la classe.

Le professeur s'approcha de la table et posa sa main assez violemment. « Très bien Chason. Pour la semaine prochaine je veux que tu me retrouve toutes les références qu'ont utilisé Shun et Hyoga. »

« Mais Monsieur. »

« Tu veux également que je te demande de me faire une explication en forme narrative de 5 pages ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Milo. 'Tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Il t'a dit qu'il ne venait que rarement.' Il hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il prit un bout de papier et écrivit un mot, le glissa sous la porte et reparti assez rapidement. Au dehors il marcha quelques instants puis aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture.

« C'est bon on peut y aller. »

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda Kanon.

Masque jeta un regard inquiet à Camus à travers le rétro. « Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais autrement. »

« Bon allons-y alors. On va aller se dégourdir les jambes. » fit Masque avec petit sourire. « Général ! Seigneur ! Êtes vous prêts ? » dit-il en démarrant.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils te prennent pour le chef. Moi aussi je ferais un très bon chef. » fit Kanon.

« Cela commence à devenir dangereux. »

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel à la phrase du Français. « Notre éternel pessimiste fait encore des siennes. »

Camus se cala un peu plus dans le siège. « Qu'est ce qu'on fera si tes amis arrivent à faire le rapprochement jusqu'à nous ? »

« Aiolia et Aioros sont de très bons flics mais avant qu'ils remontent jusqu'à nous. Ils n'ont aucun indices à par un accent Italien. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Kanon. On ne risque rien pour le moment. »

Camus ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter maintenant. Ils subiraient les conséquences de leurs actes plus tard. Kanon et Masque savaient qu'un silence de Camus signifiait un 'oui'.

Masque gara la voiture dans une ruelle sombre. Par mesure de sécurité ils changeaient à chaque fois de point de ralliement. Ils se séparèrent comme à chaque fois un seul homme est moins repérable que trois. Kanon profitait de son travail pour trouver les points de rendez-vous des dealers, vérifiant les lieux permettant plusieurs portes de sorties. Camus se cala dans un renflement il passa son masque et sa cape. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu puis sorti et marcha de son pas noble et léger vers la rue que Kanon lui avait donné. Presque arrivé, il aperçut une cape à sa gauche, Il sourit derrière son masque le Général fit un léger signe de main montrant que la voie était libre. Ils avancèrent d'un pas un peu plus rapide vers le lieu, Masque les rejoignis rapidement. Il lança son bâton à Camus qui l'attrapa au vol avec un grand geste noble.

« Salut les mômes. » fit ironiquement Masque tout le monde se tourna vers eux. « C'est bizarre je croyais qu'on avait nettoyé ce quartier la semaine dernière. Général ? » Kanon fit un léger signe de tête pour approuver. « Vous me direz la vermine cela revient toujours à une vitesse. Vous en tuez deux le lendemain vous en retrouvez 5. » Deux adolescents prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Kanon fit un petit pas vers eux donnant l'impression de vouloir les arrêter mais Camus baissa sa barre et la mis en travers faisant comprendre à Kanon de les laisser partir. Camus savait pourquoi Kanon voulait les arrêter les mômes pouvaient appeler des renforts mais vu le petit groupe qui se trouvait devant eux ils seraient partis avant.

Camus eut raison il leur fallut à peine quelques minutes, leur réputation les avaient devancés personne n'osa trop croiser le fer avec eux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Le téléphone sonna dans le commissariat. « Allô ? » La personne écouta patiemment puis elle posa sa main sur le combiné. « Hé Aiolia !! Il y a un môme qui veut te parler. Il dit que le gang des vénitiens est réapparu. »

« Où ça ? » demanda précipitamment le Grec.

« Même quartier que la dernière fois. »

Aioros à côté réfléchis deux seconde. « On y va. » Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule et Aioros démarra en trombe.

« Tu crois qu'on va arriver à temps ? »

« Aucune idée mais cela vaut le coup de tenter. »

Ils parcourent les quelques kilomètres en un temps record et arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu. Le môme qui avait appelé fit de grands gestes. « Ils viennent de partir par-là. » Aiolia sorti et couru dans la direction indiquée.

Il aperçut une silhouette entendant des pas rapide derrière elle, elle se retourna d'un geste ample. Aiolia s'arrêta net, c'était bien un des types. L'homme se tenait droit aucune arme dans les mains. Était ce le Général ?

« Police. Plus un geste. » fit Aiolia. 'N'importe quoi tu n'as même pas encore dégainé ton arme il ne va pas t'écouter.' Aiolia jeta un regard autour de lui et dégaina. Ils étaient sensés être trois. L'homme en cape ne bougeait pas. Aiolia s'approcha lentement « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez poser vos mains sur la tête et vous agenouiller. »

L'homme en cape leva les mains mais les laissa au niveau de sa poitrine paume tendu vers le policier. L'homme en cape se décala légèrement sur la droite on avait l'impression qu'il flottait. « Hé. Ne bougez pas. Mettez vos mains sur la tête et agenouillez-vous. » répéta Aiolia.

« Monsieur. Le Seigneur ne peut satisfaire votre requête. » fit une voix. Aiolia se retourna surpris derrière lui se tenait les deux autres mais comment avaient ils pu arriver de cette façon si silencieuse, sans qu'il les remarque ? Et merde et que faisait Aioros ? Il failli chanceler lorsqu'il vit son frère derrière les deux hommes inconscient. Il était pris au piège. « Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance. » continua l'homme. Aiolia vit le Seigneur s'approcher toujours les mains au même niveau il le dépassa et alla se mettre à côté de ses amis. « Notre but n'est pas d'enfreindre la loi. »

« L'époque des justiciers est révolue. Que recherchez vous ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de justice. Le monde est tel qu'il est, personne ne peut le changer même pas vous. Il s'agit de protection. » continua celui avec le fort accent italien. Les deux autres ne bougeaient pas, attendant patiemment sans doute un geste de leur chef pour attaquer. « Maintenant si vous le permettez nous allons nous éclipser. »

« Hé ? » Celui que Aiolia supposa être le Général sauta une grille à sa droite et parti en courant. Aiolia en poussant son cri avait levé son arme, celui qui parlait, le chef, se mit dans sa ligne de tire les bras levés pour protéger la fuite de son ami. Le chef fit un léger signe de tête, le seigneur fit volte face et parti mais il ne courrait pas, fier, majestueux il s'éclipsa dans un coin sombre. Le chef commença à reculer lui faisant toujours face, Aiolia avança au même rythme que lui, arrivé à hauteur de son frère il baissa son arme et se pencha sur lui. Il savait que l'homme en profiterait pour s'enfuir mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Aioros gémit et passa sa main sur sa nuque. « Bon Dieu. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus se trouvait de nouveau devant la porte de Milo. Avait-il eut son message ? Etait-il rentré ou pas ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant. Il frappa deux petits coups. Personne ne répondit. Quelqu'un passa dans le couloir.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas jeune homme. Le locataire est rarement là. »

Camus fit un sourire poli. « Oui, je sais mais j'avais espéré avoir un peu de chance. »

« D'ailleurs vous êtes sa première visite. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Cela fait 4 ans que je lui loue ce studio. »

« Jamais personne ne vient le voir ? »

« Sa mère parfois. Elle fait les courses pour lui mais elle vient toujours quand il est absent. »

Camus fronça les sourcils, qu'une mère face les courses pour son fils rien d'étonnant mais qu'elle mère viendrait sans l'espoir de le voir. « Cela ne vous dérange pas que j'attende un peu au cas où ? »

« Non, non. » L'homme reparti. Camus s'assit par terre les jambes relevées sous son menton. Avec un peu de chance Milo passerait ce soir même si c'était un peu tard.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus se retourna dans le lit, il faisait un peu froid il remonta lentement les couvertures. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux encore embrumés dans le sommeil. Il entendait l'eau couler. Tiens ! Hyoga était déjà levé. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il partait beaucoup plus tôt pour pouvoir aller chercher Shun chez lui. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Alors qu'il sortait doucement du sommeil il se remémora la journée d'hier enfin disons plutôt la soirée d'hier. Il était aller 'nettoyer' un quartier et puis . . . Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, effrayé, il se redressa sur le lit. Il n'était pas chez lui, c'était le studio de Milo. Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait 4h55. Il souleva les couvertures assez soulagé de voir qu'il portait encore son tee-shirt et son caleçon. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain l'eau de la douche coulant toujours, il ouvrit la porte silencieusement et rougi en apercevant la magnifique créature sous ses yeux. Milo sous la douche les mains appuyées contre le mur la tête baissée laissait l'eau couler sur son corps se délassant sûrement d'une dure nuit de labeur.

« Mi . . . » Le Grec se retourna précipitamment surpris. Pendant une fraction de seconde Camus put lire sur le visage de son amant un profond désarroi mais aussi une intense fatigue. Mais rapidement il se reprit et un immense sourire se dessina.

« Camus !! Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non. »

« Je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte, endormi. »

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas jouer les amants collants mais cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eut de tes nouvelles. »

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais du te prévenir, j'ai eut beaucoup de travail. » Milo colla son dos contre le mur de la cabine de douche. « Tu veux me rejoindre ? »

Camus remonta ses mains et les secoua. « Non, non. Je sais comment ce termine ce genre de choses. »

Milo éclata de rire. « Ce serait vraiment gênant ? »

« Non, je te l'accord. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je meurs de faim. Cela ne te dérange pas si je fouille ? »

« Non, vas y. J'avoue que moi aussi . . . »

« D'accord je nous prépare quelque chose. » Camus sorti de la salle de bain mais laissa la porte ouverte, si Milo voulait lui parler. Camus ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des sandwichs la seule chose qu'il savait préparer convenablement. Il eut un peu de mal à trouver les couverts et les verres fouillant un peu partout. Milo arriva alors qu'il découpait certains aliments, la taille entouré d'une simple serviette. Avec une autre il se frictionnait la tête.

« Un café avec quelques tartines aurait suffi. »

« Tu . . . ? »

Milo se mit derrière Camus, dégagea sa nuque et posa ses lèvres. « Non c'est très bien. » murmura t il.

« Milo, tu as l'air épuisé. » s'inquiéta Camus.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 3 jours. » Le Grec sourit à l'air plus qu'inquiet de son amant. « Ce sont les risques du métier. Il doit bien t'arriver de passer des nuits blanche pour finir un travail à rendre ? »

'Oui.' Pensa Camus. 'Mais cela ne m'a jamais mit dans un état pareil.'

« Hum c'est très bon. » fit Milo après avoir mordu dans le sandwich. Camus s'assit en face du Grec et mangea en silence son propre sandwich. Il observa son amant qui pour la première fois n'avait pas cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux qui à l'ordinaire pétillaient de malice et où dansait une flamme semblaient également épuisés. Milo se mit à regarder son sandwich à peine entamé. « Je me demande parfois si c'est la bonne méthode. » Camus ne bougea pas, il n'osa pas parler pour demander à Milo des explications on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié sa présence qu'il se parlait à lui-même. « On essaie d'aider les gens mais on dirait qu'ils aiment se faire du mal, qu'ils aiment se détruire. »

« Oh tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me suis fait arrêter par la police. J'ai eut une de ses peurs. » Camus ne sachant quoi faire c'était mis à parler sans s'en rendre compte. Milo leva la tête et eut un petit sourire à son début de monologue. « Je suis désolé, ils me font peur, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils ont des armes, qui peut m'assurer qu'un ne deviendra pas fou et ne me tirera pas dessus ou sur un de mes amis ? C'était un simple contrôle de routine mais j'en ai tremblé pendant une demi-heure. »

Milo eut le visage qui s'éclaircit légèrement, les paroles de Camus eut l'air de le réconforter. « L'idée qu'un autre homme que moi puisse te faire frissonner ne me plaît pas trop. »

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire les flics ce n'est pas mon rayon. Ils sont beaucoup trop brutaux. » Camus se redressa un peu plus et bomba le torse. Il fronça les sourcils et prit une voix la plus grave possible. « Vos papiers Monsieur. Veuillez décliner vos noms, âge, profession et adresse. » Milo éclata de rire, soulagé Camus reprit une voix normale. « Je te parie que la plupart ont décidé de faire ce métier parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient ressembler à Clint Eatswood. »

« Le costume plaît beaucoup. » Milo regarda l'horloge. « Est-ce que. . . ? »

« Oui sans doute. » répondit Camus avant que le Grec finisse. Camus se leva et se mit à genoux face à Milo. « Mais avant, je connais un moyen infaillible contre le cafard. » Camus passa sa main sous la serviette, Milo rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un petit gémissement.

« Tu . . .tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

« J'ai envie de te donner du plaisir. »

Milo se baissa et attrapa Camus par la taille il le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à me contrôler ce soir. » Camus qui avait les deux jambes du même côté passa une des ses jambes de l'autre côté du Grec en profitant pour retirer la serviette gênante. Il se mit à onduler lentement frottant le sexe découvert de son amant contre le sien encore prisonnier de son caleçon. Milo l'aidait à trouver le bon rythme. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour s'accorder Milo avait posé ses mains sous ses aisselles mais seulement pour l'aider, pas pour lui imposer son rythme. La jouissance arriva rapidement pour tout les deux. Milo rapprocha le Français et le serra dans ses bras attendant de reprendre une respiration normale. « Je sais que cela te fais peur mais j'ai tellement envie d'aller en toi. »

Camus releva la tête du Grec et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Oui il appréhendait toujours, il lui avait avoué, mais Milo était tellement doux et attentionné, ce ne pourrait être que merveilleux. « On peut essayer. » proposa t il. Milo le souleva et le transporta délicatement jusqu'au lit.

Il s'allongea sur lui et se mit à le caresser toujours avec douceur. Puis sa main s'insinua entre les jambes du Français. Camus se contracta, Milo tenta de le rassurer avec des caresses et des baisers mais Camus n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Milo fini par abandonner. Il s'allongea sur Camus et enfoui son visage dans son cou. « Tu n'es pas prêt. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu dois t'en aller mais . . . Tu veux bien attendre que je m'endorme avant de partir. »

Camus entoura son amant dans ses bras. « Oui. » souffla t il.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus sur le canapé se détendait un peu. En ce moment il était éreinté, il ignorait si c'était toutes ses sorties avec Masque et Kanon ou son aventure avec Milo qui l'épuisait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Coucou. » fit Hyoga en jetant son cartable devant l'entrée.

« Tu vas bien petit frère ? » Camus c'était rendu compte que Hyoga appréciait particulièrement qu'il le nomme ainsi et donc il faisait un effort pour y penser le plus souvent possible. Hyoga s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Ouep. Mon prof de Français aimerait te rencontrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Il ne m'a pas dit. Il m'a donné son numéro pour que vous conveniez d'une date. »

« Je l'appellerais demain. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

Hyoga sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis se lança. « Comment tu réagirais si un homme te disait qu'il est amoureux de toi ? »

Camus tenta de cacher son malaise. « Tu me prends de cours là. » dit-il en prenant un air étonné.

« J'ai un ami à qui c'est arrivé et il ne sait pas quoi faire. »

« Quelqu'un a fait des avances à ton ami Shun ? »

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux étonné. « Pourquoi est ce que tu penses à lui ? »

« C'est un garçon un peu efféminé qui pourrait attirer les garçons. »

« Je m'inquiète pour lui. » mentit Hyoga sachant très bien que Ikki n'irait jamais jusqu'à faire du mal à son petit frère.

« Le garçon qui lui a fait des avances est violent ? »

Hyoga secoua la tête. « Non, il est resté à peu près correct mais il a essayé plusieurs fois de l'embrasser. »

« Hyoga, je vais peut être te choquer mais je ne réprouve pas l'homosexualité. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je crois que lorsqu'on aime une personne la nationalité, la religion et même le sexe n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant Shun est quelqu'un de sensible et de diplomate je suis sûr qu'il peut trouver les mots pour expliquer à cette personne qu'il ne l'aime pas. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'une personne de son propre sexe ? »

« Oui cela arrive tous les jours, l'amour peut être interprété de différentes façon. Il y a l'amour maternel, l'amour fraternel. A ta manière tu aimes Shun, tu le considères un peu comme ton petit frère non ? »

« Ou. . .Oui. »

« Donc tu l'aimes, il ne s'agit pas d'un amour physique mais tu l'aimes quand même. Demande à ton camarade si ce qu'il éprouve pour Shun n'est pas seulement une très grande amitié qu'il a mal interprétée. »

« Mais s'il l'aime vraiment ? »

« Alors il devra se résoudre à ce que Shun ne partage pas ses sentiments. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Shun ?! »

« Hyoga ?! »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent étonnés. Camus qui accompagnait le Russe salua les parents de Shun. « Le prof aussi t'a convoqué ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

« Oui. Tu sais pourquoi il veut nous voir ? »

« Non. »

Le professeur arriva d'un pas rapide vers le groupe. « Madame, Messieurs. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. Allons dans une salle de classe nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter. » Tout le monde suivi le prof et s'installèrent. « Je souhaitais vous rencontrer à propos de quelque chose qui me préoccupe concernant vos enfants. » Les parents de Shun étaient étonnés, Shun était un excellent élève et n'avait aucun soucis à l'école. Hyoga regarda son tuteur légèrement effrayé et fit un petit geste pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. « Savez vous ce qu'est le YAOI ? »

Les deux adolescents pâlirent et baissèrent la tête n'osant pas regarder ni leur professeur, ni leur parents respectifs. « Il s'agit d'une catégorie de manga, je crois. » fit imperturbable Camus.

« C'est exact, des mangas qui traite du sujet de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Vos enfants ont interprété la scène de Roméo et Juliette que je leur avais demandé sur ce thème. » Camus prit la main de Hyoga et se leva. « Monsieur ? » s'étonna le professeur.

« Monsieur je vous prierais de ne plus vous mêlez de la vie privé de MON FILS. » insista Camus. « Vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

« Mais . . ? » s'étonna le professeur.

« Ce sont des adolescents qui ont voulu vous choquer et vous êtes tombés dans le panneau. De plus même si Hyoga était homosexuel cela ne vous regarde en rien. J'ai choisi cet établissement pour son ouverture d'esprit mais également pour sa tolérance. Ici se mêle toutes les races et les religions dans le respect des uns et des autres. Je suis affreusement déçu. Veuillez considérer dès aujourd'hui que Hyoga ne fait plus parti de vos élèves. »

Camus sorti de la pièce entraînant Hyoga avec lui. Les parents de Shun se levèrent et prirent la direction de la porte. La mère de Shun se tourna vers le professeur. « Je suis en partie d'accord avec Monsieur Aqua. Les enfants ont simplement voulu vous choquer, de plus apprenez que le YAOI traite surtout de sentiments entre deux personnes. Je préfère que mon fils lisent ce genre là que tout les autres mangas extrêmement violent. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à retirer mes fils de cet établissement car je suis entièrement satisfaite de vos services. Au revoir Monsieur. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Quel toupet ! » fit Camus légèrement en colère dans la rue continuant à tirer par la main Hyoga. « En quoi ça le regarde ? » fit-il se tournant vers le Russe pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sorti de la classe. Hyoga le regardait inquiet c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Camus en colère. Camus s'arrêta et fit face à Hyoga. Il prit trois grandes inspirations. « Excuse-moi. »

« Non. Je suis même plutôt content que tu aies prit ma défense. »

« Je déteste les gens étroits d'esprits. »

« Mais Camus ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aime bien cette école. »

Camus eut un petit sourire. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te retirer de cette école. Je vais appeler le proviseur tu n'iras plus en cours de Français avec lui. Je te donnerais des exercices que tu feras en études. »

Le visage de Hyoga s'éclaircit. « Super. »

Camus eut un petit rire. « Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait plaisir qu'on te donne des devoirs. » Hyoga tira un petit bout de langue.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Non mais est ce que vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation vous m'avez mis ? » Milo grondait en faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce. « Cassy. Franchement je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi. »

« Désolé Milo. On voulait bien faire. On . . . »

« Tu ne trouves pas que les flics sont assez sur mon dos comme ça ? On vous avait dit de ne plus aller dans ce quartier. »

« Désolé. » répéta Cassy la tête baissé fautif.

« Et en plus cela n'a rien arrangé le gang des vénitiens à réussi à leur échapper. »

« On c'était dit que si on coopérait les flics nous laisseraient un peu tranquille. » fit un autre adolescent.

« Bien joué. » fit Milo mécontent. « Bon primo je ne veux plus vous voir dans aucun des quartiers où cette saleté de gang est apparu et Secundo si vous les voyez, je veux que vous preniez vos jambes à votre cou. »

« Mais Milo. » protesta Cassy. « Ils ne sont que 3. Pourquoi on les laisse faire la loi ? »

Milo s'approcha d'un autre adolescent et remonta son menton. « A cause de ça. » dit-il toujours en colère montrant un adolescent couvert de bleus. « Vous ne faites pas le poids face à ces types et tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à leur parler et à en savoir plus sur leur intentions . . . » Milo vit que cette explication ne satisfaisait pas les adolescents présents. « Pour l'instant ils s'amusent mais s'ils commencent à se lasser, ils pourraient aller jusqu'à vous tuer. Ils se contentent de ses 5 quartiers alors n'y allez plus c'est compris ? »

« Tu vas leur faire payer ? » demanda Cassy.

« Compte sur moi. » Les adolescents s'éclipsèrent un par un.

Milo s'effondra sur le canapé une fois que tout le monde fut sorti. « Je suis content que tu sois rentré. » fit une voix sortant de la pénombre. « Quinze jours sans toi et c'est l'anarchie ici. »

« Les flics ne m'ont pas laissé une minute j'ai dut user de ruses de sioux pour pouvoir venir ce soir. »

Le Boss sorti de son coin sombre et dirigea vers le bar il remplit deux verres et s'assit prêt de Milo en lui tendant un verre. « Ce gang commence à devenir envahissant. Tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ? »

Milo eut un petit sourire ironique. « Pourquoi cette requête ne me surprend pas. »

« Tu crois que tu feras le poids face à ses trois hommes ? »

« Ils sont fort. » consenti Milo. « Mais ils semblent respectés les règles, si je bats l'un d'entre eux, ils accepteront de négocier avec nous. »

« Une alliance avec eux nous permettrait . . . »

« Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion. » le coupa Milo. « L'argent n'a pas l'air d'être leur motivation sinon ils auraient détroussé tout les gamins. »

« Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très convaincant. »

Le Boss posa une main baladeuse sur le ventre de Milo. « Aphro arrête. » fit le Grec. Aphrodite ne s'arrêta pas et même amplifia ses caresses. « Mais c'est pas vrai tu es toujours en manque ma parole. » fit Milo en se levant du canapé. Milo alla jusqu'à la glace sans teint et regarda en bas les gens qui dansaient sur la piste de danse. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on ait ce genre de rapports. »

Aphrodite s'allongea lascivement sur le canapé. « Je sais mais les autres amants sont d'un ennuie. Personne n'arrive à me satisfaire comme tu le fais. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre mais trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Milo n'avait pas quitté des yeux la piste de danse tournant le dos à son Boss. Aphrodite se leva et se cala derrière Milo. « Hors de question tu es mon jouet. Et puis qu'est ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ? Cela fait 4 ans qu'on couche ensemble et brusquement tu as des remords. »

« Pas des remords, de la lassitude. » Milo se retourna et attrapa Aphrodite par le cou d'une seule main. « Sans moi tu ne serais rien, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu es le mafieu le plus prospère de Paris c'est grâce à moi. Alors arrête ton chantage. »

Aphrodite ne tenta pas de se dégager. « Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais un gamin qui volait dans les supérettes. C'est moi qui t'ai tout appris ne l'oublie pas non plus. »

« Tu ne m'as apprit que le mal. »

« Je t'ai appris à survivre. A survivre dans un monde injuste où seuls les forts gagnent. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle mentalité ? Tu as envie de devenir un citoyen respectable ? Un mec qui travail 8 heures par jour à l'usine pour gagner un salaire de misère, peut être. Tu veux t'installer dans un petit pavillon de banlieue avec une femme et un chien ? »

« Non. » répondit Milo en relâchant le Suédois.

« Ne t'avise pas de me trahir Milo. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. »

« Je ne te trahirais pas, je t'ai donné ma parole. »

« Alors à genoux. » Milo défia Aphrodite du regard un instant. « Ce petit Cassy il est plutôt mignon. » fit le Suédois d'un air sous-entendu. « Et puis il faut le punir pour la connerie qu'il a fait. » Milo poussa un profond soupir. « Il faut bien que je trouve quelqu'un si tu refuses. » Milo s'assit par terre les jambes replié sous lui. « C'est dingue ce qu'on arrive à te faire faire lorsqu'on menace ces gamins. »

Milo commença à se déshabiller n'écoutant plus le Suédois qui aimait particulièrement parler dans ces moments là. Aphrodite se déshabilla également assez rapidement il se mit derrière Milo et voulu lui soulever les hanches. « Hé ! » fit le Grec. « Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai Monsieur refuse sans. » Aphrodite se releva et parti jusqu'à son bureau il revint avec quelque chose dans les mains qu'il tendit à Milo. Le Grec ouvrit le petit sachet caressa le sexe d'Aphrodite pour qu'il soit bien tendu et y mit le préservatif.

« Avec tout les partenaires que tu as, je n'ai pas envie de chopper une saloperie. » expliqua Milo.

Aphrodite obligea le Grec à se positionner comme il le désirait. « Mais tu sais mon petit scorpion si tu ne me disais pas tout le temps non. Je suis sûr que je pourrais très bien me contenter que de toi si tu acceptais. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, tu adores te constituer un Harem. »

Aphrodite pénétra Milo d'un violent coup de rein. « Hum C'est si bon d'être en toi. » dit-il avant de commencer son va et vient.

Milo se mit à regarder la piste de danse en bas pendant qu'Aphrodite s'affairait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il regrettait réellement ce qu'il était. Jamais Camus ne devait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, tout ce qui s'était passé ses 4 dernières années devait rester un secret. Sa vue se troubla et il imagina Camus dans une petite maison de banlieue avec un chien l'attendant sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il rentrerait du travail. Un travail banal, tranquille, sans histoire. Dans son délire il entendit la voix hystérique de sa mère sanglotant. « Cela va finir par te tuer. » Elle avait sans doute raison et pour la première fois il eut envie de lui répondre. « Non maman. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui me permet de tenir, qui va me permettre de m'en sortir. » Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le choix. Pour l'instant !!

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Il est vraiment trop cool ton tuteur. » fit Seiya. « C'est pas mes parents qui auraient fait ça. Les miens ils m'auraient enfermé dans ma chambre pour un bon mois. » Hyoga ne répondit pas.

« On te dérange peut être ? » demanda Shiryu.

« Non, non. Désolé. » Hyoga était allé dans le grand centre commercial. Il était sensé y retrouver Ikki et Shun mais par hasard il avait rencontré Seiya et Shiryu accompagnés de leur petites amies. Les deux filles côtes à côtes entouré de leur petit ami respectifs gloussaient. La rumeur comme quoi Shun et lui sortait ensemble c'était répandu dans le lycée.

« Tu sais nous, on ne croit pas à cette rumeur. » fit Shiryu.

« Et bien vous devriez. Salut. » Hyoga se leva et se dirigea vers Shun qui comme à son habitude se jeta dans ses bras heureux de le voir.

Les trois amis passèrent devant les deux couples. Ikki fit un petit geste de la main et passa son bras autour de taille de Hyoga. « Vous êtes entrain de gober les mouches ? » demanda t il en voyant les 4 visages ahuri.

« Laisse tomber. » fit Hyoga. « Je suis devenu comme Camus. Je suis devenu allergique aux gens étroits d'esprits. » Ikki et lui avaient eut une grande conversation, Hyoga lui avait expliqué qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir ses sentiments mais qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ikki avait accepté d'attendre qu'il sache où il en était mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui voler de temps en temps un baiser. Shun était leur confident, ami et frère.

Le problème de Hyoga n'était pas Ikki. Il avait parfaitement compris les paroles de Camus et avait compris que son malaise envers l'homosexualité était seulement dut à un conditionnement. Parce que c'était considéré comme anormal, sale ou immoral. Il avait lu plusieurs documents et savait que l'homosexualité avait toujours été présente. Elle était même largement appréciée dans plusieurs nations. Le Russe regarda Shun qui observait une vitrine les yeux brillant d'envie, ces yeux émeraudes, cette peau laiteuse si parfaite sans aucune imperfection. Il avait assez souvent prit des douches avec Shun pour connaître parfaitement son corps. Et c'est cela qui le troublait dès qu'il avait accepté cette possibilité. Il avait compris les sentiments qui le liait à Shun. Il avait compris pourquoi il c'était battu pour lui. Mais en même temps il se sentait bien dans les bras d'Ikki. Ces baisers étaient doux malgré la puissance dont il disposait. Comment faire ? Il ne voulait pas briser ce lien si étroit qui liait les deux frères. Mais s'il choisissait l'un des deux c'est ce qui arriverait. A moins que Shun ne partage pas ses sentiments. Non il l'aimait, il n'osait pas encore l'avouer mais tout les petits gestes que Shun avait pour lui étaient des preuves d'amour.

« Pardon ? » demanda Hyoga en voyant que Ikki le regardait étonné.

« Tu étais dans les nuages ? Je te demandais si tu aimais cette chemise ? »

Shun eut un petit rire. « Bof non. » répondit à sa place Shun. « Elle est belle comme ça mais je pari que si tu l'essaies cela va faire sac à patate. »

« Ce n'était pas pour moi. » répondit Ikki. « On a loupé l'anniversaire de Hyoga, je pensais qu'on pouvait peut être y remédier. » Ikki un petit sourire espiègle. « On pourrait ce faire une soirée pyjama. »

« Ooooh. » répondit Shun. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses à ça ? »

« Tu verras quand tes hormones vont commencer à se mettre en ébullition. » expliqua son frère.

« On a pas besoin d'avoir une raison pour faire une soirée pyjama. » fit sur le même ton que Ikki le Russe.

« C'est vrai ça. Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? » demanda Shun.

« Vos parents vont commencer à en avoir marre de m'avoir tout les week-ends. »

« Ils ne seront pas là, comme d'habitude. » expliqua Ikki.

« Par contre c'est Camus qui doit regretter de te voir de moins en moins souvent. » fit Shun.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment. Il est toujours parti et quand il est à l'appartement, il dort. Et je le sens hyper stressé. Je suis déçu, je pensais que s'il avait des problèmes il m'en parlerait. »

« Il ne veut peut-être pas t'embêter avec ça. »

« Oui c'est sans doute ça. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Masque sous sa cape jeta un petit coup d'œil pour vérifier comment s'en sortait Camus et Kanon. Les groupes commençaient de mieux en mieux à s'organiser contre eux. Mais leur réputation faisait peur à la plupart des gens du milieu. Camus combattait toujours avec son grand bâton de simples gestes amples lui permettaient de déstabiliser n'importe qui. Kanon s'amusait comme à son habitude sautant partout et donnant de petits coups de poings à des points stratégiques. Masque siffla, ses deux compagnons relevèrent la tête. C'était leur signal, chacun repartait dans sa direction, c'était fini pour ce soir. Masque resta sur la place de la bataille attendant que ses deux compagnons s'éclipsent, hors de question que se répète le même incident. Camus avait tremblé toute la nuit dans ses bras après qu'ils aient réussi à s'enfuir au nez d'Aiolia et Aioros. Camus n'était pas un trouillard mais avait une peur panique des armes à feu. Kanon sauta une barrière et parti en courant dans sa direction. Masque avait vu ça des dizaines de fois maintenant mais il était toujours fasciné par la façon dont s'éclipsait Camus. Comment faisait-il pour se fondre dans le noir comme ça ? Ses amis éloignés il prit sa propre porte de sortie. Dans la ruelle d'un pas rapide il commença à retirer sa cape.

« Quelle technique ! » Masque se retourna surpris, il ré enfila sa cape qu'il n'avait pas entièrement enlevée. « Cela fait plusieurs soirs que je vous observe. » Milo sur un mur d'une hauteur d'1m20 environ le regardait de haut. « Je ne sais plus quel philosophe disait que pour combattre un ennemi il fallait connaître la moindre de ses forces et de ses faiblesses. » Masque ne répondit pas. Milo sauta du muret d'une façon leste et s'approcha de lui. « Vous commencez à devenir gourmand. Cela ne plaît pas trop à mon Boss. » Cet homme avait une telle prestance Masque comprenait mieux l'attirance qu'il pouvait avoir sur Camus. « Me serais-je trompé ? N'es-tu pas le Chef ? Celui qui est le seul à parler. »

« M'as-tu attendu pour faire la conversation ? »

Milo eut un petit sourire en coin. « Mon Boss préférerait négocier avant de vous déclarer une guerre. » Milo prit une posture défensive. « Mais si tu préfères le combat. Je suis partant. »

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça. »

« Tu ne me crois pas à la hauteur ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Nous aussi nous étudions nos proies avant d'attaquer. J'en sais suffisamment sur toi. »

« Je n'ai jamais été la proie. J'ai toujours été le chasseur. »

« Il va falloir apprendre. Laisse moi partir. »

« Et pourquoi, je ferai ça ? »

« Tu aurais une chance contre moi seul, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu as attendu que mes deux compagnons s'éclipsent. »

« C'est exact. »

Masque siffla deux fois d'une façon très courte. Camus et Kanon n'étaient pas loin, ils entendraient. Ils avaient instauré ça depuis l'incident, toujours à porté de voix. Kanon arriva quelques secondes après le sifflement, il sauta du même muret que Milo et se plaça derrière le Scorpion. « Je vois, vous avez prit toutes vos précautions. » Camus arriva silencieusement par l'autre côté, Milo fut surpris par son apparition mais au lieu de s'inquiéter comme aurait fait n'importe qui face à eux trois. Il se décontracta. « Messieurs c'est un honneur de vous avoir comme adversaire. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous. L'un de vous accepterait-il de me combattre ? »

Masque maudit Milo. Saleté !! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Comme il s'en doutait Camus fit un pas en avant. Masque l'aurait bien retenu mais il était trop tard. Ou peut être pas. Masque se déplaça se plaçant devant Camus. « Seigneur je vous prierais de ne pas vous rabaisser à combattre un tel adversaire. Je reformule ma requête, laisse nous partir. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Et merde Camus pouvait battre le scorpion ils étaient sûrement à peu prêt de force égale mais dans le combat Milo pourrait reconnaître le Français. Camus dut comprendre son inquiétude car il fit un pas en arrière montrant sa volonté de laisser Masque combattre Milo.

« Je serais donc ton adversaire. » répondit Masque. Les deux adversaires se rapprochèrent mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer le combat des sirènes se firent entendre. Kanon et Camus s'éclipsèrent c'était la consigne.

Milo les regarda faire. « Allez y reportons notre combat à une autre fois. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je connais ce quartier comme ma poche un jeu d'enfant de les semer. »

« A bientôt. » répondit Masque avant de courir vers leur point de ralliement.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon dans la voiture donnait de grands coups de poings dans la boite à gant. « Punaise 'Le Scorpion'. Tu as failli te battre contre 'Le Scorpion'. Tu sais que ça signifie ? Ils nous prennent au sérieux. » Masque jeta quelques regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur. Camus la tête rejeté en arrière avait les yeux fermés. « Ce mec est la pire des ordures. » continua Kanon. « Si l'un de nous arrive à le battre, on aura gagné, plus personne ne contestera notre suprématie. Il nous suffira de faire de brèves apparitions pour être tranquilles. »

« Kanon, calme-toi. » essaya Masque.

« Ce mec règne sur tout Paris depuis presque 4 ans. Il fait parti du gang du Suédois, mais toutes les autres organisations le respect. Personne ne bouge sans son accord. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Camus ça va ? »

Le Français releva la tête et fit un léger sourire. « Tu peux me déposer au même endroit que la dernière fois ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Camus ne répondit pas tout de suite il semblait réfléchir, il regarda sa montre. « Oui, tu as raison. Hyoga ne dort peut être pas encore. Ramène-moi à la maison. » Masque n'osa pas pousser un profond soupir mais il était franchement soulagé que Camus change d'avis. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence Kanon de temps en temps se remettait à disjoncter.

Ils déposèrent Camus devant son immeuble. « Bonne nuit. » fit Masque.

Camus quitta la voiture sans répondre, il commença à s'éloigner puis rebroussa chemin. Masque ouvrit sa fenêtre. « Il serait peut être plus prudent de lever le pied quelques temps. Nous ne sommes pas prêt pour l'affronter. »

Kanon poussa un juron et allait répliquer mais Masque le coupa. « Camus a raison mettons toutes les chances de notre côté. On en reparlera plus tard. »

« Bonne nuit. » fit Camus puis il s'éclipsa silencieusement comme à son habitude.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	6. Attachement

Une silhouette entra silencieusement dans la chambre et se cala contre le corps chaud et endormi installé dans le lit. Ses mains soulevèrent le tee-shirt et commencèrent à caresser le ventre du corps endormi. Le corps bougea légèrement. « Ikki !! Laisse moi dormir. »

« J'en ai marre d'attendre. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on le fasse ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu jeunes ? »

« C'est une excuse bidon ça. J'en ai envie et tu en as envie. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait toi en pension, non ? »

« Non, on est pas allé jusqu'au bout. »

« Ça me fait peur. »

« Je ferais attention. Promis, je ferais attention. »

Hyoga entendit la voix de Camus dans sa tête. 'Tu dois toujours assumer les conséquences de tes choix et de tes actes.' « Fais doucement Hein ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

« Tu sais comment on fait ? » s'inquiéta le Russe.

« Euh oui en théorie. »

« Je ne trouve pas que ce soit rassurant. »

« Il faut bien une première fois. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se caressaient. Il était d'une patience incroyable. Tu l'avais mal jugé non seulement il a attendu plus que patiemment mais en plus il est d'une douceur avec toi. Il te caresse comme si tu étais un objet fragile. Il écarta légèrement les jambes. « Viens. » dit-il. Ces magnifiques yeux bleu lagon se posèrent sur lui. Il étudiait voulant être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda avec tendresse son amant oui il se sentait prêt c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'ai fais mon choix c'est à toi que je veux offrir ma première fois. A toi qui m'a montré ton véritable visage il n'y a qu'à moi que tu as montré le véritable Milo. L'homme tendre et triste. Un jour je serais obligé de te trahir mais avant je m'aurai offert à toi entièrement. Milo que fais-tu dans ce milieu qui ne te ressemble pas, qui n'a aucun sens une fois que l'on connaît ton véritable visage ? J'aurai voulu te combattre ce soir là, te vaincre, vaincre 'Le Scorpion' afin que Milo puisse reprendre sa place. Si quelqu'un arrivait à te montrer ta faiblesse renoncerais-tu à ton royaume ? Ton royaume du mal. Milo se redressa. « Qu'est ce . . . ? »

« Chuuuut. » fit Milo en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du Français. « Je veux te faire le moins mal possible. » La main posé sur ses lèvres descendit lentement frôlant le corps de Camus puis Milo la glissa entre ses jambes. Camus eut le réflexe de se contracter. Non il fallait qu'il se détende ce n'était qu'une étape. Milo insinua un doigt fin le faisant aller et venir lentement en lui. Puis le Grec ajouta un autre doigt Camus ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Milo retira sa main et s'assit sur le lit il souleva Camus et le mit sur ses cuisses. « Dis-moi si tu veux que je m'arrête. » Camus acquiesça, il sentit le sexe de son amant approcher de son entrée. Jamais ça n'allait passer c'était trop gros. Camus étouffa un cri alors que Milo s'enfonçait lentement en lui.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ça va ? » demanda Ikki en voyant l'expression de douleur de Hyoga. Le Russe ne répondit pas. Son corps tentait désespérément de rejeter ce corps étranger en lui. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait entendu dire que la première fois c'était toujours douloureux, c'était peut être mieux après. Ikki était sur lui il sentait son corps brûlant et lui aussi brûlait mais de l'intérieur. Comment calmer cette douleur ?

« Ikki . . . Je . . . » Incapable de parler haletant. Il avait du mal à imaginer que cette douleur pouvait se transformer en plaisir. Ikki l'embrassa mais ne se retira pas. Hyoga senti son corps soulagé lorsque Ikki se retira partiellement mais ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il se renfonça encore plus profondément.

« Chuuuuut. Il ne faut pas réveiller Shun. » Ne pas réveiller Shun, c'est vrai surtout ne pas réveiller Shun. Il refusait que son ami le voit comme ça avec son frère. Hyoga attrapa au hasard un objet prêt de lui. Il s'agissait d'un petit coussin, il le plaça sur la tête et le plaqua sur son visage retenant ses cris alors qu'Ikki allait et venait en lui. Ça glissait mais cela faisait tellement mal. Il avait un mal fou à respirer avec le coussin sur la tête mais c'était le seul moyen de retenir ses cris. Il serrait de toutes ses dents.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo était en lui, il ne bougeait pas. « Prends ton rythme. » avait-il dit. Milo était vraiment incroyable la position permettait à Camus de choisir la profondeur de la pénétration, pour la première fois c'est lui qui dirigeait les ébats. Camus essaya de se mouvoir lentement, cela faisait mal mais il sentait la douleur s'atténuer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'enfonça le plus profondément possible. Milo poussa un soupir de plaisir pendant que lui retenait son gémissement de douleur.

Non ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses s'il voulait vraiment ressentir la véritable sensation d'avoir Milo en lui, s'il voulait vraiment s'offrir ce n'est pas comme ça que se devait être. Il voulait donner à Milo du plaisir, le plaisir qu'il avait droit de recevoir de lui. Il prit les mains de Milo qu'il posa sur ses hanches. « J'ai confiance en toi. Prends-moi comme un véritable amant. » Milo commença à le soulever et l'enfoncer lentement. Oui comme ça. Il avait fait son choix, il était libre, libre de se donner à Milo. Il se donnait entièrement à Milo.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Les cris de douleurs de Hyoga se muèrent en véritables gémissements de plaisir. La douleur avait presque totalement disparu ne restait que ces incroyables vagues de plaisirs qui montait en lui. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le monde tournait autour du sexe. Comment pouvait-on se passer de telles sensations ? Il savait que Ikki n'aurait jamais permis qu'ils échangent et ça l'avait un peu frustré au début. C'est vrai lui aussi était un garçon même s'il était plus jeune. Maintenant il se fichait totalement que Ikki soit le mâle dominant. Il ne céderait pas sa place c'était beaucoup trop bon de l'avoir en lui. Ikki avait un rythme frénétique, il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler. Hyoga avait complètement oublié que lui aussi c'était sa première fois. Le Russe failli hurler lorsque Ikki se libéra en lui seul le coussin permis d'atténuer son cri, incapable de se retenir lui aussi, il se libéra entre leur deux ventres. Ikki s'écroula sur lui. Ils étaient tout les deux incapables de réfléchir ou de bouger. Ils tentaient de récupérer un peu.

Aucuns des deux amants n'avaient remarqué la porte entrouverte et le visage d'ange de Shun qui les regardaient pendant leur ébats. Une profonde douleur et une profonde tristesse se lisaient sur son visage. Lorsque les deux amants avaient atteint leur orgasme Shun était parti en courant pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu as aimé ? » s'inquiéta Milo alors que Camus blotti dans ses bras tentait de retrouver ses esprits.

« Oui. Je ne t'ai pas donné cette impression ? »

« Si et non. Je ne sais pas. Je m'inquiète parce que ma première fois . . .enfin . . . »

« Tu n'as pas eut de plaisir à ta première fois ? »

« Ma première fois a été un peu brutale. » Camus se redressa légèrement pour voir l'expression du visage de son amant. « Ce n'était pas un viol. » le rassura Milo. « Mais mon amant n'a pas été des plus tendre. »

Camus déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres encore brûlantes du Grec. « Mais toi tu as été le plus tendre des amants. J'ai prit autant de plaisir que toi. » fit-il pour le rassurer. Camus se reblotti dans ses bras. « Comment as-tu découvert que tu préférais les hommes ? »

« Euh. J'ai surpris mon frère entrain de faire l'amour avec un autre homme. »

Camus se redressa. « Ton frère ? Tu as un frère ? »

Milo eut un petit sourire gêné. « Pourquoi est ce que je me confie à toi ? Je t'amène ici alors que jamais personne n'y a mit les pieds. Je te parle de ma famille alors que cela fait au moins 4 ans que je fais comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. »

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler. . . »

« J'ai été adopté. » Camus frissonna comme lui Milo était seul au monde. Il avait seulement eut la chance d'avoir une famille d'adoption.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Hyoga !! A table. » cria Camus. La musique de la chambre fut coupée et quelques secondes après le Russe apparut dans la cuisine.

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé tout faire. »

« Pas grave. Tu as fini tes devoirs ? »

Hyoga alla jusqu'au frigo sorti un pack de jus d'orange et le posa sur la table. « Oui. J'ai plus qu'une leçon à relire mais je le ferais avant d'aller me coucher. » Camus fut surpris de voir Hyoga s'asseoir délicatement sur la chaise et réprimer une grimace de douleur. Tu te fais des idées se dit-il. Même si Hyoga avait une attirance pour Shun ils étaient trop jeunes pour passer à l'acte surtout aussi rapidement. Et puis . . . Camus secoua la tête ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as ce genre de penchant que Hyoga a les mêmes. Et puis il était logique que s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ce serait Hyoga qui mènerait la danse, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end avec tes amis ? » demanda Camus alors qu'il versait les raviolis dans l'assiette du Russe. Seul plat qu'il arrivait à ne pas faire cramer.

« Oui. Et toi avec Masque et Kanon vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » Hyoga coupa deux bouts de pain et eut un petit sourire ironique. « Vous avez dragué des filles ? »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et prit un air tragique. « Draguer des filles. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait. »

Hyoga eut un joli rire franc qui plaisait énormément à Camus. « Si un jour vous m'emmenez avec vous, je pourrais te montrer. »

« Tu prétends savoir mieux faire que moi ? »

Hyoga prit un air réfléchir. « Voyons au nombre de petites amies que tu ramènes à la maison. C'est à dire. » Hyoga regarda sa main puis la ferma lentement en poing. « C'est à dire zéro. Je crois que oui je me débrouille mieux que toi. Contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà flirté. Tu es trop timide. »

Camus fronça les sourcils mais avait un grand sourire. « Tu crois que je suis encore puceau ? »

Hyoga regarda le Français un peu en biais. « Camus, je sais que tu veux me préserver mais je crois avoir compris. »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Tu ne ramènes jamais de fille tout simplement parce qu'elles ne t'intéressent pas. » Camus écarquilla les yeux. Il était inquiet mais en même temps très fier de Hyoga. C'était un garçon sensible et très intelligent. « Tu te rappelles ? Quand je suis arrivé de Russie, on a promis de tout se dire. »

« Oui. »

Hyoga prit une grande inspiration. « Bon alors je commence. J'ai eut ma première expérience sexuelle hier soir. » Camus failli dégringoler de sa chaise. « J'ai couché avec un garçon qui me plaît beaucoup. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'aime. »

« Mon dieu Hyoga. Tu n'as que 14 ans. »

« Je m'en moque. » répondit Hyoga défiant le Français du regard. « J'ai aimé ça. » Hyoga eut de nouveau un petit sourire espiègle. « Même si ça a été douloureux au départ. »

Camus secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de prouver. »

« Rien du tout. Tu es pour moi la personne la plus importante. Tu es ma famille et tu es la personne à qui j'ai envie de me confier. »

« Si c'est réellement ce que tu voulais, je suis très content pour toi. »

« Je savais que tu comprendrais. A toi. »

Camus hésita son histoire était plus compliqué qu'une simple attirance physique et il ne pouvait pas parler librement du gang et de Milo. « Très bien. Tu as vu juste, je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes. J'ai une aventure avec un homme depuis quelques mois. »

« L'homme avec qui, tu es allé voir du catch et le concert de Placebo ? »

Camus acquiesça de la tête. « Et par le plus grand des hasard, je l'ai laissé me pénétrer pour la première fois hier soir. »

Hyoga sourit. « C'était ta première fois aussi ? »

« Dans ce rôle là oui. »

Hyoga et Camus délaissèrent leur repas qu'ils avaient à peine touchés et discutèrent toute la nuit de leur expérience mais aussi de leurs amants. Hyoga expliqua son attirance pour les deux frères et son incapacité à faire un choix. Camus réussi à avouer son désir pour Milo peut être même qu'il s'agissait d'amour mais son refus total de rester avec un homme avec un mode de vie peu en conformité avec ses valeurs. Bien sûr Camus ne parla pas du gang ni de la véritable activité du Grec.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'est pas vrai mais où sont-ils passés ? » Aioros fulminait. « Cela fait un mois qu'on a pas entendu parler d'eux. Pourquoi ce sont-ils arrêtés en si bon chemin? »

Aiolia a son bureau remplissait des papiers administratifs. « La rumeur des rues dit que 'Le Scorpion' aussi les cherche partout. »

« Vous devez mettre la main sur eux avant lui. » Les deux policiers relevèrent la tête pour voir le personnage qui avait parlé. « Si 'Le Scorpion' les retrouves avant vous soit, il les massacre soit, il en fait ces alliés. Dans les deux cas c'est mauvais pour nous. »

« Dis donc, vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier. »

« Vous les avez laissés filer. Vous avez la chance d'être les fils du préfet de la police avec une bourde pareil n'importe quel flic serait retourné à la circulation. »

« Je les aient laissés filer pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de mon coéquipier. » répondit impassible Aiolia.

« Laisse tombé. » répondit son frère. « Je suppose que c'est à vous qu'on doit d'avoir l'IGS au cul. »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Avec les relations que vous avez vous auriez put demander des postes au placé et à la place vous prenez des minables places d'inspecteurs. »

Aiolia et Aioros se regardèrent ahuri. « Et vous nous soupçonnez de quoi au juste ? » demanda l'aîné.

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Cela n'a aucune importance je sais que vous avez demandé à votre père de faire arrêter l'enquête que l'IGS avait commencé sur vous. »

Aioros se mit à rire. « On a rien demandé du tout mais quand ils ont appris qui nous étions, ils ont préférés abandonner l'affaire. »

« Jacques vire-moi ce type il a rien à foutre ici. » hurla une voix.

Aiolia et Aioros se retournèrent pour voir Kanon tentant de s'expliquer à un flic aux gros bras en uniforme. Aioros fit un geste de la main. « Jacques laisse tombé. Il est avec moi. »

Kanon parcouru les quelques mètres. « Salut. Vous avez des nouvelles de ce gang ? »

L'homme avec qui discutaient avec les deux frères gronda. « Mais ça va pas. Vous donnez des informations à un civil. »

« Ce civil est Kanon Paros, le détective. » commença Aioros.

« Le plus grand fouineur de Paris. » ironisa Aiolia.

« Il en a apprit plus que n'importe qui sur ce gang. Échange de bon procédé. Si on veut les coincer autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté non ? »

L'homme partit furieux. « Qui c'était ? » demanda Kanon.

« Un con qui essaie de prendre du galon. » répondit Aiolia.

« Tu n'as aucune nouvelles toi non plus ? » demanda Aioros.

« Non. Personne ne les a vus. Ils se sont volatilisés. »

« J'irai bien interroger Milo Chalcis. » fit Aioros.

« 'Le Scorpion' ? » demanda Kanon. Aioros acquiesça.

« Non. On va encore se faire taper sur les doigts. En plus il n'en sait pas plus que nous. Il te l'a dit. » fit Aiolia.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez contre ce type ? Vous êtes constamment entrain de le harceler. »

Aiolia se replongea dans sa paperasse. « Aioros a juré de le mettre en prison. Cela fait 3 ans qu'il cherche un chef d'inculpation. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga n'arrivait pas à dormir, Ikki à côté était profondément endormi, il le savait à sa façon de respirer. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient amants et c'était de mieux en mieux. Mais Hyoga s'en voulait de ne rien dire à Shun peut être qu'il devrait lui parler. Il se leva sans réveiller son amant, il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes peut être faire un tour dans le jardin. Les nuits étaient fraîches mais il n'était pas frileux. Il passa juste un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Il sortit de la chambre et commença à se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Il se retourna Shun dans un coin sombre recroquevillé sur lui-même pleurait.

« Shun ?! Shun ça ne va pas ? » demanda t il en se dirigeant vers lui. Il était à moitié tétanisé, Shun avait dut les entendre. Il s'accroupit et avança les mains vers la visage d'ange. Shun se mit à se débattre frénétiquement, bougeant les mains de façon désordonnées pour empêcher Hyoga de le toucher. « Shun ?! Arrête ! Calme-toi ! » Hyoga attrapa les deux poignets et les comprima sur le torse du Japonais. « Calme-toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » murmurait Shun les yeux dans le vague.

Hyoga crut qu'il était en état de choc, il retenu les deux poignets d'une seule main et gifla deux fois le Japonais. Shun ahuri le regarda. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu entendes ça. »

« Entendre ? » fit Shun encore abasourdi. Il eut un rire hystérique. « Je ne vous aie pas entendu. J'ai tout vu. A chaque fois. Je vous aie vu à chaque fois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda Shun. « Pourquoi avec lui ? »

« Shun je peux comprendre que cela te choque mais . . . »

Shun se débattit de nouveau avec la force du désespoir, Hyoga fut obligé de relâcher les poignets. Shun se mit à le frapper avec ses poings. Ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse alors que Hyoga essayait de rattraper ses bras. « Tu me dégoûtes. Tu me dégoûtes. Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça avec lui ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que c'était moi que tu aimais ? »

Hyoga se figea à la dernière phrase. Il laissa Shun le frapper, ne bougeant plus. Shun épuisé enfoui son visage dans le tee-shirt et se mit à sangloter. Hyoga serra d'un bras Shun contre lui et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main libre. « C'est toi que j'aime Shun. Je t'aime mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas prêt. J'ai été égoïste, excuse-moi. J'ai refusé d'attendre. » Lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles les sanglots de Shun redoublèrent, épuisé, il s'endormit dans les bras du Russe. Une fois sûr qu'il dormait Hyoga le transporta jusqu'à son lit et le borda.

Puis il retourna au salon et s'écroula dans le canapé. Il était dans un sacré pétrin. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Quitter Ikki pour se mettre avec Shun ? Les deux frères étaient tellement différents mais étaient tellement complices. Il ne pouvait pas casser ça. Les quitter tout les deux ? Ce serait sans doute la chose la plus intelligente à faire et la moins égoïste. Il fallait qu'il demande conseille à Camus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus sorti en courant de la salle de bain. Une serviette autour de la taille trempé. « Allô ? Oh Bonjour Shun. Non je suis désolé, il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il rentre. Je lui dirais que tu as appelé compte sur moi. D'accord. Au revoir. » Légèrement énervé Camus se dirigea vers la chambre du Russe. « Hyoga !! » dit-il mécontent en ouvrant la porte sans frapper. « Tu vas les faire poireauter longtemps ? Cela fait 10 jours que tu les évites. Je ne peux même pas prendre une douche tranquille. Ils appellent tout les quarts d'heure chacun de leur côtés. » Hyoga assis par terre le dos adossé au lit un bouquin dans les mains releva la tête. « Et puis les vacances de pâques sont bientôt fini, comment tu vas faire ? »

« Finalement je veux bien que tu me changes d'école. » plaisanta le Russe.

« Tu dois trouver une solution. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je n'en sais rien moi. Quitte en un, quitte les deux. Reste avec les deux. » Hyoga sursauta à la dernière phrase. « Tu dois trouver la solution qui les fera le moins souffrir. »

Hyoga releva les sourcils 'la solution qui les fera le moins souffrir'. « Tu vas voir Milo ce soir ? »

« Oui. Je rentrerais tard. »

« Tard ou pas du tout ? » demanda espiègle le Russe.

Camus fronça les sourcils. « On est en pleine semaine. Je bosse moi demain. Je ne suis pas en vacances. »

« Quand est ce que tu me le présenteras ? »

« Aucune idée. La prochaine fois que le téléphone sonne si tu ne réponds pas je sais pas ce que je fais mais tu vas le regretter. »

« D'accord. D'accord. Je répondrais. »

20 minutes suffirent et le téléphone resonna Camus sorti de la douche et habillé se mit devant le téléphone et attendit que Hyoga sorte de sa chambre. « Allez un peu de courage. »

Camus décrocha et tendit le combiné à Hyoga. « Allô ? » Le Russe eut un grand sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Salut Masque. Tu veux que je te passe Camus ? »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le combiné il posa sa main sur le micro et s'adressa au Russe. « Tu as eut de la chance mais tu dois leur parler. »

« Je le ferais promis. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus et Masque dans la voiture parlaient avec véhémence à la limite de la dispute. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça. Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Tu nous évites Kanon et moi. Tu vas faire quoi ? Maintenant que c'est ton amant tu as décidé de le protéger. »

« Non. Je hais ce qu'il représente. »

« Alors allons lui mettre une bonne raclée tout les trois. »

« Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je connais un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire définitivement. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Masque fait moi confiance. Il me faut encore un peu de temps. »

Masque secoua la tête. « Plus tu restes avec lui, plus tu prends des risques. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère. » Camus tourna la tête et se mit à regarder les passants. « S'il apprenait l'existence de Hyoga. Il pourrait s'en prendre à lui. » Masque tendit la main et la posa sur la nuque du Français et se mit à la masser doucement. « Je suis ton ami, je m'inquiète pour vous deux c'est tout. »

Camus continua à tourner la tête à l'Italien. « Donne-moi du temps. » répéta-il lentement. « Jusqu'aux grandes vacances. »

« Mais c'est dans deux mois. »

Camus se tourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Masque. « Hyoga part en Russie mi-juillet. Il va passer un mois chez son ami Isaak. C'est presque sûr. Si mon plan échoue, Hyoga sera en sécurité là-bas. »

« OK, on attendra pour Milo. On fait quoi pour le gang ? Kanon m'a dit que tout le monde nous cherchait, les flics sont sûr les nerfs ils ont peur qu'il y ait un massacre. »

Camus eut un petit sourire. « Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai bien envie de me dégourdir. »

Masque répondit au sourire « Je suis d'accord on les a fait assez poireauter. » L'Italien allait ajouter quelque chose.

« Pas ce soir je sors avec lui. » Camus n'avait pas besoin de préciser. Masque poussa un profond soupir. « On va juste dîner, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Je te dépose chez lui ? »

« Non. On se retrouve dans un restaurant. Je vais y aller seul. »

« Je t'en prie fais attention à toi. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga attrapa un livre dans le rayon. Il tourna la tête pour voir Shun assis à un bureau de la bibliothèque. Il lisait un livre qui devait le passionner car le visage du Japonais était proche de l'émerveillement. Il avait une chance sur trois de trouver Shun ici. Le Japonais passait toujours ses vacances entre trois lieux la piscine municipale, le parc et la bibliothèque. La question était, est ce que Ikki l'avait accompagné ? Il avait traversé toute la bibliothèque sans voir l'aîné. Il avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'Ikki ne vienne pas chercher son petit frère. Il abandonna les rayons pour se diriger vers tout les bureaux alignés il s'assit sur le bureau en face de Shun. Le Japonais concentré ne leva même pas les yeux. « Coucou. »

Shun le regarda ahuri puis il lui fit un grand sourire. « Hyoga !! Où étais-tu passé ?

« Désolé. Camus m'a dit que tu avais appelé plusieurs fois. »

Shun prit un air contrarié. « Je ne suis pas idiot tu nous as évité toutes les vacances Ikki et moi. »

« C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec ton frère. »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Non. Mais je ne veux pas faire du mal à ton frère. »

Shun eut un véritable sourire. Il prit les mains de Hyoga. « On n'est pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite qu'on est ensemble. Tu lui dis juste que tu t'es trompé et que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'il comprendra. »

« Je vais essayer. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Le dîné a été super. Merci. » fit Camus à son amant alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

« De rien. C'était vraiment très bon, tu as raison. »

Milo se pencha et embrassa Camus. Le Français se détacha rapidement. « Pas en public s'il te plait. »

Milo poussa un petit soupir. « Tu viens à la maison ? Je voulais te donner quelque chose mais je l'ai oublié là-bas. »

Camus eut un petit sourire espiègle. « Je t'ai dit que je devais rentrer tôt. »

Milo serra Camus contre lui. « Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Je te promets. » murmura t il.

« Juste une heure ou deux. » ironisa le Français.

« Si tu penses à la même chose que moi il nous faudra au moins ça. Mais j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te donner. »

Camus se retourna pour éviter un nouveau baiser du Grec. « Très bien. Allons-y. »

Ils prirent un taxi où Milo réussi à rester à peu près correct mais ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans le dos du Français. A peine la porte refermée de l'appartement Milo plaqua Camus contre le mur. « Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? » demanda t il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant.

Alors que le Grec commençait à s'attaquer à retirer ses vêtements Camus le repoussa lentement. « Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me donner ? »

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu n'en as pas envie ce soir ? »

Camus déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Grec et se dégagea de ses bras. « Là n'est pas la question. Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas des horaires aménageables comme toi et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon travail. » Milo eut une petite tête déçue. « Je suis fatigué, tu comprends. J'ai besoin de sommeil. »

« Reste dormir ici cette nuit. » répondit Milo comme s'il n'avait pas écouté Camus. « Tu n'as personne qui t'attend chez toi non ? Alors reste avec moi, je te laisserais dormir. »

« D'accord. » répondit Camus en prenant un air détaché. « Mais pas de nuit blanche. »

Milo prit Camus dans ses bras. « Juste un petit câlin pour lutter contre l'insomnie. » Le Français ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Bon maintenant ton cadeau. » Milo se dirigea vers un meuble et ouvrit un tiroir il en sortit un étui et le tendit au Français. Camus allait parler mais Milo le coupa avant qu'un son sorte. « Il n'y a pas de raison particulière je voulais te l'offrir depuis notre retour d'Italie. J'espère que ça te plaira. »

« Merci. » répondit Camus avant d'ouvrir la boite.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une gourmette en argent, la maille était assez fine mais restait masculine. Sur la plaque au lieu du prénom de Camus était marqué 'BLUE ANGEL' Camus releva la tête pour observer son amant. « C'est le surnom que je t'ai donné la première fois que je t'ai vu au restaurant. » Milo s'approcha et sorti l'objet de son écrin. « Derrière j'ai mis la date de notre première discussion. » Camus regarda la date.

« L'ambassade. » murmura le Français.

« Tu avais vraiment cru à mon histoire ? »

« Non, je t'avais déjà remarqué dans le restaurant. » Milo passa le bijou autour du poignet droit de Camus. Le Français put voir que le fermoir était agrémenté d'une petite pomme pendouillant. « Pourquoi la pomme ? »

« Euh. » Milo se mit à rougir. « Cela fait peut être un peu trop je n'ai pas réfléchi quand je l'ai fait faire. »

« Non, c'est très joli. Elle à une signification ? »

« Tu ne parles pas le Grec ? »

« Malheureusement non. »

« Milo signifie 'Pomme' dans ma langue. »

Camus embrassa délicatement le Grec. « J'aime beaucoup. »

Milo eut un petit sourire. « Oui. Dire que j'ai détesté ce surnom au début. »

« Ce surnom ? » demanda Camus en sursautant. « Milo n'est pas ton véritable prénom ? »

« Si. » Camus écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant plus rien. « Je suis un enfant perdu. » expliqua le Grec. « J'ai rencontré ma famille d'adoption alors que je volais des pommes dans leur jardin. Ils m'ont hébergé provisoirement puis m'ont adopté. Je n'avais pas de prénom, ni d'identité avant de les rencontrer. »

« Milo ! Ta famille. Tu vois encore ta famille ? »

« Rarement je les croise parfois dans la rue. »

« Oh Milo. » fit Camus en resserrant leur étreintes. « Pourquoi es-tu brouillé avec eux ? »

« Une autre fois. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et puis nous ne sommes pas vraiment brouillés. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga sur le canapé, entendit la porte s'ouvrir. « C'est ça que tu appelles rentrer tard ? Moi j'appelle ça tôt ou plutôt on appelle ça découcher. »

« Tu m'as attendu toute la nuit ? »

« Non. Mais quand je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes à 5 heure du mat et que je ne t'ai pas vu dans ton lit. »

« Je m'excuse. Je me suis endormi chez lui. »

« Ça j'avais deviné. »

« Je prends une douche et je vais bosser. »

« Tu veux que je te fasse du café ? »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Camus alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et se déshabilla, il regarda la gourmette que lui avait offerte Milo hier soir. Devait-il la garder ou la ranger ? Bon déjà éviter de la mettre en présence de Masque il risquerait de lui faire encore une scène. Ne pas la mettre non plus pour leur petites escapades, rapidement identifiables surtout s'ils avaient un nouveau face à face avec Milo. Pour le boulot cela ne craignait rien c'était juste un bijou. Il rentra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet. Tout en se lavant, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Milo. Sa famille adoptive avait peut-être coupé les ponts quand ils avaient découvert ce qu'il était devenu. Il fallait qu'il essaye de retrouver au moins sa mère pour pouvoir parler avec elle. Ensemble ils pourraient trouver un moyen de sortir Milo de là. Camus secoua la tête. Non ressaisi toi, Milo n'est pas la victime dans l'histoire. Il règne sur tout ses gangs depuis 4 ans. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver. Il fallait quand même qu'il retrouve sa mère pour comprendre. Comprendre comment Milo était tombé dans ce milieu. Le problème impossible de demander ça à Kanon. Il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga patientait dans les gradins, ils étaient quelques-uns un à regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de rugby. Ikki l'avait aperçu mais l'ignorait superbement. L'entraînement fini Hyoga pensait que Ikki se dirigerait vers lui, mais le Japonais repartis très rapidement dans les vestiaires avec les autres sans jeter le moindre regard vers lui. Bon d'accord autant essayer la carte de la jalousie, Hyoga se dirigea vers les vestiaire il les traversa se rinçant l'œil au passage. Il s'assit près d'Ikki. « Ils sont plutôt bien bâtis tes copains. » Ikki lui jeta un regard courroucé puis tourna la tête sans répondre. « Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ? »

Ikki se retourna d'un grand geste sec qui fit sursauter Hyoga. « Je rêve. On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

« Ecoute c'est idiot. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai voulu passer des vacances tranquilles avec Camus que . . . »

« Des vacances tranquilles. C'est ça ouais. Tranquille, au point de même pas passer un coup de fil pour demander comment ça allait. »

« Je m'excuse. »

« Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes excuses. »

« Bon bah je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé. »

Hyoga sorti des vestiaires et se mit à discuter avec plusieurs personnes qui parlait des performances de l'équipe. Lorsque Ikki sorti et vit Hyoga riant avec d'autres personne il fut encore plus furieux. Il donna une excuse bidon au groupe et tira Hyoga par le bras. « Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps pour me remplacer. »

« On faisait que discuter et pardon je ne savais pas qu'on était séparé. »

Ikki grogna. « Tu es comme Shun. » Hyoga envoya un regard interrogatif à Ikki. « Je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir plus d'un quart d'heure. » Le Russe lui fit un grand sourire. « On se retrouve au parc ce soir ? »

Hyoga dégagea son bras et fronça les sourcils « Ah ouais !! Ok tu me pardonnes juste parce que tu es en manque. »

« Ce que tu peux être chiant. On ne c'est pas vu pendant 15 jours j'ai le droit d'avoir envie d'être seul avec toi. »

« En tout cas plus question de faire ça chez toi. Je ne veux pas que Shun nous surprenne. »

« Il ne faut pas choquer le petit frère. »

« Vers 18 heure ça te va ? »

« Oui. » Hyoga commença à s'éloigner. « Hé Hyoga !! » Le Russe se retourna. « Fais gaffe aux pervers. » Hyoga fit un clin d'œil et parti.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus tira sur le fil du téléphone. « Hyoga !! Téléphone !! » Le Russe sorti de sa chambre emporta le téléphone laissant le fil passer sous la porte et referma soigneusement. Camus le regarda faire ahuri. Depuis quand Hyoga se mettait-il à cacher ses conversations téléphoniques ? Camus continua son travail. Lorsque Hyoga réapparu 20 minutes plus tard avec le téléphone, le Français ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de répliquer. « Je croyais t'avoir dit de leur parler. »

« Je l'ai fait. » se défendit Hyoga.

« Ils appellent toujours autant. »

« Bah oui. » répondit le Russe en haussant les épaules comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'ils continuent à appeler séparément ? »

« J'ai suivi ton conseil. » expliqua le Russe.

« Mon conseil ? Quel conseil ? »

« Tu m'as dit 'tu dois trouver la solution qui les fera le moins souffrir' »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Et tu as également dis 'Quitte en un. Quitte les deux ou reste avec les deux'. »

« Euh j'ai dit ça ? » s'inquiéta Camus n'osant pas imaginer la solution qu'avait choisi Hyoga.

« Oui. Alors j'ai décidé de rester avec les deux. »

« Mais c'est pas une solution ça Hyoga. » Hyoga eut un air légèrement en colère. « Et puis ils vont bien finir par se douter de quelque chose. »

« Non. Shun pense que j'ai quitté Ikki mais pour ne pas faire souffrir son frère on ne va pas lui dire qu'on est ensemble et Ikki continue à penser que Shun n'est pas au courant. »

« C'est un peu compliqué ton histoire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

C'était vraiment trop facile, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient fait leur réapparition. Plus grand monde osait les défier, bizarrement Milo qui était sensé les rechercher activement n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Tu as parlé trop vite pensa Camus en voyant Milo sauter tombant devant lui juste à quelques mètres, le faisant se stopper net.

« Bonsoir Seigneur. » fit le Grec d'une voix langoureuse. « J'avais cru comprendre que tu désirais te battre contre moi. Pourquoi ton chef t'en a empêché ? Je vous aie observé, sur les trois, tu es bien celui qui a le plus de chance de me battre. »

Camus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Milo était vraiment complètement différent dans ce monde là. « Tu crois sans doute que je te flatte pour que tu sois trop sûr de toi. Pas du tout. Tu es le plus régulier. Le Général se bat bien mais fait beaucoup d'erreur. Quant à ton chef il est persuadé que sa puissance lui permettra de vaincre n'importe quel ennemi. Mais toi. Tu restes sur le qui vive, tu analyses calmement chaque situation. Je me demande quel genre d'homme tu es ? » Un grand silence se fit entre les deux hommes. « Je vois que tu respectes les consignes. Pas un mot. Que vais-je découvrir sous le Masque ? Qu'a à cacher ta voix ? »

Camus regarda tout autour de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait se battre contre lui tout du moins le déstabiliser afin de pouvoir passer. Le problème c'est que dans un combat à main nu il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait le battre. Surtout que Milo avait beaucoup plus d'expérience en combat des rues. Bon très bien de toute façon tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout dès que tu vois une porte de sorti, tu te sauves. Camus lança son bâton à Milo qui l'attrapa sans être surpris. « Et toi ? » demanda calmement Milo. Camus se dirigea vers le côté et se baissa gardant toujours un œil sur le Grec. Il attrapa une barre, il la fit tournoyer entre ses mains faisant un bruit de vent, elle était plus petite que son bâton habituel mais ferait très bien l'affaire.

Milo fit également tourner le bâton s'en doute pour bien l'avoir en main puis le cala sous son aisselle un peu comme s'il allait faire une joute. Milo s'élança et le combat commença. Milo avait raison ils étaient à peu près au même niveau, Milo avait un léger avantage sur la vitesse que Camus compensait par plus de souplesse. Les bruits du bâton contre la barre de fer étaient les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, tout les deux légèrement essoufflés. « Tu te bas vraiment bien. » complimenta Milo. Camus commençait à déchanter, il allait falloir qu'il aille jusqu'au bout Milo avait sûrement compris sa stratégie et ne lui laissait aucune porte de sortie. Cette fois ci ce fut Camus qui engagea le combat. Il tenta de donner un coup violent sur le bâton de Milo afin que celui-ci le lâche mais Milo anticipa son mouvement. Il allait tenter un autre geste quand il entendit siffler, ce bruit le déconcentra un dixième de secondes mais ce fut assez pour Milo. Il lui faucha les jambes Camus s'écroula par terre sur le dos. Milo se pencha et le coinça, il avait mis le bâton en travers de sa barre empêchant Camus de bouger. « Ton maître t'appelle. » Milo se redressa et laissa Camus se relever lestement. « Reportons à plus tard. Si tu en as marre d'être sifflé, je serais très heureux que tu te joignes à moi. Tu sais où me trouver. » Milo passa à côté de lui faisant comme s'il n'était pas une menace. Milo lui rendit son bâton. « La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, je t'offrirais un bâton plus léger et plus souple qui conviendra mieux à ton gabarit. Reprend celui-ci en attendant en tant que souvenir. » Milo le regarda s'éloigner.

Sorti de son champ de vision Camus se mit à courir. Il arriva au point de ralliement. « Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » grogna Kanon.

Camus s'engouffra dans le véhicule sans se déshabiller. « Partons. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » insista Masque.

Camus se mit à se déshabiller. « Milo m'a intercepté. »

« Et merde. » fit Kanon. « C'était trop facile il fallait s'en douter. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir comment ? »

« Il m'a laissé partir. »

« Quoi ? » crièrent ses deux amis en même temps. Masque jeta un regard inquiet dans le rétroviseur. Camus fit non silencieusement de la tête. Non, Milo ne l'avait pas reconnu. « Quand tu as sifflé, il m'a proposé de vous trahir. »

« Le salaud. » gronda Kanon. « C'était ça son plan, nous diviser. » Non il y avait autre chose il ne les voyait pas comme des ennemis mais pourquoi.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus rentra dans une cabine téléphonique. Il venait tout juste de quitter les deux autres après avoir écouté patiemment Kanon pester contre Milo. Il inséra sa carte téléphonique et composa le numéro. Il laissa sonner 6 fois, alors qu'il allait raccrocher légèrement déçu. « Allô ? » fit une voix masculine que Camus ne reconnu pas.

Un peu déstabilisé le Français bredouilla. « Bon . . Bonsoir Euh Milo est-il là, s'il vous plait ? »

« Voyons mon chou. Milo est . . . » Il eut un silence. « Mais dites-moi qui êtes vous ? C'est vous le mystérieux amant ? »

« Par. . .Pardon ? »

Il y eut un grand rire dans le téléphone. « Il faudra que vous me donniez votre secret. Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le garder. C'est un magnifique amant n'est ce pas ? Vrrr j'en frissonne encore. Une fois qu'on a goûté à Milo tous les autres amants semblent fades. » Il y eut un autre silence une sorte de brouhaha derrière. « Attends une seconde mon petit scorpion, je donne des conseils à ton nouvel amant. » Encore le brouhaha et un léger bruit de dispute mais Camus ne pouvait distinguer aucune paroles.

« Allô ? » Cette fois c'était Milo. « Camus ?!!! » Le Français eut une envie irrépressible de raccrocher et d'envoyer au diable Milo, incroyable il se sentait jaloux.

« Salut. Excuse-moi de te déranger. » fit d'une voix mécontente le Français.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est idiot de dire ça mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ok. » répondit Camus encore énervé. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. » Le brouhaha derrière était toujours autant présent. « Tu travailles ? »

« Euh je suis encore au boulot mais j'ai fini. Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas de ton portable ? »

« Je l'ai oublié chez moi. » mentit Camus. En fait lorsqu'ils partaient pour leurs expéditions ils prenaient le moins d'effets personnels possible évitant ainsi un possible oublie ou perte pouvant remonter jusqu'à eux.

« Tu es où ? »

« Écoute ce n'est pas grave. A la prochaine. »

« Camus ?!! Attends !! Tu es où ? »

« En face de chez toi. » avoua Camus avec une petite pointe de regret.

La réponse eut l'air de soulager Milo. « Ok. Écoute j'en ai environ pour une heure, le temps de m'éclipser et le trajet. »

« D'accord je t'attend. »

Milo eut un petit rire. « Attend !! Tu vas à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y a une petite ruelle tu l'as prends et tu vas déboucher sur une autre rue. Là il y a un magasin, un arabe ouvert 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24. Tu commandes un verre d'Ouzo et tu demandes s'il a déjà visité l'île Mêlos. »

« L'île Mêlos ? »

« Oui c'est une autre appellation de Milo. »

« Si tout se passe bien il te donnera les clefs de mon appart. Rentre et fais comme chez toi. »

« Euh d'accord. ça fait un peu . . . »

« Espion. » fit en riant Milo. « Ouais je sais mais c'est plus sûr que caché sous le paillasson. »

« D'accord a tout de suite. »

Camus raccrocha et parti à la recherche du magasin. Il rentra, un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année regardait la télé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. « Bonsoir. Je désirerais un verre d'Ouzo, s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement, il croyait qu'il allait lui faire qu'il n'avait pas ça. Mais l'adolescent sorti une bouteille et rempli un verre. Puis il partit, il revint quelques minutes avec une autre personne.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. » fit poliment le nouvel arrivant. « De l'Ouzo hein ? Vous êtes Grec ? » Camus allait répondre mais l'homme continua. « J'aime beaucoup la Grèce. J'ai visité déjà plusieurs fois ce beau pays. »

« Ah !! Vous avez visité l'île Mêlos ? »

« Malheureusement non. » répondit l'homme en lui tendant une clef.

« Merci. » Camus sorti un billet de sa poche pour payer.

« Je vous l'offre. Bonne soirée Monsieur. »

« Au revoir. » Il retourna vers le bâtiment et rentra dans l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois Milo n'était pas revenu sans lui. Bon allez, c'était l'occasion rêvée il avait pas mal de temps devant lui. Il se mit à fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo entra dans l'appartement, il trouva Camus entrain de fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » demanda t il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Camus se retourna un petit sourire espiègle. « Un petit truc à grignoter. »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. » dit Milo en se rapprochant et fouillant avec Camus.

Le Français se mit rire. « Cela se voit que tu n'es pas souvent ici. Où vis tu le reste du temps ? »

« Ça dépend, la plupart de mes clients m'hébergent. »

« Hum. Je n'aimerais pas trop je suis plutôt casanier. J'aime bien mon chez moi. »

Milo eut un magnifique sourire et prit Camus par les hanches. « Je suis content que tu aies appelé. Je n'osais plus trop comme tu m'avais dit que tu étais fatigué. »

« Oui, mais j'ai prit un jour de congé. Je ne vais pas travailler demain. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un congé. J'ai demandé à ma patronne si je pouvais travailler à la maison. » dit il en montrant des yeux son sac qu'il avait posé à côté du canapé.

« Tu restes alors. »

« Oui, seulement si demain tu vas faire quelques courses. » ironisa Camus.

Milo se mit à lui embrasser le cou. « Je me lèverais à l'aube pour aller te chercher des croissants. »

« Oh !! Je ne t'en demande pas tant. »

« Ça me fais plaisir. » La main de Milo glissa le long de son bras droit, le grec arrêta d'embrasser Camus en ne sentant pas la gourmette à son poignet. « Elle ne te plait pas ? Tu l'as déjà retiré. »

« Non. » fit Camus en glissant sa main dans sa poche puis sortant la gourmette. « Je la retire pour me laver mais j'ai un mal fou à la remettre tout seul. » Milo sourit en refermant le bracelet à son poignet.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo allongé lascivement sur le canapé, regardait un match de foot à la télé. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards amoureux à Camus qui travaillait assis par terre sur la petite table basse. Aujourd'hui ils avaient vécu comme un gentil petit couple amoureux. Milo s'était levé tôt pour faire des courses et avait réveillé le Français avec le petit déjeuné au lit, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois avant de se décider à se lever. Camus avait tenté de préparer un déjeuner convenable, Milo avait put constater que ce n'était pas un euphémisme quand le Français disait qu'il était une catastrophe ambulante aux fourneaux. Milo avait réussi à rattraper une partie du repas qu'ils avaient mangé enlacés sur le canapé regardant un film, Camus lui donnant la becquée.

Oui je crois que je pourrais avoir une vie banale comme ça avec toi Camus. Il entendit la voix de son frère quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un et qu'il avait l'impression d'être vraiment amoureux. Son frère avait rit. « Toi te ranger ? Mener une vie banale ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu as trop vécu pour ça. Tu finiras par te lasser comme à chaque fois. Tu as besoin d'adrénaline dans ta vie Milo. » Non pas tant que ça, il avait compris qu'il avait surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui avait entièrement confiance en lui et en qui il pouvait faire entièrement confiance, le reste ne comptait pas. Son frère n'avait pas dit ça méchamment Milo le savait d'ailleurs il avait fini par ajouter. « C'est Maman qui va être contente si tu dis vrai. Elle va te casser les pieds pour que tu lui présentes ton amant. Tu vas voir. »

Milo sursauta en voyant que Camus s'était retourné et le regardait alors qu'il était parti dans ses pensées. « C'est fou ce que le match t'intéresse. »

« J'ai un peu zappé c'est vrai. »

« Dis moi il y a un Cybercafé pas trop loin ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je dois envoyer ce dossier à une amie avant qu'elle parte en week-end. » répondit le Français en montrant une disquette. « Moi je préfère travailler sur papier. Je n'utilise l'ordinateur qu'au bureau. »

Milo se leva. « J'ai mieux qu'un Cybercafé. » Le Grec parti dans sa chambre et revint avec un ordinateur portable. « Moi aussi je m'en sers peu. » dit il en le sortant de sa housse. « Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien pratique. » Milo brancha l'ordinateur portable sur la prise électrique puis sur la prise téléphonique. « C'est bien pour rester en contact avec les gens qui sont loin. »

« Super. » fit enthousiaste Camus. « Même pas besoin de sortir. » Camus se blottit dans les bras du Grec. « Tu dois beaucoup travailler ce week-end ? On pourrait rester que tout les deux. »

Milo fondit aux deux yeux suppliants bleu océan profond. « Je peux essayer de m'arranger pour demain mais ce soir il faut vraiment que j'y sois. »

« Très bien ce soir tu vas travailler moi je vais boire un coup avec Masque et quelques amis. Et on se retrouve ici après ton travail. » Camus embrassa langoureusement Milo. « Je vais en profiter pour aller chercher quelques affaires chez moi et après on s'enferme ici et on bouge plus du week-end. »

« Programme très très tentant. »

Camus se détacha. « Bon j'envoie ça et après je te fais un petit massage. » Milo se remit dans le canapé. « Euh Milo. L'ordinateur me demande un mot de passe. »

« Ah oui. Je déteste toutes ses protections mais il faut bien contre les hackers. » Milo se leva prit une feuille et un papier et nota le mot de passe. Camus écarquilla les yeux. « Toujours prendre un mot de passe sans aucun lien avec soi. »

« Hi hi Tu appliques à la lettre non seulement cela a aucun lien mais ça ne veut rien dire. »

« C'est un code. Tu sais les codes qu'on invente quand on est mômes. »

« Ah oui cela a un sens que pour toi. C'est vrai c'est plus malin. » Milo commença à écrire quelque chose sur la feuille Camus posa sa main sur la sienne. « Non, ne m'explique pas. Tu as le droit de garder tes petits secrets. Je parie qu'il n'y a que ton frère et toi qui utilisiez ce code. » Milo eut un grand sourire et acquiesça. « Alors ne m'explique pas, c'est quelque chose d'intime entre vous. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas. »

« Tu l'as fait avec mon frère mais tu refuses avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » répondit gêné le Russe.

« Quoi tu vas me sortir une excuse bidon du genre. 'Tu es trop jeune Shun'. »

« Tu veux le faire simplement parce que je l'ai fait avec ton frère ce n'est pas une bonne raison Shun. » Le jeune Japonais leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as peur que si on ne le fait pas je retourne avec lui. »

« J'ai des raisons de penser ça non ? Tu l'as fait avec lui simplement parce que tu ne pouvais pas attendre. »

« Non, tu te trompes. On le fera quand tu seras prêt. »

« Je suis prêt. » Hyoga prit Shun dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « Non, tu n'es pas prêt. On a tout notre temps. Regarde Camus, il a attendu d'être vraiment sûr. »

Shun se dégagea violemment. « Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je croyais que tu me voyais différemment mais tu es comme tout les autres. Tu me vois comme un gamin fragile qu'il faut bien border le soir avant de lui lire une histoire. »

« Non. Je te vois comme mon petit ami mais je ne veux pas qu'on brusque les choses. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre.)


	7. Soirée et départ

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va aller en boite. » fit Shun en changeant pour la dixième fois de tee-shirt.

« Moi ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que Camus accepte de nous chaperonner. » fit Ikki allongé sur le lit de son petit frère. « C'est le genre coincé, Gueule de premier de la classe, balais dans le c. . . »

« Arrête. » le coupa Shun. « C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Et puis Hyoga et lui sont très complices c'est normal qu'il ait accepté. Il n'a mis qu'une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Pas d'alcool, ni de drogues. »

« Ahahahaha. »

« Tu crois que je devrais plutôt mettre une chemise ? »

Ikki regarda sa montre. « Je ne sais pas mais dépêche-toi de choisir. Ils vont bientôt arriver pour venir nous chercher. C'est qui les autres types ? »

« Je ne sais pas des amis à Camus, je crois. » On sonna. « Oh!! Non pas déjà. »

« Tu es très bien comme ça. Allez viens. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte Hyoga attendait patiemment. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un homme brailla avec un fort accent italien. « Allez les mômes on se dépêche, ma bergère va faire une scène si on arrive en retard pour le dîner. »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire gêné. « Bonsoir, je vous présente Masque. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. « Camus n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Shun.

« Mu a voulu le garder pour lui apprendre à cuisiner. »

« Ma mamia. Attendez-vous au pire les mômes. »

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans le petit pavillon du couple. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte Kiki sauta dans les bras de Hyoga. Camus sorti précipitamment de la cuisine les cheveux en bataille. « Au secours. » fit-il avec les yeux suppliants à Masque. Tout le monde éclata de rire, Camus se renfrogna.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait cramer ? » demanda Masque une fois calmé.

« Ta femme est partie chercher, je ne sais pas quel ingrédient dans je ne sais pas quel pays. » Le fou rire reprit pour tous les spectateurs. Camus ouvrit la porte battante de la cuisine. « Il y a trois marmites qui chauffent en même temps. Mu m'a dit d'en retirer une dès qu'elle bouillait mais les trois sont en ébullition. » Masque se précipita dans la cuisine et éteignit les trois feus.

« Règle numéro un Camus. Quand ça boue ce n'est pas bon signe. » fit Masque.

Camus se mit à bouder. « J'en ai marre d'être son cobaye. A chaque fois qu'elle veut faire une nouvelle recette elle me prend comme assistant comme ça si c'est raté c'est de ma faute. »

« Règle numéro deux Camus. Quand une femme rate quelque chose c'est toujours la faute d'un homme. »

On sonna à la porte. « Coucou c'est nous. » fit Kanon brandissant deux bouteilles de vins dans chaque main.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'était très bon Mu. » fit Kanon en dégrafant un bouton de son pantalon et se caressant le ventre. « J'ai trop mangé. »

« Tu en as prit trois fois c'est normal. » fit Aioros à ses côtés.

« Je persiste à dire qu'un barbecue aurait été plus simple. » fit Masque en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. « Et cela aurait évité à Camus de paniquer. »

Le Français haussa les épaules. « Les barbecues non plus je ne sais pas les faire. » A la tête déconfite de Camus tout le monde se remit à rire. « Pourtant je suis à la lettre le bouquin mais à chaque fois . . . »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Saga qui avait réussi à s'installer près de lui pour le dîner. « On est pas ami avec toi pour tes talents de cuisinier. »

« Heureusement. » rit Masque. « Sinon on serait déjà tous morts de faim. »

Aiolia se tourna vers les trois adolescents qui s'étaient installés un peu plus loin. « Je crois que les jeunes ont hâte d'aller en boite. »

« La baby-sitter ne devrait pas tarder. » fit Mu.

« Ils doivent s'ennuyer les pauvres avec des vieux comme nous. » fit Saga.

« Des vieux ? Toi peut être que tu te considères comme vieux mais pas moi. » fit Kanon offusqué.

« Bah!! Si tu regardes nous sommes quand même les doyens de cette petite soirée. » répondit son jumeau.

Kanon posa un doigt sur sa tempe. « Tout se passe là. Si tu te sens jeune dans ta tête il n'y a aucuns soucis. »

« Ah oui, si on regarde par rapport à ça. Tu es le plus jeune Kanon. » fit en riant Masque.

« Un peu de respect envers tes aînés je te prie Masque. » fit Kanon en prenant un faux air sérieux.

« Bon on leur annonce la nouvelle ? » demanda Saga. Kanon jeta un regard complice à son frère pendant que leurs amis les regardaient ahuri. « Kanon a accepté qu'on s'associe. » continua Saga. Déferla une avalanche de félicitation et de questions.

« Saga s'occupera de toute la paperasse et moi je ferais toutes les enquêtes. »

« Malin, tu laisses ton frère faire le sale boulot. » fit Masque.

« Cela dépend de quel point de vu, on se pose. Saga adore faire la paperasse. » répliqua Camus. Saga couva du regard le Français. « Et vous allez rester dans la branche de l'adoption ? »

« Oui. » fit Kanon. « Si des affaires d'un autre style nous sont proposés et qu'elles nous intéressent, on s'en occupera mais les adoptions resteront notre principale activité. »

« Regard bébé. » fit Masque à sa femme « Nous sommes bien entourés. Deux flics et deux avocats comme amis, rien ne peut nous arriver. »

« En parlant de flic, vous en êtes où dans votre enquête ? » questionna Kanon très intéressé.

« On a pas beaucoup avancé. » répondit Aiolia. « Ces types nous filent entre les doigts comme des anguilles. »

« Seul point positif, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'associer avec 'Le Scorpion'. » continua Aioros.

Mu allait poser une question mais Masque lui posa un doigt sur la bouche et lui lança un regard qui voulait sûrement dire 'je t'expliquerais plus tard' entre eux. « Arrêtons de parler boulot. » fit Masque. « Et les amours ? Comment vont-ils? »

Kanon se glissa dans les bras d'Aioros. « Très très bien. »

Aiolia regarda avec un air espiègle son frère qui enserrait avec soin la taille de son amant. Il vit que tout le monde était tourné vers lui. « Personne pour le moment. »

« Au fait. Tu es de quel côté ? Comme ton frère ? » demanda Masque.

« Non, non. » fit en riant Aiolia. « Je suis le vilain petit canard de la famille. Je préfère les filles. »

Masque écarquilla les yeux, se détacha de sa femme et se mit à genoux devant la chaise d'Aiolia, et se mit à faire plusieurs révérences. « Merci mon Dieu. Je croyais être devenu anormal. » Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Et toi ? » fit doucement Saga en se rapprochant de Camus. « Tu as quelqu'un ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux la réponse avait l'air d'intéressé toutes les personnes présentes. Masque le regardait pour savoir ce qu'il allait répondre, Saga avait un air légèrement suppliant pour savoir s'il avait une chance, Kanon avait un air légèrement espiègle il devait se douter que toutes les fois où Masque et lui le déposait quelque part c'était bien pour aller voir quelqu'un, et les frères flics semblaient bien curieux.

« Et ben . . .bien. » bredouilla Camus. « Euh! Je vois quelqu'un régulièrement mais je ne sais pas encore . . . » Camus se figea ne sachant pas trop comment continuer, les visages qui le regardait avaient changés d'expression.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » demanda déçu Saga.

Autant y aller franchement personne imaginera qu'il s'agit de Milo Chalcis 'Le Scorpion' sauf Masque. « Tout se passe bien entre nous, mais nous gardons une certaine distance. »

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » demanda Aioros.

« Et bien nous nous voyons toujours seuls je ne lui ai présenté aucuns de mes amis et lui non plus. Cela ne me gêne pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être prêt pour qu'il débarque dans ma vie comme ça. »

« Ce n'est rien ça. » fit Aioros rassuré. « Vous êtes qu'au début de votre relation non ? » Camus acquiesça. « Vous avez besoin d'intimité avant de vous montrer au grand jour. »

« Oui sans doute. En tout cas la dernière fois on a passé un week-end formidable. » Camus ne voulait pas blesser Saga sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Camus prit un petit sourire espiègle. « Il m'a apprit à faire les pâtes sans que l'eau se déverse partout. » Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Saga qui se renfrogna légèrement.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon » fit Camus aux trois adolescents. « Une fois rentrez. Vous pouvez vous éloigner de nous si vous voulez. Je sais que c'est sans doute la honte de sortir avec des vieux mais . . . »

« Arrête. » fit Hyoga. « Si je t'ai demandé c'est parce que je n'avais pas honte de toi. »

« Oui mais bon. » fit Camus. « S'il vous plait restez à porté de vu ce n'est pas pour vous surveiller mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive un incident. »

« Pas de problèmes. » répondit avec un grand sourire Hyoga. « Toi ça va aller ? »

« Mais oui. Je suis déjà allé en boite de nuit. » répondit le Français.

Kanon l'attrapa par la taille et le fit tourner. « Arrête de t'inquiéter entre nous six ils ne craignent rien. »

« C'est vrai ça et au moindre problème je sors ma plaque. » fit en riant Aioros.

« Si tu fais ça je te quitte. » fit du tac au tac Kanon. Les trois adolescents rirent à l'espièglerie des 7 adultes. C'était les adolescents qui avaient choisi la boite pour ne pas qu'ils disent que c'était ringard.

« Rentrons dans la fosse aux lions. » fit Masque en tirant Mu par la main. « Pff! Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça. »

Ils rentrèrent sans trop de problèmes les videurs firent de drôles de têtes en voyant surtout Shun qui faisait très, très jeune, Camus diplomate avait assuré qu'il le surveillerait et qu'il prenait l'entière responsabilité s'il y avait un problème.

Lorsque Camus rentra dans la salle son visage se changea, il semblait à la limite d'être terrifié. Hyoga cru qu'il allait faire demi-tour. Kanon attrapa le Français par la taille et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille le visage de Camus se décrispa.

Le Français se tourna vers Hyoga et lui fit un sourire rassurant comme si c'était le Russe qui était apeuré. « Je ne me rappelais pas que la musique était si forte. » hurla t il.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta quand même le Russe.

« Mais oui. » fit Camus en reprenant une contenance. « Le DJ pourrait baisser un peu quand même, on ne peut même pas discuter. » continua à hurler le Français. Tous les amis le regardèrent ahuri comme si Camus était devenu fou.

« On est pas ici pour discuter. » hurla Masque. Camus fit une petite moue. Masque entraîna tout le monde vers une table libre ils devront se serrer mais cela ferait l'affaire. Kanon emmena tout de suite Aioros sur la piste pour danser. Il n'était pas encore très tard et donc le plus gros n'était pas encore arrivé. « Bon c'est ma tournée. Qu'est ce que vous prenez les mômes ? » Masque se mit à rire à la tête de Camus. « Bon trois diabolos fraises. » ironisa l'Italien.

« Salut Ikki. » fit une jeune femme. « Vous avez réussi à rentrer vous aussi, c'est génial. » Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers deux charmantes jeunes femmes

« Salut Marine. Salut Shina. » répondit avec enthousiasme Ikki.

« Vous vous joignez à nous. » fit Aiolia généreux.

« Comment tu connais ces filles ? » demanda Shun à son frère. « Elles sont vachement plus âgées. »

« Elles sont en terminales. Ce sont les deux leaders de l'équipe féminine de Football. Tu m'as dit que tu t'intéressais à elles. Alors je suis allé discuter avec. Elles sont super sympa. » répondit Ikki penché sur l'oreille de son cadet pour qu'il puisse entendre.

sSsSsSsSsSs

La fête battait son plein, tout le groupe était parti danser à l'exception de Camus et Saga qui avait décidé de tenir compagnie au Français. Saga se pencha sur l'oreille de Camus. « Je crois qu'Aiolia a craqué pour la petite rousse. » dit-il en regardant les deux jeunes qui dansaient en riant.

« Ils formeraient un beau couple. »

« Il faut qu'il fasse attention, elle est mineure. »

« Elle a quoi ? 3 ans de moins, c'est pas très significatif dans un an cela se verra même plus. » fit Camus défendant le couple qu'il trouvait très mignon.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ton amant. »

« Oh! Je t'en prie Saga. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je te l'ai dit un millier de fois. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? » insista Saga.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Camus en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste agacé. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te fasse du mal ? Tu veux que je te dise que je suis éperdument amoureux de lui. Qu'il me fait grimper aux rideaux. » Il y eut un grand vide entre les deux personnes. « Non tu ne veux pas que je te dise ça. Arrête de te faire du mal Saga. J'en souffrirais beaucoup parce que je t'aime beaucoup comme ami mais hait moi, plutôt que ça. »

« Tu n'as aucun cœur. » fit Saga vexé.

« Tu as raison je me le suis fait arracher pour arrêter de souffrir. Et c'est Hyoga qui le garde au chaud. Je te l'ai dit dès le début à part Hyoga personne ne compte. »

« Alors ton amant non plus ne compte pas. »

« S'il me demandait de choisir entre Hyoga et lui, je le quitterais immédiatement. Tu es content ? »

Kanon s'écroula essoufflé sur le côté libre de Camus. « Saga laisse Camus tranquille. » Saga envoya un regard courroucé à son jumeau et fit un geste lui faisant comprendre de s'occuper de ses affaires. Kanon se leva et tira son frère un peu plus loin. « Tu n'arriveras à rien de cette façon. Sois patient. Pour l'instant tu donnes tous les points à l'amant de Camus en jouant les jaloux. Mais si tu restes l'ami c'est dans tes bras qu'il viendra se consoler quand il aura des problèmes avec. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Fais confiance à ton jumeau qui à tellement eut d'amants qu'il est incapable de les compter. » fit en riant Kanon. Il abandonna son jumeau à ses réflexions et tenta une discussion avec Masque, Mu et Camus pendant quelques instants. La musique trop forte ils ne pouvaient comprendre que le quart des réponses. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter se dialogue de sourd. Les 3 adolescents arrivèrent pour se reposer un peu et se rafraîchir.

« C'est vraiment génial. Merci beaucoup. » fit Shun en se blottissant presque dans les bras de Camus comme à son habitude, voyant la gêne du Français il s'éloigna.

« De rien. » hurla Camus.

Kanon se leva de nouveau et tendit une main à Camus. « Viens allons montrer à ses ploucs ce que c'est danser. »

« Je ne sais pas danser ? » inventa Camus.

Kanon rit à gorge déployée rejetant la tête en arrière. « Ça ne marche pas avec moi Camus. Allez viens. » Camus connaissait le jumeau et savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille Camus se leva et remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Kanon attrapa sa main mais avant de partir vers la piste de danse il se pencha à l'oreille de Masque. « Regarde bien. Tu vas voir à quoi ressemble Camus quand il se lâche. C'est de ce Camus là que Saga est tombé amoureux. »

Kanon tira un Camus plus que mal à l'aise au milieu de la piste. Tout le monde dansait avec entrain ne faisant pas attention au couple. Kanon se mit à danser essayant d'entraîner Camus qui tentait de remuer les pieds au rythme de la musique avec difficulté. Camus jetait des regards apeurés tout autour de lui. Kanon prit la tête de Camus entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Masque eut l'impression que Kanon lui murmurait des mots doux s'en doute des mots de réconfort. Il avait fait pareil tout à l'heure à leur entrée et Camus s'était immédiatement détendu. Qu'est que Kanon pouvait bien lui dire ? Au plus grand étonnement de leur ami, Camus ferma les yeux et se mit à onduler des hanches. Il ne regardait plus personne se concentrant sur la musique, sa danse devint sensuelle, provocante, magnétique. Masque et Hyoga se levèrent d'un seul homme pour mieux voir, éberlués de voir Camus danser de cette façon. Les gens autour de Camus et Kanon commencèrent à s'arrêter de danser pour regarder ce couple si beau puis au fur et à mesure se fut toute la salle qui s'arrêta pour les regarder.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti. » fit mécontent Saga en se rapprochant d'eux. Il abandonna Hyoga et Masque qui avait les yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites et alla vers le couple. Camus avait posé ses bras sur les épaules de Kanon et avait continué sa danse. Saga arriva par derrière glissa ses mains sur le ventre du Français et se mit onduler au même rythme. Le trio avait réellement l'air en osmose.

« C'est vraiment très sensuel. » fit Mu. « Mais ce n'est pas vulgaire. Comment font-ils ? »

Hyoga la bouche ouverte béante arrêtait pas de psalmodier. « Camus sait danser ? Il sait danser ? Incroyable. »

Le trio fit 4 danses enlacés ensemble, quelques-uns uns c'étaient remis à danser autour d'eux mais toujours le regard rivé sur eux. A la fin de la dernière chanson, Kanon tira Camus et couru où était tous leurs amis. « Maintenant on se dépêche de filer. » fit Kanon en récupérant sa veste.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Masque. Kanon éclata de rire et parti en courant entraînant Camus.

« On vous attend dehors. » fit Saga avant de lui aussi filer. Masque le regarda partir et vit que Camus et Kanon avaient été arrêté par un type. Le type avait empoigné l'autre main de Camus et semblait vouloir le garder avec lui. Kanon fit un grand non avec la tête et arracha la main tenant fermement le poignet, Camus avait l'air apeuré d'un chat effrayé. Masque, Aioros et Aiolia s'approchèrent.

« Juste un verre. Je veux juste lui offrir un verre. » beuglait le type qui visiblement était pas mal imbibé d'alcool. « Allez fais pas l'exclusif. Il est beaucoup trop bandant pour que tu le gardes que pour toi. »

Aioros analysa rapidement la situation. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Camus et le tira vers lui. « Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le céder. Mon docile petit passif n'est pas pour toi. »

Le type toisa Aioros. « Tu ne devrais pas le laisser danser comme ça, alors. »

Aioros passa sa main dans les cheveux de Camus. « Mais il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Hein !! Mon bébé ? Tu n'as pas été gentil. Ce soir tu seras puni, je t'accrocherais au lit. » fit d'une voix sensuelle Aioros. « Il déteste ça. » expliqua le Grec.

Le type grogna. « La prochaine fois amène une laisse, sinon je t'assure qu'il y passe. »

« Compte sur moi. »

Ils sortirent tous très calmement de la boite de nuit. Aioros tenant toujours très serré Camus contre lui pour éviter des ennuis. « Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Aioros une fois dehors.

Kanon éclata de rire, Camus se dégagea des bras puissants d'Aioros et se mit à vérifier sa coiffure et ses vêtements. « Merci. » fit quand même le Français. Camus était redevenu le Camus qu'ils connaissaient impassible, maître de lui.

« Notre jeu préféré. » fit Kanon toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Grec se tourna vers la porte. « Camus soit, tu as perdu de ton charisme soit l'intervention d'Aioros les a tous refroidis. » Plusieurs personnes autant féminin que masculin sortirent faisant semblant de vouloir prendre l'air ils observèrent le groupe avec envie. « Ah non, tu n'as pas perdu de ton charisme. » Aioros ramena Camus près de lui et regarda d'un air méchant les curieux. La plupart retournèrent dans la boite, les autres s'attardèrent un peu mais faisaient attention de ne pas croiser le regard d'Aioros. Kanon se remit à rire. « On aurait du sortir avec toi il y a 4 ans. » fit Kanon à son amant.

« Tu étais trop beau. » s'extasia Hyoga en s'adressant à son tuteur.

« Non. » fit Kanon. « Il n'était pas beau. Il était splendide, magnifique, éblouissant, bouleversant, sensuel. Un ange tombé du ciel pour nous damner. Ton amant a beaucoup de chance, j'espère qu'il te mérite. »

« Comment fais-tu ? » demanda Aiolia. « Tu restes masculin tout en ayant tout ce féminin en toi. » Le Grec se retourna pour vérifier que Marine n'entendait pas. « Le compromis parfait même moi je me suis senti . . . »

« Il n'a aucune idée de son pouvoir. C'est ce qui le rend encore plus merveilleux. Tu y ajoutes cette impression qu'il est inaccessible et tu tombes amoureux. » répondit Saga.

« Bon il est tard. On devrait rentrer. » fit Camus mal à l'aise qu'on parle de lui comme ça.

« Oh non. » fit Kanon. « Tu casses tout. »

« Je ne casse pas tout. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas le faire. Tu m'as obligé. » Camus fit une petite moue. « Je suis fatigué et puis j'ai faim. » fit-il comme si c'était une excuse.

« D'accord. D'accord. Tout le monde dans les voitures. » fit Masque. « Il reste plein de trucs à la maison on pourra finir la nuit ou plutôt commencer la matinée là-bas. »

« Il reste de la place ? » demanda Ikki en montrant les deux jeunes filles.

« Bien sûr. On va les ramener. » répondit Aiolia serviable.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon tira les rideaux et s'allongea sur le lit pour dormir. Aioros passa ses mains autour de sa taille. « Ah non, Dodo. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis fatigué. »

« C'est vrai que Camus était beau mais toi aussi tu étais très beau. Cela m'a donné envie. »

« Tout à l'heure au réveil. Là je n'en peux plus. »

« Vous jouez souvent à ce jeu ? »

« Hum cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'on l'avait pas fait. »

« Et les conséquences étaient toujours les mêmes ? »

« C'était pire. Tu as vraiment refroidi tout le monde avec ton rôle de dominateur limite sado-maso. La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, il nous a fallu deux videurs pour sortir Camus de la boite et après ils ont essayé de le ramener chez eux. »

« Dangereux. Très dangereux. Camus avait l'air paniqué quand le type vous a abordé. Pourquoi il accepte de jouer ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« A chaque fois que Camus est apeuré, tu lui murmures quelque chose à l'oreille et il se détend. Qu'est ce que tu lui dis ? »

« Rien du tout. » fit Kanon de mauvaise foi calant un peu mieux le coussin sous sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ça. »

« C'est une simple question de confiance. Saga et moi sommes les seules personnes en qui il a confiance. » Kanon laissa un blanc Aioros tendit le bras croyant que son amant c'était endormi en le laissant sur sa faim. « J'ai rencontré Camus alors qu'il était encore à l'orphelinat. Il avait presque fini ses démarches pour se faire émanciper et travaillait comme un forcené dans un grand magasin. Il faisait des horaires pas possibles. Il avait obtenu des dérogations pour rentrer plus tard à l'orphelinat. Son seul but récupérer Hyoga. Il se moquait de sa fatigue, de son état de santé. Un soir que je traînais, je l'ai trouvé écroulé par terre. Il était tombé d'épuisement. Je l'ai ramené à l'appartement qu'on partageait avec Saga. » Kanon eut un petit sourire. « Mon frère a été plus intelligent. Il a tout de suite fouillé ses poches et appelé l'orphelinat. Ils sont venus le chercher et après tous les jours nous sommes allés le voir le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Ce fut dur au début, comme avec tout le monde il s'était enfermé dans une coquille pour que personne l'atteigne mais avec de la patience on a réussi. Tu sais mon frère et moi on c'est toujours débrouillé tout seuls mais on est tous les deux forts mentalement même si nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre nous avons assez de caractère pour qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas. Camus était quelqu'un de fragile qu'on pouvait protéger. Nous l'avons aidé du mieux qu'on a put. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ? »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Pourquoi Camus ne veut pas sortir avec Saga. Lui il le voit comme une sorte de grand frère. Il serait effondré si Saga ne l'aimait plus mais il est incapable d'imaginer une relation avec lui. Ce serait comme de l'inceste pour lui. »

« Et Saga ne comprend pas ça ? »

« Si mais son amour est trop fort. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi à se contrôler mais de savoir que Camus a des amants le rend dingue. »

« Tu veux dire que comme Camus a confiance en toi. Il ferait tout ce que tu lui demanderas. »

« Oui à peu près. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très fragile malgré les apparences. Je n'aime pas le voir apeuré comme ce soir. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as forcé à jouer. » fit mécontent Aioros.

Kanon se mit à rire. « Il n'aime pas les conséquences mais il adore danser avec nous. Tu étais trop loin mais son visage était radieux pendant notre danse. Pfut tous ses soucis envolés. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ho !!!!! Hyoga. » Shun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « C'est trop bon. Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi tu as voulu . . . qu'on attende si longtemps ? »

Le Russe sourit à l'enthousiasme de son amant. Il se forçait à garder un rythme lent il voulait en profiter pleinement. Il se rappelait que sa première fois avec Ikki avait été plutôt brève. Shun poussait de profonds gémissements ne retenant pas son plaisir. Hyoga tenta de bâillonner le Japonais avec ses lèvres.

« Chuuuut. » tenta Hyoga voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas faire réduire les gémissements.

« Ca. . .Tu m'as dit que . . . Camus est au courant. »

« Oui mais quand même. » fit Hyoga. Il sourit à l'expression de pure extase qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son amant.

Shun rejeta encore un peu plus la tête en arrière. « Je m'en moque. » fit-il avant de pousser de nouveau un profond gémissement.

Hyoga entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, c'était une de ses portes très lourdes qu'il était impossible de fermer sans faire un bruit monstre. Il remercia mentalement Camus, celui-ci était sorti sans doute pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité. Hyoga cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et augmenta la cadence. Chacun de ses mouvements était accompagné d'un gémissement ou cri de Shun. « Je t'aime Shun. » murmura le Russe.

« Encore. . . Encore. » Le Russe ne put qu'accéder à la requête de son amant il amplifia son mouvement. « Dis le . . . Dis le encore. » réussit à articuler difficilement le jeune Japonais.

Hyoga s'enfonça d'un grand coup et hurla alors qu'il se libérait en lui. « Je t'aime Shun. » Hyoga s'écroula sur Shun essoufflé.

« Je te crois. » murmura le Japonais. Hyoga frissonna, il eut un hoquet et faillit se mettre à pleurer. Camus avait raison ce n'était pas une solution même s'il aimait les deux frères il ne pouvait pas continuer à leur faire ça. Il fallait qu'il les quitte. S'il restait avec eux il n'allait faire que leur malheur à tous les trois.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Hyoga, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » fit Camus cérémonieux.

« Euh oui. Écoute, on fera moins de bruits. » Hyoga n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec Camus. Il déprimait depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait prit sa décision de quitter les deux frères. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Camus haussa les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. » Camus montra une petite bouteille à Hyoga. « J'ai trouvé ça dans tes affaires. »

Hyoga arracha la bouteille. « Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? » demanda t il furieux. « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Non. Je ne fouillai pas, je rangeai. » fit mécontent le Français. « Donc c'est bien à toi. Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup bidon du truc qui est arrivé là par enchantement. »

« Oui c'est à moi et alors ? »

« C'est de la drogue. » fit exaspéré Camus.

« Non. » répondit le Russe sur un ton sûr. « Ce n'est pas illégal. »

« Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ? »

« Je suis allé l'acheter. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas pour moi. »

Camus poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. « Tu es allé l'acheter pour un ami. Je suis soulagé. Tu n'en as pas prit ? »

« Euh non. Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Russe.

« Hyoga c'est de la drogue. Ce n'est pas illégal, c'est un peu comme de l'alcool ou la cigarette. Ce n'est pas illégal, mais cela reste de la drogue. »

Hyoga regarda la bouteille éberlué. « On peut devenir dépendant ? » demanda t il inquiet en essayant de lire les indications.

« Euh je ne sais pas. » répondit le Français en se penchant derrière l'épaule du jeune Russe pour lire également. « Hyoga, pour qui as-tu acheté ça ? » fit calmement Camus.

« Euh. » Hyoga eut un long moment d'hésitation. « Pour Shun. »

« Comment ? » s'étonna le Français. « Shun t'a demandé d'acheter ça ? »

« Non. » Camus fixa le Russe. « Pourquoi as-tu acheté ça à Shun ? » Le Russe ne répondit pas gêné. « Hyoga ??!! » s'inquiéta encore plus le Français.

« C'était pour ne pas lui faire du mal ? » fini par dire hésitant le Russe. Là Camus se senti dépassé, il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda interloqué le Russe. « J'ai fait des recherches sur internet. Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur les relations homosexuelles et à un moment ils parlaient de ce produit. »

« Le poppers ? » fit Camus. « Pourquoi parlaient-ils du poppers ? »

« Bah c'est une sorte d'aphrodisiaque mais . . . »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Bein. »

« Hyoga !!! » fit désemparer Camus.

« On l'inspire et cela fait dilater pour pas avoir mal quand on se fait pénétrer. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le Français. Il prit la bouteille dans les mains et lu plus attentivement les indications. « Hyoga. Je sais que tu partais d'un bon sentiment mais tu dois arrêter de donner ça à Shun. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. Il a eut des maux de têtes ou des saignements de nez ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua le Russe.

« Il en a prit beaucoup ? »

Hyoga se mit à réfléchir. « 5 ou 6 fois. »

« Tout la même fois ? »

« Non, non. La première fois il a prit deux ou trois inspirations je me rappelle plus et après une suffisait. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu dois arrêter de lui donner. Si tu vois qu'il à des maux de têtes ou des saignements de nez répétés tu me le diras, on l'amènera à l'hôpital. »

« D'accord. » Hyoga voulant montrer qu'il avait compris prit la bouteille et la jeta dans le vide ordure.

Camus alla près de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs petit frère. » Hyoga lui fit un petit sourire. « Je connais un moyen moins dangereux pour ne pas que tu lui fasses mal. » expliqua le Français.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga entouré des deux frères discutait tout en marchant tranquillement dans le park.

« Tu nous écriras. » fit Shun suppliant.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

« Tu vas nous manquer. » continua le cadet.

« Pas sûr. » murmura le Russe.

« Quoi ? » firent en même temps les deux frères.

Hyoga prit le bras de chacun des frères et les força à s'asseoir sur un banc libre. Il resta debout faisant face aux deux frères et s'éloigna à reculons d'un ou deux pas. « J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer à tous les deux. » commença Hyoga les deux frères se jetèrent un regard perplexe. « J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais surtout j'espère que vous ne vous en voudrez pas l'un l'autre. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » fit grognon Ikki.

« J'ai été un peu dépassé par les évènements et je me rends compte que je vais vous faire du mal sans l'avoir voulu. » Hyoga prit une grande inspiration. « Je vous aime tout les deux. » Hyoga se tourna vers Shun. « Je suis désolé Shun je n'ai pas réussi à quitter Ikki. Ce n'est pas sa faute c'est entièrement de la mienne. » Shun se mit à trembler comme tétanisé, il ne bougeait pas. Hyoga s'adressa à Ikki. « Shun et moi on sort ensemble quand tu n'es pas là, pas comme amis mais comme amants. » Shun parti en courant, s'enfuyant en pleurant. « Shun attend !! »

Ikki se leva et se mit devant Hyoga pour l'empêcher de suivre son petit frère. « Tu es la pire des ordures. Tu mériterais que je te casse le gueule. »

« Vas y. » fit Hyoga ne baissant pas les yeux.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de nous. » Ikki tourna le dos et parti d'un pas rapide.

Hyoga parti dans le sens inverse en courant. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir, il rentra avec fracas dans leur appartement. « Camus ?! » appela au bord des larmes l'adolescent.

« Je suis dans ta chambre. » fit une voix éloignée.

Hyoga s'y précipita et se jeta dans les bras de son tuteur. Camus surpris tomba par terre serrant Hyoga serré contre lui. Hyoga se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. « Je veux pas. Je veux pas. » hurlait le Russe.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » dit d'une voix calme Camus caressant les cheveux.

« Ils me détestent. »

« Mais non petit frère mais il faut qu'ils digèrent la nouvelle. »

« Je voulais pas leur faire du mal. Je les aime. »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela va s'arranger. » Camus continua à caresser l'épaisse chevelure blonde. « J'ai presque fini ta valise. » fit-il pour que Hyoga oublie un peu sa douleur. « Je t'ai acheté deux gros pulls. Je sais que tu n'es pas frileux mais tu n'es plus habitué au froid de là-bas ce serait dommage que tu t'enrhumes pendant les vacances. » Hyoga renifla bruyamment et tourna la tête pour voir la valise sur son lit. « J'ai caché plusieurs petites sommes d'argent dans tes vêtements. Tu feras attention. Si tu n'en as pas assez tu me préviens et je t'enverrais un mandat. »

« Tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi ? » demanda plaintivement le Russe toujours serré contre Camus.

« Oui petit frère, depuis que tu vis avec moi je déteste rentrer à la maison quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Tu iras t'amuser avec Masque et Kanon, et puis tu iras voir Milo. »

« Oui, mais tu vas me manquer. »

Hyoga renifla encore un coup. « Tu as obtenu tes vacances ? »

« Oui, dès que tu rentres de Russie on part 15 jours rien que tout les deux. On ira à la campagne ou à la mer si tu préfères. »

« Je sais pas. » fit Hyoga.

« Ça pourrait être amusant d'aller faire du camping dans un pré avec des vaches, non ? »

« Faudra les traire ? »

Camus eut un petit rire. « Je ne crois pas, mais on pourra toujours demander. »

« J'aurais bien voulu que tu viennes avec moi. J'aurais voulu te montrer où je suis né et puis on aurait put aller sur la tombe de Mama. »

« Une autre fois petit frère. Une autre fois. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon bah amuses toi bien. » fit Masque en donnant une grand tape dans le dos à Hyoga.

« Euh merci. » Ils étaient dans la file d'attente pour faire enregistrer les bagages. Camus était parti précipitamment sans donner de raison intelligible.

« Je pari qu'il est parti pleurer aux toilettes. Il est sensible Camus. Tu pars que pour un mois. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas sympa. Il . . . » Le Russe ne finit pas sa phrase Camus revenait.

Camus prit la main de Hyoga et y déposa quelques billets. « Tu as encore le temps de mettre ça dans ta valise ? »

« Mais Camus j'en ai assez cela fait trois fois que tu en rajoutes. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois sans rien. »

Masque se mit à rire. « Pas croyable. Et puis de toute façon tu n'es pas obligé de tout dépenser non plus. » fit l'Italien taquin.

Camus répondit par un petit sourire. « Si, tu peux tout dépenser si tu veux sauf en bonbons parce que sinon au retour c'est le dentiste qui t'attend. » Hyoga et Masque regardèrent ahuri le Français. « Mais surtout garde toujours un peu au cas où il faudrait que tu achètes un billet de retour en catastrophe. »

« Mais je l'ai mon billet de retour. » s'offusqua Hyoga. « C'est pour ça que tu me donnes tant d'argent ? Je ne vais pas le perdre. »

« Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

Masque posa sa main sur l'épaule du Français. « Tout va bien ce passer, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça. »

Hyoga posa son sac à dos et retira sa veste. « Je crève de chaud moi. On est en plein mois de juillet tu sais. »

Camus prit la veste, la plia soigneusement et la mis au fond du sac à dos. « N'oublie pas de la remettre arrivé là-bas. »

« Mais laisse le tranquille. » fit Masque complètement déphasé par l'attitude de Camus.

« C'est toi qui nous laisse tranquille. » fit Camus légèrement en colère. « Je ne te dis pas comment élever Kiki, moi. » Masque leva les bras et grogna. Il partit sans dire un mot.

« Tu l'as vexé. » fit Hyoga.

« J'irai m'excuser après. Fais attention, hein ? »

« Mais oui. » fit Hyoga en souriant. Cela faisait la millième fois que Camus lui disait ça, il avait préparé la valise une semaine à l'avance, vérifiait deux à trois fois par jour qu'il n'avait rien oublié et rajoutait une petit somme d'argent à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur un distributeur de billets.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ça y est, il est parti. » fit en soufflant Camus en regardant l'avion s'envoler.

« Oui, allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester tout le mois ici. »

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. »

Masque haussa les épaules. « C'est déjà oublié. »

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

« De rien. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. » Masque eut un petit sourire espiègle. « Pour ce faire engueuler quand on ne va pas bien. » Camus lui rendit son sourire. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la voiture en silence. « C'est quoi cette histoire de Camping ? » demanda Masque voulant que Camus arrête de penser à Hyoga.

« Depuis deux ans en été je prends deux semaines de vacances et Hyoga et moi on part n'importe où. On prend une destination inconnue avec une tente et deux grands sacs à dos. On essaie de faire du camping sauvage. »

« Cela doit être amusant. »

« Hyoga adore ça. »

« Tu sais Camus je crois que je pourrais comprendre si tu décidais de changer d'avis pour Milo. »

« Tu me connais mal Masque. Je vais jusqu'au bout surtout maintenant. »

« Maintenant que quoi ? »

« J'ai des preuves. »

« Des preuves ? » Masque arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté. « Quelles preuves ? »

Camus arracha la doublure de sa veste et sorti un CD. « Il m'a fallu deux mois pour tout rassembler. Là dedans il y a tout. Tout pour mettre en prison à vie le Suédois et Milo, plus pas mal de personnes très importantes. »

« Merde. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Masque. « Comment tu as eut ça ? »

« Il me laisse utiliser son ordinateur personnel. Seul hic c'est crypté, mais c'est un code pas très élaboré je pense que les flics pourront en venir à bout. »

« Si c'est crypté comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« J'ai réussi à décrypter une toute petite partie grâce à son mot de passe. Mais c'est horrible il m'a fallu des heures. Les flics s'en chargeront, on va quand même pas leur mâcher tout le travail. »

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » fit Masque inquiet.

« Oui je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Ils sont honnêtes. Et puis Kanon nous a dis qu'Aioros ne veut que ça. Arrêter Milo. »

« Ok. » Masque reprit la voiture en main et démarra, il regarda en biais Camus. « Tu veux aller lui dire adieu ? »

Camus acquiesça silencieusement. « Je vais le voir ce soir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo se détacha légèrement de son amant haletant et en sueur, il observa Camus les yeux fermés qui tentait de récupérer une respiration normale. « Tu es en forme ce soir. »

Camus eut un petit sourire mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « Tu vas me manquer. » murmura t il doucement. Milo se mit à lécher goulûment les gouttes de sueur sur le torse du Français.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu m'as manqué ? » dit un peu plus fort Camus.

Milo lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu parles toujours quand on fait l'amour. Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

« Je parle ? » s'étonna Camus ouvrant finalement les yeux.

« Oui tu dis mon prénom et après tu te mets à dire des mots, mais soit, tu n'arrives pas à les dire en entier, soit, ils ne veulent rien dire. »

« Euh. »

« Tu dis un truc genre 'Lib' c'est celui qui revient le plus souvent. »

« Libre. » murmura Camus.

« Quoi ? »

« Avec toi je me sens libre. Je suis libre de t'aimer. On nous interdit tellement de choses maintenant. Il faut suivre un code pénal, un code moral. Mais je suis libre de t'aimer. Personne ne pourra m'interdire ça. »

Milo se remit à lécher son amant. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre romantique. »

Camus se redressa comme si on l'avait piqué. « Je ne suis pas romantique. C'est des conneries tout ça. »

« Ah bon ? » fit en riant Milo essayant de rallonger le Français. « Je suis très flatté que tu m'aimes et que cela te rende libre. »

« Oh tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi. » Camus prit le coussin et l'envoya dans la tête de Milo. Il tenta de sortir du lit mais Milo lui attrapa la cheville. Camus s'effondra à moitié par terre. Il donna un petit coup et Milo le lâcha Camus se releva et couru dans le salon.

Milo riait comme un gamin de 10 ans. « Je suis un chasseur. Qui chasse les petits lapins perdus. » dit-il en s'approchant légèrement de la porte avec précaution. Il regarda avec attention à travers la porte cherchant un signe du Français, il avança prudemment et fut surpris de ne pas y voir son amant. « Camus ??!! »

Camus se jeta sur lui par le côté droit et plaqua Milo par terre. « C'est moi le chasseur cette fois ci. » fit Camus une fois que Milo eut cessé de se débattre. « Je chasse les petits garçons perdus. »

Milo secoua la tête riant toujours. « Non, non, non. On a dit que c'était moi le chasseur. » Camus relâcha la pression et se blotti dans les bras du Grec. Milo le resserra contre lui. « Mais j'arrive pas à chasser les petits lapins perdus. Leur petit air triste me fait fondre. » Il se mit à caresser la longue chevelure marine. « Le petit lapin semble bien fatigué. » fit Milo en sentant que Camus se décontractait et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus profonde. Il transporta Camus sur le lit et le regarda dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre.)


	8. Trahison

Camus prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bâtiment. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'accueil. « Bonjour Monsieur. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de parler à Aiolia et Aioros salkis ? »

« Ils sont très occupés passez une autre fois. » fit l'homme pas vraiment poli.

« Je suis un ami, mon nom est Camus Aqua. »

« Peut être mais je ne peux pas les déranger comme ça. Et puis ils sont sortis. » L'homme montra les sièges. « Si c'est vraiment important vous n'avez qu'à attendre mais je ne sais pas quand ils rentrent. » L'homme eut un petit sourire méchant. « Si vous êtes vraiment un de leurs amis vous n'avez qu'à les joindre sur leur portable. »

« Très bien. » Camus sorti son portable et chercha dans son répertoire il choisit d'essayer d'abord sur celui d'Aioros. Au bout de deux sonneries on répondit. « Allô ! ? Aioros. » fit en exagérant le Français, l'homme à l'accueil fit les yeux ronds. « Ça va ? Oui moi très bien. Je m'ennuie un peu sans Hyoga. Dis moi je suis dans ton commissariat à l'accueil. On vient de me dire que vous n'étiez pas là. » Il eut un grand blanc de la part de Camus. « Non je comprends. C'est normal que vous n'aimiez pas qu'on vous dérange comme ça pour n'importe quoi. A tout de suite. »

Camus raccrocha et s'éloigna de l'accueil. Aioros arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard derrière la porte de sécurité. Il ouvrit et embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues Camus. « Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » fit en riant le Grec.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non. »

« J'aurai besoin de conseils. »

« Allons rejoindre Aiolia. » Aioros fit passer Camus devant lui et envoya un regard assassin au réceptionniste.

Le Grec dirigea immédiatement Camus vers la salle de repos s'y trouvait déjà Aiolia un gros dossier sur les genoux et un café à la main. Le salut fut tout aussi chaleureux de la part du cadet. Ils parlèrent quelques instants de tout et de rien. Aiolia fut très heureux d'annoncer qu'il sortait avec Marine et qu'il avait même déjà rencontré ses parents.

« Alors tu as des problèmes ? » fini par demandé Aioros.

« Non pas vraiment. Du moins pour l'instant tout dépendra de votre discrétion. »

« Comment ? »

« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je vous dis de façon catégorique que je refuse d'aller témoigner. » Camus sortit le disque et le tendit à Aioros. « C'est la seule copie. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Tous les documents sensibles que j'ai put récupérer sur l'ordinateur personnel de Milo Chalcis. » Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux. Camus se senti obligé de justifier. « C'était lui mon amant. »

« C'était . . . ? »

Camus regard éberlué Aiolia qui venait de prononcé le dernier mot. « Euh oui cela m'étonnerait qu'il me pardonne ça en plus si vous le mettez en prison. »

Aioros regardait horrifié Camus. Aiolia se tourna vers son frère. « Il faut qu'on appelle Papa. »

« Papa ? » s'étonna Camus.

« Notre père est le préfet de la police. »

« Tu as risqué ta vie. » fit Aioros pas remis.

« Oui peut être, je ne sais pas. En fait, je mets ma vie entre vos mains. »

Aiolia commençait à composé le numéro de son père sur son portable. « Arrête. » fit Aioros. Camus tendait toujours le disque qu'aucun des frères n'avait prit. L'aîné lui prit le haut du bras. « Range ça. »

« Mais. »

« On va aller dans un endroit en sécurité. On va essayer de t'impliquer le moins possible là-dedans. Si Milo découvre que c'est toi qui l'as trahi tu es mort. » Camus rangea le CD. « Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Masque. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Il a appris par hasard ma liaison avec Milo alors je l'ai mis dans la confidence. »

« Pas Kanon, ni Saga ? » Camus secoua la tête négativement.

« Très bien. Tu es venu ici que pour faire un petit coucou. On a parlé que de futilités. »

« Euh! »

« Deux rues plus loin il y a un bar tu y vas et tu prends un café on viendra te chercher au pire dans trois quarts d'heure. »

« D'accord. »

Ils sortirent de la salle de repos où ils étaient seuls. Aioros et Aiolia se mirent à discuter gaiement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ils raccompagnèrent Camus à l'extérieur et le laissèrent seul. Camus fit comme lui avait dit les deux frères il ne tardèrent pas trop. Ils l'emmenèrent en dehors de Paris dans une immense baraque et le menèrent directement au bureau où un homme âgé les cheveux gris faisaient les 100 pas fulminant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent l'homme gronda. « Mais c'est la mode ma parole, vous ne pouvez pas laisser les flics faire leur boulot. J'ai déjà assez d'emmerde avec ce gang là. » Le vieil homme toisa Camus. « Jeune homme est ce que vous vous rendez compte des risques que vous avez prit, que vous prenez et que vous faîtes prendre à votre famille ? » Camus ouvrit la bouche. « Non, bien sûr que non. Ces types sont dangereux et ils n'hésitent pas une seconde. Donnez-moi ce disque. » fit tel un ordre l'homme. Camus le sorti de sa poche et lui donna. L'homme ouvrit le boîtier. Vu sa fureur Camus croyait qu'il allait le réduire en morceau. « Qui y a t il dedans ? »

« Je n'ai put décrypter qu'une infime partie mais le code est assez simple. Le petit bout que j'ai traduit parlait de transactions financières entre le gang du Suédois et plusieurs personnes haut placées. »

« Oubliez tout ce que vous avez vu. Discrétion Jeune homme. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez mêlé à ça. Continuez votre vie normalement comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, ne changez aucune de vos habitudes. »

« Euh mais . . . »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sors pratiquement tous les soirs et très tard je retrouve Milo normalement. »

« Continuez. »

« Pardon. »

« Il faut qu'il n'aie aucun soupçon sinon il nous filera entre les doigts. Seulement deux ou trois jours le temps de tout décrypter, de récupérer les preuves. Nous allons faire le plus vite possible. » L'homme allait le congédier comme s'il était un de ses subordonné puis il releva la tête vers lui. « Aioros m'a dit que vous le voyez toujours seul. Vous n'avez eut aucun contact avec le Suédois. »

« Non aucun je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Où vous retrouviez vous ? » Camus écarquilla les yeux. « Milo et vous, vous alliez bien quelque part ? »

« Dans un petit appartement qu'il loue, apparemment personne ne connaît son existence à part nous et sa famille. »

« Très bien notez l'adresse ici. » fit l'homme en tendant un bloc note et un crayon. « Aiolia et Aioros vont vous raccompagner chez vous et dites bien à votre ami . . . »

« Masque. » fit Aioros.

« A votre ami Masque de se taire. Ne parlez de ça à personne. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait trois jours que Camus se morfondait. Il n'avait pas vu Milo une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait trahi. Il arrivait à paraître normal à son travail et devant Masque et Kanon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à sangloter une fois seul dans l'appartement.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tu sois ce type, cet horrible type. Je te hais. Je te hais. »

Le portable de Camus sonna, il essuya ses larmes et regarda le numéro s'afficher. Il tenta un sourire et répondit « Allô ? »

« Coucou mon ange. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Oui moi aussi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous aussi, on est débordé. Thana fait une crise on a dépassé le délais d'une semaine pour un bouquin. »

Milo se mit à rire. « Je pari que tu as été le premier à rendre ton travail. »

« Oui mais les modifications de dernières minutes m'ont prit un temps fou. La reine Zabo voulait absolument que je remplace un mot qu'elle trouvait vulgaire et inapproprié. Mais c'était la traduction exacte. Le problème c'est que le personnage du livre y fait tout le temps allusion. J'ai dut pratiquement tout recommencer. »

« Mon pauvre petit ange. » fit Milo compatissant. « C'est pas humain. Les chefs d'entreprises se prennent vraiment pour des dictateurs. »

« Et toi ? » fit Camus.

« Beurk! Je suis avec un économiste ennuyeux à mourir. Il a l'intention de faire un livre d'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne seras pas obligé de le lire pour ton travail. » Camus eut un petit sourire il savait que Milo lui mentait mais il adorait l'imagination du Grec. « Dis-moi mon ange ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais mon ordinateur portable ? » Le cœur de Camus s'arrêta de battre. « Tu te rappelles où je le range ? »

« Ou . . .Oui »

« Ça m'embête de te demander ça mais . . . Tu pourrais aller le chercher ? J'ai besoin d'un fichier qui est dedans mon patron me prends la tête avec ça. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille ce soir ? »

« Non, non, il attendra ça lui fera les pieds. » répondit en riant Milo. « Tu peux y aller que demain. C'est un fichier Word tout simple nommé 'rencontres', une sorte de pense bête il y a des noms de villes et des horaires. On pourrait très bien s'en passer mais il ne veut pas qu'on dérange nos clients pour leur redemander les horaires. »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je te l'envoi où ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'étranger. »

Milo souffla dans l'appareil. « Moi non plus décision de dernière minute ce qui fait que j'ai oublié la moitié des trucs. » Milo se mit à rire. « J'ai été obligé d'acheter des vêtements en Angleterre entre nous ils ont des goûts vraiment bizarres. Je n'aime pas les couleurs qu'ils utilisent. » Plus Camus écoutait Milo plus il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Pourquoi Milo mériterait-il d'être arrêté alors que pleins de types 10 fois pires que lui sont en liberté ? « Mon ange ??!! Camus ?! »

Camus avait zappé quelques secondes la conversation « Pardon, Milo. »

Milo se remit à rire. « Tu es fatigué à ce point ? Va prendre un bon bain et au lit. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir te border. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne m'as pas donné l'adresse où envoyer le fichier. »

« Ah oui, Tiens. » Milo épela une adresse e-mail que Camus nota soigneusement.

« D'accord j'irai pendant ma pause déjeunée. »

« Merci beaucoup mon ange. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Camus raccrocha et retomba sur le canapé en sanglot.

sSsSsSsSsSs

6 jours, 6 jours à se morfondre. Milo était resté à l'étranger Aiolia et Aioros n'avaient put rien faire. Milo avait appelé Camus dès son retour et lui avait donné rendez-vous pour ce soir à son appartement. Camus ignorait même si Aiolia et Aioros étaient au courant de son retour à Paris. Il n'avait pas osé les appeler c'était peut-être risqué. Camus grimpa les escaliers lentement, il craignait que Milo ressente son malaise. Il rentra dans l'appartement sans frapper cela faisait longtemps que Milo lui avait dit de considérer cet endroit comme sa deuxième maison. Il fut surpris de trouver Milo à la table son ordinateur portable devant lui très concentré. « Bonsoir. » fit Camus.

Le visage de Milo s'illumina, il ferma l'ordinateur et se leva. Il prit Camus dans ses bras. « Coucou mon ange. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

Milo remarqua tout de suite la petite mine du Français. « Tu as l'air encore bien fatigué. » fit-il en passant une main douce sur sa joue.

Camus allait expliquer qu'il avait du mal à dormir mais son portable sonna. Il le sortit se détacha des bras de Milo qui retourna à l'ordinateur. « Allô ? »

« Camus !! C'est Aiolia. On peut parler tranquille ? »

Camus jeta un coup d'œil à Milo qui ne faisait pas dut tout attention à lui ou alors faisait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser. « Oui. »

« On vient de te voir entrer dans l'appartement de Milo. On a pas eut le temps de t'arrêter. Il est toujours là ? »

« Oui. »

« Écoute, il faudrait que tu sortes. Trouve une excuse pour sortir. Il y a pas mal de personnes ici qui commencent à devenir nerveuses. Elles ont peur que Milo leur échappe. Aioros essaie de les convaincre d'attendre mais c'est chaud. On te donne 15 minutes. »

« Je . . . »

« Invente n'importe quoi 'un ami à l'hôpital', 'l'oublie d'un truc important' mais il faut que lui reste dans l'appartement. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Une fois sorti, tu t'éloignes le plus possible d'ici. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« D'accord. » Camus raccrocha. « Désolé c'était Masque. »

« Oh Masque. » fit ironique Milo. « Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

Camus haussa les épaules. « Il est un peu brusque mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. » Camus alla jusqu'à son amant et s'assit sur ses genoux. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Milo sourit à cette demande, Camus demandait beaucoup de tendresse et d'attention. « Ce fut une torture de rester loin de toi pendant ces 10 jours. »

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. » Camus laissa un grand blanc mais Milo ne le brusqua pas Camus avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir. « Tu es devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte. »

« L'important c'est que tu aies fini par être sûr de tes sentiments envers moi. » dit Milo en passant et repassant doucement sa main dans les cheveux du Français.

« Je t'ai menti, je ne vis pas seul. » fit Camus en fixant ses yeux dans ceux du Grec. Milo sursauta et eut une légère lueur d'appréhension. « Une personne occupait toute la place dans mon cœur jusqu'à maintenant je rejetais tout ceux qui tentaient de s'immiscer. J'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient m'étouffer avec leur amour qu'ils voulaient chasser cette personne de mon cœur pour se mettre à sa place. Je ne le supportai pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as agi différemment tu as prit la place qui restait sans essayer de prendre plus que je ne pouvais t'offrir. » Camus fit un petit sourire rassurant au Grec. « Mon petit frère était la seule personne importante à mes yeux mais maintenant vous êtes deux dans mon cœur et il y a assez de places pour vous deux. »

Milo poussa un profond soupir. « Ton petit frère. »

Camus eut un petit sourire espiègle. « Oui, je n'ai pas d'amants cachés ne t'inquiète pas. » Camus embrassa langoureusement Milo. « Ne jamais oublier le goût de tes baisers. » Camus pencha la tête vers le cou du Grec. « Ne jamais oublier ton odeur. »

Milo se prit au jeu, il passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Camus. « Ne jamais oublier la douceur de ta peau. » Camus répondit par un petit sourire. « Ne jamais oublier la couleur unique de tes yeux hypnotiques. »

Camus se passa les mains dans le dos et les rabattis en passant une chaîne au-dessus de sa tête. Il fit passer le collier sur le cou de Milo. « C'est un porte-bonheur. Mon petit frère a le même c'est un cadeau de notre mère. » Camus préféra mentir légèrement il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et donc n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer toute l'histoire de Hyoga. Mais le collier venait bien de Natassia, elle le lui avait envoyé pour son premier anniversaire seul. Le Russe portait la même croix.

« Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, Camus. » s'empressa de dire Milo.

« Bien sûr que si. Avec ton métier tu en as plus besoin que moi, elle te protégera. »

« Merci. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent de nouveau d'une façon très passionnée, c'est Camus qui l'interrompit. « Je pari que les placards sont encore vides. » fit légèrement riant le Français. « Je vais aller faire quelques courses avant qu'on n'arrive plus à se décoller l'un de l'autre. »

Milo grogna légèrement frustré. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Camus se leva, il eut quelques difficultés car Milo n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le lâcher. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » fit-il espérant que Milo accepterait.

Le Grec regarda sa montre puis il soupira. « Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon sinon tu vas encore te lever en pleine nuit et traverser la moitié de Paris pour trouver un truc ouvert. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute nos ébats m'ouvre l'appétit. A chaque fois j'ai une faim de loup. » Camus regarda espiègle Milo. « J'achèterai du miel. »

« Ou la la. Dépêche-toi alors. » répondit en riant le Grec.

Camus savoura le dernier rire et sourire du Grec. Il tourna les talons « A tout de suite. » dit-il sans se retourner. Il partit lentement c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, Camus descendit les marches du même pas lent. Il croisa un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais l'avait déjà aperçut dans le commissariat de Aiolia et Aioros. C'était fini, ils allaient l'arrêter, l'inculper et le juger. Camus sorti et se dirigea vers le petit supermarché qui se trouvait au coin de la rue, il mit machinalement quelques produits sans même regarder se dirigea vers le rayon des confitures et prit un pot de miel au hasard. Il resta dans la contemplation du produit pendant plusieurs minutes, se remémorant tout les moments tendres qu'il avait partagé avec Milo. 'Cet homme est mauvais c'est un dealer, un tueur. Tu as bien fais. Ton geste sauvera certainement des centaines d'adolescents.' Camus s'écroula à genoux dans le rayon faisant tomber son panier.

« Monsieur ?! Monsieur !!? Ça ne va pas ? » Le jeune homme qui l'appelait passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Vous avez mal ? » Camus releva la tête un regard dur et froid un visage sans aucune expression, impassible. Le jeune homme recula ayant eut peur une seconde par ce visage fermé.

« C'est fini. » murmura Camus.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Camus serra les poings. « Je te hais, tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir. Tu ne feras plus jamais souffrir personne. » Camus se releva d'un coup faisant tomber le jeune homme, il partit en courant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

On frappa un coup puis deux petits coups rapprochés. Milo toujours assis à la table releva la tête. « Qu'est ce que . . . ? » Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, se mettant sur le côté droit. « Oui ? » fit-il sur le qui vive.

« L'immeuble est cerné Chalcis. Alors soit, tu sors sans faire d'histoires, soit . . . » Milo n'écouta pas la suite il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable et rapidement fit quelques manipulations il fallut à peines quelques secondes et le message 'formatage terminé' apparut. « N'essaie pas de gagner du temps, Chalcis. »

Milo se plaça devant la porte. « Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Il leva les bras en l'air. « Vous pouvez entrer la porte est ouverte. » Aucune raison d'essayer de gagner du temps au contraire s'ils voulaient l'embarquer c'était maintenant hors de question que Camus le voit se faire passer les menottes par des flics. 'Faites que Camus rentre pas tout de suite. Je vous en prie.' La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas un homme l'avait ouverte avec un violent coup de pied. Une tête passa furtivement pour vérifier la position de leur ennemi. « Je ne suis pas armé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de résister. »

Aioros pénétra dans la pièce l'arme à la main mais baissée vers le sol. « Tu as bien changé Chalcis. Il y avait une époque où tu aurais préféré tenter une fuite impossible. »

Milo tendit les deux mains au flic, il lui fit un joli sourire charmeur. « Je suppose que vous avez prévu le coup toutes les portes de sortie sont gardées avec ordre de tirer si je m'enfuis non ? »

« Bien vu même si j'ai comme préférence de te voir pourrir en prison à vie. » Aioros passa les mains de Milo dans son dos et ferma les menottes.

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous cette fois ci inspecteur. »

« Je savais que tu finirais par faire une erreur. A vie, Chalcis. Ton boss est déjà derrière les barreaux. »

Les deux Grecs sortirent et descendirent les marches en silence. Milo ne put s'empêcher une plaisanterie en voyant tous les flics. « Tout ça rien que pour moi je suis très flatté. »

« Tu seras moins content lorsque tu seras toutes les preuves que nous avons contre toi. » Aioros poussa par le dos Milo jusque dehors. Malgré l'heure assez tardive un attroupement s'était arrêté pour regarder ce qui se passait. Milo jeta un regard dans la foule pour vérifier que Camus ne faisait pas parti des badauds. Aioros du apercevoir sa recherche car il se pencha vers lui et dit d'une voix dure. « Il est loin, ton amant à du s'enfuir en entendant les sirènes. Lui ne m'intéresse pas à moins qu'il accepte de témoigner contre toi. » Milo eut un geste brusque instinctif voulant se dégager de l'aîné Salkis. « Doucement. Alors c'est vrai tu es réellement tombé accroc de ton petit traducteur. »

« La ferme. » murmura Milo entre ses dents. A son plus grand étonnement Aioros ne le chambra pas plus. Alors que Aioros appuyait sur sa tête pour le faire entrer à l'arrière de la voiture de police un mouvement dans la foule attira son attention. Camus tentait de se frayer un passage vers l'avant poussant sans ménagement toute personne le gênant. Milo serra les dents. Non, il ne voulait pas que Camus voit ça. « Tu vas me le payer. » murmura Milo à l'intention d'Aioros. Milo releva légèrement la tête vers son ennemi celui-ci avait un regard inquiet vers Camus. Le scorpion tourna la tête vers la foule et vit Camus dans les bras d'Aiolia se débattant, tentant de se dégager. Milo détourna le regard au moment où Camus sentant le regard de son amant arrêta de se débattre et fixait son regard dans le sien. Milo eut un frisson, ce n'était plus l'expression du Français qu'il connaissait, on aurait dit que Camus posait les yeux sur un étranger. « Laisse le partir. » supplia Milo.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais abandonner mon meilleur témoin. »

« Il n'est au courant de rien. »

« Très bien de toute façon j'ai tout ce qui me faut. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Masque tendit la fourchette à Camus. « Je t'en prie, mange quelque chose. » L'Italien regarda les yeux vides, c'était comme ça depuis 3 jours depuis que Aiolia l'avait appelé pour venir le chercher. Ils se relayaient Kanon et lui mais Camus était ailleurs et refusait de se nourrir. A chaque fois que quelqu'un le laissait seul 5 minutes ils le retrouvaient dans un coin recroquevillé les yeux dans le vague. Ils devaient se battre avec lui pour le faire changer de place. Il se débattait comme un chat sauvage puis redevenait inerte, vide. Masque approcha encore plus la fourchette et tenta de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Camus eut un geste brusque de recul et envoya valdinguer la fourchette avec un geste du bras. Son autre bras faucha tout ce qui était sur la table à sa portée. « Merde Camus. » La patience n'était pas une des vertus de l'Italien. Il gifla le Français en un aller-retour. « Ressaisis-toi. » hurla Masque. Il secoua Camus comme un prunier. « Pense à Hyoga. Tu as fais ça pour lui. Cela aura servit à quoi ? . . . Cela aura servit à quoi si tu te fais enfermer chez les dingues ? Toi chez les dingues et Hyoga en orphelinat. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Masque ? » murmura Camus. C'était le premier mot depuis 3 jours que prononçait le Français. Les yeux reprirent une petite étincelle de vie cela dura à peine quelques secondes puis ses yeux repartir dans le vide.

Masque secoua de nouveau le Français. « Non, Camus reste avec moi. Il faut que tu reviennes parmi nous. Hyoga a besoin de toi. » Masque s'en voulait de pousser Camus comme ça mais si c'était la seule chose qui le faisait réagir. Malgré que Masque le tenait Camus s'effondra de sa chaise et se mit à sangloter. Masque poussa un profond soupir de soulagement c'était la première réaction normale du Français. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Si tu l'aimais vraiment. On aurait pu essayer de trouver une autre solution. »

« Je le déteste. » répondit Camus.

« Je suis désolé Camus. C'est de ma faute. » Le Français releva la tête ébahie. « J'aurai dut t'empêcher de faire ça. »

« Merci. » murmura Camus en se blottissant un peu mieux dans les bras puissants de l'Italien.

« Mu a compris avant moi que vous aviez besoin de protection. »

« Tu es mon ami ? » Camus leva des yeux suppliants.

« Oui. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. On a encore du travail. Tu te rappelles ? On s'est promis de leur faire payer jusqu'au bout. » Les yeux de Camus brillèrent et il s'effondra évanoui. Masque le secoua de nouveau mais cette fois avec précaution. « Camus réveille-toi. Tu dormiras après. Il faut que tu te nourrisses, tu vas tomber malade. »

Non seulement Camus ne se réveilla pas mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Masque grogna, ce n'était pas le moment. Il déposa le Français sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte la personne appuyait presque frénétiquement sur la sonnette maintenant. Masque ouvrit la porte l'air grave, il fulminait qui était l'idiot qui faisait ça. Saga de l'autre côté de la porte regarda d'un air bête l'Italien. « Masque ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » grogna l'Italien.

« On m'a dit que Camus était malade. » fit le Grec s'en prendre en compte la remarque.

« Exact. »

Saga tenta de forcer le passage étonné de voir que Masque ne se poussait pas. « Je veux le voir. »

« Non. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment. La dernière chose qu'il lui faut en ce moment c'est bien un type comme toi auprès de lui. »

« Camus est mon ami. » fit Saga en colère. « Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Il a confiance en moi. »

« Si c'est vraiment ton ami alors va-t'en et arrête de le harceler. Ce n'est pas d'un obsédé sexuel qu'il a besoin. »

« Mais . . . Mais pour qui tu te prends ? » Saga d'abord abasourdi ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Camus dans les bras de Masque ce qui le mit en rage. « Tu le veux pour toi, c'est ça ? Je ne te le laisserais pas me le prendre. »

« Camus n'a jamais été à toi. » fit calmement Masque avant de refermer la porte précipitamment. Saga cogna comme un malade pendant presque 15 minutes puis s'en alla furieux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon alors reprenons. » fit un flic lasser de poser les mêmes questions.

« Vous auriez pas une clope ? » fit Milo impassible.

« Tu fais chier. » fit l'autre flic. L'homme sorti quand même une cigarette et la colla dans les lèvres de Milo avant de l'allumer.

« On a toutes les preuves contre toi et ton Boss. Maintenant c'est à toi de décider si tu veux en faire tomber d'autres avec toi. Cela allégera ta peine. »

Milo souffla une grande bouffée et se pencha vers le flic en face de lui. « Tu sais ce que je fais subir aux balances ? »

« Stop. » fit Aioros en rentrant dans la pièce. « Qui vous a permis d'interroger mon prisonnier ? Milo je t'interdis de répondre à leurs questions. »

« Mais tu es de quel côté ? » s'offusqua le flic qui posait des questions. « Ce type . . . » fit-il en désignant Milo. « C'est une ordure de la pire espèce. S'il accepte de coopérer, on détruirait quasiment la totalité des organisations parisiennes. »

« Tu connais mal Chalcis. Il ne te dira rien. » Aioros sortit un feuillet de papiers. « De toute façon il est transféré. » Aioros se tourna vers Milo. « Ton avocat a vraiment bien fait les choses Chalcis. Un petit séjour dans une prison de luxe en attendant le procès. »

« J'espère que c'est bien fréquenté. » fit ironiquement le scorpion.

Le flic qui posait les questions se leva et prit Milo par le col. « Retire ce sourire, j'en ai marre que tu te moques de nous. »

Aioros le fit lâcher prise. « Laisse tomber. De toute façon je t'en débarrasse. »

Aiolia qui avait suivi la scène silencieusement s'approcha, vérifia que les menottes étaient bien mises et poussa Milo devant lui. « Allez autant y aller tout de suite, on a pas mal d'heures de route devant nous. » Ils passèrent les portes de sécurité et arrivèrent dans le garage grouillant de flics. Aioros se mit au volant d'une voiture banalisée pendant qu'Aiolia se mettait avec Milo à l'arrière. La voiture sortie lentement et prit la direction du sud, les trois personnages à l'intérieur restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Aiolia prit les clefs et retira les menottes de Milo. « Ça va ? » demanda Aiolia en voyant Milo se masser les poignets.

« Vos collègues m'ont épuisés. Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? »

« On a décidé d'avancer le plan. » fit Aioros concentré sur la route. « Le Chef est content plus d'un an d'avance sur nos prévisions. »

Milo prit un air mécontent. « Vous étiez obligés de venir me chercher là bas ? Camus . . . »

« Comment crois-tu qu'on a eut toutes les preuves ? » fit Aioros d'une voix ferme.

Milo se figea. « Qu . . . ? »

« Cela nous arrange, on va pouvoir passer plus rapidement à la phase deux. »

« Aioros !! » fit doucement son frère lorsqu'il vit que Milo venait de comprendre.

« Il s'est servit de toi. Il a profité de ta confiance pour te piquer toutes les preuves. » fit Aioros s'énervant de plus en plus en voyant Milo sans réaction.

Le scorpion se tourna vers Aiolia qui répondit par un petit air triste, désolé pour lui. Milo sauta à l'avant et ouvrit la portière passager, il sauta dehors et se mit à courir les larmes de douleur troublant sa vue. Il finit par s'écrouler et vomi de désespoir. Aiolia était à ses talons, il attrapa Milo par les épaules, Milo se dégagea brusquement et avança de nouveau de quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. « Non, tu mens. » dit Milo entre deux sanglots. « Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Aioros toisa le scorpion. « Il s'est servi de toi comme tout les autres. Tu es minable Milo. Je t'avais dit de te méfier de lui. »

« Arrête. » fit doucement Aiolia tenant de nouveau les épaules du scorpion.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. La moindre erreur maintenant et on est tous morts. » continua Aioros. Milo à quatre pattes les larmes coulant toujours abondamment aperçut la croix qui pendait, d'un geste brusque, il l'arracha cassant la chaîne et envoya valdinguer le bijou. « Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne. » Aioros se baissa et releva le menton de Milo d'une main. « Je ne peux pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air maintenant. Oublie-le. Personne ne peut t'aimer comme moi. » Aioros posa ses lèvres sur celles du scorpion. « Personne d'autre compte. Tu t'en souviens ? Il y a que nous trois. Nous trois contre le reste du monde. »

« Nous trois. » murmura Milo ayant fini par arrêter de pleurer.

Aiolia obligea Milo à se relever et le dirigea vers la voiture arrêtée en catastrophe sur le bas côté les Warning clignotants frénétiquement. Aioros jeta un coup d'œil dans l'herbe pas très loin il vit le bijou reflétant la faible lumière. Il serra les poings et parti rejoindre son frère et Milo.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo passa la tête à travers la porte. « Aiolia tu as une paire de ciseaux s'il te plait ? » demanda t il d'une voix monocorde

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'inquiéta le flic.

Milo le fixa. « Je ne veux pas m'ouvrir les veines si c'est ce que tu penses. » dit-il sur un air de défi.

« D'accord. Une minute je te les apporte. »

Milo referma la porte de la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était blafard. L'arrestation, l'incarcération plus ce que Aioros venait de lui apprendre avait bouffé ses dernières forces. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à jouer ce jeu. C'était trop dur mais il avait promis à Aioros.

Aiolia ne tarda pas il rentra dans la salle de bain tendant les ciseaux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda t il curieux. Milo prit les ciseaux prit une de ses longues mèches et coupa. Aiolia attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher. La mèche tomba dans le lavabo. « Ne fais pas ça. » fit Aiolia.

Milo tendit les ciseaux. « Tu préfères le faire ? »

Aiolia baissa la tête d'un air coupable. « Non. »

Milo continua à couper gardant un rythme lent, avec des gestes mécaniques. Il regardait d'un air perdu chaque mèches qui tombaient dans le lavabo. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus aucune mèches longues Milo jeta les ciseaux sur l'épais tas de cheveux et se passa les mains dans la chevelure maintenant coupée court et désordonnés. « Cela n'avait plus aucune signification. » Milo se déshabilla aucunement gêné par Aiolia et entra dans la cabine de douche afin de se laver.

Lorsque Aioros rentra dans la salle de bain, Aiolia adossé au mur pleurait silencieusement tenant une des grandes mèches de cheveux bleus la caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit animal mort. « Aiolia ? » s'inquiéta l'aîné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Milo qui continuait de se laver.

Aiolia avait relevé la tête vers son frère. « Tu le tues. On doit arrêter, il ne tiendra pas. »

« Non. » répondit sec l'aîné. « Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. C'est Camus. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit presque hystérique Aiolia. « Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui doit souffrir ? Tu as promis de nous protéger mais c'est toujours lui qui se sacrifie. »

Aioros secoua la tête dépité. « C'est lui qui à choisi je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tu le sais. »

Aiolia se dirigea vers son frère. « Tu as intérêt à trouver une solution. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit . . . » Aiolia prit une grande inspiration. « Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air Aioros. S'il arrive un malheur à Milo, tu peux nous rayer définitivement de ta vie. Je le protégerai de toi. Je ne te laisserai plus l'approcher. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trahi. »

« C'est pour toi qu'il fait tout ça donc c'est toi le responsable. Camus a été manipulé comme tout les autres. »

Milo arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et sorti en passant une serviette autour de la taille. Les deux frères firent comme si de rien était. Aioros tendit un passeport et une enveloppe à Milo. « Une nouvelle identité et du liquide. Pars à l'étranger. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« 4 à 6 mois. On te tiendra au courant. » Milo ouvrit le passeport. « Un étudiant qui part en vacances. »

« C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai une gueule d'étudiant. »

Aioros haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire. « Une simple paire de lunette et n'importe qui passe pour un étudiant ou un professeur. » Aioros tourna les talons l'air de rien mais assez perturbé par ce que venait de lui dire son frère.

« Aiolia ! » appela Milo alors qu'il allait rejoindre son aîné dans l'autre pièce. Aiolia se retourna. « Tu pourras faire attention à Camus. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un découvre que c'est lui qui nous a donné. »

« Compte sur moi. » Aiolia se rapprocha du scorpion et sorti quelque chose de sa poche il posa l'objet dans la main de Milo. Le scorpion regarda ahuri. « Je suis retourné la chercher tout à l'heure. Il faudra faire réparer la chaîne. » Aiolia referma la main de Milo. « Je l'avais déjà remarquée au cou de Camus. Il te l'a offert n'est ce pas ? » Aiolia eut un petit sourire. « On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer mais il ne peut pas non plus nous interdire de l'aimer. N'écoute pas Aioros, tu as le droit de l'aimer. S'il t'a rendu heureux ne serait ce qu'une fois alors cela valait le coup. » Aiolia reprit la direction de la porte Milo continuait à fixer sa main fermée. « C'est dommage j'aurai tellement voulu qu'on fasse des sorties ensemble. Je t'aurai présenté Marine, c'est une fille formidable. Camus l'aime beaucoup, on dîne parfois tous ensembles. Kanon le nouvel amant d'Aioros est un phénomène, tu t'entendrais sûrement bien avec lui. A chaque fois je regrette que tu ne puisses pas partager ces moments avec nous. Je nous imagine tous ensembles dans une grande maison de campagne. » Aiolia eut un petit rire. « Hyoga tiraillé entre ses deux amours. Mu et Masque chouchoutant Kiki. Aioros et Kanon trouvant tous les quarts d'heure une excuse bidon pour aller se faire des papouilles. Saga toujours plongé dans ses gros bouquins fronçant les sourcils. Camus et toi . . . » Milo releva la tête fixant Aiolia. Aiolia eut un regard triste. « Je suis désolé Milo. Moi aussi je pensais qu'il t'aimait. J'ignore ce qui l'a poussé à te trahir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allô ? Camus ?!! »

« Oui. » répondit avec un petit filé de voix le Français.

Un grand rire cristallin se fit entendre dans le combiné. « Tu vas bien ? Il fait pas trop chaud en France ? Je me suis remis au patin à glace. » Camus entendit une conversation derrière. « Isaak et Monsieur Crystal te passe le bonjour. »

« Merci. » murmura Camus. « Passe-leur de ma part. »

« Mince la ligne est pourrie. Camus ??!! J'entends pas ce que tu dis. »

« Pardon. » fit un peu plus fort Camus. « Tu t'amuses bien alors ? » fit-il ne se rendant pas compte que sa voix baissait involontairement.

« Oui, on s'éclate. Je vais peut être me mettre au Hockey j'adore ça finalement. Tu crois qu'il y a des équipes d'amateurs sur Paris ? »

« Oh oui sûrement. » fit Camus essayant de prendre un ton enjoué.

« Mais tu sais seulement pour m'amuser je n'ai pas envie de passer tous mes mercredis et mes week-ends à faire des rencontres. »

« Je me renseignerais si tu veux. »

« On verra ça quand je rentrerai. Tu sais, je leur écris tous les jours tu crois qu'ils lisent mes lettres ? » demanda presque suppliant le Russe.

« Mais oui je ne connais pas bien Ikki mais je suis sûr que Shun t'a déjà pardonné. »

« Vrai ? » demanda avec espoir Hyoga.

« Oui. » se remit à murmurer Camus une boule au fond de la gorge. Shun avait sans doute pardonné à Hyoga mais Milo ne lui pardonnerait jamais à lui.

« Camus ?! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te sens pas bien ? »

« Non ça va. » fit Camus mais il savait que sa voix le trahissait.

« Camus, je te connais. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que je rentre ? »

« Non, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques mais je peux tenir le coup. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? Tu t'es disputé avec Milo ? » Camus resta abasourdi Hyoga avait vraiment un instinct incroyable. Comment avait-il compris que Milo était le problème ?

« Je. . . Nous . . .nous sommes séparés. » tenta Camus.

La réaction de Hyoga ne se fit pas attendre. « Oh le mufle. Il t'a quitté ? »

« Non en fait c'est de ma faute. »

« Camus je n'aime pas te sentir comme ça. Je rentre. » fit autoritaire le Russe.

« Non. » cria Camus. « Profites de tes vacances. » dit-il ayant repris un peu de vigueur. « Je vais bien. Milo c'est du passé. » Il tenta un petit rire pour rassuré Hyoga. « J'avais juste besoin de t'en parler. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété. Je t'embrasse. Je te rappellerais dans quelques jours. »

« D'accord mais . . . »

« Je vais bien. Je sors avec Masque et Kanon ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« D'accord bisous. »

« Au revoir. » Camus attendit que Hyoga raccroche et s'effondra sans même raccrocher le combiné. Il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, il avait tellement pleuré ces derniers jours depuis que Masque l'avait secoué. Il avait quand même réussi à aller travailler, il ne savait même pas comment. Camus perdit connaissance s'écroulant à même le sol.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo un chapeau rivé sur la tête et des petites lunettes rondes légèrement teintées faisait la queue à l'aéroport. Il observait les arrivées pratiquement tout le monde se jetait dans les bras de ceux qui les attendaient heureux de retrouver un ami ou de la famille. Quelqu'un le poussa dans le dos. « Hé c'est à vous. »

« Pardon. » répondit Milo sans se retourner.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » fit l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Bonjour. »

Milo resta silencieux la jeune femme qui avait sans doute appris à sourire en toute circonstance le regardait d'un air bienveillant. « Je peux vous aider ? » fini t elle par dire voyant que Milo restait fixe.

« J'aimerai un billet d'avion. »

« Bien sûr. » fit l'hôtesse souriante. « Quelle destination ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Cette fois l'hôtesse ne put cacher son étonnement. Milo sachant qu'il devait paraître plus que bizarre mais devait faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer inventa un bobard. « Je voudrai partir en vacances mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. »

« Quel est votre budget ? » Milo ouvrit l'enveloppe de Aioros et tendit la totalité à la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme regarda derrière lui pour jeter un coup d'œil aux clients qui attendaient patiemment. « Monsieur, faites attention vous ne devriez pas sortir tout votre argent comme ça. » murmura t elle. Elle referma l'enveloppe et la posa sur le côté. Elle se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. « Alors voyons, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir de préférence ? »

Milo secoua la tête négatif. « Je veux juste me dépayser. »

La jeune femme comprit rapidement que Milo voulait partir c'est tout ce qui importait. « Il y a un avion qui part dans deux heures pour Le Cap, Afrique du Sud. C'est assez loin pour vous ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. »

« Juste un aller simple ? »

« Oui. »

« Passez-moi votre passeport pour vérifier que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes à la douane. » Milo s'exécuta. La jeune femme pianota de nouveau puis elle prit quelques billets dans l'enveloppe paya le billet et rangea soigneusement la monnaie dans l'enveloppe. Elle tendit le tout au Grec. « Il y a une banque qui fait également bureau de change à droite au bout du Hall. Vous avez le temps, je vous conseil de faire changer environ 300 euros cela vous suffira amplement pour le début de vos vacances. Je vous conseil de mettre le reste à la banque, c'est dangereux de vous promener avec autant de liquide. Elle ouvrit la petite pochette ou elle avait mis le billet. Votre avion sera Hall C, Porte A. De la banque vous prenez le chemin de gauche et après c'est indiqué. »

« Merci beaucoup, je ne m'en serai pas sorti sans vous. » fit avec un petit sourire Milo.

« Si vous avez un problème, rebroussez chemin, je vous aiderai. »

« Merci. Au revoir. » Milo fit exactement ce que lui avait conseillé la jeune femme puis parti s'asseoir près de la porte attendant son avion.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avait la tête qui bourdonnait, un horrible mal de crâne. Sa tête martelait et il entendait des cris et de grands bruits. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais il était plongé dans le noir, il bougea la tête sur le côté mais ce simple geste failli le faire vomir. Les bruits devinrent un peu plus distincts. « Camus ouvre. Camus ouvre cette saloperie de porte ou je la défonce. »

« Il a peut être fait une bêtise. » dit une voix hystérique féminine.

« La ferme Mu. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tout seul ? » fit une autre voix d'homme.

« J'étais au boulot OK et lui aussi. »

« Il va travailler dans son état ? »

« Il a insisté. » Perdant patience l'Italien donna de grands coups de pieds ou de poings dans la porte. « Putain je t'avais dit de me donner le double des clefs. Camus !! » hurla Masque.

« La concierge. » fit Mu. « Elle en a sûrement un je vais voir. »

« Masque. » murmura Camus se sentant incapable de bouger. Sa gorge le brûlait, il ne pouvait même pas les appeler. Tous les bruits de l'autre côté cessèrent.

« Attends j'ai entendu quelque chose. Camus ? Si tu es conscient répond. » fit Saga ou Kanon. Camus n'arrivait pas à différencier leur voix à distance.

« Masque. » appela de nouveau Camus pas beaucoup plus fort que la première fois. Camus entendit de nouveau un grand bruit.

« Ouvre-nous. » ordonna l'Italien.

« Je . . . Je ne . . . » Camus perdit de nouveau connaissance. Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau il était toujours par terre mais des bras puissants le serrait contre lui, il croyait être dans les bras de Milo. Quelqu'un posa quelque chose de frais sur ses lèvres et de l'eau coula dans sa gorge calmant un peu la douleur.

« Il est complètement déshydraté. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ? » fit Kanon.

« Non. » fit Masque d'un ton sec. « Ils prendraient ça pour une tentative de suicide. » Masque serra un peu plus Camus dans ses bras sentant que Camus se réveillait peu à peu. « La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je te tue. » gronda l'Italien.

« Comme c'est intelligent de lui dire ça ! » fit Mu en colère elle aussi.

« Tu as intérêt à me donner un double des clefs. » continua Masque ne faisant pas attention aux deux autres personnes.

« Je je suis fatigué. » réussi à articuler le Français.

« Tu parles cela fais combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? Tu n'avales rien en plus. »

« Ramène-moi à la maison. » fit Camus en essayant de se blottir dans les bras de l'Italien. Mu, Kanon et Masque se regardèrent inquiets.

« Tu es à la maison. » tenta Masque essayant de faire réaliser le Français.

« Je t'en prie Milo. Je ne veux pas que Hyoga me voie comme ça. »

« Il délire complet. » fit Kanon. « Hyoga est en Russie et Milo en prison. » Masque envoya un coup de poing à Kanon qui tomba un peu plus loin. « T'es malade. »

« C'est pas en le choquant qu'il va aller mieux. » Puis Masque s'adressa à Camus d'une voix douce. « Tu vas venir vivre avec nous quelques temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Hyoga rentre. D'accord ? »

« Je vais lui prendre quelques affaires. » fit Mu montrant qu'elle était en accord avec la décision de son mari.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Salut. » fit Saga lorsque la porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître Masque. « Je peux le voir ? »

« Ne le fatigues pas. » répondit Masque en se décalant légèrement pour faire passer le Grec.

Saga rentra mais n'osa pas rentrer dans le salon. « Comment il va ? »

« Mieux. Heureusement parce que Hyoga rentre bientôt. Mais il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul sinon il replonge. »

« Qu'est ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ? » demanda le Grec sachant parfaitement que Kanon et Masque lui cachait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que malgré les apparences Camus est quelqu'un de fragile. Un simple chagrin d'amour plus cette peur inexplicable que Hyoga ne revienne pas et il s'effondre. »

« Il a peur que Hyoga ne revienne pas. » réalisa Saga.

« Oui. Fais doucement hein ? Il est encore fragile. »

Saga entra dans le salon Camus était à la table et aidait Kiki à faire ses devoirs, le visage souriant. Saga en fut étonné, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Camus releva la tête en l'entendant rentrer, le Grec sursauta. Non il n'allait pas bien dut tout il avait énormément maigri et même s'il y avait un sourire sur son visage ses yeux étaient troublés, incroyablement froid et vide. Saga eut l'impression que Camus ne le voyait pas c'est comme s'il regardait à travers sans se rendre compte de sa présence. « Bonjour Saga. » fit Camus. « Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Oui j'ai eut beaucoup de travail. » mentit le Grec alors qu'en fait c'était Masque et Kanon qui lui avait dit qu'il empirerait les choses s'il le voyait. « Mais je prenais régulièrement de tes nouvelles. »

« Oui je sais Kanon me l'a dit. Merci. Je vais mieux comme tu vois. Hyoga rentre bientôt, on va partir en vacances cela va me faire du bien. »

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Saga sentit que Camus faisait un effort surhumain pour paraître joyeux, il comprenait mieux les paroles de Masque lorsqu'il lui avait dit 'ne le fatigues pas'. « Je vais voir Masque à la cuisine à tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord. » répondit Camus avant de se replonger dans les devoirs de Kiki.

Saga se précipita dans la cuisine, Masque appuyé sur le plan de travail sirotait un verre de soda frais. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. »

« Et encore là ça va, Kiki lui fait du bien. »

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Je te l'aies dit. Arrête de répéter cette question. »

« Il ira mieux quand Hyoga rentrera ? »

« Oui, du moins j'espère. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre.)


	9. Rentréenouveau départ?

Hyoga couru comme un dératé. « Jeune homme on ne court pas. » fit l'hôtesse de l'air. Le Russe ne tient pas compte de la recommandation et continua à courir il s'arrêta net devant la foule. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour trouver la magnifique chevelure marine. Il sauta dans les bras de son tuteur. « Waouh. Coucou. C'est long un mois. » Il sursauta en sentant que Camus s'écroulait sur lui. « Camus qu'est ce que tu as ? Ce que tu as maigri. »

« Je suis tombé malade. » expliqua le Français. « Mais ça va mieux. »

« Camus ! » s'inquiéta Hyoga en voyant que le Français tenait à peine debout. Camus répondit par un léger sourire. « Bonjour Masque. » son regard était interrogatif, l'Italien avait intérêt de tout lui expliquer.

« Salut, gamin. »

« Très bien si c'est comme ça. » fit décidé Hyoga en soutenant Camus. « On va passer 15 jours à lézarder à la campagne. Je ne veux pas te voir faire aucun effort physique à part un peu de marche. »

« Oui, petit frère. On va chercher ta valise. » fit Camus en se détachant du Russe et partant en avant.

Hyoga se tourna vers Masque mécontent. « Je te le confie un mois et tu as vu dans quel état il est. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, morpion. Il est tombé malade c'est vrai, j'ai tout fais pour l'aider. »

« Je ne partirai plus jamais. » décida le Russe sans avoir besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« J'allai te le demander, tu es le seul à pouvoir . . . » Masque s'arrêta car Camus s'était retourné et les regardait d'un air perdu. « Quoi ? »

« Je . . . Je ne me sens . . . pas . . . » Camus s'écroula avant de finir sa phrase. Masque et Hyoga se précipitèrent vers lui mais ne furent pas assez rapide. Le Français cogna le sol d'un bruit mat et perdit connaissance.

Plusieurs personnes les entourèrent. « Je vais appeler un médecin. » fit un type en chemise Hawaïenne.

« Non. » fit Masque. « C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Comment ça pas grave ? » s'offusqua le Russe. « Il vient de s'évanouir et tu dis que c'est pas grave. »

« C'est juste l'émotion de te revoir je crois. » Masque sorti une bouteille d'eau et fit couler le liquide dans sa main puis il tapota avec sa main mouillée sur le front, les tempes et les lèvres de Camus. Il déboutonna deux boutons de la chemise de Camus. « Il fait chaud ici. Il n'a pas du supporter en plus de toute cette foule. »

Ni une, ni deux Hyoga se releva et poussa tout le monde. « Allez vous en. Laissez le respirer. »

Masque prit Camus dans ses bras. « Allons dehors quelques part où il y a un peu d'air frais. » Hyoga passa devant et poussa tout le monde, une fois dehors Masque s'assit sur des marches d'escalier à l'ombre et recommença son manège pour humidifier Camus. « Tu devras faire attention pendant vos vacances il perd souvent connaissance avec cette chaleur. »

« Oui, mais on ne va pas partir s'il est malade. »

« Non, tu dois l'emmener il se fait une fête de partir avec toi. »

« Oui. »

« Il faut que tu le fasses manger aussi. Mu et moi on a beaucoup de mal. Il n'y avait que Kiki qui y arrivait. » Masque eut un petit sourire. « Il lui donnait tout les trucs qu'il n'aime pas. »

« C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta Hyoga.

« C'était grave mais il va aller mieux maintenant que tu es rentré. »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? » fit d'un air grave le Russe.

« Il ne voulait pas gâcher tes vacances. »

Le visage de Hyoga se ferma. « Tu peux nous ramener à la maison ? Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Vous pouvez encore rester chez nous si tu veux. Tu dois être fatigué avec le décalage horaire. »

« Non. » fit sûr de lui l'adolescent. « Merci mais je vais m'en occuper maintenant. »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture, Masque déposa Camus sur la banquette arrière Hyoga s'assit et posa la tête du Français sur ses genoux. Masque lui donna une nouvelle bouteille d'eau. « Essaie de le faire boire il ne doit pas se déshydrater. »

« Mince ma valise. »

« Je vais la chercher reste avec lui. »

Camus se réveilla alors que le Russe continuait d'humidifier ses lèvres afin de le réveiller. « Hyoga ? »

« Tu l'aimes à ce point ? » demanda d'un air triste Hyoga.

« Je l'ai trahi. »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire. « On est pas doué. Heureusement que nous on se comprend. »

« Je peux l'oublier. »

« Je vais t'aider. » Hyoga prit un petit air réfléchi. « Voyons qui j'aimerai bien avoir comme beau-frère. » Camus ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'air tellement sérieux du Russe. Hyoga déposa un petit bisou sur la joue du Français. « Tu n'es pas prêt pour l'oublier de cette façon. On devrait peut être aller à la plage finalement on pourrait draguer des beaux mecs bodybuildés. »

« Je préfères les dieux grecs. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Ah bah si en plus tu fais le difficile on ne va pas s'en sortir. » Les deux rirent de leurs blagues.

« Ça va mieux on dirait. » fit Masque en passant la tête à travers la fenêtre. L'Italien mis la valise dans le coffre et se mit au volant.

Hyoga se pencha à l'oreille de Camus. « En dieu Grec, tu as Saga. » murmura t il. « Il sera très content de te sortir de ta déprime et sera rester ton ami si tu ne veux rien de sérieux. »

Camus répondit par un petit sourire. C'est bizarre, pourquoi tout le monde voulait le mettre avec Saga ? Peut être tout simplement parce que c'était évident, en tout cas Hyoga avait raison c'était une bonne façon d'oublier Milo. Mais allait il réussir à voir Saga comme un amant et non seulement comme un ami. Camus tourna la tête et s'endormi rassuré et heureux que son petit frère soit rentré.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Finalement c'est pas mal la campagne aussi. » fit Hyoga en mâchouillant une herbe sèche. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur une couverture à l'ombre. Camus entrain de lire tourna la tête pour voir ce que Hyoga observait avec envie. Plusieurs jeunes gens, filles et garçons, jouaient dans la rivière en maillots de bain.

« Vas jouer avec eux. » proposa Camus.

« Non, pas envie. Il est mignon le petit châtain. Hein ? Il a la même peau laiteuse que Shun. Elle doit être sucré. »

Camus eut un petit rire, Hyoga l'observa au début inquiet puis fit un grand sourire à son tuteur. « A chaque fois que tu vois un garçon qui te plait. Tu le compares à Ikki ou Shun. »

Hyoga soupira. « Oui je sais. Ils me manquent mais malgré que cela fasse plus d'un mois que je ne les aie pas vu. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon choix. » Hyoga secoua la tête. « De toute façon je n'ai pas de choix à faire, ils m'ont tout les deux quittés. » Hyoga sorti des gâteaux du sac à dos.

Camus se recula immédiatement. « Ah non je n'ai pas faim. »

« Il faut que tu manges. Tu es squelettique c'est horrible. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de manger des gâteaux. » fit Camus n'étant pas un fana de ce genre de produits.

« D'accord. Dis moi ce que tu veux je prends le vélo et je vais le chercher en ville. »

« On reste encore à peine deux heures ici, cela peut attendre. »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire en coin. « Je ne vais pas oublier Camus. Il faut que tu manges. »

« Oui, oui. » fit d'un air vague Camus. « Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parler de ton séjour en Russie. »

Hyoga haussa les épaules alors qu'il mâchait un biscuit. « On c'est bien amusé mais à part aller patiner on a pas fait grand chose. L'oncle d'Isaak bosse comme un malade pour les faire vivre tout les deux. »

« Ils ont des problèmes d'argent ? »

« Non, mais c'est un peu comme nous. Tout doit être irréprochable pour que Isaak ne retourne pas en orphelinat. Alors pour gagner plus il a prit un travail qui est vachement loin de chez eux. »

Camus soupira et s'allongea. « Je suis content d'en avoir presque fini avec tout ça. »

« C'est vrai maintenant ils te font confiance. »

« J'espère. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga assis tout au fond regardait les retrouvailles heureuses de ses camarades de classe. Apparemment tout le monde était arrivé à part le prof, donc cette année il se retrouvait seul. Il n'était ni dans la classe de Shiryu, ni de celle de Shun. Ses deux amis étaient peut être ensembles eux. De toute façon c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire s'il se retrouvait face à Shun ou Ikki. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la cour et les couloirs la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser de regards. Hyoga poussa un petit soupir. Cela allait être une année difficile, il le sentait. Le Russe écarquilla les yeux en voyant le prof rentrer. « Mince. » Il se retrouvait avec son ancien prof de Français.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre professeur principal. Je connais la plupart d'entre vous. » Le professeur balaya du regard les classe et eut la même réaction de Hyoga lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent. « Hyoga. »

Le Russe se leva rangea ses affaires et prit son sac. « Excusez moi professeur. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je vais aller me renseigner à la vie scolaire. »

« Euh oui. » Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre alors que Hyoga sortait de la classe. Super, cela allait encore jaser dans son dos. Cela allait être une année vraiment difficile. Il avança lentement dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre l'administration. Un pas rapide et lourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Hyoga se retourna par réflexe.

« Ah Hyoga. Quels incompétents. Viens, je vais te mener à ta nouvelle classe. »

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. » Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Hyoga n'allait quand même pas raconter ses vacances à son proviseur.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une nouvelle classe. « Tu passeras mes amitiés à Camus. » dit le proviseur avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bien sûr. »

Le proviseur frappa deux petits coups et ouvrit sans même attendre de réponses. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond. « Bonjour. » commença le proviseur, rentrant sûr de lui. « Il y a eut une petite erreur dans la liste des élèves. Hyoga resta sur le pas de la porte, cela lui suffisait amplement pour pouvoir regarder les élèves. Il croisa le regard de Shiryu qui lui fit un grand sourire heureux de retrouver son ami. D'ailleurs avant même que le proviseur explique il fit descendre son cartable de la chaise vide à côté de lui pour permettre à son ami de s'asseoir dès que le proviseur lui en aurait donné le droit. Le Russe sursauta alors qu'il parcourait le reste de la classe, Shun se trouvait tout au fond avec un autre élève, un type que l'année dernière Hyoga et Shun avaient évité le plus possible étant donné qu'ils le trouvaient ennuyeux à mourir. Shun ne le regardait pas, il semblait obnubilé par la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il ne faisait plus attention au proviseur celui-ci se rapprocha lui passa une main dans le dos. « Vas t'installer Hyoga. » Le Russe avança et s'assit près de Shiryu. « Je ne veux pas que Hyoga soit considéré comme privilégié si l'un de vous préférerait aller en 4ème B. » Il y eut un petit silence. « Très bien. Je vais t'accompagner dans ta nouvelle classe. » Hyoga releva légèrement la tête. Il se mit à prier, il espérait que ce n'était pas Shun qui avait demandé à changer de classe. Même s'il ne pouvait sans doute plus lui parler au moins il pourrait l'observer pendant les heures de cours. Hyoga poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant Ichi se diriger vers la sortie, Nachi était dans l'autre classe. Ichi et Nachi étaient bons copains aucun doute que se retrouver dans la même classe les arrangeaient.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga chercha une place du regard dans le réfectoire, il avait du passer à la vie scolaire pour officialiser son changement de classe. Il fit une légère grimace. Il avait le choix entre déjeuner seul ou avec les rebus. Pas grave de toute façon cette année entre cette rumeur qu'il était PD, l'autre qui disait qu'il était le chouchou du proviseur, il n'allait pas se faire beaucoup d'ami. Il avait déjà la chance que Shiryu s'en moquait. Il se dirigea vers une table vide, il tenta de ne pas faire attention aux chuchotements sur son passage.

« Hyoga !! » Le Russe se retourna surpris il failli tomber à la renverse. Shun un grand sourire sur le visage était derrière lui. « Bah qu'est ce que tu fais ? » L'adolescent Japonais lui montra une table ou il restait deux places libres. « On a préféré t'attendre. Tu vas quand même pas déjeuner tout seul. » Hyoga suivi Shun assez estomaqué, à la table se tenait Shiryu et sa petite amie Shunreï ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille blonde. Hyoga supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une amie à Shunreï, le Russe s'installa. « Je te présente June, ma petite amie. »

Hyoga ressenti une décharge électrique dans sa tête. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite Shun qui lui expliquait que June était nouvelle et qu'il l'avait rencontrer à la piscine cet été. « Bonjour. » dit il poliment d'une manière mécanique.

« Alors ? » fit Shiryu. « Comment c'était tes vacances en Sibérie ? »

Hyoga se mit à inventer tout et n'importe quoi sur ses vacances, il n'avala presque rien. Il osait à peine regarder Shun. Le repas fini ils retournèrent dans la cour pour continuer à discuter. 15 minutes avant la sonnerie Shiryu et Shun le laissèrent pour pouvoir accompagner leurs petites amies respectives dans leur classe. Hyoga se précipita dans des toilettes, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'y avait personne. Il voulu s'enfermer dans un des cabinets, il hoquetait déjà ayant un mal fou à retenir ses sanglots. Quelque chose bloqua la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes il ne voyait plus rien.

« Cela fait mal hein ? » Ikki qui l'avait suivi rentra dans le cabinet et referma derrière lui. Hyoga se débattit, il savait que Ikki était plus fort, si le Japonais voulait lui donner une correction il n'aurait aucun mal. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était, il n'avait même pas envie de se défendre. Il arrêta ses gestes désordonnés. « Tu crois que Shun se sentait comment quand il a su que tu t'étais foutu de nous. »

« Je ne me suis pas foutu de vous. » hurla Hyoga.

« De toute façon maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance il t'a oublié. Il ne veut plus de toi, il ne pense plus à toi. » Hyoga qui avait réussi à quand même retenir ses larmes éclata en sanglots. « Et toi aussi tu as intérêt à l'oublier. Tu m'entends ? Tu peux être son ami, mais hors de question d'essayer de le remettre dans ton lit. » Ikki releva le menton du Russe pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Tu as entendu ? » Hyoga fit un petit signe de tête faisant comprendre qu'il avait comprit il allait dire qu'il ne les approcheraient plus tous les deux mais Ikki le coupa. « Je ne te pardonnerai pas une nouvelle infidélité, c'est compris ? » Le Russe cessa immédiatement de pleurer et du regarder Ikki d'un air bête car celui-ci éclata de rire. « Voyons mon vilain petit canard tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre te toucher. » Hyoga eut vraiment peur à ce moment précis les yeux du phénix prirent une teinte inquiétante. « Tu n'as pas été voir ailleurs ? »

« Non. » s'empressa de répondre Hyoga. Il avait dit la vérité mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce que Ikki aurait pu lui faire s'il l'avait fait.

« Très bien. » Ikki se rapprocha un peu plus et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. « Et pas un mot à Shun, il pourrait mal le prendre. On a juré tout les deux de ne plus te voir comme . . . » Ikki ne fini pas sa phrase et embrassa fougueusement le Russe. Hyoga senti Ikki frissonner, lui n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui arrivait. « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon vilain petit canard. Il va te falloir te montrer très gentil. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Petit frère ? » demanda Camus en entendant la porte claquer.

« Oui, c'est moi Camus. »

« Comment c'est passé ta première journée d'école ? »

« C'était bizarre. » répondit Hyoga en se mettant à fouiller dans les placards pour trouver un petit truc à manger. « Excuse moi de rentrer si tard. Tu as eut mon message ? Tu ne t'es pas inquiété ? »

« Oui, je comprend que tu avais envie de rester un peu avec tes amis. » Hyoga s'affala sur le canapé où se tenait déjà Camus une liasse de papier sur les genoux.

« Comment c'est passé ton boulot ? »

« Tranquille. » répondit Camus. « Hyoga qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Shun ne m'en veut plus . . . »

« C'est une exce . . . »

« Il a une petite amie. » le coupa le Russe. « Ikki aussi ne m'en veut plus c'est avec lui que j'étais. » Camus resta silencieux quelques secondes essayant de remettre toutes ses idées en place. « Cherche pas, moi non plus j'y comprend rien. »

« Il faut voir les choses du bon côté. Tu n'auras pas à choisir entre les deux frères. Tu aimes Ikki, autant que tu aimes Shun. »

« Cela fait quand même mal. » avoua Hyoga. « Et puis je croyais que Ikki m'en voudrait beaucoup plus . . . »

« Il t'a pardonné parce qu'il t'aime à toi maintenant d'être à la hauteur. » La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit, Camus se leva lentement et répondit. « Oui ? »

« Bonjour Monsieur. C'est Shun. Est ce que Hyoga est rentré ? » Camus jeta un regard étonné à son petit frère. Hyoga lui semblait terrifié, il fit plusieurs gestes à Camus silencieusement pour lui dire d'inventer qu'il était absent.

« Une seconde Shun. » Camus cessa d'appuyer sur le haut parleur. « Il faut que tu lui parles. » murmura Camus comme si Shun pouvait les entendre.

« Non, non Ikki va me tuer. »

« Il veut sans doute juste aplanir les choses pour que vous restiez amis. »

« Je ne veux pas être son ami. Ça me bouffe. J'ai passé la journée à faire semblant . . . à faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. »

« Tu peux monter Shun. » dit Camus en appuyant pour ouvrir la porte. Hyoga se précipita dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Camus entendit plusieurs meubles qu'on déplace il eut un petit sourire. Hyoga n'était quand même pas entrain de se barricader. Camus se dirigea vers sa chambre et passa par la salle de bain. Hyoga avait disposé une chaise et plusieurs fatras pour bloquer sa propre porte donnant sur le salon. « Hyoga tu dois lui parler au moins cette fois sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

« Je . . . » Le Russe avait vraiment l'air terrifié.

« Tout se passera bien. Je resterai avec toi. »

Ils retournèrent au salon et attendirent patiemment que Shun arrive, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps. Il sonna, Camus le reçu chaleureusement. Les trois personnes firent comme si de rien était pendant 10 bonne minutes comme des amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Puis Shun prit un petit air gêné. « Excuse moi Hyoga. Est ce qu'on peut aller dans ta chambre ? Je suis désolé Camus j'aimerai parler seul à seul avec lui. »

« Mais non. Je vais vous laisser. » Camus enfila une veste, Hyoga lui envoya un regard suppliant. « Prenez votre temps. » et le Français sorti. Le Russe baissa les yeux, il attendait la sentence.

« Hyoga ?? » Il releva les yeux pour se trouver très proche du visage de Shun avant qu'il arrive à comprendre Shun plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Faux frère. » cria Hyoga en rentrant dans le bar qui se trouvait près de leur immeuble. Il avait repéré Camus de dehors. Le Français entrain de lire leva la tête et lui fit un joli sourire, Hyoga s'assit sur la place libre à côté de lui. Les personnes présentent qui avaient tournés la tête vers le Russe à son entrée les oublièrent rapidement.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda doucement Camus.

« Non, je me contenterai de ton verre. » Hyoga sans gêne attrapa le verre de Camus et bu une gorgée. « Camus !! » demanda suppliant l'adolescent. « Je ne comprends plus rien. » Camus resta silencieux, il savait que Hyoga se confierait il suffisait d'être patient. Il se moquait des apparences et donc prit Hyoga dans ses bras et le berça lentement.

« Explique moi, petit frère. »

« Ils se sont jurés entre eux de m'oublier mais dès le premier jour ils ont tous les deux craqués. Tu te rends compte ? C'est le premier jour et j'ai déjà couché avec eux deux à quelques heures d'intervalle. Je n'ai pas réussi à dire non. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Ikki va me tuer et Shun va m'en vouloir. »

« En gros tu te retrouves dans la même situation qu'avant les vacances mais en pire. Je croyais que Shun avait une petite amie. »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Moi aussi, apparemment c'est juste pour faire semblant. » Le Russe se redressa, Camus fut étonné il semblait en colère. « Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai rien fait moi. Ils ce sont tout les deux jetés sur moi. Je ne les aie même pas provoqué ou aguiché. On aurait dit deux chats affamés devant une boite de thon. »

Camus eut de nouveau un sourire il avait failli pouffer à l'image que Hyoga venait de décrire. « Je plains cette pauvre boite de thon. »

« Moque toi. Tu n'as plus intérêt de me laisser seul avec Shun ou Ikki. »

« Mais . . . Je veux bien moi mais comment vas tu faire à l'école ? »

« Je vais éviter comme la peste les toilettes et les vestiaires. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Quel culot. Ils nous narguent. Ils partent tranquillement en vacances et reviennent frais, en pleine forme. »

« Oui bah calme toi s'il te plait. Oublie pour deux heures le boulot. On arrive. » Aiolia gara la voiture et sorti, il resta quelques secondes devant la porte ouverte puis décida à se baisser pour regarder son frère aîné qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. « Allez descend. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser. »

« Tu as accepté, maintenant tu viens. »

« Comment peux tu faire comme si de rien était ? Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Camus, moi. »

« Tu as plaqué Kanon ? »

Aioros jeta un regard en colère à son petit frère. « Non pourquoi ? »

« Alors tu devras t'y faire. Camus est un ami de Kanon et donc tu devras te faire à le voir de temps en temps. On ne les as pas vus depuis 2 mois, le coup du 'je suis débordé de boulot' ne peut pas marcher à chaque fois. En plus Camus est persuadé de nous avoir rendu service en trahissant Milo. Et je te l'ai dit pour moi la personne la plus responsable c'est toi. »

Cette fois Aioros le regarda comme s'il était fou. « Je n'ai rien fait. » hurla t il presque. « Tu préfères protéger ce sale Français plutôt que ton propre frère ? »

« Médite bien sur ce que je vais te dire Aioros. Camus est resté plus de six mois avec Milo sachant parfaitement qui c'était. Milo lui a fait confiance dès le début donc Camus n'a eut aucune difficulté à trouver les preuves. Le plus dur a sans doute été de venir nous trouver avec le disque. » Aiolia se redressa et parti en direction de la maison de Masque laissant son frère seul.

« Pfff tu essaies de lui trouver des excuses. » Aioros resta dans la voiture bien 5 minutes seul. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, il y avait deux possibilités soit s'était son frère qui revenait soit . . .

« Ça va mon amour ? » demanda inquiet Kanon. « Aiolia m'a dit que tu étais malade. »

Aioros se posa la main sur le ventre et simula une légère grimace. « Je me demande si je ne suis pas entrain de faire un ulcère. » dit il exagérément.

« Trop de stress au boulot. C'est ce gang ? »

« Ils sont revenus. Ils étaient juste partis en vacances. »

« Oui, je sais. J'ai entendu la rumeur. »

« Tu as encore le temps d'aller traîner dans les quartiers chauds avec ton nouveau boulot ? » s'étonna Aioros.

« Toutes les nuits ou tu me laisses seul. » répondit avec un petit sourire Kanon.

« Ah ! J'ai l'impression que ce gang se fout de notre gueule. »

« Mais non. Allez viens. Tout le monde nous attend et puis je dois surveiller mon jumeau. »

Aioros consenti à sortir, il prit les clefs et ferma la voiture. « Pourquoi ? »

« Camus à l'air de moins en moins insensible aux charmes de mon jumeau. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » grogna Aioros alors qu'il ne le pensait pas. « Au moins Saga n'est pas un truand. »

Kanon prit de nouveau air inquiet. « J'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Camus. Tu sais on ne choisi pas forcément de qui on va tomber amoureux. L'important c'est qu'il est fini par faire le bon choix. »

« Hum, Milo est quelqu'un de dangereux Camus a prit d'énormes risques. »

« Mais maintenant il ne risque plus rien. Milo est en prison pour un bout de temps. » Aioros se força à faire un joli sourire à son amant. « C'est quand même dommage que vous ayez été obligés de le rapatrier en Grèce j'aurai bien aimé assister à son procès. »

« Il peut gagner son procès tu sais. »

« Pas avec toutes les preuves qu'avait Camus. »

« Sans témoin elles ne valent pas grand chose tu le sais toi qui est avocat. »

Kanon arrêta de marcher et fit face à Aioros étonné. « Mais tu m'avais dit que plusieurs personnes proche de lui avait fais des aveux complets. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais tu sais bien que ce genre de personnage trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. » rattrapa Aioros. « Je ne serai pas rassuré tant que le verdict ne sera pas prononcé. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

La soirée s'était bien passé, tout le monde avait rit sans trop se forcer. Aioros s'était rendu compte que sa colère envers Camus n'était pas si profonde. Il comprenait tout juste ce qu'Aiolia avait voulu lui dire. Par contre il sentait son sang bouillir à chaque fois qu'il voyait Camus rire des blagues ratées de Saga et lorsqu'il se tenait contre lui de façon suggestive. Si tu crois que Milo allait abandonné aussi facilement. Il est complètement accroc à toi, quand il reviendra il te récupéra de gré ou de force. Aioros eut un petit sourire ironique. Oh oui ! De gré ou de force tu seras obligé de retourner avec lui s'il en a le désire. On ne résiste pas à Milo, Camus. Jamais personne a réussi à lui résister.

« Il commence à se faire tard. » dit Camus après une conversation animée sur la sécurité routière. « Saga tu peux me raccompagner ? » Tout le monde sursauta à la demande de Camus même Saga. Surtout Saga, il avait du mal à reconnaître Camus. Ces derniers temps après la période déprime il était entré dans une période plutôt bizarre aux yeux de ses amis. Il semblait vouloir séduire tout les hommes qui passaient devant ses yeux, Masque avait vite supposé que Camus avait envie d'oublier Milo dans les bras d'un autre.

« Oui bien sûr je peux te ramener. »

« Bah nous aussi on va s'éclipser. Quand dis tu Aioros ? » demanda Kanon.

« C'est une très bonne idée. Je suis un peu crevé. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus à la place passager avait posé sa tête et fermé les yeux. Saga était presque persuadé qu'il dormait jusqu'à ce que Camus toujours les yeux fermés se mette à lui parler. « J'ai compris que j'avais fais une belle connerie. »

Le Grec resta silencieux une minute réfléchissant à la phrase de Camus. « L'important c'est que tu as réparé. »

Camus ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea. Saga ne comprit pas cette expression qu'il voyait sur le visage du Français. « Oui sans doute. » fini t il par répondre.

« Saga, est ce que je te dégoûte ? »

« Non pas du tout. » se dépêcha de répondre le Grec. « Je t'en ai un peu voulu car j'ai eu peur pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi. »

« Vous ne devriez pas. Je ne risque rien. »

« Ta déprime n'a . . . »

« Ce n'était qu'une simple réaction un peu stupide je l'avoue. Sans doute la culpabilité. » Camus se mit à regarder la route. « Tu m'offres un dernier verre ? »

« Tu veux aller dans un bar ? » s'étonna Saga.

« Non. » répondit avec un sourire Camus. « Chez toi. » Le Français glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe du Grec. « Un petit feu qui crépite, une bonne bouteille de vin. » Camus lui massa lentement l'entrejambe, avec sa dextérité Saga se sentait déjà tout chaud. « J'ai été un idiot toutes ces années qu'on a perdu. »

« Qu'es . . . Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je crois que j'avais peur que tu prennes un peu trop de place pour moi. L'amour m'a toujours fait peur. »

Saga une boule dans la gorge crut qu'il allait pleurer. « Tu ne mens pas ? »

« Cette histoire aura eut un avantage. J'ai réussi à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

« Oh Camus. » Les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Saga lâcha le volant et attrapa le visage qui était déjà si près de lui. « Je t'aime. »

Camus écarquilla les yeux, Saga ne comprit pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de dire ça ?

« Saga !! » hurla Camus en essayant d'attraper le volant. « Tu vas nous tuer. » Le Grec rattrapa le volant en une fraction de seconde, il réussit à rétablir sa trajectoire assez rapidement. Camus et Saga restèrent plusieurs minutes les yeux écarquillés le souffle coupé regardant la route. « Mon dieu. » souffla Camus heureux d'être encore en vie.

« Pardon. Je ne réalisai plus. »

« Tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » Camus s'éloigna de lui. Le Grec eut mal au cœur il venait de détruire leur moment de . . . Leur premier véritable moment d'intimité. Camus allait il de nouveau l'éviter ?

« Je t'en prie, reste concentré sur la route au moins jusqu'à chez toi. »

« Euh oui. » Saga ce rendit compte à ce moment qu'il n'était pas du tout dans la bonne direction et en plus il avait dépassé l'appartement de Camus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Il ne connaissait pas cet appartement. Que faisait il ici ? Au coin du feu par terre deux corps bougeaient en cadence, lente et enivrante. Les deux corps suaient énormément, Milo pouvait entendre leurs respirations saccadé de là où il était. Milo allait s'éloigner discrètement pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux amants quand il reconnu la magnifique chevelure bleu-vert. Des cheveux pareils il y en avait pas des tas et Milo avait passé assez de temps son visage enfoncé dans son cou recouvert de ces cheveux pour reconnaître le Français.

« Camus ? » les deux corps se redressèrent légèrement mais ce n'est pas son appel qui en était la cause. Les deux amants changeaient de position. L'amant de Camus se mit à passer une main caressante dans son dos bien sûr la main descendit et l'amant ne put s'empêcher de masser légèrement les fesses du Français.

'Non' eut envie de hurler Milo. 'Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aime. Retire ta main' essaya t il de prononcer mais rien ne vint. Milo observa un peu plus l'amant. Cette tête lui disait quelque chose il avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part mais où ? Oui il avait déjà vu cet homme de loin.

_« C'est lui. » annonça Aiolia en désignant un homme dans la rue discutant avec plusieurs adolescents._

_« Pas mal. » répondit Milo en l'observant de l'arrière de la voiture._

_« Le nouvel amant d'Aioros. » dit d'une voix lasse Aiolia. « Seul hic c'est un fouineur. »_

_« Tu crois qu'il peut devenir un problème ? »_

_« A toi de t'assurer qu'il n'en devienne pas un. Par contre question renseignements c'est le meilleur. Il en sait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur tes 3 nouveaux petits copains. »_

_« Aioros y tient ? »_

_« Ouep la consigne c'est 'pas touche'. »_

_« Hum. Il a toujours le chic pour nous foutre dans la galère. »_

_« Tu es pareil. Tu crois que c'est malin de mettre ton petit traducteur dans ta planque ? S'il découvre qui . . . »_

_« Il ne découvrira rien. Préviens les autres de ne pas bouger. Je vous enverrai tout ce qui manque. »_

_« OK, bonne chance. »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Camus serait avec l'amant d'Aioros ? Les mains de l'amant qui se trouvait avec Camus passèrent à l'articulation des genoux. L'amant tenta de relever légèrement les jambes du Français. Camus résista. « Non. » souffla t il. « Pas comme ça. » Camus se détacha de son amant et s'allongea par terre sur le tapis. L'amant s'allongea sur le Français. « Ouh. » Milo remarqua que Camus n'avait pas poussé un gémissement de plaisir.

'Espèce d'idiot tu n'arrives même pas à le pénétrer sans lui faire mal.' Milo regardait impuissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas bouger ? Il aurait voulu sauter sur ce type et lui casser la tête, le détruire pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien. « Camus. » réussi à hurler Milo. « Ne me fais pas ça. » Camus tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le voyait il ? Le Français rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux alors que son amant rentrait plus profondément en lui. « Noooon. Ne le laisse pas te faire l'amour. » Milo réussi enfin à se déplacer. Il se jeta sur le couple et . . .

S'écroula par terre. Milo regarda ahuri la pièce. Il suait comme un porc et tremblait. C'était un cauchemar rien qu'un cauchemar. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. « Tout va bien Missieu ? » demanda avec un fort accent un maître d'hôtel.

« Euh oui. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Ce n'est rien Missieu. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus releva légèrement la tête, Saga à côté de lui dormait profondément. Camus tenta délicatement de retirer le bras sur sa hanche. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant que Saga avait un sommeil de plomb. Ce serait plus facile pour lui. Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'habilla et griffonna un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, à cette heure ci le métro était fermé, il allait devoir faire les quelques kilomètres à pieds. Un petit jogging aussi cela pouvait être pas mal. Il se mit à courir en petites foulées. Le sport était bon pour la santé et cela aérait l'esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte il courrait de plus en plus vite. Si une personne l'avait croisé dans ces rues désertes, il ce serait imaginé que Camus fuyait quelque chose. Et d'un sens il aurait raison, Camus fuyait cet amant, cette chambre, cet appart, cette rue. Il fuyait ce qui c'était passé, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Saga, qu'il avait trompé Milo. Non, tu ne l'as pas trompé tentait t il de se dire. Milo n'est plus ton amant, Milo n'est plus avec toi. Camus coura encore plus vite, son corps protestait mais il n'en tient pas compte. « Milo tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton corps. » Il croyait que se mettre avec Saga atténuerai cette impression mais rien à faire c'était encore pire. Milo lui manquait, il était parti en lui arrachant le cœur. Malgré sa course il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver dans son quartier. Il fini par arrêter de courir et haleta épuisé. La douleur de ses muscles lui permettait d'oublier un peu la douleur de son cœur. Il monta deux à deux les escaliers et rentra chez lui. Devenu hystérique il arracha ses vêtements et couru nu dans la salle de bain. Il s'engouffra dans la baignoire et ouvrir à fond l'eau froide. Il sursauta mais se força à rester sous l'eau glacée. Il attrapa son gant et se mit à frotter comme un dingue. Il se dégoûtait il avait laissé Saga le caresser, le toucher. Camus eut plusieurs hoquets, il croyait vraiment qu'il allait se mettre à vomir. Sa peau commença à rougir sous l'eau froide mais également sous les frottements hystériques du Français. Camus s'écroula dans la baignoire se recroquevillant n'arrivant plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais il continuait à frotter. Il voulait frotter jusqu'au sang, oublier les caresses de Saga.

« Camus qu'est ce que tu as ? » Hyoga en caleçon regardait ahuri son tuteur. « Camus arrête. » Le Russe coupa l'eau et secoua le Français. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« J'ai couché avec Saga. » hurla Camus.

Hyoga prit une voix douce et attrapa gentiment la main qui continuait à frotter. « Chuuut calme toi. Arrête de frotter. Tu vas te faire mal. » Hyoga ayant bloqué sa main tenant le gant il se mit à se déchirer la peau de son autre main avec ses ongles. Le Russe attrapa l'autre main et le tenu fermement. « Cela ne sert à rien. Son odeur est partie. Tu n'as plus l'odeur de Saga sur toi. » essaya Hyoga.

« Vrai ? » demanda suppliant Camus.

« Oui. » Hyoga lâcha les mains mais resta sur le qui vive, il ne voulait pas que Camus se remette à frotter. Il réussit à enrober Camus dans son peignoir et à le sortir de la baignoire pour le mettre dans son lit. Hyoga se glissa dans les bras du Français. « Dors. C'est fini. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer Saga. Tu as le droit d'aimer Milo. »

« Non je n'ai pas le droit. » murmura Camus avant de s'endormir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga surpris se fit plaqué contre le mur par un corps puissant. « Tu m'évites ? » demanda Ikki en colère.

« Non. Laisse moi partir. »

« Pourquoi tu t'éclipses à chaque fois alors ? »

« Je dois aller chercher Camus. » hurla presque Hyoga en se dégageant. « Il est malade. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Ikki qui avait le souvenir d'un homme puissant et en parfaite santé.

« Je ne suis pas médecin. »

« Bonjour Hyoga. » dit Shun qui arrivait en tenant par la main June. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien merci. Je dois y aller, désolé. On se voit une autre fois. »

Les deux frères regardèrent le Russe partir en courant. Ils semblaient tout les deux très concentrés. Lorsque Hyoga disparut de leur vue, Ikki se tourna vers le couple. « Je peux tenir la chandelle ? Ou vous voulez être seuls ? »

« Oh tu peux venir Shun me raccompagne juste chez moi. » répondit aimablement June.

Les deux frères raccompagnèrent l'adolescente puis rentrèrent chez eux. La discussion qui avait été très peu fourni en présence de la jeune femme devint animée lorsque les frères furent seuls. Arrivés chez eux ils étaient presque entrain de s'engueuler.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait. On a dit un jour chacun. Vendredi il est pour moi. » dit Shun qui pour une fois s'énervait.

« Vendredi j'ai mon premier match. J'aimerai l'avoir avec moi. On fait juste un échange. Toi tu le prends Samedi. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours pour toi ? Moi aussi j'avais prévu des trucs pour vendredi. »

« Toujours pour moi. Tu rigoles ? Je te l'ai laissait deux jours d'affilés l'autre fois. »

Shun prit un air offusqué. « Tu étais partie avec ton équipe de rugby faire le fou. Tu avais qu'à refuser. »

Ikki allait répliquer. « C'est pas vrai !! Vous êtes encore entrain de vous disputer. » demanda leur mère en colère les mains sur les hanches. « Si on avait sut votre père et moi on ne vous aurait jamais offert cet saleté de scooter. »

« Mais maman . . . »

« Non Shun, il n'y a pas de 'mais Maman'. Si vous vous disputez encore pour ce scooter je vous le confisque. Vous ne vous disputiez pratiquement jamais avant. Moi qui croyais que vous partiriez faire les fous ensembles avec. »

« On va faire des efforts Maman. On ne se disputera plus. Promis. » répondit Ikki.

« Il y a intérêt. En ce qui concerne vendredi. Shun tu laisses le scooter à Ikki. Je t'emmènerai en voiture où tu voudras. » Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'elle prenne le parti de l'aîné.

« Oui, Maman. » répondit Shun avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. « J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bonjour. » dit d'une voix langoureuse le Grec.

Camus leva la tête de son PC. « Oh Bonjour Saga. Que fais tu ici ? »

Saga regarda sa montre d'un air amusé. « Et bien, il est midi passé. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble. Tu as bien une pause déjeuner ? » Les deux nouveaux amants ne s'étaient pas vus depuis 4 jours. Saga et Camus étant débordés de travail mais le Grec appelait tous les soirs pendant plus d'une heure. « Je regrette un peu qu'on ne puisse pas plus se voir. »

Camus lui répondit par un joli sourire, il se leva et prit sa veste. « Tu connais un bon restaurant pas trop loin ? »

« C'est toi qui travaille dans ce quartier. »

« Peut-être mais je prends un casse-croûte la plupart du temps. » menti Camus. Enfin pas vraiment un mensonge, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans leur petit restaurant préféré depuis que Milo avait été amené. Hors de question d'y amener Saga ce serait une double trahison. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Camus prit la direction opposée de leur restaurant. Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Camus n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard généralement et Saga se sentait un peu gêné. Le Français s'arrêta net et se mit face à Saga. « Tu sais c'était bien l'autre fois. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai pas apprécié. »

« Mais . . . ? » s'inquiéta Saga.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à vivre une relation de couple. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour m'y habituer. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » répondit Saga soulagé.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« A table !! » se permit de crier Saga alors qu'il posait le plat sur la table dressée. Camus qui était sur le canapé faisant une dernière vérification se leva et s'installa à la table. « Ils n'ont pas entendus ? » demanda le Grec un peu exaspéré que les deux adolescents ne soient pas sortis de leur chambre.

Saga allait se lever mais Camus posa une main douce sur son avant bras. « Calme toi. Ils vont arriver, laisse leur un peu de temps. »

« Le temps de remettre une tenue décente ? » Camus fronça les sourcils. « Comment peux tu accepter que Hyoga fasse ça sous ton nez ? » Le Français se contenta de hausser les épaules, Saga ne comprendrait pas. Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Saga c'était mit à tapoter des doigts sur la table, Camus c'était replongé dans son travail.

« Pardon. » fit Hyoga en sortant un peu précipitamment de sa chambre suivi de près par Shun.

« Oui, bah vous pourriez faire un peu plus vite. Un peu plus et on mangeait froid. »

« Il fallait commencer sans nous. » dit d'une voix timide Shun.

« C'est mieux de manger en famille quand même. » Hyoga écarquilla les yeux mais se retint de répondre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Saga s'incrustait tous les soirs et qu'il faisait le pacha à la maison. Il se considérait comme le chef de famille, un truc que Hyoga avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Saga leur tourna le dos pour aller chercher un dernier ingrédient, Hyoga simula une corde à son cou qui l'étranglait. Shun pouffa, Camus se contenta de sourire.

« Est ce que c'est définitif ? Où est ce que j'ai une option ? » murmura Hyoga à son tuteur. Camus prit un air faussement contrarié juste pour faire comprendre à Hyoga que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Bon j'espère que vous avez faim. » dit gaiement Saga ayant oublié le retard des ados.

« Moyen pour moi. » répondit Hyoga en tendant son assiette pour se la faire remplir.

Saga donna une tape sur sa main. « Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre. Les invités d'abord, voyons Hyoga. »

« Heureusement que je vais pouvoir apprendre avec toi. » ironisa Hyoga en prenant l'assiette de Shun pour que le Grec puisse le servir. Saga ne vit pas l'ironie ou fit semblant de ne pas la voir.

« Je me permet de te dire Hyoga que je trouve indécent ce que tu fais. »

« Quoi ? »

« On ne ramène pas sa petite amie et encore moins son petit ami chez ses parents pour . . . »

« Hé. » fit mécontent Hyoga. Shun avait rougi et baissé la tête, mort de honte. « Camus dit quelque chose. »

« Camus est d'accord avec moi. » s'empressa de répondre le Grec. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué.

« Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? » demanda d'une voix calme Camus. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça. »

« Tu as acquiescé tout à l'heure quand on en a parler. »

Camus ne répondit pas. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un haussement d'épaules pour Saga correspondait à un acquiescement. « Camus dit quelque chose. » insista le Russe.

« Arrête de le prendre à parti. » dit Saga d'une voix contrariée mais calme. « Tu peux te défendre seul non ? Tu es assez grand maintenant. Nous vivons tout les trois sous le même toit. Il va falloir instaurer des règles. »

« Tous les trois ? Des règles ? Hors de question. Je ne respecte que les règles à Camus. »

Camus et Shun s'étaient mis à manger silencieusement laissant Hyoga et Saga se disputer de toute façon cela finissait pratiquement tout le temps comme ça. « Nous sommes des gens civilisés. » fit Saga. « Nous allons tout les trois écrire un règlement que nous respecterons. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu rentres chez toi, comme ça personne n'enfreindra ton précieux règlement. »

« Camus ! Tu le laisses me parler de cette façon ? »

« Oh le gamin il ne sait pas se défendre tout seul. » dit Hyoga en essayant de reproduire la prestance du Grec.

« Shun ! Tu veux un bout de pain ? » demanda calmement Camus comme si de rien était.

« Oui je veux bien. » Saga et Hyoga se turent immédiatement, ils comprirent tout de suite à l'attitude du Français que non seulement il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, mais qu'en plus il commençait à vraiment trouver ces disputes insupportables.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ah quand même. Tu as vu l'heure ? » fit Kanon légèrement énervé.

« Désolé. » répondit Camus qui était arrivé en courant. « J'ai de plus en plus de mal de me débarrasser de ton jumeau. »

« C'est ton problème. » grogna Masque.

« Heureusement que tu lui as dit que tu voulais y aller doucement. » se mit à rire Kanon.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, Kanon. Je n'en peux plus. J'aime beaucoup ton frère mais c'est devenu invivable. »

« Ouais j'imagine. » répondit Kanon en faisant une petite grimace. « Saga devient rapidement invivable. J'avoue même que tu as tenu plus longtemps que j'avais pensé. »

« Mais toi ? » demanda Masque. « Toi tu arrives à vivre avec lui. »

« Oui mais moi cela fait 28 ans que je vis avec lui. Je suis habitué. » Kanon réfléchi quelques secondes. « Dis lui que tu n'es pas prêt pour une vie de couple. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit ça. » répondit Camus qui était à la limite de la panique. « Et puis . . . » Camus baissa la tête en même temps que la voix. « Excuse moi de dire du mal de ton frère mais je ne peux plus vivre. Il est d'une jalousie. Il m'a fait une crise l'autre fois parce que j'étais allé me relaxer chez Shaka. »

« Il a crut que tu le trompais ? » demanda Masque.

« Oui c'est à peine s'il m'accusait pas d'avoir fait une orgie avec tout les membres présents. »

« Oula, cela devient critique. » s'étonna Kanon. « Il t'a tellement attendu qu'il n'arrive plus à voir la réalité. »

« Aide moi. » supplia Camus. « Je n'aurai jamais dut lui faire croire qu'on . . . »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répondit Kanon qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre le parti de son jumeau. « C'est lui qui c'est fait des idées. »

« Mais . . . Il va souffrir. »

« On trouvera une solution. » dit Kanon. « Pour l'instant on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Camus reprit une contenance et acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Ce soir ils devaient être au top. Une rébellion c'était levée dans un des quartiers qu'ils protégeaient.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	10. Retour

Camus regardait Saga qui dormait à côté de lui, contrairement à Milo, Saga ne dormait pas blotti contre lui, il préférait être tranquille de son côté. Camus se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau froide et se glissa dessous. Premier réflexe de sursaut puis son esprit prenait le dessus sur son corps. Cette habitude de vouloir effacer l'odeur de Saga et essayer d'oublier ses caresses ne voulait pas partir. Il se mit à se frotter calmement juste un lavage quotidien aurait pensé quiconque l'aurait vu. Seulement cette envie de se laver lui prenait à chaque fois que Saga le touchait ou l'embrassait. Pourtant il appréciait les caresses du Grec mais tout de suite après il se mettait à culpabiliser.

« Règle numéro un : J'ai le droit de baiser Camus quand je veux mais toi tu dois faire ceinture. » Camus sursauta au premier mot puis sourit en reconnaissant Hyoga. Le Russe baissa le battant et le couvercle puis s'assit sur les toilettes. « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le beau-frère idéal. » avoua le Russe. Camus ne répondit pas et continua sa toilette. « Dis ? Cela t'embête vraiment que j'emmène Shun ? »

« Bien sûr que non si cela avait été le cas je te l'aurai dit dès le début. »

« Hum. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux d'un avocat. »

« Arête de dire des bêtises. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous entendiez bien avant. »

« Avant qu'il s'incruste à la maison, oui. Saga est sympa mais seulement à petite dose. Pourquoi tu le laisses commander ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il s'est imposé de lui même. »

« Tu vas le laisser diriger ta vie ? »

« J'ai une vie en dehors de Saga. On avait une vie avant Saga. »

« Et on s'en sortait très bien tout seuls. Et puis je n'aime pas dans les états qu'il te met. » dit Hyoga en montrant Camus entrain de se frotter.

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Saga. »

« Peut-être mais je n'en suis pas sûr et puis s'il t'aimait vraiment il s'en rendrait compte. »

« Je vais bien. » rassura Camus.

« C'est ça, bien sûr, quand on se lave 5 fois par jour on va très bien. »

« Je vais demander à Saga d'être plus cool avec toi mais je t'en prie fais des efforts de ton côté. »

« D'accord. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga sorti sans se presser de son école. Il avait senti la présence d'Ikki dans son dos, il était plutôt content de savoir Ikki libre, ces derniers temps il avait peu de temps libre avec son rugby. Ikki le dépassa en le frôlant, Hyoga frissonna anticipant le plaisir qu'il aurait dans quelques minutes une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé un endroit calme.

« Soit plus discret. » dit il d'un air faussement énervé.

« Où est mon petit frère ? »

« Comme tout les soirs. Il est parti raccompagner June. Tu n'as pas entraînement ce soir ? »

« Si mais l'entraîneur nous a dit qu'il aurait un peu de retard. »

Hyoga eut une petite grimace, il détestait avoir l'impression que Ikki ne le voulait que pour ça. « On ne peut pas sortir alors ? » demanda t il.

« On pourrait mais après. »

« Tu sais bien que Camus n'aime pas que je rentre tard. Surtout si c'est pour traîner. »

« Cela commence à devenir compliqué de se voir. » Le Russe ne regardait pas vraiment Ikki il avait tourné la tête et regardait dans le vague. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec l'aîné des frères mais il n'osait pas lui avouer. « Hyoga !! » appela Ikki.

« Quoi? » demanda le Russe et plongeant son regarda dans ceux du Japonais.

Ikki désigna une direction. « Il y a un des amis de Camus qui fait de grands signes je crois qu'il essaie d'attirer ton attention. »

« Oh !! C'est pas vrai. » s'exclama Hyoga en reconnaissant la personne.

« C'est lequel ? Kanon ou Saga ? C'est ça ? » demanda Ikki pas très content de voir ses plans tomber à l'eau.

« C'est Saga, il sort avec Camus depuis la rentrée. Une vraie plaie. Il faut qu'il vienne m'embêter jusqu'ici. Tu peux m'attendre là ? »

« Pas trop longtemps. » répondit le Japonais en regardant sa montre.

« Ok je vais essayer de faire vite. Si cela dure trop vient me chercher. » Ikki allait poser une question mais se ravisa, il observa Hyoga qui avançait lentement vers le type qui attendait le Russe, un petit sourire sur le visage. L'homme avait l'air de se forcer à sourire et Hyoga donnait l'impression qu'il allait à sa propre exécution. Il continua de les observer l'air de rien à distance. « Salut Saga. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai fini plus tôt je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te chercher à ta sortie d'école. »

« Sympa de ta part. Mais Camus ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je rentre jamais dès la sortie des cours. » Hyoga se tourna légèrement et désigna Ikki. « Je vais voir l'entraînement de mon ami. »

« Ecoute Hyoga nous pouvons parler d'adulte à adulte non ? »

« Si tu veux. » répondit Hyoga pas dupe qui savait parfaitement la raison de la présence du Grec.

« J'ai eu une discussion assez houleuse avec Camus et j'ai la forte impression qui tu n'y étais pas étranger. »

« Ah ! » répondit nonchalamment le Russe qui intérieurement bouillait de joie à l'idée que Camus ait prit sa défense.

« Ecoute, la prochaine fois je préfèrerai que tu viennes me voir plutôt que d'aller pleurer dans les pantalons à Camus. »

« Je ne suis pas aller pleurer dans les pantalons à Camus. » Et d'un sens c'était vrai Camus et lui en avait parler mais à aucun moment le Russe lui avait demander de choisir un camp.

« Il m'a demandé de te foutre la paix et de venir moins souvent chez vous. »

Hyoga aurait parié 10 contre 1 que Camus ne l'avait pas dit de cette façon. Son tuteur était 100 fois plus diplomate et raffiné que ça. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi à ce moment précis Hyoga eut envie de faire du mal au Grec. Lui lancer quelque chose en pleine figure à laquelle Saga n'arriverait pas à se relever. « De quoi tu te plains ? Il te laisse le baiser autant que tu le désires. Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi aigri. Tu sais que Camus ne t'aime pas. Il est toujours amoureux de son ex et pense à lui à chaque fois qu'il est dans tes bras. »

Saga sursauta mais au grand étonnement de Hyoga un grand sourire ironique apparut. « Moi non plus je ne suis pas idiot. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas encore à moi mais son ex ne reviendra jamais, petit à petit Camus se rendra compte qu'il n'a que moi. Il finira par m'aimer. » Saga se pencha légèrement pour atteindre l'oreille du Russe. « Ne deviens pas mon ennemi Hyoga. Je suis un redoutable adversaire. Pour l'instant Camus est de ton côté mais pas sûr qu'il le reste si je lui apprends ce que je sais. »

« Et qu'as tu appris ? » demanda curieux Hyoga.

Saga eut un petit mouvement de menton. « Que Shun est loin d'être ton seul amant. »

C'était sans doute pas très intelligent mais Hyoga éclata de rire. « Et tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas mis Camus au courant ? Tu n'as pas misé sur le bon tableau Saga, Camus connaît tous mes amants. » Bien qu'en réalité il n'ait que les deux frères Hyoga eut une petite piqûre de fierté et voulu faire croire qu'il avait une dizaine d'amants. « Maintenant à moi de te donner un conseil Saga. Tu peux peut-être gagner contre l'ex à Camus mais tu ne gagneras pas contre moi. Camus sera toujours de mon côté, il t'a pourtant répété assez souvent que personne d'autre comptait à part moi. »

« Tout change dans la vie. » répondit Saga d'une voix sûre.

Hyoga assez déstabilisé par l'attitude du Grec ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ikki lui sauva la mise. « Hyoga ! Je vais être en retard. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga releva la tête, il faillit exploser en voyant son ennemi devant l'interphone de leur immeuble. « Je croyais que Camus t'avais demandé de nous foutre la paix. »

« Quel accueil Hyoga !! » répondit avec un grand sourire le personnage.

Le Russe écarquilla les yeux et comprit sa méprise. « Pardon Kanon. »

« Tu as des problèmes avec mon frère ? »

« Un peu oui. »

« Camus n'est pas là ? »

Le Russe regarda sa montre. « A cette heure ci il devrait être rentré. »

« Cela fais 5 minutes que je sonne. » Kanon et Hyoga réagirent en même temps, le Russe se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement avec la clef. Ils montèrent 4 à 4 les escaliers tout les deux paniqués. Kanon failli presque défoncer la porte mais Hyoga se plaça devant lui et introduisit son autre clef qu'il avait préparée pendant la montée.

« Camus ?!!? » hurla le Russe en rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Hum ?? » Camus allongé par terre, ouvrit un œil mais le referma pratiquement aussitôt. Shaka sur un côté lui prodiguait un massage.

« Quelle boule de nerf tu es devenu Camus. » commença Shaka. Les deux ne se rendirent pas compte que Hyoga et Kanon étaient essoufflés et avaient un air inquiet. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu si stressé c'était pour . . . »

« Le verdict concernant Hyoga. » dit d'une voix pâteuse Camus. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais venir me faire une séance privée. »

Hyoga rentra dans l'appartement, Kanon allait faire un reproche au Français mais le Russe lui montra l'interphone débranché. « Il le débranche toujours lorsque Shaka vient. » lui expliqua t il. « Ainsi que les téléphones et tout les trucs électriques ce sont des énergies négatives. »

« Ok d'accord. » répondit Kanon qui était plutôt sceptique par rapport à ce genre de chose. « Tu crois à ce genre de choses ? » murmura le jumeau.

Le Russe haussa les épaules. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que les massages de Shaka font du bien à Camus. » Hyoga et Kanon s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent la fin du massage de Camus silencieusement.

Shaka fini par se relever. « Je suis désolé Camus je dois y aller. »

« Merci de t'être déplacé. » répondit Camus en remettant son tee-shirt.

« Pas de soucis. Je reviendrai quand tu voudras. Tu en as besoin. »

« Et encore plus quand je vais lui apprendre ce que je sais. » murmura Kanon à l'oreille de Hyoga.

Camus ferma avec précaution la porte après avoir encore remercié l'Hindou et se tourna vers le Grec le visage inquiet. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kanon ? » Il se doutait que la présence du deuxième jumeau ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ecoute ce n'est peut-être rien mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui te mette au courant. »

« A propos de . . . » s'impatienta Camus en faisant un petit geste de la main pour inciter Kanon à continuer.

« Il y a pas mal de bruits qui courent dans la rue. Dans certains quartiers mal famés. » Camus avait dit toute la vérité à Hyoga ne supportant plus de lui mentir à propos de Milo. Le seul véritable secret qu'il gardait était le gang. Camus ne voulait pas que Hyoga s'inquiète à chaque fois qu'ils sortiraient. « Beaucoup parlent du retour du scorpion. »

« Son retour ? » hurlèrent en même temps Hyoga et Camus.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs peut-être que c'est juste pour faire peur. »

Camus devint blanc comme un linge. « Tu . . . Tu as demandé à Aioros ? »

« Non, il est parti en déplacement pour quelques jours. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Une pièce plongée dans le noir éclairée juste par la lumière d'un écran d'ordinateur. Devant le PC deux hommes assis regardant avec anxiété l'écran. « Donc si on se réfère à cette liste Milo Chalcis fait bien parti des détenus de cette prison. »

« Comment en être sûr ? »

« J'ai confiance en Aioros. Maintenant que 'Le scorpion' ait trouvé une combine pour s'évader ou pour gagner son procès n'est pas exclu. »

« Je m'inquiète Kanon. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour Hyoga. Si Milo revient, il voudra se venger non ? »

« Il ne sait pas que c'est toi qui l'a vendu. »

« Personne d'autre pouvait avoir accès à son ordinateur. Il n'y avait que moi ou sa famille. Il a déjà du comprendre que c'était moi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de sa famille ? »

« Rien. Il a été adopté et il a un frère. Sa mère venait des fois à son appartement. »

« Tu l'as déjà vue ? »

« Non, j'ai même fait des recherches pour la retrouver sans succès. »

« Laisse moi un peu de temps je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. C'est bizarre quand même. »

« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? »

« L'histoire du 'scorpion' raconte qu'il est sans famille. C'est un gamin des rues, abandonné à lui même. Le Suédois l'a recueilli et lui a tout appris. »

« Oui il me l'a dit un enfant perdu. »

« J'avais raison de me méfier. Je le savais. » Kanon et Camus se retournèrent surpris, la pénombre de la pièce les empêchèrent de voir le visage de celui qui avait parlé. Les deux amis n'avaient pas besoin de voir le visage, ils connaissaient parfaitement cette voix.

« Saga ?! » appella Kanon. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je te signal que c'est également mon bureau Kanon. » dit le jumeau d'une voix grondante. « Alors comme ça vous venez en cachette ici. Aioros est au courant ? »

« Aioros ? » s'étonna Kanon. « Mais pourquoi tu me . . . » Camus aperçut un reflet, il agrippa le bras du jumeau près de lui en tremblant.

« Saga je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais il n'y a rien entre Kanon et moi. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Saga faignant l'étonnement. « Alors pourquoi tu es collé à lui comme une chienne en chaleur et pourquoi tu t'agrippes de cette façon à son bras ? »

Camus lâcha le bras et se leva de sa chaise, il fit un pas en arrière de peur. « Saga qu'est ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? »

Saga regarda sa main droite comme étonné qui tenait un cric de voiture. « C'est pathétique. Je n'abandonnerai pas Camus. Quitte à être obligé de t'enfermer. »

« Saga je t'assure tu te fais des idées. Je n'ai pas tou . . . »

« LA FERME. » hurla Saga. « Vous m'avez menti tout les deux pendant toutes ses années. »

« Lâche cette arme Saga. » dit doucement Camus essayant d'avoir une voix la plus rassurante possible. « Lâche cette arme et je rentrerai avec toi. »

Saga secoua la tête. « Je n'ai plus confiance Camus. Je t'ai attendu toutes ses années. Je te désirai tellement. Tu t'es offert à un autre et tu ne m'as jamais aimé. »

« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas choisi. »

« Je t'aurai tout donner Camus. Si tu avais voulu de moi je t'aurai tout donner. » repris en hurlant Saga.

Kanon c'était approché de plus en plus de son frère espérant lui retirer cet objet menaçant. « On va sortir Saga. D'accord ? Toi et moi. »

« NON. » hurla Saga. Il leva le bras et l'abattit sur la tête de son frère. Kanon n'eut pas le temps de réagir il s'écroula inconscient. Camus oubliant la menace accouru auprès de Kanon. Saga regarda Camus prendre Kanon dans ses bras ahuri. « Alors même lui à plus d'importance que moi. » murmura le jumeau.

« Aide moi Saga. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il saigne. » Camus essaya de garder son sang froid. Il retira son pull puis son tee-shirt et comprima la plaie à la tête avec. Il essaya de se redresser avec Kanon dans ses bras. Malheureusement Kanon était grand et plus lourd que lui en plus Camus n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces. Il le reposa et allait se diriger vers le téléphone pour appeler du secours.

Saga se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa gorge, Camus terrifié tenta de les retirer en vain il se mit à essayer de donner des coups de pieds aux jumeau mais Saga était puissant et appuyait de tout son poids sur lui. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ? » Camus se mit à étouffer, il sentit le sang battre dans ses veines. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Il regarda Saga, sa vue se troubla et il cru voir la brute. La même scène. Etait ce son destin ? Mourir des mains d'un de ses amants. Sans espoir, même s'il survivait ce soir Milo reviendrait pour l'achever. Camus eut une dernière lueur d'espoir plutôt une dernière lueur de volonté. La volonté de vivre pour Hyoga. Il se remit à se débattre plus violemment ses mains qui essayaient d'empêcher les mains de se refermer plus fortement sur son cou lâchèrent. Il se mit à taper n'importe où, n'importe comment. Essayant d'atteindre le visage de Saga s'il le déstabilisait il pourrait respirer.

La pression sur son cou se lâcha d'un coup et Saga s'écroula sur lui. Camus avala une grande gorgée d'air et se mit à tousser. Quelqu'un poussa le corps inconscient du jumeau. « Doucement. Prends ton temps, respire doucement. »

« Mas . . . Kano . . Ap . . . ambu . . . » Impossible de parler, Camus haletait, toussait, sa gorge lui brûlait. Il désigna du doigt le corps de Kanon inconscient par terre. Masque comprit de suite il lâcha Camus et appela les urgences.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Vous étiez obligés de l'assommer ? »

Masque grogna. « Ce type était entrain d'asphyxier mon ami. Je n'ai assommé que Saga. Quand je suis arrivé Kanon était déjà inconscient. »

« Laisse je m'en occupe. » dit Aiolia en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son collègue entrain de prendre la déposition de Masque. « Je m'occupe de lui. »

« Ok. » Le flic partit sans rien dire d'autres.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda le Grec.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Kanon et Camus sont allé dans le bureau ils voulaient faire des recherches sur je ne sais pas quoi. Je les aie déposés et je suis parti à la recherche d'un tabac ouvert. Quand je suis revenu, Kanon était entrain de pisser le sang et Saga était entrain d'essayer de tuer Camus. »

« Tu es parti longtemps ? »

« Un gros quart d'heure. »

Aiolia poussa un petit soupir. « Kanon est dans le coma quand à Saga il semble être devenu fou. Les médecins l'ont bourré de calmant. »

« Et Camus ? »

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il peut sortir ce soir. »

« Ton frère est auprès de Kanon ? »

« Oui, heureusement que l'on est rentré ce soir. »

« Je peux ramener Camus chez lui alors ? »

« Oui, j'irai chez lui demain matin pour prendre sa déposition. »

« Ok. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Saga avançait lentement dans les couloirs. Il regardait à chaque porte. Son pas était peu sûr et tenait à sa main droite un porte-perfusion. Il poussa pour la dixième fois une porte. Un lit, le bruit de respirateur. Un homme voûté se trouvait près du lit. « Aioros ? » Le grec se retourna d'un bond les yeux rouges. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Saga n'écouta pas la question il s'approcha et regarda son frère inconscient sur le lit d'hôpital. « Ne t'approche pas. »

« Oh petit frère. Pardon. Pardon. » Saga s'écroula à genoux s'agrippant au lit. Il prit la main de Kanon. « Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Petit frère. »

« Je vais te le dire ce qui c'est passé. Tu es devenu fou. Tu as voulu tuer ton frère et Camus. »

Saga se mit à sangloter. « Je ne me souviens de rien. »

Aioros souleva Saga par le col. « Et tu crois que cela t'excuse ? »

« Aioros lâche le. » dit d'une voix ferme le petit frère. Aioros regarda quelques instant Aiolia à la porte le visage fermé. « Il ne se souvient de rien. Il souffre déjà suffisamment. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna Aioros.

« Il risque de perdre son frère et il a perdu Camus. Je crois que c'est suffisant comme punition. »

« Perdu Camus ? » demanda Saga croyant qu'Aiolia lui annonçait sa mort.

Aiolia s'approcha un peu plus fit lâcher son frère. « Camus a demandé la protection de la police. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de lui, ni de sa résidence ou de son lieu de travail. »

« Qu . . ? Il faut que je lui parle. Je dois parler à Camus. C'est un malentendu je n'ai jamais . . . »

« C'est trop tard Saga. Ne t'approche pas de Camus. »

Aioros jeta un regard de mépris à Saga. « Et si Kanon s'en sort je lui conseillerai de faire la même chose. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Comment ça Camus n'a pas porté plainte ? » s'offusqua Aioros. « Saga a failli le tuer. »

« Chuuut. » dit Aiolia en jetant un coup d'œil à Kanon toujours inconscient depuis 4 jours maintenant. « Il ne veut pas porter plainte. Il veut juste que Saga n'essaye plus de le voir. »

« Mais c'est idiot. Saga peut faire une crise n'importe quand. »

« Saga c'est engagé à suivre un traitement. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Kanon ne portera pas plainte s'il se réveille. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » marmonna Kanon. Le jumeau ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma pratiquement aussitôt.

Aioros se pencha sur son amant. « Kanon ? Tu vas bien ? » dit il doucement.

« Si tu arrêtais de hurler ça irait mieux. » répondit le jumeau d'une voix pâteuse. « Où est Saga ? »

« Dans un autre service de l'hôpital. »

« On a eut un accident de voiture ? »

« Euh non. Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? » Kanon resta silencieux recherchant sans doute dans son esprit son dernier souvenir. Aioros posa un léger baiser sur son front. « Ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne presse pas. »

« Masque et Camus. » souffla Kanon. « Je devais sortir avec Masque et Camus. »

« Ah bon ? Et vous deviez aller où ? » demanda innocemment Aioros.

De nouveau le silence puis Kanon poussa un petit soupir. « J'en sais foutre rien. »

Aiolia eut un petit rire. « J'ai toujours adoré ta franchise Kanon. »

« Quand je peux sortir d'ici ? »

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard perplexe. « Mais Kanon tu viens juste de te réveiller d'un coma de 4 jours. »

« Je déteste les hôpitaux surtout si c'est moi le malade. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon prit une grande inspiration. « Ah ça fait du bien de prendre l'air. »

« On va attraper froid. » grogna Saga contre lequel Kanon s'appuyait.

« Juste un peu d'exercice et après on rentre. » Ils avancèrent lentement en silence dans le parc pratiquement désert de l'hôpital. « Arrête de faire cette tête. Je t'ai dit 100 fois que je ne t'en voulais pas. De toute façon je ne me souviens de rien comme toi. »

« J'ai failli te tuer. J'ai failli tuer Camus. »

« Nous sommes vivant et en bonne santé donc tu n'as aucun reproches à te faire. Tu vas prendre gentiment tes médicaments et tu n'auras plus ce genre de crises. »

« Camus ne veut plus me voir. »

« Oui, mais c'est normal. Il a eut peur, très peur. Je lui parlerai, par contre . . . Enfin Saga je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais autant pour lui que pour toi il serait préférable que tu l'oublies. Il acceptera peut-être de te reparler mais il t'a définitivement rayé comme amant. Tu as eut ta chance c'est fini. »

« Pourquoi es tu devenu si proche de lui alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi ? » Kanon continua à marcher en silence. « Quel secret partages tu avec lui ? Lorsque je suis avec vous j'ai l'impression que vous partagez quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour ou l'amitié. »

« Je suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre mais je vais essayer de te l'expliquer. As tu déjà placé ta vie dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autres ? »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Avoir confiance en une personne au point de tourner le dos à un danger. C'est ce qui se passe entre Camus et moi. C'est ça que tu ressens. »

Des pas de courses derrières les jumeaux les firent se retourner. « C'est pas vrai je ne peux pas te laisser seul 5 minutes. » Aioros retira son manteau et le mit sur les épaules de Kanon. « On rentre maintenant avant que vous chopiez la crève tout les deux. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Les immenses portes s'ouvraient lentement, trop lentement à son goût mais il prit un air détaché regardant autour de lui faisant croire que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il laissa les portes s'ouvrir totalement alors qu'il aurait put passer alors qu'elles étaient entrouvertes que d'un quart mais cela n'aurait pas fait 'homme fort'. Il avança de quelques pas, les derniers pas, ceux qui les menaient à la liberté et regarda à droite et à gauche. Deux gardiens derrière lui dire quelque chose puis ricanèrent, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Deux voitures étaient garée sur le parking, une était vide quand à l'autre . . . Il croisa le regard du conducteur, il essaya de garder une contenance bien qu'il fut très étonné que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher. Le conducteur sortit du véhicule et lui fit un petit sourire. Il avança d'un pas sûr et avec un petit sourire en coin vers lui. Finalement que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher n'était pas désagréable. « Bonjour Boss. Heureux de vous revoir. »

« Bonjour Cassy. » répondit Aphrodite. Il était même très heureux que ce soit lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le véhicule vide. « C'est moi qui ne suis plus dans le coup. Tu as que 16 ans non ? »

« Je me suis dit que vous auriez envie de conduire. » Aphrodite ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il s'installa derrière le volant pendant que Cassy faisait le tour pour se mettre à la place passager. « Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Moyen. » répondit franchement Cassy. « Votre avocat c'est un con. Il ne sait pas gérer et a mis un temps fou à vous sortir de là. »

Aphrodite rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, Cassy le regarda dubitatif. « Tu sais quoi, Cassy ? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un et cela va sûrement te faire plaisir. Tu ressembles à Milo. Il était comme ça au début, comme toi. » Aphrodite fronça les sourcils. « Mais quelque chose a changé en lui. Plus notre organisation grandie, plus il a de pression et est de moins en moins lui même. »

« Il va revenir ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Patiente encore quelques semaines. Il va rentrer et je vais te demander un service, Cassy. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Boss. »

« Tu vas l'aider. Je te nomme garde du corps de Milo. Je veux que tu sois toujours avec lui. »

Cassy écarquilla les yeux. « Cela ne va pas lui plaire ça, Boss. »

« Oui, je sais mais je me demande si cette histoire n'est pas l'œuvre d'un de nos concurrent. Si quelqu'un n'a pas essayé de se débarrasser de Milo pour avoir les mains libre. »

« Vous pensez que c'est Milo qu'on visait et non vous ? »

« Je serai presque prêt à le parier. Simple à deviner, pour moi les flics sont arrivés à 4 ou 5 comme des fleurs dans ma boite de nuit et m'ont demander gentiment de les suivre alors que Milo ils sont allés le chercher dans sa planque et ont fait appel aux paras. »

« J'ai hâte qu'il rentre. » avoua Cassy avec un petit soupir.

« Patience. Au fait le gang des vénitiens font toujours des siennes ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Aphrodite eut un petit sourire en coin. « Oh rien. Milo aura sûrement envie de se dégourdir les jambes en revenant. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Tout son corps tendu, contracté. Accroché aux avant-bras de son amant ses ongles courts enfoncés profondément dans la chair. « Doucement . . . Plus doucement. » demanda t il suppliant. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Il fallait toujours qu'il calme ses ardeurs. Son amant grogna mais consentit de ralentir le rythme. Il rejeta son corps vers l'arrière son torse se détachant de son amant mais son bassin se calant parfaitement contre le corps brûlant. Oui il préférait quand ils prenaient leur temps, quand il avait le temps de savourer son amant en lui. Il culpabilisait de plus en plus mais il ne pouvait ou il ne voulait pas, il ne savait pas. Dur de faire un choix, ce sera à eux de faire un choix. S'enfuir n'était pas la solution, il assumerait. Encore un peu et il leur avouerait tout. Juste en profiter encore un peu. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant arriva à ses oreilles. Il se raidit, son amant le ramena contre lui et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

« Ikki ?!! » appela une voix. Hyoga tentât de se libérer de son amant mais celui-ci le tenait fermement contre lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Je te l'avais dit. » dit une autre voix mécontente. « Il m'a dit qu'il devait rentrer. »

« D'accord mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir du vestiaire. »

Hyoga fronça les sourcils et fit un geste pour se dégager mais Ikki resserra la pression. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans le vestiaire et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que quelqu'un rentrait alors qu'ils étaient en plein ébat. A quoi jouait Ikki ? D'habitude Ikki le lâchait et Hyoga se cachait pendant que le jeune Japonais faisait semblant de se rhabiller. « Ils vont pas venir jusqu'ici. » murmura Ikki à son oreille. Hyoga tenta de secouer la tête, voulant faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas courir le risque. Ikki resserra encore un peu la pression. Hyoga poussa un gémissement étouffé, Ikki lui faisait mal à serrer si fort. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Les deux amis d'Ikki qui le cherchaient restèrent et se mirent à discuter. Hyoga ne bougeait plus cela servait à rien puisque apparemment Ikki ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ? »

« Ikki ? Bof il a toujours été comme ça, tu sais. Il n'y a qu'avec son frère et Hyoga qu'il est sympa. »

« Hyoga ? C'est qui ? »

« Le blond. Le 4ème. Celui qui vient souvent voir les entraînements. »

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, Ikki était complètement dingue ce soir. Ces types étaient justes à côté. Il se débattit avec un peu plus de véhémence alors qu'Ikki se souciant peu des deux types, avait repris son mouvement en lui. La prise du Japonais se fit un peu moins sûr et Hyoga réussit à dégager un bras. Il posa sa main sur son menton et essaya de le repousser. « Non. » souffla t il. « Pas comme ça. »

« Ce type là ? Celui sur qui il y a pleins de rumeurs qui courent ? »

« Ouais. Tu as entendu quoi sur lui toi ? »

Ikki le lâcha mais en fait c'était pour assurer sa prise. Il plaqua Hyoga à terre et se mit sur lui. Le Japonais lui fit un petit sourire. « Cela fera qu'une rumeur de plus sur ton compte. » dit il tout doucement.

« L'autre fois il y a un type qui disait qu'il avait été l'amant de son prof de Français de l'année dernière et que c'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait changer de classe au début de l'année. »

« Waouh t'imagine si c'était vrai. »

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Ikki lâche moi ou je hurle. » dit plus que mécontent Hyoga mais gardant une voix basse pour ne pas que les deux types entendent.

« Tu veux qu'ils nous surprennent. »

« Non, je veux que tu me lâches. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai en réalité son prof de Français est homophobe et comme Hyoga sort avec Shun le petit frère d'Ikki. »

Hyoga se figea et arrêta de se débattre, Ikki lui avait froncé les sourcils et relevé la tête vers la porte, seul rempart entre eux et les deux types. « Putain. Et Ikki n'a rien dit. Il laisse son frère faire ça ? »

« Tu connais mal Ikki. Il a tabasser Hyoga c'est pour ça que l'année dernière il n'est pas venu pendant une semaine à l'école et qu'il est revenu avec des bleus partout. » Il eut un blanc. « Et c'est pour ça qu'Ikki a été en pension pendant 3 mois. »

Ikki baissa son regard vers Hyoga et lui fit un grand sourire complice, Hyoga y répondit. Tous ces types étaient des idiots, ils avaient vraiment la mémoire courte et inventaient n'importe quoi. Personne des types qui lançaient ces rumeurs n'avaient remarqué l'anachronisme. Ikki était déjà en pension quand Hyoga c'était fait tabasser pour protéger Shun.

Ikki se cala contre lui et enfui son visage dans son cou. « Allez. » Hyoga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « S'il te plait. » On aurait dit que Ikki le suppliait. « On ne va pas arrêter pour ces deux idiots. » Ikki devenait de plus en plus bizarre, Hyoga ne bougea pas et laissa le jeune Japonais de nouveau le pénétrer. A sa plus grande surprise, il le fit avec précaution et tendresse. Le jeune Russe oublia rapidement la présence des deux personnes et heureusement pour eux les deux types ne s'attardèrent pas.

Ce fut bon, doux, tendre, profond. Ikki fini par craquer et se répandre en lui. Hyoga en aurait hurlé de plaisir. « Je vais leur demander de venir plus souvent si cela te fais faire l'amour comme ça de les avoir à côté. » dit il après une petite pause blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Ikki ne répondit pas mais plongea ses yeux dans les siens et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard. Shun c'est jeté dans tes bras et tu lui as sourit. »

« Tu as été jaloux. » dit le Russe sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Un peu. » avoua Ikki en lui faisant un grand sourire. « J'ai eut la chance que tu sois ouvert d'esprit. »

Ça pour être ouvert d'esprit, il l'était. Non seulement il était homosexuel mais en plus il se tapait les deux frères par intermittence, un jour Ikki et le lendemain Shun. Hyoga se dégagea et commença à se rhabiller, il ne voulait pas qu'Ikki voit sa gêne. « Il faut que je rentre. Camus doit être entrain de m'attendre. » Il regarda sa montre. Oh oui Camus devait l'attendre depuis un bout de temps. Depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Saga le Français déprimait un peu. Bon ce n'était pas la grosse déprime qu'il avait eut pour Milo mais il restait la plupart de son temps libre à la maison à bouquiner. Il ne sortait presque plus. Enfin si, il continuait à aller chez Kanon régulièrement mais c'était tout.

« Au fait dans 15 jours on part avec l'équipe faire une rencontre. Il y a un peu de place dans le car pour quelques supporters. Vu que tu viens régulièrement voir l'entraînement tu peux venir si tu veux. »

« Faut voir. Peut-être. Je demanderai à Camus. »

« Cela pourra être marrant. » Hyoga ouvrit la porte de la cabine et allait répondre, il tomba à genoux. « Hyoga !?! Ça va ? »

Le jeune Russe se cala contre le mur. « J'ai la tête qui tourne. » Il fixa Ikki mais voyait tout trouble. Il avait l'impression que tout dansait autour de lui.

Le jeune Japonais passa une main devant ses yeux et la posa sur son front. « Tu as un peu chaud mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la fièvre ou . . . » Hyoga s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant. Son estomac lui retournait il avait envie de vomir. Ikki l'obligea à s'allonger posant sa tête sur ses cuisses et lui fit fermer les yeux. « Cela va passer. Reste allongé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait fatigué mais son estomac allait bien et tout paraissait normal. « Ikki !! Tu veux bien me raccompagner s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais on dit rien à Camus. C'est juste un peu de fatigue. »

« D'accord. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avançait lentement vers son but, d'un pas sûr. La tête haute, soutenant le regard de ceux qui le dévisageait. A son passage trois jeunes femmes discutant se retournèrent pour l'observer. Il fit volte face et tout en marchant doucement en arrière leur fit un sourire aguicheur et un petit clin d'œil. Les jeunes femmes sourire puis pouffèrent. Il se retourna pour continuer sa direction. C'était rassurant il semblait qu'il plaisait toujours autant. Son séjour à l'étranger avait été presque comme une prison mais maintenant il était de retour. Il avait prit sa décision, il avait prit quelques résolutions avant la nouvelle année. Il allait récupérer Camus coûte que coûte, il ne laisserait personne s'interposer entre lui et Camus, même Aioros et Aiolia ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Tu es à moi Camus, rien qu'à moi, c'est seulement que tu ne le sais pas encore. Il passa devant un miroir et s'y arrêta un instant. Les cheveux courts en bataille lui donnait un petit air sauvage, il retira les fausses lunettes de vue. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer, Camus le reconnaîtrait en un clin d'œil. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Il reprit sa marche et se dirigea vers les casiers. Il sortit une petite clé et ouvrit le casier correspondant, à l'intérieur un simple sac à dos. Il fouilla quelques instant dedans. Puis l'air satisfait prit la direction du parking le sac sur le dos. Il passa devant les voitures sans s'arrêter ni même regarder puis il arriva devant le box indiqué dans la lettre. Il se mit en face de la voiture et eut un petit sourire ironique. Ça c'était du Aioros tout cracher. Une BMW flambant neuve et pas du tout discrète. Bon pas grave il irait la faire changer, il pouvait pas traîner avec ce genre de bagnole, il n'aimait pas traîner avec ce genre de bagnole.

_« Une ordure de ton espèce ça roule toujours dans ce genre de bagnole. » _lui avait dit Aioros la première fois qu'il avait choisi une voiture pour lui. Peut-être mais avec une bagnole pareil dans les quartiers dans lesquels il traînait il avait 100% de probabilité de se faire braquer. Pas grave pour ce soir cela ferait l'affaire. Il jeta le sac à dos sur le siège passager et s'installa. Il démarra, bon surtout faire attention à ce truc parce que le Chef allait faire une crise quand il allait recevoir la facture. Il roula doucement et prudemment. De toute façon pour l'instant personne l'attendait, tout le monde ignorait la date de son retour. C'est dingue rien n'avait changé, il pouvait retrouver tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il passa d'abord devant le petit restaurant dans lequel il avait rencontré Camus, puis juste par plaisir il passa devant son bureau. Il ne s'y attarda pas et reprit sa route. Il n'était jamais allé chez lui mais il connaissait l'adresse par cœur, et il ne se trompa pas une seule fois pour y aller. Il se gara à une intersection, cela cachait un peu la voiture et lui pouvait voir l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il eut à peine le temps de couper le contact que la portière passager s'ouvrit. Milo sursauta. « Espèce de con. » hurla t il. « Tu m'as fait peur. » Aiolia vira le sac et s'installa.

« Salut. » fit avec un grand sourire Aiolia. « Tu m'as fait gagné 20 euros. » Milo écarquilla les yeux. « J'ai parié avec Aioros que ce serait le premier endroit où tu te rendrais. »

« C'est malin ça. Tu me diras tant que tu fais casquer Aioros c'est bon. On partage les gains ? » Aiolia éclata de rire et prit Milo dans ses bras, ils eurent une longue accolade. Aiolia fini par se détacher déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue et le lâcha. « Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Comment était les vacances ? »

« Longues. Trop longues. Comment as tu sus que je rentrais aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai usé de mon charme Grec et de mon influence policière contre une pauvre hôtesse de l'air. »

« Je vois. La routine quoi. »

Aiolia jeta un regard vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. « Tu as milles choses à faire. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de faire le poireau ici ? »

« Je veux juste le voir. » Aiolia s'assit un peu plus confortablement passa un bras derrière le dos de Milo et le regarda en silence bien 10 minutes. Milo quittait à peine l'entrée des yeux de temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil vers le bout de la rue pour voir s'il apparaissait.

« Il est toujours aussi beau. » fini par dire Aiolia pas habitué a de tel silence avec Milo. Son ami lui fit un petit sourire puis reprit son observation. « Il a essayé de t'oublier dans les bras du jumeau de Kanon mais il est de nouveau seul. »

Milo frissonna et regarda Aiolia d'un air inquiet. « Le jumeau de Kanon ? »

« Tu sais !! Kanon !! L'amant d'Aioros. »

« Le fouineur. » réalisa Le scorpion.

« Tout a fait. C'est dingue comme on change hein ? Aioros roucoule depuis plus d'un an avec Kanon alors qu'avant ses aventures duraient pas un mois et qu'il virait à coups de pied tout les fouineurs. »

« Peut on en déduire que Aioros a fini par mûrir ? »

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard complice, firent une grimace et en même temps s'exclamèrent. « Noooooon !! » Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Au fait, et Marine? Tu es toujours avec elle. »

« Hum hum. Ses parents ont accepté qu'elle vienne vivre chez moi à condition que ses notes n'en pâtissent pas. Nous sommes en période test. »

« Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. » dit sincèrement Milo. Aiolia attrapa le menton de Milo et lui fit tourner la tête vers l'arrière, Milo en eut la mâchoire qui tomba. Dans la rue sur le trottoir d'en face arrivait lentement par derrière Camus. Il ne put pas détacher son regard du jeune Français.

« Arrête de baver. Tu vas abîmer les sièges. » Milo ferma la bouche jeta un regard contrarié à Aiolia et se concentra de nouveau sur Camus. Il faisait nuit, c'est normal on était en hiver et il était presque 7 heure du soir. Cela n'empêcha pas Milo de voir chaque détail du jeune Français. Il serra les poings, une douleur incalculable et une colère sourde monta en lui. Camus discutait gaiement et souriait. « Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit. Toujours aussi beau. » Milo n'entendit même pas la dernière phrase d'Aiolia. Il avait souffert le martyre, pendant ces longs mois loin de Camus. Il avait perdu l'appétit, le sommeil faisant des cauchemars horrible, imaginant Camus avec tous les partenaires possibles et inimaginables. Et le Français lui, souriait et rigolait.

« Qui c'est ce type ? » marmonna le scorpion.

Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil. Camus tenait serré contre lui un adolescent blond. « C'est Hyoga. » s'empressa de répondre Aiolia ne voulant pas que Milo s'imagine n'importe quoi. « C'est son petit frère. » Milo eut l'air de se détendre mais ces poings restèrent fermés les jointures devenant blanches.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus courait, devant lui avec cape et masque se trouvait Kanon. Masque lui se trouvait derrière, il entendait son pas viril. Camus stoppa d'un coup et se tourna vers Masque, celui ci lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à continuer. Quelque chose clochait. Quoi ? Camus n'aurait sut le dire. Les rues étaient vides complètement vide pas un chat. « Capo1 !! » murmura Camus en italien, pouvant prendre un accent tout à fait convaincant pour un non italien.

« La ferme, Seigneur. » grogna l'Italien. « Je sais. » dit il plus doucement. Ce n'était pas son imagination quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Masque aussi l'avait senti. Où est ce qu'ils étaient nerveux à cause de ce qu'avait dit Aioros à Kanon ? Aioros dans les confidences sur l'oreiller avait avoué sans s'en rendre compte que le Suédois avait réussit à sortir de prison. Si le Suédois était sortit, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours pour que le Scorpion revienne. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Kanon. Fallait il qu'il quitte la ville comme lui avait conseillé Kanon et Masque ? Partir avec Hyoga et changer de nom. Il se moquait que Milo s'en prenne à lui. Milo avait tout à fait le droit de vouloir se venger mais il devait mettre Hyoga à l'abri. D'un coup Masque le lâcha et se retourna. « C'est un piège. Seigneur !! Général !! Sortez d'ici. »

Camus stoppa et allait faire face aux types qui approchaient lentement de Masque. Kanon le tira brutalement, il faillit s'écrouler par terre mais récupéra son équilibre. Kanon le poussa dans une ruelle très étroite. Camus fit face au Grec. « Non. » chuchota Camus.

Kanon l'obligea à se retourner et le poussa d'un grand coup dans le dos. « Polziotti2. »

Camus partit en courant ne jetant pas de regard en arrière. Depuis quand Kanon parlait il Italien ? Il prenait des cours avec Masque ? Il savait que Masque et Kanon allaient tenir le temps qu'il puisse s'enfuir et il savait également que ce n'était pas pour qu'il prévienne les flics. Il sortit de la ruelle et se figea, 5 types armes à la main, couteaux, chaînes, etc. l'attendait de pied ferme. Merde c'était vraiment un piège, et très bien conçu d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucune chance, non seulement il était très affaibli mais en plus il n'avait aucune arme. Il allait lever les bras pour montrer qu'il abandonnait, ils avaient gagné. Quelque chose arriva dans son champ de vision, arrivant à une grande vitesse. Il l'attrapa par réflexe et regarda ahuri le bâton dans sa main. Un bâton d'une grande taille, plus grand que son bâton habituel, plus léger et plus souple également.

« Je t'avais promis de t'offrir un bâton à notre prochaine rencontre tu te rappelles ? » Camus leva la tête et failli s'évanouir. Comment était ce possible. Milo était devant lui, un petit sourire ironique sur le visage. Camus eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras ou à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner. « Cela fait quelques jours que je t'observe. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Il y eut un long silence. Milo espérait il réellement qu'il répondrait ? « Pourquoi les autres sont obligés de te protéger maintenant ? J'avais donné l'ordre que personne vous touche pendant mon absence. Est ce que quelqu'un n'en aurait pas tenu compte ? »

Camus secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Ainsi c'était Milo qui avait protégé leur vie même enfermé en prison. Il avait tant d'influence que ça. Milo descendit d'un bond son muret. Il aimait les entrées fracassantes, il aimait prendre au dépourvu ses ennemis et cela marchait. Il s'approcha de Camus et lui fit face. « Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? » Le Français ne répondit pas mais en fait c'est parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la question.

« Euh Milo. » fit un des gars. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Milo tournait toujours le dos aux gars armés. Sans même tenir compte de l'homme qui avait parlé. « Je prends les trois de gauche. Tu peux t'occuper du reste ? » Camus se figea, Milo avait il découvert qui il était ? Non, c'était idiot. Il fit un petit geste de la tête montrant que c'était bon.

Milo se retourna d'un geste surprenant même Camus et se jeta sur celui qui avait parlé. « Milo !! » hurla l'homme. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Le scorpion lui envoya un seul et unique coup de coude dans le sternum. L'homme eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux et se replia. Milo attrapa son arme, envoya la chaîne un peu comme un fouet qui entoura le cou d'un deuxième homme l'étranglant.

Milo abandonna la chaîne et se retourna vers le troisième, ce dernier recula en tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos au mur. « Tire toi. » ordonna d'une voix calme Milo. Quand a lui, Camus, il déstabilisa les deux derniers hommes en trois mouvements.

Le jeune Français était entrain de regarder ahuri le bâton se demandant comment Milo avait réussit à faire quelque chose d'aussi adapté à son gabarit alors qu'il ne savait même pas sa taille exacte, ni son poids. Le scorpion se tourna vers lui. « Pardonne moi d'avoir usé d'une telle ruse. Mais je voulais te parler seul à seul. J'ai été idiot de ne pas comprendre tout de suite que c'était toi le cerveau de la bande. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ils tournaient depuis des heures, cela faisaient des heures qu'ils marchaient dans ce quartier. Personne, il n'y avait personne, les rues étaient encore plus vide qu'avant. Et Camus avait disparu. Où était Camus ? Masque se tourna vers Kanon qui auscultait un coin sombre. Il était inquiet fichtrement inquiet pour Camus. Tout ça c'était un piège, un piège bien ficelé et apparemment le papillon de nuit à attraper c'était le Français. Pourquoi Camus ? Quel attrait avait il pour leur ennemi ? Tout le monde était persuadé que c'était lui le chef de la bande. Et depuis que Camus était devenu si faible c'était même une bénédiction. Kanon, lui, avait récupéré d'une manière étonnante. Seul indice de son accident était ces pilules contre la migraine qu'il trimballait partout depuis.

Ils refirent pour la cinquième fois le chemin, celui que normalement aurait du prendre Camus pour arriver à leur point de rendez-vous, regardant dans tout les coins sombre s'il n'y avait pas un homme. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Masque entendit un bruissement et se dirigea vers le bruit, il allait faire demi-tour cela faisait 30 fois qu'il entendait un bruissement imaginaire. Mais il crut entendre un sanglot, il se dirigea vers le coin sombre aux aguets. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une forme recroquevillé, le dos au mur tenant un grand bâton ne bougeait pas d'un poil. « Seigneur ?! » appela t il doucement. Aucun mouvement de la part de la forme. Il s'accroupit face à la forme et passa sa main dans la capuche pour la faire descendre. Deux yeux vides, regardant dans le vague. Lentement Masque retira le masque vénitien qui cachait son visage. Les doigts de Camus resserrèrent un peu plus le bâton. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« C'est trop tard. » murmura Camus. Masque posa sa main sur le bâton et de son autre main essaya de desserrer la prise de Camus. « Non. » cria le Français faisant sursauter Masque et Kanon.

« D'accord. Je te laisse ton bâton. Tu peux marcher ? »

« On est tous morts. » dit Camus de nouveau d'une petite voix comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

« Il est 4 heure du matin. Où étais tu ? » Camus ne répondit pas, à vrai dire à par quand Masque touchait son bâton, le Français donnait l'impression de ne pas se rendre compte de leur présence. « Bon, on ne va pas rester là. » Masque passa un bras sous les genoux de Camus et l'autre derrière son dos et le prit contre lui. Camus prit à deux mains son bâton contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui prenne mais ne se débattit pas. « Dépêchons nous de rentrer. »

« Il est rentré. » murmura Camus alors que Masque le ramenait à la voiture.

« Qui ça ? De qui tu parles ?»

« Le scorpion. »

« Milo ?!!? » s'étonna Kanon.

« Non. » répondit d'une voix monocorde Camus. « Milo est mort. Il n'y a que le scorpion qui a survécu. »

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. » dit Masque en posant Camus à l'arrière du véhicule.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Masque gara la voiture et éteignit le moteur. Il sortit et alla se placer à l'arrière avec Camus. Lentement il essaya de lui retirer la cape. Chose peu aisée vu que le Français ne voulait pas lâcher le bâton qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« On ne peut pas le ramener comme ça. » dit Kanon qui du siège passager regardait la scène. « Hyoga va se demander ce . . . »

« Je sais. » grogna Masque. « Pas la peine de le répéter 50 fois. »

« C'était pour aider. » bougonna Kanon en se retournant mais continuant à regarder par la glace du parasol. Le Grec ouvrit une boite de pilule en mit deux dans sa main et les mit dans sa bouche. Il se mit à les croquer lentement, son visage exprima le dégoût puis il avala.

« Toujours mal au crane ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? » s'inquiéta quand même Masque même si à l'instant présent seul l'état de Camus le préoccupait. Kanon haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. « Tiens le. » dit Masque en tendant les deux poignets de Camus.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tiens bien. » Kanon s'exécuta, Masque prit une grande inspiration. « Traitement de choc. Je déteste faire ça. » Il comprima les deux jambes de Camus avec ses cuisses et gifla violemment Camus en deux aller-retour. Camus se mit à se débattre comme un dératé, pire qu'un animal sauvage capturé. Kanon ne tient pas plus de 20 secondes et fini par lâcher les mains du Français et se recula. Camus se mit à griffer tout à sa portée puis il se calma. Masque griffé à plusieurs endroits des bras et derrière l'oreille, attrapa la nuque de Camus et obligea le Français à caler son visage contre son torse. Camus se mit à pleurer en gros sanglots. « C'est bien, pleure. Je préfère t'entendre pleurer. » Masque attendit que Camus se calme un peu, que les sanglots se tarisses lentement. « Camus, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Ce qui c'était passé ! Tout et rien. Il avait suivit Milo dans un dédale de petites ruelles qui lui avait rapidement fait perdre le sens de l'orientation. Mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Il était trop faible pour combattre Milo et surtout il n'en avait aucune envie. Le Grec avait avancé d'un pas sûr devant lui se souciant peu que lui, un ennemi potentiel puisse le prendre en traître. Ils avaient fini par arriver dans une sorte de squatte, pleins de gosses désœuvrés les avaient regardé passer avec étonnement mais n'avaient rien tenté. Alors que son regard c'était attardé sur deux gosses à peu près du même âge que Hyoga et Shun blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se donner chaud, Milo l'avait interpellé. « Tu as connu la misère ? » avait demandé le Grec. « La plupart veulent continuer à vivre comme ça. Tu peux comprendre ça ? » Milo avait secoué la tête. « Moi je ne le comprends pas. Ils préfèrent la liberté à la maison de redressement ou le pensionnat. J'ai fini par abandonné on ne peut pas sauvé quelqu'un contre son gré. Ils finissent tous par revenir ici de toute façon. » Milo tenta de le regarder dans les yeux mais le masque et surtout la capuche l'en empêcha. Milo voulait il essayer de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ? « En été cet endroit est presque agréable. » Milo lui tourna de nouveau le dos et fit un petit signe de la main lui faisant comprendre de continuer à le suivre. Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de grand bureau, dans une cheminée de fortune brûlait un feu de camp et une dizaine de mômes autour s'y réchauffait. Camus eut un haut le cœur en regardant la grande pièce et comprenant que c'était ici que vivait Milo. Il n'avait sans doute put se résoudre à abandonner ces mômes et avait décidé de partager leur sort. Milo s'effondra sur un canapé miteux et fit signe au Seigneur. Camus s'approcha de lui mais ne s'assit pas sur le canapé. « Tu t'es trompé de combat, Seigneur. Ce ne sont pas les mômes qu'il faut combattre mais les types qui se servent d'eux. »

« Tu3. » répondit Camus en Italien.

Milo rejeta la tête en arrière et eut un rire à la limite de la démence. « Bien résumé, Seigneur. Si je te dis que nos deux buts peuvent être compatibles. Me croiras tu ? » Camus fit un petit geste de la main incitant Milo à continuer et expliquant qu'il était disposé à écouter.

« Je te cède les 5 quartiers, plus aucune organisation n'y mettra les pieds tu as ma parole. En échange je veux que tes amis et toi me rendiez quelques services. » Camus secoua la tête négativement. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire les sales besognes de Milo et Masque et Kanon n'accepteraient jamais. Milo se leva d'un bond et lui attrapa le bras, le lui tordit dans le dos. Camus réussit à se contrôler, il grimaça mais aucun son sortit de sa gorge. « Tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix. » murmura Milo à son oreille. « Si je donne l'ordre tu ne sors pas vivant de cet endroit. Et si je le désire je peux voir ton visage. » Milo passa la main dans la capuche et glissa un doigt sous le masque puis sans que Camus comprenne, Milo le relâcha. Le Grec se remit dans le canapé. « Mais ce serait idiot. » dit il avec un petit sourire ironique. « Vous perdriez tout votre avantage. Vous êtes beaucoup plus impressionnants de cette façon. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous demanderai rien qui n'est pas dans vos convictions. Votre travail consistera à faire plier les récalcitrants. » Les récalcitrants de quoi ? Etait là toute la question.

« Tu veux contrôler Paris. » dit Camus d'une voix peu sûre et essayant de prendre le même accent que Masque. Apparemment il était convaincant car Milo ne broncha pas de l'entendre parler Français.

« Non, le Suédois celui qui se fait appeler Aphrodite. » Pourquoi Milo était il fidèle à un tel personnage ? Une lueur indescriptible se mit à luire dans les yeux du scorpion, Camus réprima un frisson de peur. « Mais c'est moi qui contrôle Aphrodite. » Camus crut qu'il allait défaillir ainsi Milo était définitivement perdu. Il ne retrouverait plus jamais son amant. L'ambition du Scorpion avait tout détruit, avait détruit la douceur et l'humanité de Milo. Camus ne se rendit même pas compte que Milo lui tendait un objet, il le prit machinalement et le regarda ahuri. « Je vous laisse trois jours de réflexion. Parles en à tes amis. Dans trois jours j'appellerai sur ce portable. Tu me donneras ta réponse. » Qu'est ce que c'était cette mascarade ? Milo venait juste de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Milo se leva et s'approcha de lui. « Votre fierté et vos convictions vous ferons peut-être refuser mon pacte mais fait bien attention aux conséquences. Si vous refusez je vous traquerai sans merci. Votre avantage est que personne connaît votre identité mais moi je la trouverai et je détruirai tout ce qui vous est cher, à tout les trois. » Milo se tourna et appela un adolescent lui ordonna de ramener le Seigneur à l'endroit de leur rencontre et de le laisser partir. L'adolescent fit la moue mais s'exécuta. Le jeune garçon ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant tout le chemin, il lui jetait des petits regards agressifs. Il avait réussit, il ne savait pas trop comment, à s'approcher du lieu pour retrouver Kanon et Masque et c'était effondré dans un coin.

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre)

1 Chef.

2 Police

3 Toi.


	11. Tension

Il touillait distraitement son café au lait. Trois jours. Milo leur avait donné trois jours pour ce décider. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Milo. La prison pouvait changer un homme à ce point ?

Hyoga sortit de sa chambre, à moitié dévêtu, à moitié habillé se battant pour mettre à l'endroit son tee-shirt. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » grogna le Russe. Camus ne répondit pas et mécaniquement se leva pour faire chauffer le lait pour son petit frère.

Shun sortit quelques secondes après Hyoga de la chambre, il était parfaitement habillé et à part ses cheveux en pagaille et la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue il semblait réveillé. « Bonjour. » dit Shun avec une petite voix encore endormie.

Personne ne répondit, Hyoga toujours entrain de se battre avec son tee-shirt et Camus perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu nous réveilles d'habitude. » fit Hyoga mécontent.

« Ton réveil à sonner, non ? » fit Camus pas de très bonne humeur depuis quelques jours. Hyoga le regarda dubitatif. Bah oui son réveil avait sonné mais Camus venait toujours le réveiller quelques minutes après juste le temps pour Hyoga d'émerger. « Il faut que tu te prennes un peu en main Hyoga. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te réveiller ou pour m'occuper de toi. » Les deux adolescents qui s'étaient installés à la table pour le petit-déjeuner relevèrent la tête vers le Français étonnés.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ces derniers jours ? Tu es tout le temps ronchon. » fini par dire Hyoga.

« J'en ai marre de faire la baby-sitter et d'être obligé de rattraper toutes tes conneries. » Hyoga se figea, le regard perplexe il ne comprenait plus rien. Shun se leva silencieusement attrapa son sac de cours et sans déjeuner ou dire un mot sortit de l'appartement. Hyoga essaya de se retenir il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi Camus était en colère contre lui ? Les yeux suppliants de Hyoga firent réaliser Camus. Le Français prit son petit frère dans ses bras et tout les deux se mirent à pleurer. « Pardon Hyoga. » fit en reniflant Camus. Il se détacha légèrement et essaya d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs deux visages. « Je suis fatigué. J'ai des problèmes au travail. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

« C'est ma faute. » pleurnicha Hyoga. « Je ne sais pas comment t'aider. J'essaye de faire attention. »

« Je sais. Je sais. » Camus passa une main douce sur le visage de Hyoga, par simple instinct sa main s'attarda sur son front. « Hyoga !! Tu es brûlant. Tu te sens bien ? »

Hyoga repoussa doucement la main. « Moi aussi je suis un peu fatiguée mais je vais bien. »

Camus lui fit un petit sourire. « Attention petit frère. Les amours c'est bien mais il faut se reposer de temps en temps. »

Hyoga répondit à son sourire timidement. « Je peux venir te chercher au travail ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez va chercher Shun ce n'est pas bon de partir à l'école le ventre vide. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu es sûr qu'Aioros ne va pas débarquer ? » demanda Masque faisant le tour de l'appartement de Kanon.

« Aucun risque. » Kanon fit une moue mécontent. « Son travail est plus important que moi. »

Camus fronça les sourcils. « On est tous à cran, je me suis disputé avec Hyoga. »

Masque sortit le portable que Milo avait donné à Camus de sa poche. « Moi aussi je me suis engueulé avec Mu mais on a plus important pour le moment. » Masque regarda ses deux compagnons l'air solennel. « On a prit notre décision, plus question de faire marche arrière. » Kanon acquiesça de la tête. L'Italien et le Grec se tournèrent vers Camus.

« C'est la meilleure solution. » donna pour toute réponse le Français. Les jambes de Camus se mirent à trembler. « Pardonnez moi de vous avoir embarqué là-dedans. » Kanon et Masque se rapprochèrent de lui pour le soutenir.

« Je ne regrette pas, Camus. » murmura Kanon. Le Grec eut un petit sourire ironique. « Tu me vois mener une petite vie tranquille ? Faire la bobonne pour Monsieur le flic, l'attendre gentiment à la maison. »

« Non ça ne te va pas du tout. » rit Masque. Puis son visage redevint grave. « Par contre nous aurions du te laisser en dehors de ça. C'est toi qui n'es pas fait pour cette vie. »

« Cela ne sert à rien de parler de ça. » dit Camus s'ayant repris. « Nous avons tous fait nos choix bon ou mauvais rien n'y changera. » Plus personne ne dit rien, Masque posa le portable sur la table et s'assit pour attendre. Kanon s'installa sur le canapé et Camus s'adossa à un mur.

« L'autre fois je regardai un film à la télé. Des flics retrouvaient un type grâce à son portable. » dit Kanon pour meubler le silence. Le Grec réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et les trois hommes regardèrent dubitatif le portable. Pendant ces trois jours Masque l'avait gardé avec lui, si Milo avait suivit le portable à la trace ils étaient mal barré.

« Si cela se passe mal j'irai le jeter en dehors de la ville. » donna comme solution l'Italien. Le portable fini par sonner, Masque le prit dans la main et jeta un coup d'œil à Camus. Le Français était entrain de se tétaniser. Il décrocha. « Allo ? »

« Votre réponse ? » demanda simplement et calmement Milo.

« Nous acceptons mais nous avons une dernière condition. »

Un léger silence de la part de Milo. « J'écoute. »

« Les quartiers n'étaient qu'une excuse. Nous voulons que vous abandonniez toutes les sorties d'écoles. »

De nouveau le silence, Masque tendit l'oreille pour savoir si Milo discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'entendit rien apparemment Milo était seul. « Cela fait beaucoup. » fini par dire Milo. Masque allait dire que leur pacte marchait que sous cette condition mais Milo l'étonna. « Je peux assurer ça pour toute la moitié Nord de Paris en moins d'un mois. Cela va être un peu plus dur pour la moitié Sud. Il me faudra un peu plus de temps. »

Masque jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Kanon et Camus qui c'étaient rapprochés pour essayer d'entendre. Il prit une grande inspiration, Camus avait confiance en Milo. « Tu nous fais confiance on peut essayer de te faire confiance. Ça marche. »

« Parfait. Voilà comment nous allons procéder. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il était tard, très tard, Camus rentra et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il c'était passé plusieurs jours depuis le coup de fil de Milo puis ce dernier avait prit contact avec eux pour leur première mission, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. A partir de maintenant le seul contact qu'ils auraient avec Milo serait ce téléphone. Ils avaient décidés que Masque continuerait de le garder avec lui. Milo n'appellerait que 2 fois par semaine à la même heure pour donner ses instructions rien de plus. Le reste du temps Masque planquait le téléphone dans un endroit sûr. Ils étaient devenus les marionnettes de Milo mais si le Scorpion ne les trahissaient pas cela valait le coup. Leur première mission faire plier un vieux plouc pathétique qui croyait connaître et diriger tout Paris. Masque avait failli lui éclater de rire à la figure quand le vieux lui avait proposé une somme astronomique pour le laisser en vie. Dans le milieu, Milo avait dut inventer une horrible réputation. Les décrivant cruels, calculateurs, déloyaux, sans pitié. A traîner la nuit, ils avaient vite compris que la réputation pouvait y faire beaucoup.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, il voulait se débarbouiller rapidement avant d'aller se coucher. La porte de la chambre de Hyoga fermée le fit sourire. Hyoga ne fermait cette porte que quand Shun dormait à la maison. Il fallait qu'il parle sérieusement à Hyoga, le jeune Russe avait promis de trouver une solution mais laissait traîner les choses, un peu trop au goût de Camus. Le Français secoua la tête, il n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale pour donner des conseils à Hyoga avec le fiasco de sa vie amoureuse. Même s'il savait que Hyoga l'écouterait religieusement sans faire aucune remarque. Il haussa les épaules, et puis finalement les 3 adolescents ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils vivaient leurs petites amourettes en cachette. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de dire ça mais Hyoga gérait assez bien, évitant soigneusement, les petites erreurs et gaffes qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille aux 2 frères.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se coucha il resta longtemps les yeux ouvert essayant de trouver le sommeil. Cherchant le sommeil dans ce lit froid. Il aurait peut-être du oublier ce qu'avait fait Saga et retourner avec lui, être seul était encore pire qu'être avec Saga. Non il ne pourrait pas retourner avec Saga ce n'était même pas par rapport à ce qu'avait fait son ami-ancien amant. Depuis qu'il savait le retour de Milo, il voulait le retrouver. Retourner dans ce petit studio agréable ressemblant tellement à son locataire malgré qu'il y soit s'y peu. Il voulait aimer Milo de tout son corps, de toute son âme et être aimé par lui jusqu'à épuisement. Comme leur dernière fois, il voulait s'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras.

Camus tendit l'oreille, il avait entendu du bruit. Il se releva légèrement et s'écroula en sanglot. C'était des soupirs et des gémissements provenant de la chambre de Hyoga. Camus attrapa son oreiller et se le plaqua sur les oreilles. Il réussit à dormir un peu, un sommeil agité qui lui procura que peu de repos. Parsemés de cauchemars.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avançait d'un pas rapide pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il regarda sa montre malgré la nuit froide il n'était pas très tard. Il commença à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il devait faire en rentrant. Alors, monter le chauffage car en ce moment Hyoga semblait un peu frileux, se dépêcher de faire réchauffer n'importe quel plat un peu consistant. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dans le réfrigérateur et le congélateur tout en augmentant la cadence de son pas. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et se retourna mince il avait oublié un dossier au travail. Puis il réalisa, on était vendredi soir, son dossier pouvait attendre et en plus Hyoga n'était pas là du Week-end. Il était partit avec Ikki pour il ne savait plus quelle rencontre sportive. Il reprit sa route lentement, bon bah c'était bon pas la peine de se presser, même pas besoin de faire à manger. Pour lui un bout de pain avec du fromage et un petit verre de vin rouge et il était gavé. Il pourrait se relaxer dans un bon bain pendant une heure, seul petit plaisir qu'il aimait s'accorder lorsque Hyoga n'était pas là. Il se mit à flâner plus du tout pressé. Il n'aimait pas trop être seul chez lui, surtout maintenant. Il se retourna de nouveau, il pourrait peut-être aller chercher son dossier parce que sinon il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire du week-end. En ce moment c'était un peu le creux de la vague pour eux, Kanon se disputait constamment avec Aioros au point que le flic ne rentrait que pour dormir, entre Mu et Masque pareil, leur couple n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe en ce moment. Le visage de Camus s'éclaircit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé voir Shaka, c'était très bien ça. Il passerait une après-midi agréable avec l'Hindou. Assez content de son idée, Camus reprit la direction de son appartement.

Il ne remarqua pas que tapit dans l'ombre, une personne avait regardé toute la scène. Milo dubitatif, les sourcils froncés observait Camus. Le Français était entrain de devenir fou ? Camus était apparut au coin de la rue le visage concentré et l'air pressé puis d'un coup s'était retourné comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, pour finalement reprendre sa route sur quelques mètres l'esprit perdu avant de se retourner à nouveau, puis de repartir l'air content. Il avança silencieusement pour ne pas perdre de vu le Français.

C'était vraiment une excellente idée d'aller passer son après-midi de demain chez Shaka. L'Hindou avait le don de le calmer, de lui faire tout oublier. Pendant quelques heures il pourrait oublier . . . « Mi . . . ? » Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Il avait des hallucinations ? Le Grec était apparut d'un coup de nul part, avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et l'avait violemment projeté contre le mur.

« Salut, mon ange. » Il rêvait ? Il était en plein cauchemar ? « On va jouer à un petit jeu d'accord ? Oui-Non. Tu as juste à secouer la tête. » Camus secoua positivement la tête.

« Il y a pleins de choses que j'aimerai savoir mon ange mais pour cela il nous faudrait un peu plus d'intimité. Ton appartement est vide ? » Camus acquiesça.

« Ton petit frère ? »

« Hum fuhm voum. » Milo augmenta la pression et rapprocha leur visage.

« Juste oui ou non mon ange. Il rentre ce soir ? » Camus répondit non. « Très bien, donc lentement je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche. Tu ne vas pas crier n'est ce pas ? » Le Français refit non de la tête. Milo de sa main libre souleva son pull et retira un pan de sa chemise de son pantalon. Il se débrailla un peu plus. « Si on rencontre quelqu'un que tu connais je suis juste une vieille connaissance en pleine dépression amoureuse. D'accord ? » Camus acquiesça, il relâcha la pression et l'attrapa d'un bras par les épaules s'appuyant fortement contre lui, son autre bras plaqué sur son ventre comme s'il avait mal mais la main du Grec rentrait dans ses côtes. Milo fit une légère pression montrant à Camus qu'il pouvait lui faire mal de cette façon. Milo baissa la tête l'appuyant sur l'épaule. Camus réalisa qu'il portait un bonnet à ce moment là. La position du Grec avait plusieurs avantages, Camus ne pouvait pas se dégager, Milo pouvait lui faire comprendre si quelque chose lui déplaisait et personne ne pouvait voir son visage.

Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à l'immeuble sans encombre. Milo appuyait presque de tout son poids sur lui. « Mi . . . ? » tenta Camus. Le Grec dodelina de la tête et grogna comme s'il était saoul et enfonça profondément sa main dans ses côtes. Camus eut une petite grimace mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Devant la porte ce fut plus dur, Camus eut un mal fou à sortir les clefs de sa poche, mais la porte s'ouvrit. « De l'aide, Camus ? » demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Monsieur Carl, Bonjour. » fit en prenant un air content le Français.

« Bonjour. » répondit poliment l'homme. « Je t'ai vu arriver avec . . . Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh non. Tout va bien. Mon ami à juste besoin d'un peu de repos. » Ils avancèrent prudemment.

L'homme appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. « Tu as de la chance pour une fois qu'il fonctionne. Tu veux que je t'aide à le porter ? »

« Cela va aller Monsieur Carl. Merci. »

« Hyoga va bien ? » engagea la conversation l'homme en rentrant dans l'ascenseur et aidant légèrement Camus.

« Oui, très bien. Il est partit pour le week-end supporter l'équipe de Rugby de son école. » Personne ne le remarqua mais Milo eut un petit sourire content. Alors comme ça il avait tout le week-end. Il pourrait profiter au maximum de son ange. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage et l'homme aida encore un peu Camus pour sortir. « Bonne soirée Monsieur Carl. Passez un bon week-end. »

« Oui. Vous aussi. »

L'homme laissa l'ascenseur se refermer et continua sa monteée. Camus glissa les clefs dans la serrure et tourna. En une seconde Milo se redressa, ouvrit la porte et tira Camus à l'intérieur. Le Français eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Milo croyant peut-être qu'il voulait essayer de crier le plaqua contre le mur près de la porte et plaça de nouveau une main sur sa bouche. De sa main libre il claqua la porte puis comme si ça le gênait il retira son bonnet qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Camus écarquilla les yeux, bah ça alors. Milo ne portait pas de bonnet l'autre fois et il avait même pas remarqué. Le Grec avait les cheveux courts, toujours de ce bleu royal mais courts, en bataille et coupé un peu n'importe comment. Pas sûr que le Grec soit passé chez un coiffeur. Oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, Camus fit glisser doucement la main qui était sur sa bouche. « Milo ??? » dit doucement Camus. « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

Le Grec eut un petit sourire ironique et replaça sa main mais cette fois avec précaution essayant de ne pas faire de mal. « Tu sais, mon ange. En prison, on vous rase la tête. » Camus réalisa à ce moment là et tenta de se dégager, Milo augmenta la pression. « Enfin j'ai réussi à négocier avec le coiffeur il m'a juste coupé court. » mentit le Grec. Camus ne bougea plus. Pourquoi Milo était ici ? Pourquoi venir ici ? Il venait se venger. Camus observait le visage de son ancien amant qui semblait presque amusé, regardant la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « C'est amusant, n'est ce pas ? J'avais jamais mit les pieds ici. » Amusant ? Euh ce n'est pas le mot que Camus aurait utilisé. Il aurait plutôt pensé à effrayant. Milo arrêta son exploration et fixa Camus. « Nous avons quelques petites choses à régler toi et moi. Quand as tu sut qui j'étais ? » Milo retira lentement sa main mais resta sur le qui vive au cas où Camus tenterait de crier.

« Je . . . Je . . . »

« Ma question est simple Camus. »

« Je l'ai toujours sut. » murmura le Français. Une lueur inquiétante brilla dans les yeux du Grec. Milo se redressa légèrement et gifla Camus d'une telle force que sa tête partit sur le côté et fendilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Espèce d' . . . Tu vas me le payer. Tu vas payer très cher ces quelques mois. » hurla le Grec. Sans que Camus ne puisse faire aucune résistance, Milo le tira et le fit entrer par la première porte qu'il trouva. C'était sa chambre, Milo le projeta dans son lit. « Alors tu as toujours fait semblant. » continua à hurler le Grec. Camus voulait réagir, se mettre à genoux, le supplier, lui dire que non. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais ne put rien faire, il était paralysé, paralysé de peur par Milo. Le Grec semblait hors de lui, incontrôlable, effrayant. Camus ne bougea pas, aucuns sons sortant de sa bouche. Milo lui avait tourné le dos et fouillait dans sa commode. Il ne dut pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il poussa un grognement et envoya valdinguer le tiroir. Il retira son pull qu'il jeta à terre puis sa chemise qu'il garda en main et se mit à la tortiller, tout en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers lui. « Alors tu vas continuer à faire semblant. » Quoi ? Que voulait dire Milo ? Le Grec se précipita sur lui et lui attrapa les deux poignets. Camus se débattit légèrement surtout par peur, Milo le gifla une nouvelle fois et lui attrapa les cheveux lui faisant relever la tête. « Reste tranquille. » ordonna Milo. « Ce sera plus agréable pour toi comme pour moi. »

« Mi . . . Milo !! » supplia Camus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le Grec lui ligota les deux poignets avec sa chemise. Il serra fort, trop fort, Camus essaya de ne pas grimacer mais apparemment Milo s'en moquait. Toujours le regard furieux et aussi pressé Milo l'obligea à s'allonger, lui fit lever les bras au dessus de la tête et l'attacha. Camus n'eut pas le temps de se demander à quoi.

« J'espère que tu seras te montrer convaincant. » commença Milo tout en remontant le pull et le tee-shirt de Camus jusqu'aux poignets attachés. « Parce que tu vois Camus. » Maintenant il se battait avec la boucle de ceinture du Français. Milo était entrain de faire descendre son pantalon mais stoppa d'un coup, ses yeux partirent dans le vague quelques instants. Milo se glissa contre lui et pendant une seconde Camus crut qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras et rester là blotti. « Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'amants à ma convenance. » fit d'une voix douce le Grec en passant une main caressante sur son ventre. « Il faut dire que . . . » La main du Grec descendit légèrement et Camus du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de plaisir. « Je suis devenu un peu exigeant maintenant. Des beaux mecs de 20 ans, au visage d'ange, au corps de rêve et aux cheveux bleus marine, ça ne court pas les rues. »

« Milo, je . . . » Camus s'arrêta car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Milo avait droit de lui en vouloir. Milo avait le droit de le détester. Milo passa ses mains de chaque côté de lui et s'appuya dessus, il fit glisser son corps sur le Français. Il frissonna, un véritable frisson de plaisir. Il aimait ce corps contre lui. Il avait toujours aimé le contact de leur deux peaux l'une contre l'autre. Les yeux de Milo reprirent une teinte inquiétante et Camus compris, Milo l'avait sans doute interprété différemment. Il avait du penser que c'était un frisson de peur ou pire de dégoût. Des larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues. « Milo je t'en prie. Je . . . Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. » Il eut un hoquet maintenant qu'il s'était mit à pleurer il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter il le savait. Masque mettait toujours des heures à le calmer. « Je te jure. Je . . . Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas de mal à Hyoga. »

Milo se pencha légèrement et se mit à lécher les larmes. « Marché conclu. » répondit Milo d'une voix calme. « Ton petit frère ne m'intéresse pas. C'est toi que je suis venu chercher. »

« Ou . . . Oui. »

« Je veux que tu redeviennes mon amant. Comme avant. Tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi. »

« D'a . . . D'a. D'accord. » Camus releva légèrement la tête, voulant embrasser Milo. C'est ce qui l'avait le plus manqué, le goût des doux baisers suaves du Grec mais Milo l'évita brusquement. Camus laissa sa tête retomber et tenta de réduire et arrêter ses pleurs. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Milo avait fini de les déshabiller tout les deux et que le Grec caressait avec lenteur leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Mon corps t'a tellement réclamé. » murmura Milo à son oreille avant de lui mordiller. Son corps ? Uniquement son corps ? Les pleurs de Camus redoublèrent. Lui c'était tout son être qui l'avait réclamé. Son corps avait refusé de bouger, son cœur s'était refroidi allant même jusqu'à faire descendre Hyoga à la seconde place, son esprit était resté bloqué sur son souvenir. Et pour Milo il n'était qu'un corps. Et là il réalisa, Milo n'était pas là parce qu'il l'aimait, ni même par vengeance. Il était là parce que l'idée qu'une personne ait pu lui résister le foutait en rogne mais également l'excitait. Il savait ce que désirait Milo. Le Grec voulait qu'il se débatte. Comme un chat sauvage qu'il se mette à griffer. Que lui le puissant scorpion puisse être le chasseur. Qu'il puisse chasser sa proie sans défense, sans aucune chance.

Camus ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête sur le côté. Il laissa Milo le caresser, réprimant de son mieux ses frissons de plaisir pour que le Grec ne se méprenne pas. Bizarrement Milo était presque doux sa colère semblant être tombée toute seule. Il retrouvait presque l'homme qu'il avait quitté, celui qui pouvait être d'une douceur incroyable. Surtout ne rien dire et essayer de faire le moins de choses équivoques. Calmer la colère du Grec, tenter de calmer sa colère intérieure. Il se moquait de devenir le petit ami séquestré, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est resté auprès du Grec. « Je t'aime. » murmura t il inconsciemment.

Le visage de Milo se plaça juste devant le sien l'air légèrement contrarié. « Tu n'as pas perdu cette mauvaise habitude. Il faut toujours que tu baragouines. »

« Pa . . .pardon. » répondit le Français en tremblant légèrement. « Ce n'est . . . »

« La ferme. Laisse moi savourer ce moment. Tu pourras baragouiner autant que tu veux la prochaine fois. » La prochaine fois ? Le cœur de Camus bondit. Milo avait vraiment l'intention de reprendre une relation stable avec lui ? « Mais ce soir . . . » Milo se pencha et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux. « Ce soir c'est moi qui commande. C'est ma petite compensation. » Milo approcha à nouveau ses lèvres et Camus se prépara à un autre baiser mais le Grec du changer d'avis car il l'attrapa par les hanches et le retourna d'un geste brusque. Camus poussa un cri de douleur. Ses poignets toujours attachés n'avaient pas put suivre le mouvement et un craquement s'était fait entendre. Une douleur fulgurante vrilla ses mains et ses bras.

Milo se pencha sur lui. « Ne te contracte pas. » lui murmura t il à l'oreille alors qu'il lui remontait les hanches. « Tu sais bien que tu auras encore plus mal si tu te contractes. » Milo ne l'avait pas préparé mais il poussa un pur gémissement de plaisir lorsque son amant entra en lui. Aucune douleur, juste la sensation incroyablement agréable de l'avoir en lui. Il faillit même jouir de suite tellement il était accroc à cette sensation. Rien à voir avec Saga, il n'y avait que Milo pour arriver à le satisfaire de cette façon.

« Mi . . . Mi. » Il haletait presque déjà alors que le Grec n'avait pas encore commencé son mouvement en lui.

« Tais toi. » ordonna Milo en posant une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Se taire. D'accord mais comment ? Il avait attendu ça pendant des mois. Il avait essayé de retrouver ces sensations avec Saga sans succès. Il avait été un idiot, jamais plus il pourrait aller avec un autre homme que Milo. Tout son corps appartenait au Grec, le désirait, le réclamait en lui. Il n'avait aucun contrôle. Son corps, son cœur et finalement son esprit avait fait leur choix. Milo serait le seul, l'unique homme de sa vie. Les mouvements du Grec étaient violents, saccadés, mais peu importe. Il savait que Milo redeviendrait doux au fur et à mesure, quand il ne se sentirait plus menacé. Il connaissait le vrai visage de Milo, il était le seul à le connaître. Camus fit de légers mouvements de hanches arrachant de véritables cris de plaisirs à son amant. Le Français eut un léger sourire furtif. La main de Milo se retira de sa bouche et Milo l'attrapa encore plus fermement par les hanches augmentant encore plus la cadence. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, Camus ne put empêcher son corps de craquer. Il se redressa légèrement croyant pouvoir se contrôler envoyant une nouvelle douleur dans ses poignets. Il jouit en poussant un hurlement, puis failli s'écrouler. Mais Milo n'avait pas encore jouit lui et le tenait fermement par les hanches continuant ses mouvements, Camus se mit à sangloter. Ce n'était pas de peur, ni de douleur. C'était de fatigue mais surtout de joie. Des larmes de joies, il avait retrouvé son amant. Puis Milo se libéra en lui, Camus se recontracta et jouit pour la deuxième fois avant de s'écrouler évanouit. Son corps épuisé jusqu'à la fatigue ultime mais son esprit libéré.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il poussa un petit gémissement, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il avait mal aux mains, surtout aux poignets. Il tenta de baisser les bras vers lui, la douleur devint encore plus aiguë. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais il faisait presque un noir total dans la pièce. Une frayeur monta insidieusement lorsqu'il réalisa. Il était chez lui, attaché à son lit. Milo ne l'avait quand même pas abandonné comme ça. Il ne sentait aucune chaleur contre lui, Milo était partit. Milo l'avait laissé seul, toujours attaché. Il sentait quand même une couverture, le Grec avait eut la décence de le couvrir. Mais comment allait il se détacher ? Il remua légèrement au cas où Milo l'aie au moins détaché du lit pour qu'il puisse se déplacer mais cela ne servait à rien il ne faisait que raviver ses douleurs.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda une voix calme. Camus releva légèrement la tête mais dans le noir il ne trouva pas son amant. « Quelle question stupide. » fini par continuer Milo. « Après l'amour tu as toujours faim. » Enfin oui avec Milo, avec Saga c'était l'envie irrépressible de se laver. Il chercha son amant et fini par tomber sur une forme au bout de la chambre. Il se concentra dessus Milo était assis par terre contre le mur. « Tu es resté dans les vapes plus de deux heures. Tu ne tiens plus ? »

Camus essaya de se relever un peu plus, au moins essayer de s'asseoir. « Pourquoi as tu été aussi violent ? » demanda Camus en prenant un ton presque méprisant. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se montrer faible face à Milo. « J'accepte de redevenir ton amant mais pas pour me faire violenter. »

Milo sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha en serrant les poings vers lui. « Tu te fous de moi. Non mais je rêve. Tu me dénonces à la Police, grâce à toi je passe plusieurs mois en prison. J'accepte de passer l'éponge là-dessus et quand je rentre qu'est ce que j'apprends. Que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec un connard. »

« Je croyais que tu ne sortirais jamais. » hurla Camus. « Les preuves que j'avais contre toi devait te condamner à perpétuité. »

« Tu as raté ton coup. Tu es content ? La seule chose que tu as obtenue c'est me faire perdre 6 mois. Tu ne pourras jamais me faire condamner. Je connais trop de monde pouvant me faire libérer. »

« Tu es une ordure. Tu finiras bien par payer tes crimes. »

Milo serra un peu plus les poings mais ne répondit pas. « Je vais faire un truc à manger moi aussi j'ai la dale. »

« Détache moi. » cria Camus alors que Milo était sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

« Non. » fit Milo sans se retourner. « Il faut d'abord que je te réapprenne les bonnes manières. »

« Salaud. » continua à crier Camus hors de lui. « Enflure. Détache moi. Je ne suis pas ton chien. »

« Celui que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais dit un seul gros mot. »

« Je me suis adapté. J'en avais marre qu'on me marche sur les pieds. »

Milo secoua la tête, dépité. « Cela ne te va pas du tout. Ce n'est pas toi. »

Un déclic se fit dans la tête du Français. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il engueulait Milo ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait attaché ? Non, il s'en moquait. Parce que Milo avait été légèrement violent ? Non plus, il avait aimé ça et jouit comme jamais. Parce que Milo n'avait eut aucun geste tendre pour lui, pas un regard ou un mot tendre. Et il réalisa. Milo a le droit de te détester, tu l'as trahi. C'est toi qui l'as trahi. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. » dit il quand même mais plus du tout en colère.

« J'ai tout les droits. Tu m'as donné tous les droits tout à l'heure. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Camus baissa la tête. « Oui. » murmura t il. « Milo s'il te plait. Détache moi. » dit il d'une voix douce. « J'ai vraiment mal au poignets. Le sang ne doit pas pouvoir circuler. »

Milo se retourna et avança jusqu'à la table de chevet et alluma la lampe. Camus put voir l'inquiétude sur le visage du Grec. « Tu n'essaieras pas de me faire faux bond ? »

« Non. Je respecterai notre marché. » Milo fit le tour du lit et le détacha d'abord du lit, l'aida à se mettre assis et retira la chemise entourant ses poignets.

Camus n'osait même pas bouger les mains tellement il avait mal. « Aïe. Tu as très mal ? » s'inquiéta Milo en voyant l'état des poignets.

Camus bougea légèrement les poignets et fit une petite grimace. « Un peu. » Ses deux poignets étaient devenus tout bleus. « J'arrive à les bouger, ce n'est pas cassé. »

Milo caressa doucement ses poignets puis remonta légèrement en une douce caresse. Camus frissonna, un peu de froid mais surtout en sentant son désir pour Milo revenir. « On mangera après. » murmura Milo en faisant allonger le Français. « J'ai encore envie. »

« Oui mais essaie d'y aller plus doucement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'accrocher. »

Milo fit un petit sourire. « Si tu me promets de m'attendre pour jouir. »

« On va essayer. » répondit tendrement Camus en rendant le sourire. Milo attrapa dans chacune de ses mains les jambes de Camus, en prenant par sous les genoux et lentement lui fit remonter. Il posa les jambes sur ses épaules et se mit à les caresser. Camus ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir montrant qu'il appréciait la caresse. Il les rouvrit étonné en ayant sentit Milo s'arrêter d'un coup. Milo attrapa sa jambe droite et se mit à la scruter curieux. « Qu'est ce . . . ? » Oh mince il avait complètement zappé ça.

Milo de sa main gauche lui maintenait la jambe levée et sa main droite faisait tourné un bijou que Camus portait à la cheville. « Tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda calmement Milo.

« Ne le prend pas mal, Milo. » s'empressa de répondre Camus ne voulant pas que le Grec s'énerve.

« C'est une gourmette que je t'avais offert. » dit il simplement.

« Je l'ai juste légèrement faite agrandir. Je . . . Je voulais continuer à la porter mais c'était mal placé après ce que je t'avais fait. De cette façon je la porte mais personne ne le voit. »

« Je vois. » répondit Milo les yeux dans le vague jouant avec la petite pomme sur le fermoir.

« Euh . . . » Camus resta sur le qui vive. Milo allait il le prendre mal ? Milo reposa la jambe du Français sur son épaule et se pencha sur Camus.

Il passa sa main dans un tee-shirt de Camus. Milo avait du le trouver dans le tiroir et l'avait enfilé. Le Grec fit sortir la croix. « Moi aussi je la porte tout le temps. J'ai du faire réparer la chaîne. Je l'avais cassé sous la colère quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi qui m'avait vendu. »

« C'est . . . C'est com compréhensible. » bredouilla Camus.

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? »

« Je ne le ferais plus. Je te le promets. J'ai fait une erreur. Je n'avais pas réalisé. »

« Tu étais du côté des gentils et comme moi j'étais du côté des méchants il fallait que tu le fasses. »

« Euh oui. »

« Tu sais Camus des fois ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Ah b . . bon ? » Camus commençait à avoir très peur mais essaya de rester calme. « Mais tu . . . tu as tué des gens. Tu vends de la drogue. »

Milo passa une main douce dans les cheveux marine et fit un petit sourire. C'était complètement surréaliste. « Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu ne connais pas le monde de la rue Camus. Et j'espère que tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de le connaître. Ne me trahis plus Camus. » Le Français s'empressa d'acquiescer de la tête. « La prochaine fois tu pourrais le payer très cher. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga descendit lentement du car, il était épuisé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose. Il prit la direction du hall de l'école. Il prenait son sac de cours et se dépêchait de rentrer, en plus Camus devait l'attendre. « Hyoga !! » Le Russe poussa un profond soupir et se retourna, Shun accourait vers lui.

« Shun, désolé. Je suis crevé et Camus doit m'attendre. On se verra demain. »

« Oui, mais justement. Camus est dehors. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, il est venu te chercher apparemment. »

« Cool » fit Hyoga heureux, cette nouvelle l'avait un peu redonner de l'énergie. « Dis lui que je me dépêche. »

« D'accord. » Shun repartit joyeux. Hyoga partit lui d'un pas pressé vers la salle des sacs. Vendredi matin en partant il avait dit à Camus que ce n'était pas la peine de venir le chercher dimanche soir, mais il était heureux que Camus l'ai quand même fait. Il prit son sac et reprit la direction de la sortie. En sortant d'un couloir il entendit.

« Waouh t'a vu le canon ? » Hyoga se retourna, il n'avait pas forcément prit la remarque pour lui. Surtout que c'était un garçon qui avait parlé et il devait sans doute faire allusion à une fille mais il ne savait pas qu'il restait du monde dans l'école. 3 types se tenaient près de la fenêtre et lorgnaient dehors. Hyoga n'avait pas retenu leur prénoms mais c'étaient des membres de l'équipe de rugby, sans doute des élèves habitants trop loin pour rentrer à pieds et qui attendaient leurs parents. Hyoga allait reprendre son chemin mais le type insista. « Putain ça c'est un beau mec. » Alors là Hyoga se figea, tout le week-end, il avait entendu des propos péjoratifs sur les PD pas forcément à son encontre mais cela lui avait un peu porté sur les nerfs et maintenant ce type matait un mec sans vergogne.

« En plus il a la classe. » fit son copain.

Hyoga s'approcha lentement, il était encore trop loin pour voir dehors. « De qui vous parlez les homophobes ? » Les trois types se retournèrent, lui firent un sourire et un des types lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Allez tu l'as pas prit mal Hyoga. » fit un des gars. « C'était juste pour charrier. »

« Au bout de deux jours on en a marre. » répondit quand même Hyoga.

« Toi qui est PD vient jeter un coup d'œil. Celui là il va te plaire. » Hyoga s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil. Devant eux se tenait un couple avec leur fils, un des types de l'équipe, légèrement à droite se tenait Shun et Camus entrain de discuter. Hyoga observa son tuteur plus amplement. Tiens bizarre, qu'est ce que Camus avait aux bras ? Le Français riait presque aux éclats montrant deux poignets entourés de bandages. « Il te branche ? » demanda t il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« Qui ça ? Shun ? »

« Mais non pas Shun idiot. Quoique Shun aussi vaille le coup. Le type avec qui il discute. »

« Camus ? » sursauta le Russe.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda impatiemment l'un des types. Ça pour le connaître il le connaissait.

« Ça va pas non. Vous êtes malade. » s'offusqua Hyoga.

« Bah qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda un autre type.

« Ce qui me prend ! Je vous interdis de vous approcher de lui. »

« C'est ton mec ? » s'étonna le gars.

Hyoga devint rouge, le visage en colère. « Non. » hurla t il. « C'est mon frère. »

« Super. » s'extasia l'un des types. « Tu me le présentes ? » Hyoga ne se contrôlant plus envoya un coup de poing dans la figure du type qui venait de dire ça et partit précipitamment vers la sortie. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce type, il ne laisserait pas son grand frère à des pervers pareil. Ah bon c'était comme ça maintenant, on lorgnait sur son frère. Ils allaient voir tous ces types. Il sortit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé et pas encore décoléré vers Camus.

« Hyoga !! » appela Camus content de voir le Russe. « Comment vas tu petit frère ? Shun a commencé à me raconter votre week-end. »

Hyoga attrapa le bras de Camus et tira. « Au revoir Shun. On doit rentrer. »

« Euh oui. » s'étonna Shun n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir le Russe en colère.

Camus ne fit pas trop de résistance. « Tu t'es disputé avec Shun ? » demanda calmement le Français.

« Non. »

« Avec Ikki ? »

« Non. »

« Bah pourquoi tu es en colère petit frère ? » Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces types. Personne n'était à la hauteur de son frère. Même Saga n'avait pas sut tenir la distance. « Oh Hyoga pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » hurla le Russe en faisant face à Camus qui le regardait d'un air perdu. « Camus ?! » Hyoga s'était calmé en voyant son grand frère les yeux suppliants. « Qu'est il arrivé à tes mains ? »

« Deux grosses entorses. Le médecin des urgences à dit que j'avais eut de la chance j'ai faillit me briser les deux poignets. »

« Tu es tombé ? »

« Oui si on veut. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seul 5 minutes. »

« Bah oui tu le sais bien. » Hyoga prit Camus dans ses bras. « Pourquoi es tu en colère petit frère ? »

« Je n'aime pas que tout ces mecs lorgnent sur toi. » Camus ne répondit pas et passa une main amicale dans les cheveux en bataille. « Ils sont tous là à te courir après. Je les vois tout ces types, tu sais. »

« Tu n'aimes pas que j'attire les hommes. »

« Non, ce n'est même pas ça. Enfin si un peu. En fait ce que je n'aime pas c'est comment les hommes se comportent avec toi. Ils veulent se servir de toi comme un objet. Ils veulent te mettre un collier avec une laisse et te traîner dans la rue. 'Regardez le super canon que je me tape.' Même Saga était comme ça. »

Camus eut un petit rire et Hyoga releva la tête pour regarder son grand frère. « J'ai tellement l'habitude que je n'y fais même plus attention. » avoua Camus. « C'est pour ça que tu ne supportais plus Saga ? » Hyoga fit oui doucement de la tête. « On s'en moque. » fit d'un seul coup Camus faisant légèrement sursauter le Russe. Camus attrapa le bras de Hyoga et ils reprirent leur route. « Saga ne fait plus parti de notre vie et pour l'instant on est que tout les deux. » Camus eut un grand sourire. « Enfin tout les deux, toi, moi, tes deux petits copains et mon amant secret. »

« Petit cachottier, tu as un amant secret ? »

« Je ne parlerais que sous la torture. »

Hyoga éclata de rire. « Je l'aime déjà ce type s'il a réussit à te rendre de bonne humeur. »

« Et si tu me racontais ton week-end plutôt. »

Le Russe leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer que j'ai vécu. Au début Shun ne devait pas nous accompagner donc c'était bon. »

« Petite escapade avec Ikki. » commenta Camus.

Hyoga acquiesça. « Mais bon finalement, je n'ai pas trop comprit. Il est venu et il a dit un truc bizarre. Un truc comme si Ikki lui avait un peu forcé la main pour qu'il vienne. »

« Il a mentit pour que cela ne fasse pas le petit ami jaloux peut-être. »

« Hum hum c'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais c'était l'horreur. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé soufflé une minute. Si j'ai dormit 3 heures sur les deux nuits c'est le grand maximum. »

« Tu devrais faire un petit break. »

« Ils risqueraient de le prendre mal. »

« Tu veux que je te punisse ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah je te puni. J'invente une grosse bêtise et tu es privé de sortie pendant 1 mois. Cela te permettra de souffler. »

« Un mois ? » hurla le Russe. « Tu rigoles ? Au bout de deux jours je m'ennuierai. » Camus ébouriffa la tignasse de son petit frère et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tiens !! Un revenant. » fit Aphrodite d'un air ironique. « Monsieur je réapparais quelques jours et je disparais une semaine. »

« J'avais des trucs à régler. » répondit Milo.

« Comme faire une alliance secrète et sans m'en parler avec le gang des vénitiens. » Milo eut un petit sourire mais envoya un regard assassin à Cassy. L'adolescent baissa les yeux mais répondit au sourire. Parfait son plan marchait à merveille, Cassy avait parfaitement joué son rôle de petit rapporteur qui veut bien ce faire voir du Boss. Aphrodite n'avait rien remarqué du jeu de Milo et Cassy concentré à se servir un verre. « A quoi tu joues Milo ? En réalité tu veux prendre la première place ? »

« Non, je veux te mettre à la première place. C'est totalement différent. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon accord avec le gang c'est que je voulais attendre d'être sûr qu'ils feraient tout ce que je leur dirai. »

« Et ? »

« Il ont déjà fait flanchés deux de tes plus grands adversaires. »

« Félicitations Milo mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Comment as tu fait pour les faire écouter ? Tu as trouvé leur identité ? »

« Non, elle ne me servirait à rien pour l'instant. Et découvrir leur identité ne ferait que les fragilisés. Tant qu'ils sont anonymes, ils sont intouchables même pour les flics. »

« Pourquoi as tu semé Cassy ? Tu l'emmenais pratiquement tout le temps avec toi avant. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps et encore moins d'un petit fouineur. En plus cela va commencer à devenir dangereux. Quand la rumeur que je contrôle le gang des vénitiens va courir, je vais avoir pas mal d'ennemis sur les talons. »

« Et de flics. » ajouta Aphrodite. « Bon d'accord. Encore une fois tu as bien analysé la situation mais je pense toujours que tu ne devrais pas continuer à traîner seul. Prend quelques mômes avec toi quand tu quittes le squatte au moins pour qu'ils te donnent le temps de t'enfuir. »

« On verra. » répondit nonchalamment le Scorpion.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus entra dans le petit restaurant le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Comme à son ancienne habitude il prit une table légèrement à l'écart. Un jeune serveur s'approcha avec le menu. « Bonjour Monsieur. »

« Camus !! » s'exclama un autre serveur. Un jeune homme du même âge que Camus environ les cheveux roux, s'approcha de sa table. Il poussa un peu brusquement son collègue. « Je m'occupe de cette table. » dit il sans même jeter un regard à l'autre serveur. « Cela faisait longtemps. »

Le Français eut un léger sourire. « Bonjour Antoine. Comment vas tu ? »

« Oh ça va le train-train. Tu sais il c'est mis en tête que tu avais trouvé un meilleur restaurant. »

« Non, je reste fidèle. J'ai eut des petits soucis personnels et professionnels. »

« Ah oui cela arrive. »

« Mais tout est réglé maintenant. » reprit Camus en voyant le visage du jeune homme s'assombrir. Le Français vit que le regard d'Antoine s'attarda sur ses poignets bandés. « Enfin presque. » continua en souriant Camus montrant ses mains.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Un petit accident idiot. Rien de grave. »

« Et Hyoga ? Il va bien ? »

« Oui, ses études se passent bien. »

« Excusez moi. » appela un type bedonnant deux tables plus loin. « J'aimerai être servi. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous sert, Monsieur. » expliqua Antoine restant aimable. « Si on ne vous a pas encore apporté votre commande c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête. »

« J'attends depuis un moment. » fit l'homme. « Vous ne faites rien, vous pourriez aller vérifier. »

« Monsieur, je m'occupe d'un autre client. » dit d'une voix ferme Antoine. Le serveur ne s'occupa plus du type et refit face à Camus. « Qu'est ce que tu prendras aujourd'hui ? »

« Le menu ce sera très bien. J'ai une faim de loup. » Camus eut un petit sourire en voyant Antoine griffonner sur son calepin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Antoine connaissait ses préférences. Une petite salade en entrée, le menu était blanquette de veau avec riz ou haricots vert avec entrecôte. Antoine savait qu'il préférait la blanquette de veau.

« Je t'apporte ta salade tout de suite. »

« Merci. Et en dessert je voudrais bien un petit Quindim1.** »**

**Antoine lui fit un petit sourire complice, nota sur son calepin et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Le Français resta rivé sur la porte, il se demandait combien il mettrait de temps à réagir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand des cuisines un éclat de voix retentit. « CAMMUUUS !! » Il y eut un grand bruit, un troupeau de taureau qui charge et la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à un grand gaillard cherchant du regard le Français. L'homme à l'imposante stature se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers lui. « C'est quoi cette nouvelle habitude de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant presque 6 mois. » gronda l'homme.**

**« Bonjour Aldé. »**

**« Bonjour Aldé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je veux des excuses complètes ici et maintenant. »**

**« Je m'excuse Aldé. Je ne le ferais plus. »**

**« Y a intérêt. » fit de sa voix de stentor le Brésilien. « Non mais. » Aldébaran souleva Camus de sa place et le serra dans ses bras. « Est ce que tu te rends compte que je me suis inquiété ? Tu n'as même pas appelé. »**

**« Toi non plus. »**

**« Je suis venu à ton travail deux fois et à chaque fois on m'a dit que tu travaillais chez toi. »**

**« Pardon Aldé. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. » murmura le Français.**

**« Tu as réglé tout tes problèmes ? » demanda le Brésilien le plus sérieusement du monde. **

**« Presque oui, mais je te promet de ne plus disparaître. »**

**« Tu as intérêt. » fit de nouveau d'une forte voix Aldébaran. **

**« Hé !! » interpella l'homme bedonnant. « Non seulement le service est lent mais en plus on ne peut même pas manger tranquille. Appelez moi le patron j'ai des choses à lui dire. »**

**Aldébaran reposa le Français sur son siège et s'approcha du client ronchon. Il croisa les bras, avec sa stature imposante, il était presque effrayant. « Je suis le patron. Allez y plaignez-vous. »**

« Et bien je ne vous félicite pas. Votre restaurant est une honte. »

Les serveurs et plusieurs habitués se mirent derrière le Brésilien. « Ici vous êtes dans un endroit familial. On n'aime pas trop les critiques. » fit un des habitués. « Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait. Allez vous en. » Camus sourit devant cette cohésion. Il jeta un regard à tous les serveurs et clients qui ce tenaient derrière Aldébaran. Oui c'était familial, ils étaient tous frères. Même s'il n'y avait pas forcément de lien entre eux, ils venaient tous du même endroit. Chacun aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'autre. Camus avait découvert l'amitié avec le Brésilien. Sa première amitié sincère, la Brute ne laissait plus personne l'approcher mais Aldébaran avait bravé l'interdit. Et Camus avait découvert l'amitié, l'entraide, la détermination. Aldébaran était une force de la nature qui voulait venir en aide à son prochain. Lorsqu'il avait réussit à sortir de l'orphelinat, il avait dépensé toute son énergie à récupérer Hyoga mais n'avait pas oublié tous les autres orphelins qui se battaient. Aldébaran avait commencé à travailler dans un fast-food et s'était privé pour pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côté. Son rêve, ouvrir un petit restaurant. C'était Camus qui avait trouvé ce local et convainc une organisation de faire un petit prêt au Brésilien. Et pratiquement tout les anciens orphelins, ceux qui avaient réussi ou ceux qui étaient dans la misère venaient ici. Les uns pour déjeuner et dîner, les autres pour demander une aide. C'était comme ça qu'avait atterrit Antoine ici. C'était un petit vaurien qui pensait s'en sortir par sa simple force. Il c'était vite retrouver dos au mur. Deux choix, venir demander de l'aide à Aldébaran ou aller vivre sous les ponts. Il avait ranger sa fierté, le Brésilien l'avait accueillit les bras ouvert, l'avait logé, nourri, blanchi. Camus soupçonnait que maintenant il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié. Antoine ne serait pas resté si longtemps. Antoine aimait la liberté, il serait partit depuis longtemps s'il n'aimait pas le Brésilien.

L'homme bedonnant grogna se leva mit son imperméable et sortit son portefeuille. « Laissez c'est pour moi. » le stoppa Aldébaran. « Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir Monsieur. »

« Toujours aussi peu commercial mon cher Aldé. » fit un jeune homme en costume en donnant une tape sur son épaule, puis l'homme retourna à sa table pour finir son repas.

Aldébaran se tourna vers Camus avec un grand sourire. « Je vais te faire ma meilleure sauce pour ta blanquette de veau. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Merci Aldé. » répondit avec un petit sourire le Français. « Dis moi je peux te demander un petit service ? »

« Bien sûr. » fit le Brésilien un grand sourire découvrant d'immenses dents blanches.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga de grosse gouttes sur le front, la tête penché sur son exercice de Math souffrait en silence. Beurk il détestait les Maths. Il ne comprenait jamais rien à ces équations tordues, à ces systèmes farfelus. Le prof venait tout juste de finir la leçon, et certaines explications et exemples étaient sur le tableau mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il détestait les Maths, il haïssait les Maths. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses camarades de classes. Tout le monde était concentré et écrivait ou tapotait sur sa calculatrice. Bon ils étaient plutôt nombreux dans la classe peut-être que cela ne tomberait pas sur lui. Il resta la tête baissée sur sa feuille. « Hyoga !! » fit la voix du professeur. « Quand tu auras fini le premier exercice. Tu viendras au tableau. »

Et crotte. Cela tombait encore sur lui. Il détestait les Maths mais son prof était quelqu'un de sympa. N'importe quel autre prof aurait abandonné et l'aurait laissé se débrouiller mais pas lui. Hyoga poussa un petit soupir. Pourtant son prof savait qu'il était nul et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire les exercices seuls. Il fallait qu'il relise la leçon avec Camus et qu'il fasse plusieurs exercices avec son frère pour que cela veuille bien rentrer un tout petit peu dans son crane. Mais bon ses notes en Maths étaient tout de même catastrophiques sauf pour les devoirs maison vu que c'était Camus qui lui expliquait chaque exercice et comment faire. Discrètement Shun attrapa la feuille blanche de Hyoga et décala sa propre feuille vers lui. « Merci. » murmura t il. Il se leva lentement et commença à se diriger vers le tableau.

« Prend juste l'énoncé Hyoga. » fit son professeur. « Nous allons refaire l'exercice ensemble. »

Grillé, mince ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il rebroussa chemin et rendit la feuille à Shun. Il allait passer un quart d'heure ou peut-être plus au tableau. Des minutes longues et éprouvantes, son professeur ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Heureusement que Camus lui avait expliqué le comportement de son professeur de mathématiques car sinon cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait étranglé. Dans la classe il était le seul qui ne s'en sortait pas en Maths alors son professeur avait une attention particulière pour lui.

« C'est doublement dommage. » avait dit son professeur à la dernière rencontre parents-professeurs à Camus. « Hyoga est un adolescent intelligent. Je sais que ses notes sont bonnes dans les autres matières. Ce serait dommage d'abandonner pour des petites difficultés en Mathématiques. Tu es d'accord avec moi Hyoga ? » Le Russe avait hoché la tête pour faire plaisir à Camus et son professeur.

Camus avait joué les grands frères parfait devant le professeur. « Nous allons redoubler d'efforts dans cette matière Hein Hyoga ? Pourriez vous donner des exercices supplémentaires à Hyoga pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. » Le professeur avait acquiescer et maintenant il se coltinait le double du travail en Maths. Il n'avait osé rien dire devant le prof. Mais dès qu'ils étaient sortit de la salle de classe il avait envoyé un regard assassin à Camus. Le Français avait fait un petit sourire, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avant de le prendre par les épaules. « Allez Hyoga ne fait pas cette tête. C'est des idioties. On ne peut pas être fort dans toutes les matières. »

« Oui mais maintenant je vais avoir encore plus de devoirs en Maths. »

« Je les ferai quand tu seras débordé. »

« Il y avait une matière où tu étais nul ? »

« Dès qu'il y avait un oral je me tapais la pire note. J'étais paralysé de devoir parler devant toute la classe. »

« C'est pas une matière ça. » bougonna Hyoga.

« Je suis nul en cuisine et en bricolage. » Les deux éclatèrent de rire. « Allez viens. On rentre à la maison. On passera chez le chinois. »

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. « On a pas vu tout les profs. »

« Ils vont tous me dire que tu es un excellent élève. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour m'en rendre compte. »

« Hyoga !! » Le Russe sursauta, il regarda son professeur interloqué. « Tu relis l'énoncé. Cela t'aidera. » Il s'exécuta, c'était nul, cela ne l'aidait pas du tout, cela lui embrouillait l'esprit plutôt. Il prit une craie et nota ce qui pensait être important dans l'énoncé, c'était une méthode à Camus ça, cela permettait de faire le tri qu'il disait. Sa vue se troubla, il passa sa main sur son front. Il trouvait qu'il faisait hyper chaud là d'un coup. Les radiateurs devaient encore être ouverts à fond. De toute façon c'était toujours comme ça. Pour les Maths il avait toujours des sueurs froides. Il frissonna et repassa la main sur son front sans même s'en rendre compte il déposa une couche de craie. C'est dingue ça il comprenait encore moins que d'habitude. C'était pire que du Chinois leur truc. Tout se mit à danser devant ses yeux et il sentit son estomac se soulever. Merde il avait une nouvelle crise. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, il perdit connaissance et s'effondra.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avait mal au crane. Un linge frais sur son front lui faisait du bien. Une main douce caressait sa joue. Il avait encore l'estomac qui le retournait. Il eut un hoquet. Un bras puissant le força à se tourner. Un nouveau hoquet et il ne put se retenir de vomir. Il eut des larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues sous la douleur de la contraction de son estomac. « Chuuuuuttt. » fit une voix douce et le rallongea sur le dos. De nouveau le linge frais se fit sentir sur son front. « Je suis là. Cela va passer petit frère. »

Oh merci. C'était Camus. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Mais il ne lui arriverait rien. Si Camus était là il ne lui arriverait rien. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux au début c'était tout trouble et il crut qu'il allait vomir rien que de regarder quelque chose. Cela dansait partout. Il tourna légèrement la tête cherchant Camus. Bizarrement le visage de Camus lui paru parfaitement net. Tout le reste était trouble mais pas Camus. Le Français avait un regard inquiet mais tentait un petit sourire pour le rassurer. « Tu as beaucoup de fièvre petit frère. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ? » Il n'était pas malade, il était juste un peu fatigué. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Camus posa un doigt frais sur sa bouche. « Chuuut repose toi. Masque va nous ramener à la maison. » Ah bon !?! Il n'était pas à la maison ? Il était où ? « J'ai déjà appelé le médecin. » expliqua Camus. « Il passera ce soir dès qu'il aura fini ses consultations. » Hyoga essaya de se mettre sur le côté. Le Français du croire qu'il avait encore envie de vomir car il approcha la bassine. Hyoga la repoussa doucement et essaya d'attraper le tee-shirt de Camus. Le Français comprit le message il posa la bassine par terre et s'assit sur le lit, il prit doucement son petit frère dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela va passer. » dit de sa voix douce Camus tout en berçant légèrement l'adolescent. « L'infirmière scolaire pense que c'est une gastro. »

Il était encore à l'école ? De nouveaux des larmes coulèrent. Il voulait rentrer. « Ramène moi à la maison. » murmura le Russe.

« Tout de suite petit frère. » répondit Camus en prenant un peu mieux Hyoga dans ses bras. « J'attendais juste que tu te réveilles. » Camus souleva Hyoga et prit la direction de la porte avec son petit frère dans ses bras. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte pour eux, Hyoga releva légèrement la tête pour voir qui c'était. Il fit un petit sourire à Masque qui le lui rendit.

« Merci Masque. » murmura Hyoga.

« Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. »

« La prochaine fois que tu te sens malade. Tu me préviens. Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses ça. » Hyoga ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse de son grand frère. La respiration calme et le pas l'endormit.

« Il est repartit dans les bras de morphée. » constata Masque.

« Il était épuisé ces derniers temps mais je n'ai pas fait assez attention. »

« Il n'a rien, cela récupère vite les mômes. »

Ils continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à la cour en silence. Juste avant d'atteindre le parking. Camus aperçut Ikki et Shun attendant tout les deux inquiets. « Il n'a rien. » rassura de suite Camus les deux adolescents. « Rentrez avant d'attraper froid vous aussi. » Bizarre que les deux frères n'aient pas compris ce que Hyoga représentait pour l'autre.

« On peut . . . On peut vous accompagner ? » bredouilla le cadet.

« Non Shun. Rentrez chez vous. Hyoga a besoin de repos. » Shun et Ikki restèrent sans bouger. « Il vous appellera dès qu'il ira mieux. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus secoua d'un geste vif le thermomètre et l'enfila dans la bouche du Russe. Hyoga grogna. « Le docteur a dit de vérifier ta température régulièrement. » justifia le Français.

« Ze wais bhien. » bougonna Hyoga.

« Tu es malade. Le docteur a dit que tu avais besoin de beaucoup de repos. » Camus remonta pour la énième fois les couvertures qui tombaient sans arrêt. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Hyoga envoya un regard curieux à son grand frère. « Ça veut dire que tu es puni. » Hyoga écarquilla les yeux n'osant comprendre. « Tu es privé d'amants pour trois semaines. »

Le Russe recracha le thermomètre qui tomba sur la couette. « Mais . . . »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus. Camus lui remit le truc en bouche et déposa un bisou sur son front. « On ne proteste pas sinon la punition passe à 5 semaines. »

« Ze peu les woir can mem ? »

« On verra. De toute façon je suppose que c'est Shun qui t'apportera tes devoirs. » Il restèrent tout les deux silencieux. Les paupières de Hyoga devinrent lourdes. Bon d'accord il était peut-être un peu malade. En fait il était surtout très fatigué. Camus le sentit tout de suite et obligea le Russe à s'allonger confortablement. Il reposa un bisou sur son front. « Repose toi petit frère. »

« Pourquoi tu dois sortir ? » marmonna Hyoga qui sentait qu'il allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

« Je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Promis. »

« Tu vas voir Masque et Kanon ? »

« Non, petit frère. D'ailleurs c'est Kanon qui va s'occuper de toi pendant mon absence. » Le Français jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il ne devrait pas tarder. » Hyoga ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes sa respiration devint profonde. Il c'était endormit. Cela rassura Camus. Si Hyoga dormait, il ne s'inquiéterait pas et n'attendrait pas son retour. Il était obligé d'y aller. Milo interpréterait sûrement très mal que Camus décommande leur premier rendez-vous.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus avançait lentement, le visage concentré. Son épaule cogna contre celle d'un autre homme. « Oh pardon. » fit l'inconnu.

Camus releva la tête et fit un léger sourire. « Non c'est à moi de vous demander pardon. Je ne regardais pas. »

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de Camus et vit qu'il les avaient humides. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur. « Apparemment vous pourrez m'indiquer la direction des toilettes. »

« Il faut descendre l'escalier en colimaçon près des cuisines. »

« Merci. » Camus commença à se retourner pour reprendre son chemin. « Vous êtes un habitué de ce restaurant ? » Oh non ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire draguer.

« Non. Pas du tout. Au revoir. » Camus partit d'un pas rapide vers la table où se tenait Milo. Il s'assit délicatement. Milo lui jeta un regard haineux.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? » feinta Camus.

« Le beau blond qui t'a dragué. »

« Il m'a juste demandé la direction des toilettes Milo. » Oh non, tout était anéanti. La soirée avait plutôt bien commencée. Milo avait été prévenant, presque comme avant. Il s'était encore excusé pour ses poignets. Saloperie de dragueurs, il ne voulait plus jamais qu'un homme le regarde. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Milo le garde. Il ferait tout pour ça. « Je suis ta chose Milo. Je n'ai pas l'intention . . . »

« Y a intérêt. Je te l'ai dit Camus. Cela pourrait te coûter très cher de me trahir une deuxième fois. Ne t'imagine pas que tu peux . . . »

« Je serais la gentille poupée que tu attends de moi. Je viendrai à chaque fois que tu appelleras. Je ne me plaindrais jamais, et je n'irai pas voir ailleurs. » Camus fit une petite pause et prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne demande qu'une seule chose en échange. Tu m'as promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à mon petit frère. »

Un long silence suivi Camus avait baissé légèrement la tête et n'osait pas vraiment regarder le Grec. Milo lui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Un serveur apporta leur commande, ils remercièrent mais restèrent silencieux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls tous les deux. Camus se mit à découper son plat, au moins cela l'occupait par contre il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

« Je tiendrai cette promesse. » dit d'une voix calme Milo. Camus sursauta car il croyait que le reste du repas ce passerait en silence. « Mais jure moi de ne plus jamais me trahir. » Sans réfléchir Camus secoua lentement la tête de bas en haut. « Même si tu as des preuves contre moi, même si tu apprends que j'ai tué des personnes, même si je deviens la pire pourriture au monde. » Camus releva la tête étonnée ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir Milo.

« Je le jure Milo. Sur la tête de toutes les personnes qui me sont chers sur cette terre. »

« Très bien. » Milo s'essuya légèrement les lèvres et posa sa serviette sur la table. « Tu as encore faim ? » demanda le Grec voyant que Camus chipotait son plat. Camus fit non de la tête. « Alors allons nous en. Sinon je vais casser la gueule à ce type. » Le Français jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du regard de Milo. L'inconnu qu'il avait bousculé le scrutait de haut en bas. Lorsqu'il vit Camus se retourner il lui fit un grand sourire. Camus détourna le regard sans répondre.

Milo appela un serveur pour avoir la note. Celui-ci s'inquiéta, quelque chose avait il déplu à ses deux clients. Milo le rassura avec quelques mots paya la note et ils sortirent. Sans un mot Milo se dirigea vers la voiture avec laquelle il était venu chercher le Français et alla ouvrir la porte passager. Camus se glissa dans la voiture, il appréhendait un peu, il ignorait les projets de Milo pour la soirée. Et puis il n'aimait pas trop que Milo reste silencieux. S'il demandait où ils allaient Milo le prendrait il mal ? Il choisit de ne rien dire et essaya de repérer la route.

Puis finalement ils arrivèrent, Milo entra dans un parking souterrain. « Tu as put te retrouver ? Tu pourras revenir ici ? »

« Euh . . . »

« J'ai essayé de trouver un truc pas trop loin de chez toi. » Milo gara et stoppa la voiture avant de se tourner vers Camus. « Comme ça si j'ai envie de toi. » dit le scorpion d'une voix langoureuse. « Tu pourras être là en moins d'une demi-heure. »

Camus prit le visage de Milo entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Grec. « Et moi ? » chuchota Camus. « Si moi j'ai envie de toi ? Je fais comment pour te joindre ? »

Milo se mit lentement à lui embrasser le cou de temps en temps mordant la peau laiteuse. « Je vais te donner mon nouveau numéro de portable. » murmura Milo n'arrêtant pas de frôler avec ses lèvres le cou gracieux de son amant. Le souffle chaud fit frissonner Camus d'un plaisir incontrôlable.

« Mi . . . Mi. » Le Grec sortit légèrement la langue et avec le bout remonta du creux du cou jusqu'au menton puis frôla les lèvres. Camus entrouvrit les lèvres et voulu attraper cette langue taquine mais Milo se recula légèrement.

« J'aime quand tu brûles. »

« Je me consume. » murmura Camus. Le Français entrouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore dans la voiture. « Milo, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Grec avant de se remettre à embrasser et sucer le cou de Camus.

Le Français plaça ses deux poignets toujours bandés devant le visage de Milo. « Tu as promis d'être plus gentil. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en faisant tourner la clef dans la serrure, tout doucement il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans son appartement.

« T'inquiète pas. Il dort comme un bébé. » fit Kanon assis sur le canapé se retournant pour faire face à Camus.

Le Français ferma le plus doucement possible la porte et se dirigea vers son ami. « Toi non plus je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » murmura Camus. « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où la lueur de l'aube apparaissait.

« Heureusement que Hyoga ne c'est pas réveillé. Il serait sortit dans le froid pour te rechercher dans tout Paris. » Kanon se pencha vers lui et Camus eut un geste instinctif de recul. « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose trop de questions tu ferais mieux d'acheter du fond de teint. »

« Du fond de teint ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as trois énormes suçons dans le cou. »

Camus se leva précipitamment et alla jusqu'à la glace de l'entrée, il observa avec inquiétude les trois marques très visibles. Il essaya de se rappeler à quel moment Milo avait fait ça et se mit à rougir. Mince, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Aioros l'appelle la marque des amants jaloux. » Camus sursauta car il n'avait pas entendu Kanon s'approcher de lui.

« C'est la première fois que j'en ai. Cela masque bien le fond de teint ? » Enfin, il mentait un peu, Milo lui avait déjà fait des suçons mais c'était plutôt dans des endroits facile à cacher.

Kanon haussa les épaules. « Cela dépend. Il faut prendre un fond de teint qui masque bien mais qui reste dans le ton de ta peau. »

« Je vois que tu es un habitué. »

Kanon fit un petit sourire. « Oui, bien que moi je les masques rarement. J'aime bien laisser visibles ce genre de marques. » Kanon jeta un coup d'œil à ceux de Camus. « Enfin quand il y en a qu'un. Là de loin on dirait qu'on ta tabassé surtout avec tes poignets et ta lèvre fendue. Il te manque plus que le cocard. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre.)

1**QUINDIM DE LA CASA **Petit gâteau traditionnel du goûter à Salvador de Bahia, à base de noix de coco et de jaune d'œuf, parfumé au miel et servi avec de la glace vanille


	12. Un nouveau départ pour tout le monde

Hyoga ouvrit un œil endormi, il dormirait bien encore une heure ou deux. Bah de toute façon Camus ne le laisserait pas quitter le lit alors autant dormir.

« Coucou. » fit une voix douce. Il ouvrit encore l'œil et sursauta en voyant le visage souriant de Shun. « Bien dormi ? »

« Mooui. »

« Salut. » fit une autre voix. Hyoga sursauta de nouveau et se retourna pour voir de l'autre côté du lit Ikki.

« Vous êtes venus tout les deux ? » s'étonna le Russe.

« Bah oui, cela t'embête ? » demanda Shun inquiet.

« Non, pas du tout. » Non cela ne le dérangeait pas, enfin pas vraiment mais il croyait que les deux frères viendraient séparément.

« On est venu dès que Camus a dit oui. » expliqua Ikki. Hyoga eut un petit sourire intérieur, c'est vrai que les deux frères appelaient tout les jours pour les nouvelles mais Camus leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la porte s'ils débarquaient. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, très bien. Enfin je crois. Encore un peu fatigué mais je n'ai plus de fièvre. »

« Nous sommes très contents que tu ailles mieux. » fit Shun toujours aussi polie. Les deux frères se penchèrent sur lui et posèrent leur lèvres à la commissure des siennes de chaque côté. « On c'est tellement inquiétés. » continua le frère cadet.

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, il ce faisait des idées les deux frères n'avaient voulu que faire des simples bisous sur la joue. « On te laissera plus de temps libre. Promis. » continua l'Aîné.

« Oui, on s'excuse Hyoga. On n'avait pas pensé a quel point cela aurait put t'épuiser. » Temps libre ? Excuse ? Epuisé ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. « Tu ne nous en veux pas, hein ? » demanda suppliant Shun.

« Vous en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? » réussit à articuler le Russe.

Shun s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit. « On a eut très mal quand tu nous a avoué que . . . On ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi au début c'est vrai mais . . . Tu as écrit tous les jours. A tous les deux. Nous on t'aimait. Toi tu n'oubliais jamais de t'excuser dans tes lettres. A aucun moment tu as dit que tu en aimais plus l'un que l'autre. Alors . . . Tu sais Ikki et moi on a toujours tout fait ensemble. On a toujours tout partagé. »

« Et puis . . . » commença Ikki. « On préfère te partager entre nous que te perdre. »

Shun rougit doucement. « Mais bon, on est quand même un peu jaloux. Alors on a pas fait attention mais aucun de nous voulait abandonner son jour. Tu comprends ? Mais on ne voulait pas que tu tombes malade. »

« Waouh !! » Hyoga sauta hors de son lit. « Camus !! » hurla le Russe en sortant de sa chambre. Hyoga se précipita dans le salon et aperçut son grand frère sur le canapé entrain comme à son habitude de corriger un énième feuillet. Il se jeta dans les bras du Français. « Vous êtes malades. » hurla Hyoga protégé dans les bras du Français, à l'intention des deux frères qui étaient sortit étonnés de la chambre.

« Hyoga ? » s'étonna Camus mais ne repoussant pas le jeune Russe.

« Je n'ai pas choisi. » continua à hurler Hyoga. « Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de vous deux. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. C'est pour ça. Je voulais que vous soyez heureux tout les deux mais je n'ai pas inventé un plan abracadabrant pour coucher avec vous deux. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » Hyoga se mit à pleurer. « Depuis la rentrée . . . J'essaye de trouver une solution depuis la rentrée. » dit en sanglotant Hyoga. « J'espérerai que vous . . . Vous trouveriez quelqu'un d'autre. Que Shun tombe vraiment amoureux de June ou que Ikki trouve un nouveau petit copain. J'aurai souffert . . . Parce que . . . Parce que je vous aime mais vous auriez été heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'essayai de trouver une solution. Mais vous . . . Vous vous êtes moqués de moi. »

« Non. » cria Shun.

« Si. » hurla Hyoga. « Ce n'était pas à moi de choisir. » expliqua Hyoga toujours en pleure. « Vous connaissiez, vous compreniez mes sentiments pour tous les deux. Alors c'était à vous de choisir. C'était à un de vous d'abandonner ou de vous battre pour me garder. Vous avez fait comme moi la première fois vous avez choisi la solution de facilité. »

« On voulait tous les deux te garder. » fit Ikki.

« Oui c'est ça. Vous êtes encore pire que moi. Vous avez fait ça sans en mesurer les conséquences. Moi je l'avais fait la mort dans l'âme car je savais que je vous ferais souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je vous aimais trop pour faire un choix. » Hyoga plongea son visage trempé dans le torse de Camus. « Allez vous en. » cria le Russe. Les deux frères ne bougèrent pas. « Allez vous en. » hurla plus fort Hyoga en n'entendant pas de bruits. Doucement Shun prit la direction de la sortie, il se retourna et allait se diriger vers Hyoga mais Ikki lui attrapa le bras et ils sortirent. Hyoga en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, s'effondra encore plus contre Camus et pleura de plus bel trempant le pull du Français. « C'est un cauchemar Camus ? Hein ? C'est un cauchemar ? »

« Oui, petit frère. » répondit Camus en caressant doucement la chevelure en bataille. « Demain matin tout sera comme avant. » mentit il. Hyoga pleura de tout son corps contre son frère et fini par se rendormir d'épuisement.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? » grogna l'Italien dans le téléphone. Kanon tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre mais il ne percevait même pas de mots. Masque le voyant s'approcher appuya sur le haut-parleur.

« . . . dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous. » se fit entendre d'un coup la voix de l'adolescent Russe.

« Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ? » s'inquiéta Masque. « Il t'a laissé tout seul à la maison ? »

« Pas vraiment tout seul. » répondit Hyoga. Masque eut l'impression que Hyoga avait volontairement zappé la première question. « Attend. » Kanon et Masque entendirent plusieurs bruits, ils tendirent un peu plus l'oreille. On entendait des voix étouffées, le Russe parlait à quelqu'un. D'autres bruits mais là c'étaient plutôt des déplacements. « Il y a un type bizarre à la maison. » chuchota l'adolescent. « Camus a dit que c'était un ami de l'orphelinat mais . . . Camus ne m'a jamais parlé d'amis qu'il c'était fait là-bas. »

« Où tu es ? » demanda d'un coup inquiet Masque.

« A la maison. » répondit Hyoga étonné.

« Mais non, tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre ? »

« Euh oui, je suis dans ma chambre. »

« Enferme toi. » ordonna Masque.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'arrive. » cria l'Italien sans répondre à la question. Il raccrocha vivement et attrapa sa veste.

« Camus ne mettrait pas la vie de Hyoga en danger. » fit Kanon sûr de lui.

« Il n'a peut-être pas eut le choix. Milo peut facilement le retrouver, c'est étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. » Masque sortit de l'appartement du Grec et prit la direction de sa voiture. Kanon le suivit après avoir fermé à clef. « Imagine que ce type qui est avec Hyoga en ce moment est à la botte de Milo. Milo a peut-être menacé Camus et Hyoga. » Masque roula comme un malade, faisant même peur à Kanon. « Si ce type touche à un seul cheveu de Hyoga je le tue. »

« C'est nous que tu vas tuer. » répondit Kanon blanc comme un linge accroché à la portière.

Masque ne releva même pas la remarque, gara la voiture puisqu'ils étaient arrivés. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que l'Italien avait les clefs et heureusement car sinon il aurait sans doute tout défoncé. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de l'appartement que Masque ouvrit en grand d'un geste brusque.

Un type, Masque aurait dit un mollusque, se trouva devant lui les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Masque l'attrapa par le col et le souleva à au moins 10 centimètres du sol. « T'es qui toi ? »

« Ant . . . Ant . . . Ant. »

« Il va m'éternuer dessus ce con. » fit Masque en le lâchant. « Hyoga !! » cria l'Italien. « Ça va ? »

Il eut un bruit dans la chambre de l'adolescent et Hyoga fini par sortir. « Oui, ça va mais là faut que tu m'expliques. »

Le mollusque c'était presque pissé dessus et regardait avec effroi Masque. « C'est lui ton amant ? » demanda le mollusque en passant de Hyoga à Masque toujours avec l'air effrayé.

Là ce sont les trois autres qui écarquillèrent les yeux mais d'étonnement. « Non. » s'empressa de dire le Russe. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Bah je ne sais pas tu m'as parlé d'un type baraqué aux cheveux bleus courts en bataille. »

« Ah vi. » fit Hyoga nonchalant observant Masque remarquant pour la première fois qu'il avait quelques similitudes avec Ikki. « Non c'est pas lui. » fit Hyoga en secouant la tête comme s'il avait quand même fallut qu'il vérifie. « Lui, c'est Masque, le meilleur ami de Camus. »

Le mollusque reprit un peu de contenance, fit un léger sourire et tendit la main. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Antoine. Camus m'a parlé de vous. »

Masque s'approcha et fronça les sourcils il n'avait pas décoléré. « T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Hyoga ? Je suis le meilleur ami de Camus. Et tu vois il y a un problème. Camus ne m'a jamais parlé d'un dénommé Antoine. »

« Euh . . . !! »

Hyoga alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de l'appartement. « Bon bah on va attendre tranquillement qu'il rentre. »

Kanon alla rejoindre le Russe. « Au fait comment cela se passe avec Shun et Ikki ? »

« On s'ignore superbement. » répondit glacial Hyoga ne voulant pas entrer dans les détailles.

Masque n'avait pas bougé d'un poil continuant à dévisager furieux le dénommé Antoine. « Masque ?! Tu nous ramènes des sodas ? » demanda Kanon gentiment.

« Ouep. » Antoine poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant que l'Italien se détournait de lui. Masque attrapa plusieurs canettes de soda dans le frigo et se dirigea vers le canapé, posant tout sur la table basse et s'asseyant près des deux autres. « Tu vas voir comment je vais l'engueuler Camus. Disparaître comme ça. On dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte des risques qu'il prend. »

« Il n'a pas disparu. » fit Antoine n'ayant pas bougé de l'endroit où il était. « Je peux le joindre si vous voulez. »

« J'ai déjà essayé sur son portable. » grogna l'Italien. « Il l'a éteint. »

« Non. » répondit Hyoga. Il montra un petit guéridon où se trouvait le portable branché sur le secteur. « Il n'avait plus de batterie. »

« En fait je voulais dire, je sais où il est, je connais le numéro. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

La porte de l'appartement de Camus et Hyoga s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dans le salon tout le monde sursauta, Aldébaran entra comme une furie la dedans. « Antoine !! » appela avec une voix de stentor le brésilien.

Masque se leva d'un bond et fit face au colosse se moquant bien qu'il ait plusieurs centimètres de plus que lui. « T'es qui toi ? »

« Antoine !! » appela de nouveau furieux le colosse ayant à peine jeté un regard à l'Italien. « On t'avait dit de ne laisser entrer personne. »

« Mais . . . » Antoine se mit à trembler, à côté du grand, il faisait encore plus mollusque. « Mais Aldé. Ces types avaient les clefs. »

« Eh dit . . . J'ai posé une question. » grogna l'Italien en attrapant le bras du Brésilien.

« On t'a pas sonné toi. » Aldébaran lança son poing pour atteindre le visage de Masque mais celui-ci l'évita. Une bagarre entre les deux commença.

Camus qui avait été retenu l'étage d'en dessous quelques secondes par une voisine arriva. Il se figea deux secondes avant de réagir. Il sauta sur le dos de Masque et essaya de le retenir. Peine perdue, Masque était un peu moins rapide et souple mais il continua de se jeter sur le Brésilien. « Antoine, retiens ton nounours. » hurla Camus. Le Français avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de l'Italien et essayait de se maintenir sur son dos en l'agrippant au cou.

« Mais . . .Mais . . . Comment ? » répondit le mollusque blanc comme un linge et tremblant comme une feuille. Antoine connaissait parfaitement le Brésilien. Comme avait dit Camus, c'était un véritable nounours mais si on le mettait hors de lui, il valait mieux s'éloigner.

« Masque !! Arrête !! C'est un ami. »

« Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. » répondit l'Italien. Son accent dans la colère était fortement accentué et à part Camus sans doute que personne ne comprit ce qu'il avait dit.

Camus voyant que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, surtout qu'il avait lâché prise, ses poignets pas encore entièrement guéri. Il sauta entre les deux. Il reçut un coup de poing sur la joue de la part de Masque et un autre coup de poing au niveau des côtes par Aldébaran. Camus s'écroula par terre en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Les deux bagarreurs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se jetèrent en même temps sur Camus pour le soutenir.

« Camus !! » hurla Hyoga inquiet en se jetant dans la mêlée.

« C'est ta faute espèce de King kong. » grogna Masque.

« Tu aurais put retenir ton poing. » accusa Aldébaran.

« La ferme. » hurla Hyoga. « Toi au coin là bas. » fit Hyoga en poussant Masque au fond du salon à gauche. « Et toi là-bas. » en poussant Aldébaran vers le fond de la cuisine. « Le premier qui bouge ou qui parle . . . »

« C'est bon . . . ça va . . . Je n'ai rien. » marmonna Camus encore un peu dans le cirage. Bizarrement les deux bagarreurs avaient écouté l'adolescent à la lettre et étaient partis chacun de leur côté en silence. Antoine et Kanon c'étaient pressés autour de Camus. Le Français se releva doucement soutenu par Hyoga et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dans le freezer il prit un bac à glaçon et le vida dans une serviette. Le silence était total et Camus jetait des regards glacials à tour de rôle à Masque et Aldébaran. Hyoga alla fermer la porte de la maison, espérant qu'aucun voisin viendrait demander ce qui se passait. Camus se mit à piller la glace en fracassant le torchon contre le rebord de la cuisine de sa main gauche car c'était le côté droit qui avait reçu le coup dans les côtes. Camus toujours furieux se dirigea vers la grande glace qui se trouvait près de l'entrée et posa le chiffon sur sa mâchoire. « Merde, je suis déjà assez abîmé comme ça. » Camus releva son pull et sortit sa chemise de sa main libre et regarda son flanc qui commençait à bleuir. « Merde, Aldé. Milo va être fou de rage. »

« Milo ?! » crièrent en cœur Kanon et Masque.

« Il va falloir que j'invente une histoire qui tienne la route. » continua Camus sans se soucier du cri des deux autres.

« Tu as . . . » commença Kanon.

Camus lui jeta un regard glacial. « Oui, j'ai . . . Moi qui croyait que je ne savais pas mentir. Et pourtant . . . J'ai réussi à vous faire avaler n'importe quoi. » Camus ne semblait pas faire attention aux autres autour de lui. Il se massait sa mâchoire douloureuse tout en appliquant le torchon glacé sur son flanc.

Masque se rapprocha de lui l'air encore plus en colère. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et serra les poings. « Est ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ? » dit Masque contenant difficilement sa colère.

« Il a promis qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à Hyoga. C'est la seule chose qui me préoccupait et tu le sais. »

« Mais c'est lui qui t'a pratiquement brisé les deux poignets. » continua fou de rage l'Italien.

« Ce n'était pas voulu. » répondit calmement Camus. « Son empressement l'a rendu un peu brusque. » Le Français fit un léger sourire. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre aux autres que le statut de Milo importait peu. Il lui resterait fidèle. Sa trahison n'avait été qu'un égarement. « Il c'est excusé quand on c'est rendu compte de ce qu'il m'avait fait aux poignets. Il m'a juré que Hyoga et moi serions en sécurité. »

Masque tourna les talons et alla s'affaler dans le canapé tout en poussant un profond soupir de désespoir. « Je suis toujours contre. Tu prends des risques inutiles. Le scorpion n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'encombrer de tout ça. »

« Nous verrons bien. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga avançait doucement dans les couloirs de l'école. Il était seul, un peu solitaire. Pas forcément à cause de Ikki et Shun. Il arriva en vue de la salle de sa prochaine heure de cours et vit un attroupement. Shun était déjà assis à une table ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de l'agitation. Il avait ouvert un livre et semblait chercher la bonne page.

« C'est cool si le prof est vraiment absent. » fit un de leur camarade de classe.

« Connaissant ce connard de prof d'histoire. Il a prévu le double de devoir pour rattraper ses heures perdues. »

« Ouais mais en attendant cela nous fait deux heures de perm. » fit un autre. Hyoga choisit une table vide et fit comme son ancien amant. Il ouvrit un livre de cours et le feuilleta. Shiryu continuait à être leur ami à tout les deux faisant semblant de ne pas voir le gouffre glacial entre eux. Il n'était pas encore arrivé, il devait être avec sa petite amie, Shunreï ou alors . . . Etant le délégué, il avait du aller à la vie scolaire vérifié l'absence du prof.

« Hé !! On s'amuse à faire un mime en attendant ? » proposa un copain. Hyoga l'aimait bien lui. Il était sympa, était toujours souriant et pensait plus à s'éclater qu'à bosser à l'école. « Hyoga ? »

Le Russe referma son bouquin et retourna vers le petit groupe. « Ok, tu commences ? »

« D'ac, c'est celui qui trouve qui passe après. On dit le thème quand même sinon des fois c'est introuvable. » L'ami chercha quelques temps. « Bon, titre de film. » L'adolescent commença à mimer. Tout le monde se mit à rire mais ils ne se moquaient pas vraiment. Il était apprécié par tout le monde dans la classe.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es entrain de mimer là ? » fit un autre camarade mort de rire. Hyoga avait posé ses fesses sur un coin de table et regardait en souriant. Il essayait de jouer le jeu et cherchait vraiment à trouver ce que voulait faire l'adolescent. Mais finalement ce fut un autre qui trouva et qui remplaça l'élève. Nouveau thème, nouveau mime. Hyoga était vraiment prit dans le jeu comme la plupart des élèves. Il n'entendit personne arrivé derrière lui et donc sursauta quand deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il se tourna légèrement, Shun était monté sur la table, il s'assit en passant ses jambes de chaque côté du Russe il laissa ses bras descendre et posa sa tête tout contre la sienne.

Hyoga n'avait pas bougé, il se demandait à quoi jouait le Japonais. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'adressaient à peine la parole. Shun lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille mais il fallut à Hyoga quelques secondes pour comprendre que Shun avait trouvé et lui donnait la solution du mime. Pourtant aucun des deux bougea et ne donna la réponse. Le jeu continua un peu sans eux. Shiryu les interrompis à un moment disant que le prof était vraiment absent. Ils pouvaient profiter de la salle mais il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres classes. L'ambiance avait toujours été plutôt bonne dans cette classe. Presque tout le monde resta et ils continuèrent le jeu. Tout ce passait bien, ils rigolaient, discutaient, jouaient. Shiryu assez doué au jeu passa trois fois. Même quand Shun et Hyoga trouvaient ils ne répondaient pas, aucuns des deux avait envie de changer de position.

Puis arriva le truc qui allait tout gâcher. L'idiot méchant de la classe réussit à répondre à un des mimes. Il s'était mit un peu à l'écart attendant sans doute le bon moment. Il vint se placer avec un petit rire moqueur et méchant devant tout le monde. Toute la classe se tut, tout le monde savait qu'il allait faire une vacherie.

« Tu dois donner un thème avant de commencer » fit quand même gentiment l'élève qui avait débuté le jeu.

« Ok. Deux élèves de la classe. » fit d'une voix moqueuse le type. Il n'attendit pas de laisser aux autres d'assimiler qu'il s'agrippa à une table et commença un mouvement de hanches obscène. Il éclata de rire devant les visages décomposés. « Vous trouvez pas ? »

« Arrête ça de suite. » fit Shiryu réagissant le premier.

« Bah quoi vous trouvez pas ? » fit avec sa voix nasillarde l'idiot.

« Oh si on voit très bien. » fit de sa voix douce Shun. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui étonné. Il n'avait pas changé malgré qu'il savait pertinemment que leur position était plus qu'équivoque. « J'espère pour toi que tu es encore puceau. » dit il toujours calmement. « Parce que si tu baises ta petite amie de cette façon elle ne doit pas y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. »

Là c'est le visage de l'idiot qui se décomposa. « Hé t'insinue quoi là ? »

Shun fit glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Hyoga. Le Russe eut un frisson cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait mais il réussit à se contenir. Il aurait bien voulu retirer la main mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était gêné de son statut. Shun de sa main libre lui attrapa le menton et lui fit tourner la tête. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et faisant bien exprès de montrer qu'ils y mettaient la langue. « Ce que j'insinue. » fit Shun avec un petit sourire. « C'est que tu devrais demander quelques conseils à Hyoga. Il n'y a pas meilleur amant dans tout le bahut. »

« Vous êtes dégueulasse. » grogna l'idiot.

« Moi je ne trouve pas. » fit un des camarades de classe. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de l'autre côté. C'était un élève qui était plutôt effacé dans la classe qui avait parlé. « Pourquoi ce serait plus dégueulasse qu'avec une fille. C'est pareil. »

« T'es PD toi aussi. » continua à grogner l'idiot.

« Non mais avec Hyoga ou Shun cela me dérangerait pas. » Commença un brouhaha assourdissant ou tout le monde donna son avis.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga attrapa avec force le poignet de Shun qui prenait la direction de la sortie de l'école d'un pas pressé. « Je peux avoir une explication ? »

« Je suis en manque. Pas toi ? » fit Shun. Il ne semblait pas du tout étonné. « Cela fait des semaines qu'on a rien fait. »

« Tu ne te soulages pas avec June ? » La question était cinglante et blessante. Hyoga était à bout de nerf.

Shun prit un petit air réfléchi. « Je ne vois vraiment pas comment June pourrait me satisfaire comme tu sais le faire. »

« C'est fini les petits jeux Shun. Notre séparation est définitive. Je refuse de faire un choix entre Ikki et toi. J'aurai du le faire depuis le début. Vous plaquer tout les deux. »

Les yeux doux du Japonais se plissèrent et envoyèrent des éclaireurs de fureur. « T'es qu'un idiot. Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ? On est tout les deux prêt à recommencer avec toi. »

Hyoga serra encore un peu plus le poignet. Il était également fou de rage. « Et vous allez jouer avec moi comme ça pendant longtemps ? On se tape Hyoga, il est dispo. Jusqu'à ce que Ikki se trouve un amant plus docile et que toi tu sois en âge d'épouser June. »

« Tu as autant de tords que nous. Tu en as bien profité de nous avoir tout les deux sous la main. »

« Ouais. » fit méchant Hyoga. Il le lâcha d'un geste brusque et Shun failli perdre l'équilibre. « Je baisais le petit frère au petit dej et je me faisais baiser par le grand frère au quatre heure. C'est moi qui ait commencé et c'est moi qui finit. Tu peux arrêter la mascarade avec June et te chercher un vrai amant. De toute façon je pari que tu es incapable de bander pour elle. » Il aurait du s'y attendre mais la gifle que lui donna Shun le figea sur place.

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de bander pour cette petite pouffiasse. Ce que je veux c'est te récupérer. »

« Pourquoi, tu n'abandonnes pas comme Ikki. Je ne veux plus être avec aucun de vous deux. »

Shun éclata de rire. « Et où t'as entendu dire qu'Ikki avait abandonné ? » Shun se rapprocha et effleura la joue rougit avec ses doigts. « On attend juste le bon moment pour que tu retombes dans nos filets. » Shun avança le visage et voulu sans doute l'embrasser mais Hyoga se recula. « Au début on c'est dit que quelques semaines d'abstinence suffirait à ce que tu retombes dans nos bras. » Shun fit une petite moue, déçu. « Mais c'est vrai que tu es plus coriace qu'on l'avait pensé. »

« Laissez tomber. Je ne reviendrais jamais avec vous. » Hyoga tourna les talons et partit sans un regard pour Shun.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus à quatre pattes gémissait sous les coups de reins puissants du Grec. Il gémissait de plaisir mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Pourquoi il avait voulu sortir ? A chaque fois cela finissait ainsi. Un homme avait un regard trop pressent sur lui et Milo devenu jaloux comme jamais lui faisait une scène avant de le prendre sauvagement.

Camus avait tout essayé pour que leur relation revienne à la normale. Que leur couple soit comme avant sa trahison. Mais Milo ne lui faisait plus confiance et sa jalousie maladive les rendaient dingues.

Milo se libéra un poussant un grognement et s'effondra sur lui. Le Français s'allongea sur le lit et attendit de sentir son corps se calmer. Milo lui attrapa le visage sans vraiment de délicatesse. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fais mal ? »

« No . . . .Non. » bredouilla Camus. Le Grec fronça les sourcils et regarda Camus d'un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi tu es si jaloux ? » demanda Camus espérant que son amant ne s'énerverait pas. Mais au moment même qu'il eut fini de poser sa question il sut que c'était une erreur.

Milo lui jeta un regard froid et sortit du lit. Il commença à se rhabiller sans s'occuper de Camus toujours allongé et tremblant. Une fois son pantalon remit, il se rapprocha du lit et Camus eut un peu peur vu l'expression du visage de Milo. Le Grec lui prit de nouveau le visage avec une main. « Parce que je sais que tu es une petite pute. Je sais que si je tourne le dos 5 minutes tu dragues à tire la rigaud. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » hurla Camus.

« Tu oses dire le contraire. » continua le Grec avec une voix calme et froide. « Tu te fous de moi. Répète moi pourquoi tu couches avec moi déjà. » Camus écarquilla les yeux de surprise ne comprenant pas. Milo lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière avant de le lâcher. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout les mecs de Paris sont PD. Donc s'ils se retournent sur ton passage c'est que tu les aguichent. »

« Je te jure que je n'ai dragué personne. »

Milo leva la main et le gifla. « Ouais et ton avocat de merde il t'a violé peut-être. »

« Saga n'a . . . »

« Tu me dégoûtes. » coupa le Grec. « Tu couches par intérêt. Je me suis renseigné un peu plus sur toi. Tu as couché avec ton avocat pour qu'il t'aide à récupérer ton petit frère et maintenant tu couches avec moi parce que tu as peur que je m'en prenne à lui. »

« Noon. » hurla une nouvelle fois plein de désespoir Camus. Mais les paroles étaient blessantes et Camus devint fou de rage. « Alors pourquoi tu continues à coucher avec moi ? Si je te dégoûte pourquoi ? »

« Tu as raison. » Camus regarda hébété Milo, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il venait de dire mais le Grec était entrain de ramasser ses affaires. Il attrapa le bras de Camus et le força à se relever. Il lui tendit son linge en boule. « Tire toi. » ordonna le Grec. Camus ne réagissant pas, Milo le poussa jusqu'à l'entrée du studio et ouvrit la porte. « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

« Mais attends ! Qu'est ce qui te pr . . . ? »

« Ne reviens plus jamais ici, Camus. » Milo lui claqua la porte au nez et le Français entendit même le cliquetis de la serrure. Il était nu comme un ver sur le pas de la porte. Jeter dehors par son amant.

Camus laissa retomber ses affaires ne réalisant pas. Il se mit à frapper contre la porte. « T'es malade. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ouvre moi. Milo, ouvre moi. »

La porte se rouvrit violemment mais au lieu que le Grec le laisse rentrer, il le repoussa brutalement. Camus se retrouva par terre sans comprendre. « Tire-toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici ou je te tue. » Camus trembla Milo semblait tellement sérieux. La porte claqua de nouveau violemment et plus aucun bruit de ne sortit du studio. Camus se releva lentement toujours tremblant, des larmes venant de nouveau couler sur son visage. Il s'habilla mécaniquement et partit d'un pas lent.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo était assis par terre le dos adossé au mur les jambes écartées. Sa tête semblait roulée de gauche à droite dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Dans sa main droite une bouteille de Whisky. Dans sa main gauche une cigarette. Un coup il portait l'une à sa bouche et un coup l'autre. Ses yeux étaient troubles et apparemment il ne fixait rien en particulier.

Il était au squatte dans un coin sombre mais cela n'empêchait pas les mômes qui passaient devant lui de lui jeter des regards inquiets. « Il est comme ça depuis quatre jours. » chuchota un gamin à l'oreille de Cassy. « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a parlé à personne. » Un brouhaha inhabituel se fit entendre dans le squatte. Cassy partit voir ce qui se passait et revint en courant. « Une descente de flic. Manquait plus que ça. Cassez vous. » Cassy au lieu de s'enfuir comme ses amis, alla vers Milo et tenta de le relever. Milo grogna et ne fit rien pour l'aider. « S'il te plait Milo. » fit l'adolescent en reposant le Grec beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. « Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant. »

Milo redressa la légèrement la tête. Il fit un petit clin d'œil. « Sauve toi. Ils vont juste me coffrer pour 48 heures. Le temps de décuver. »

« Je t'attendrais à la sortie. »

Milo fit un petit sourire et repoussa du bras Cassy. « Dépêche toi. »

L'adolescent à peine parti la tête du Grec retomba sur son torse et sembla s'endormir. Les bruits continuèrent un moment. Une ombre passa furtivement puis s'approcha doucement du corps inerte. « Aioros !! » cria le cadet. Aiolia rangea son pistolet et s'agenouilla devant Milo. Il lui retira la cigarette qui commençait à lui brûler les doigts. Il retira également la bouteille d'alcool. Il tapota légèrement la joue et Milo ré-émergea doucement. Le flic releva la manche du pull du bras gauche et regarda l'articulation attentivement. « Tu avais promis de ne plus y toucher. Aioros va te pourrir la vie. »

« Il a replongé ? » demanda l'aîné qui arrivait par derrière. Le cadet ne répondit pas vu que cela semblait évident. Aioros se jeta sur Milo et l'attrapa par le col. Il le releva de cette façon et le gifla en plusieurs aller-retour. « Il en a rien à battre de toi. » hurla Aioros. « Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air pour un type qui t'a déjà sans doute remplacer ? Répond moi, Milo. »

Le scorpion réagit. Il cracha à la figure du flic. « Quelle vie ? » hurla t il. « Je n'ai aucune vie. Tu comprends pas. Il aurait put me sortir de là. »

Aioros prit la nuque de Milo et le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il embrassa doucement les cheveux et les caressaient en même temps. « On te sortira de là. Je te le promets. »

« Aioros !! » interpella son frère. L'aîné glissa Milo par terre et le mit sur le ventre. Il lui passa les mains derrière le dos et lui mit les menottes avant de le relever.

« Tiens le coup encore quelques mois. » Plusieurs flics entèrent Aiolia fit un signe montrant que Milo était sous contrôle et de continuer à fouiller. Ils repartirent. « J'irai moi-même plaider ta cause à Camus. S'il t'aime il te pardonnera. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga avançait dans le réfectoire. Il repéra rapidement les deux frères. Toujours aussi complices après tout ce qui c'était passé. Le Russe poussa un soupir de soulagement mais que les deux frères pourraient interpréter par un soupir de lassitude. Il c'était juré de ne plus rien recommencer ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre et encore moins avec les deux. Il était frustré mais en même temps soulagé. Les deux frères lui manquait horriblement mais il tiendrait bon. Il leur fit un petit sourire ironique et chercha du regard une autre table libre. Il fut assez étonné lorsque son regard se posa sur un élève de sa classe seul. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait au réfectoire. Il s'approcha. « Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir où tu attends quelqu'un ? »

L'élève eut l'air surpris mais quand il reconnu Hyoga. Il lui fit un léger sourire et tira un peu son plateau vers lui pour que Hyoga puisse se mettre en face. Le Russe s'installa et attrapa son entrée pour commencer à manger. Il savait que l'autre était pas très bavard mais il suffisait juste qu'il engage la conversation et l'autre se détendrait un peu plus. Mince, la honte. Il était dans sa classe depuis la rentrée et il se rappelait plus de son prénom. Puis d'un coup il se mit à rire. « Pardon. » s'empressa t il de dire. « J'avais un trou de mémoire Cassy. Je me rappelais plus de ton prénom. »

« Pas grave. » répondit avec le sourire son camarade de classe.

« T'es souvent tout seul. Tu n'as pas réussit à te faire des amitiés ici ? »

« Non et je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai assez de potes en dehors du bahut. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en encombrer à l'intérieur. »

« Ah ! » fit Hyoga un peu déstabilisé.

« Enfin, je parle pas de toi hein. Je parle de tous ces gamins sans personnalité. »

« Bah on est passé par là. On a juste évolué un peu plus vite. »

Cassy fit un petit hochement de tête montrant son accord. Il tourna légèrement la tête et se mit à observer les deux Japonais. « Tu as plaqué Shun ? »

« C'est un petit peu plus compliqué mais le résultat est le même on est plus ensembles. »

« J'avais jamais vu Shun furax. »

« Moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas sa nouvelle personnalité. » Cassy lui jeta un regard étonné. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est séparé. » continua d'expliquer Hyoga.

« Dis moi, je peux te poser une question ? »

« A propos de Shun ? » Cassy fit un léger signe de tête. « Vas y. »

« Ça paraît évident mais je préfère demander. C'était toi le dominant non ? »

« Euh oui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » Cassy qui en était au dessert le reposa sur son plateau et l'observa en silence un moment. Il s'assit confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Hyoga se sentait gêné d'un coup. Est ce que Cassy était intéressé par Shun ?

« Généralement je préfère les filles. » commença Casssy d'une voix douce et peu élevée. « Mais tu es vraiment mignon alors si te mettre dans le rôle de Shun ne te dérange pas . . . On peut sortir ensemble. » Voyant que Hyoga ne réagissait pas. « Enfin si ça te dit. »

« C'est que . . . Je . . . Je croyais que tu plaisantais l'autre jour. » Cassy fronça les sourcils cherchant où voulait en venir le Russe. « Quand tu as dit devant la classe qu'avec Shun ou moi cela te dérangerait pas. »

« Ouais enfin plus toi. Shun c'est pas trop mon genre. » Cassy tourna de nouveau la tête vers les deux frères. « Qu'est ce que tu lui trouvais ? »

Hyoga encore un peu déstabilisé par le faire de savoir qu'il plaisait à Cassy eut du mal à répondre. « Euh . . . Son côté nature, naïf peut-être Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Il n'a plus rien de naïf. »

« Oui, il a changé. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. » fit Cassy en le fixant à nouveau attendant sans doute une réponse claire et précise. « Ça te fait peur d'avoir l'autre rôle ? »

« Euh non. » répondit Hyoga évitant de dire que l'autre rôle il l'avait tenu avec le frère aîné. « Je suis juste étonné de ta demande. »

Cassy fit un petit signe de tête montrant qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire le Russe. Il se leva prit son plateau et se mit à côté du Russe. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Hyoga. Le Russe n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'éloigner. « Tu as le temps de réfléchir et je ne m'offusquerai pas si je suis pas ton genre. » Cassy s'éloigna lentement sans même se retourner.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avait réfléchi à la question tout le week-end. Cassy était plutôt mignon. Bon il le connaissait à peine mais cela pouvait s'arranger. Cela le gênait un peu, il avait l'impression de vouloir être avec Cassy juste parce qu'il était en manque. Lui cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

Hyoga n'avait pas osé en parler à Camus qui semblait avoir ses propres problèmes. Le Français avait l'air pas bien en ce moment. Il s'inquiéta quelques minutes pour Camus puis son esprit repartit vers Cassy. Il était de l'âge d'Ikki. Il avait redoubler cette année à cause d'absences trop répétées disait la rumeur. Il avait les mêmes yeux émeraude que Shun mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Cassy avait des cheveux épais noir de geai. De quelle origine pouvait il bien être ? Il avait un léger accent mais tout le monde à l'école avait un accent. Un corps fin et gracieux qui étonnait avec l'air de caïd que l'adolescent se donnait. Quelqu'un de franc et qui semblait intelligent malgré ses pitoyables résultats scolaires.

Hyoga qui regardait défiler la bouche de métro baissa la tête. « Qu'est ce qui te plait chez lui ? » se murmura pour lui même Hyoga. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il avait aimé le baiser mais dans son état actuel n'importe quel autre baiser lui aurait fait le même effet. « J'aime sa façon de me regarder. » murmura t il encore une fois. Le métro s'arrêta pour une énième fois et cette fois-ci le Russe descendit. Il ne fut pas le seul, la moitié du métro était rempli d'élèves qui se rendaient dans la même école que lui. Hyoga prit un pas léger, il suivit le groupe d'élèves qui prenait la direction de l'école mais resta un peu à l'arrière. Il n'était pas en retard. Il avait tout le temps d'arriver.

« Hyoga !! » L'interpellé se retourna. Cassy le suivait légèrement derrière mais marchait plus rapidement pour arriver à sa hauteur. « J'ai presque du menacer Shiryu pour savoir quelle ligne tu prenais. »

Hyoga ne cacha pas son étonnement. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu à la sortie ? »

« Tu ne prends jamais la même et je voulais te voir en dehors de l'école. » C'est vrai qu'il y avait deux sorties opposées ici et Hyoga prenait l'une ou l'autre suivant son humeur ou l'heure de son arrivée. Mais comment Cassy était au courant ? Hyoga s'en moquait un peu en fait. Cassy s'approcha mais garda une distance tout à fait raisonnable.

« Tu avais quelque chose de précis à me demander ? » fit Hyoga l'air de rien.

« Non. » répondit Cassy jouant encore mieux la comédie que lui. « Ah si ! Tu pourras me passer les exos de Maths ? Je n'ai pas eut le temps de les faire. Je pourrais les recopier vite fait à midi. »

« Waouh. Tu n'as pas peur. Je suis nul en math ma moyenne ne dépasse pas 5. » Cassy éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Hyoga observa avec intérêt le jeune homme. Puis d'un coup prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il attrapa avec ses deux mains le pull de Cassy au niveau du col. Le jeune homme réagit immédiatement, il attrapa ses deux poignets et serra plutôt fort. Hyoga fronça les sourcils mais continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Il poussa Cassy jusqu'à un coin sombre du métro et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cassy. Il ne réagit pas de suite mais finalement la pression sur ses poignets se relâcha et Cassy sortit immédiatement sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne. Hyoga eut un frisson de plaisir incontrôlable, renouvelé quand les mains de Cassy passèrent dans ses cheveux et l'obligea à approfondir.

C'est Hyoga qui finit par interrompre malgré son état d'excitation. Cassy lui semblait vouloir continuer. Il lui lécha les lèvres avec de légers coups de langue. « Il faut qu'on discute sérieusement. » dit Hyoga en éloignant légèrement son visage pour que Cassy ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ta condition. »

« C'est sans . . . »

« Cela ne me dérange pas d'être le passif. A dire vrai j'aime plutôt ça. » Cassy allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche mais Hyoga le coupa avant qu'un son sorte. « Mais pas tout le temps. » Le Russe relâcha son compagnon. « Si tu me veux, tu devras faire des concessions. » Hyoga avait cédé aux caprices de Shun et Ikki uns par uns, hors de question de se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

Cassy l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et obligea Hyoga et venir contre son torse. Sa main libre glissa sur la joue du Russe. « C'est négociable, si ce n'est pas trop souvent. Parce que je sens que je vais tout le temps avoir envie de te faire l'amour. » Hyoga sourit avant de réclamer un nouveau baiser.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il avait du quitter le circuit quelques jours, quelques jours de cure. Heureusement qu'il avait entièrement confiance en Cassy. Cet ado serait prêt à tout pour avoir sa considération. Il le sortirait de là lorsqu'il partirait. Il sortirait tout ceux qu'ils pourraient. Encore quelques mois et tout serait fini. Il pourrait avoir sa vie normale. Et même, si Camus lui pardonnait il pourrait réaliser son rêve. « Tiens encore quelques mois. » lui avait répété inlassablement les deux flics. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il attendait cette délivrance mais c'est vrai que si tout continuait à se passer aussi bien. Il retrouverait sa liberté. Mais quelques mois cela pouvait paraître encore tellement loin. Comment allait il tenir sans Camus ?

Perdu dans ses pensées Milo continuait à marcher dans la rue. Sans réfléchir il entra dans l'immeuble où il y avait son nouveau studio et monta les marches. Il se figea quand il aperçut une silhouette accroupie et endormie devant sa porte. « Non !! » murmura Milo. Son cerveau se remettant en marche. Il se jeta sur Camus et le plaqua contre la porte d'un geste brusque. « Je t'ai dit de ne plus venir ici. » hurla le Grec.

Camus avait été réveillé en sursaut. Il le regarda avec son air apeuré. « Milo, je t'en prie. Garde moi. Je suis revenu toutes les nuits. Je t'ai attendu. Reprend moi. » Milo légèrement surpris le lâcha. Le Français tomba à genoux. « Je veux rester avec toi. Je t'aime. » Camus releva des yeux suppliants et garda cette position de soumis. « Plus jamais je ne te trahirai. Plus jamais je ne laisserai un autre homme me toucher. » Le Grec se recula légèrement n'étant pas sûr d'avoir le vrai Camus devant lui. « J'accepterai tout. Je ne veux plus être sans toi. »

Milo s'énerva de nouveau. Il releva et plaqua à nouveau Camus contre la porte. « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Garde moi. » répéta simplement le Français avec ses yeux suppliants. Il n'essaya même pas d'éviter un coup et de se détacher de la prise qui lui faisait sans doute mal.

« Non. » fit d'un ton sec Milo. « Je t'ai déjà remplacé. » mentit il. La tristesse qui apparut sur le visage du Français fit mal à Milo mais il devait l'éloigner de lui.

« Garde moi. Je t'en prie. » recommença Camus. « Même que de temps en temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me moque que tu sois le scorpion. Je t'aime Milo. J'aime Milo, l'homme tendre que je suis le seul à connaître. ». Camus esquissa un petit sourire timide. « Je t'accepte en entier. Pardonne moi de t'avoir trahi. J'avais eut peur. »

« Peur de moi ? »

Camus secoua négativement la tête. « Je n'ai jamais eut peur de toi. Je croyais que mon acte te sauverait. »

Milo détourna les yeux. Il relâcha Camus doucement et prit même le temps de remettre la chemise du Français en place. « Je vis en enfer Camus. »

« Je peux être ton petit coin de paradis ? »

Milo ne releva pas les yeux vers Camus. Il ne répondit pas non plus à la question. Il poussa délicatement le Français et déverrouilla la porte du studio avant de l'ouvrir. Le Grec entra chez lui sans un mot. Camus resta quelques instant sur le pas de la porte. Milo n'avait pas refermé derrière lui. Le Français attrapa son sac à dos et s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga ouvrit lentement la bouche et y porta sa fourchette. Il mâcha doucement et finit par avaler. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Camus. Il semblait aller mieux, une simple dispute avec Milo sans doute et tout c'était arrangé. Camus debout la louche à la main semblait être entrain de retenir sa respiration. « Tu es sûr que c'est toi qui l'a cuisiné. » Hyoga était presque sceptique.

« Oui !! Pourquoi ? »

« C'est super bon. » Camus poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

« Cela te plait ? Vrai ? »

« Oui !! Comment as tu fait ? »

« Euh . . . Et bien . . . En fait . . . Cela fait deux mois que je prends des cours de cuisine avec Aldé. »

Hyoga éclata de rire puis se remit à manger. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi que tu aies fait tout ces efforts. »

« Non !! » avoua Camus. Le Français se servit et s'assit en face de Hyoga pour manger. « Je ne veux plus que Milo trouve une raison pour me quitter. »

« Oui . . . Je comprends. » Hyoga sembla soucieux un instant puis sourit à nouveau à son grand frère. « Je ne crois pas qu'il te quitterait parce que tu es nul en cuisine. »

« Je préfère prendre les devant. »

« Hum. » Le jeune Russe acquiesça de la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Camus. « Au fait . . . J'ai un nouveau . . . copain. Il pourra venir dormir à la maison de temps en temps ? » Camus ne cacha pas son étonnement. Même s'il n'approuvait pas forcément cette relation à trois, il était persuadé que Hyoga recollerait les morceaux avec les 2 frères. Hyoga semblait vouloir complètement les oublier.

« C'est sérieux ? » demanda Camus en essayant de faire croire que c'était par simple curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Il ne c'est rien passé. »

« C'est pour rendre jaloux les deux frères ? »

Hyoga secoua la tête et avec la même conviction lança un « Non. » Une certaine tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune Russe, mais il la fit disparaître rapidement. « J'ai dépassé ce stade. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec eux. »

Camus attrapa la main libre de Hyoga et fit une légère pression rassurante. « Une séparation c'est toujours dur Hyoga. Je sais que tu tenais à eux. Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu . . . »

« Plusieurs fois j'ai failli craquer. J'ai failli retourner avec eux . . . Mais j'ai réalisé, c'est le genre de choses qui finira toujours mal. Ils m'oublieront et je veux les oublier. » Hyoga répondit à la pression de la main de Camus et fit un sourire à son grand frère pour montrer que tout allait bien. « Leur complicité est intacte. C'est le plus important. »

« Oui, je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. Mais dis moi, comment il s'appelle ? »

« Qui ? » demanda avec étonnement Hyoga.

« Ton nouveau copain. »

« Ah !! Euh, Cassy. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus dormait profondément. Une ombre passa furtivement devant son visage. Le Français fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas. L'ombre avança et posa un genou sur le lit. Camus se réveilla en sursaut et faillit hurler. Son cri fut stoppé par une main sur sa bouche, et on le plaqua sur le lit. « Chuuut, ce n'est que moi. Ne réveille pas ton petit frère. »

Camus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Milo le voyant enfin réagir retira sa main. « Milo ? Mais comment es tu rentré ? »

« Je suis passé par la fenêtre. Une chance que tu dormes toujours la fenêtre ouverte, hiver comme été. J'ai vu que ton petit frère faisait pareil. »

« Milo, j'habite au quatrième étage. » répondit Camus espérant avoir des explications un peu plus complètes.

Le Grec se redressa légèrement sur le lit et bomba le torse. « L'escalade de quatre étages c'est facile, je te montrerai. » Devant le visage dubitatif du Français, Milo éclata de rire.

Camus se jeta sur lui et essaya de le faire taire. « Chuuut, Hyoga dort. Ne vas pas me le réveiller. »

« Quand est ce que tu me le présentes ? »

« Quand tu seras devenue une personne respectable. »

« Hum. »

« Bon maintenant, dis moi ce que tu fais ici. »

« Je venais m'excuser de t'avoir posé un lapin hier soir. Tu as attendu longtemps au studio ? »

« J'ai dormi là-bas. Tu avais du travail ? »

« Je n'ai fait de mal à personne mais j'ai été très occupé. » Camus sourit, heureux de cette petite confiance qui se réinstallait entre eux. Depuis leur réconciliation, Milo semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important mais il ignorait quoi. Milo se déshabilla partiellement pendant que le Français était perdu dans ses pensées. Le Grec se glissa dans le lit et prit le Français dans ses bras.

« Tu comptes dormir ici ? » demanda Camus, un peu nerveux.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Seulement si tu promets d'être parti avant que Hyoga se réveille. »

« D'accord. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il bailla fortement et regarda le radio-réveil. Il était encore tôt, il allait pouvoir profiter du Français encore 2 petites heures. Avant d'être obligé de partir comme un voleur, de la même façon qu'il était arrivé. Milo se redressa sur un coude et regarda son amour dormir. Ayant une envie naturelle à soulager, il sortit du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Le Grec alluma la lumière et ferma rapidement la porte sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son amant.

Milo alla devant la cuvette des toilettes et se soulagea, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Avec Camus, il tiendrait le coup pour les quelques mois qui restaient. Il trouverait bien le moyen de convaincre Camus de venir avec lui. Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre. Milo ne réagit pas de suite, pensant de suite à Camus. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était la porte opposée à la chambre de Camus qui c'était ouverte.

« Pardon !! » marmonna une voix endormie. Milo fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix, mais ce n'était pas celle de Camus. Le temps que son cerveau réagisse et qu'il se retourne. « Milo ?? » fit encore plus étonné que lui son interlocuteur. « . . . Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le Grec se retourna pour se retrouver face à Cassy en caleçon. L'ado était étonné mais aussi peu alerte que lui. Il venait de se réveiller et était prêt à retomber dans les bras de morphée. « Depuis quand c'est toi qui pose les questions, gamin ? » Le scorpion avait prit un ton sec, ne voulant pas perdre son autorité malgré la situation. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que Cassy était un des rare à le respecter sans le craindre.

« Mais je . . . » L'adolescent semblait pas mal perturbé par la situation. Milo aussi mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Bon, je te retourne la question. »

Cassy jeta un petit coup d'œil de la chambre dont il sortait à peine. « Bah . . . » Cassy eut l'air de se reprendre, retrouvant sa confiance. « Je suis venu bosser une devoir avec un copain de classe. C'était plus pratique que je reste dormir. »

« Vraiment ? » Milo avança lentement près de l'adolescent et regarda la chambre presque entièrement plongée dans le noir. Un rayon de lune éclairait une petite partie d'un dos nu. Hyoga paisiblement allongé sur le ventre dormait du sommeil du juste, couvert à peine d'un drap au niveau de la taille. Milo ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il se pencha à l'oreille de Cassy. « Dis donc. Vous remuez beaucoup dans votre sommeil tout les deux. » Cassy se contenta de le fixer, essayant de rester impassible. « Je trouve que Hyoga est beaucoup trop mignon pour être un simple copain de classe. »

« Tu le connais ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

« Hum, non. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Camus ne semble pas disposé à me le présenter. » Milo fit une pause. « . . . Pour le moment. »

« J'aurai jamais cru te trouver ici. Euh Milo . . . On peut éviter d'en parler . . . »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Idem pour moi. » Cassy fit un petit hochement de tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. « Par contre il faut que je te parle. »

« De . . . ? »

« Milo ? » appela une voix endormie. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Le Grec se retourna vers la chambre de Camus mais pratiquement en même temps.

« Cassy ? » appela Hyoga, tout aussi endormi.

Milo envoya un regard complice à l'adolescent. « On en parlera plus tard. Retourne auprès de ton copain de classe. » Le Grec fit un petit clin d'œil à Cassy pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre.)


	13. Révélations

La plénitude, c'était un peu l'état d'esprit de Camus. Il chevauchait un magnifique cheval à la robe crème, Milo ouvrait la marche sur son cheval d'une robe marron clair, il montrait le chemin. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre eux, Milo redevenait son tendre amant, et même mieux car le Grec voulait se faire pardonner ses légères crises de violence. Le scorpion se tourna vers lui. « Ça va ? On est presque arrivé. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » Camus répondit 'non' de la tête avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient une passion pour les grands espaces, les forêts, Milo lui avait donc offert ce petit week-end rallongé. Ils allaient être que tous les deux, avec leurs chevaux. A faire cette grande randonnée, chaque soir dormant dans un gîte. Ils étaient partis ce matin très tôt et on était en début d'après midi. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une petite halte pour se désaltérer en milieu de matinée. « On est un peu en retard. J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop. »

« De qui parles tu ? » demanda le Français juste curieux.

Milo ne répondit pas. Il semblait concentrer sur les bruits de la forêt. Puis sans prévenir le Grec bifurqua, quittant le chemin banalisé et fit un signe à Camus pour qu'il suive. Milo semblait très concentré, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui. Camus respecta le silence qu'avait installé Milo, s'il était si concentré c'est qu'il y avait quelque d'important. Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la forêt, Camus essaya de réprimer l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. « On est presque arrivé. » dit doucement le Grec ne se tournant pas pour autant vers lui.

« Arrivé où ? »

« Chez moi. » répondit simplement Milo. Un mur en pierre apparut dans leur champ de vision. Milo le longea sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Camus resta à suivre silencieux, il ignorait que Milo avait l'intention de l'amener dans un lieu qu'il considérait comme chez lui. Milo finit par descendre de son cheval et Camus l'imita. Tenant les rênes de leur chevaux, ils continuèrent à longer le muret jusqu'à ce que Milo trouve caché dans le lierre une petite porte. Les chevaux allaient passer tout juste. Le Grec sortit une grosse clef rouillée de son sac et ouvrit la porte. Ils passèrent silencieusement et Milo referma derrière eux.

Camus observa en attendant le lieu où il se trouvait. Une sorte d'immense park. « C'est chez toi ici ? »

« C'est la maison de campagne de mes parents. » Camus ne demanda plus rien, il attendrait que Milo devienne plus loquace, peut être que le Grec préférait qu'ils soient arrivés.

Milo remonta à cheval et encore une fois Camus l'imita. Ils avancèrent au petit trot sur encore au moins 2 Kms avant d'apercevoir la maison, disons un petit château plus précisément. Une grande maison de campagne, avec des écuries, Milo les dirigea d'ailleurs immédiatement là. Ils descellèrent et donnèrent à manger et à boire aux chevaux, puis Milo le tira vers la maison.

Où le Grec l'emmenait il donc ? Son attitude était quand même surprenante. Il semblait tendu tout en étant extrêmement excité. Camus commença à s'inquiéter, pas qu'il avait peur de représailles pour tout ce qui c'était passé mais pour que Milo l'emmène dans un endroit aussi secret, qu'avait il d'aussi précieux à cacher ? « Milo ? Ne veux tu pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Je vais enfin pouvoir vous présenter. C'est génial non ? »

« Euh, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

« Bah non, c'est une surprise. »

« Ils savent pour . . . »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils savent pour tout. » Milo continua à le tirer. Camus ne faisait pas vraiment de résistance mais il commençait à être nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer les parents du Grec. « Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les aient pas vu. C'est trop dangereux. »

Ils montèrent les marches extérieures, et Milo poussa la grande porte sans même frapper. « Maman !! » cria immédiatement le scorpion.

« Ah bah vous voilà enfin. » fit une faible voix. Une femme d'un âge mur aux cheveux gris et avec un visage quelque peu sévère mais un grand sourire, apparut au pas d'une porte sur la droite. « On pensait que tu avais perdu le chemin tellement cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. » Milo lâcha Camus et se jeta dans les bras de la femme qui faisait plus d'une tête de moins que son fils. La femme prit Milo dans ses bras comme si ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. « Alors ? Pas de soucis ? » demanda t elle doucement.

« Non, aucun. » répondit calmement Milo en se lovant dans les bras précieux pour lui. Le Grec réagit enfin, il se détacha de sa mère et revint vers Camus pour lui attraper à nouveau le bras et le mener vers la femme. « Je te présente Camus. »

« Enchanté, Milo m'a tellement parlé de vous. »

« Bonjour ! » répondit poliment le Français peu à l'aise. « Je suis au regret de vous dire que Milo ne parle jamais de sa famille. »

La femme sourit plus tendrement. « C'est par précaution. »

Milo s'excitait de plus en plus. Il avait l'air d'être incapable de tenir en place. « Et papa ? »

« Il est en haut avec tes frères. »

« Tes . . . . ? » Camus n'eut pas le temps de dire plus. Il fut tiré brusquement, au point qu'il eut l'impression que Milo allait lui arracher le bras. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers et à nouveau sans frapper le scorpion entra comme une furie dans un bureau passablement grand. Camus n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que l'homme derrière le bureau il l'avait déjà vu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, que quelqu'un se jeta sur Milo. Camus fit un bond de recul, se collant au mur. « Ce . . . Ce . . . » Complètement perdu, il cru être tombé dans un cauchemar, un de ses pires cauchemars.

« Alors comme ça on fait poireauter ses grands frères. » fit celui qui c'était jeté sur le scorpion. Camus les fixa un instant. Les deux se bagarraient ouvertement mais il fallut un long moment à Camus pour réaliser que . . . .

« Oh allez vous chamailler dehors. » fit de sa voix puissante le père derrière son bureau.

« Aio . . . Aiolia ? » Les deux bagarreurs maintenant à terre, stoppèrent un instant et redressèrent la tête vers lui.

« Salut Camus !! » En voyant l'étonnement le plus total chez le français il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête vers Milo. « Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Tu avais dit que tu lui expliquerais. »

« Bah . . . C'est mieux de lui expliquer maintenant, non ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga rentrait tranquillement à l'appartement, plutôt content de sa journée en compagnie de Cassy. Il n'y avait pas à dire sortir avec une seule personne c'était plutôt agréable. Et Cassy était de bonne compagnie. Ils avaient passé une super après-midi. Mais bon apparemment Cassy avait un boulot le soir, il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. En tout cas une chose était sûr il semblait occupé pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine et du week-end. Hyoga n'avait pas insisté. Il devait sans doute aider sa famille en travaillant. D'ailleurs il refusait de parler de sa famille. Il devait être un peu gêné de parler de ça.

Camus partit en long week-end en amoureux avec Milo, ce soir il avait l'appartement pour lui tout seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. Sortir un truc du frigo et regarder un film à la télé. Il sortait beaucoup moins depuis qu'il n'était plus avec les deux frères. C'est vrai qu'avant il avait quasiment toutes ses soirées prises. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à ça. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à ça.

Un bras se tendit vers lui sur le côté, mais il ne l'aperçut que quand on lui attrapa le poignet, sans faire mal, et qu'on le tira. « Ikki ?? »

« Salut Hyoga. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'ai suivit toute la journée. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Cela fait deux semaines que je te suis, Hyoga. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hyoga d'un geste brusque se dégagea. « Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à comprendre quand on te dit que c'est fini. »

« Calme toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer alors. Je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu que tu fais avec Shun. »

« Je ne joue aucun jeu avec Shun. Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça pour toi ? »

« Pour moi ? » Hyoga fut d'abord étonné, puis la colère revint. « Arrête d'inventer n'importe quoi. »

« Mais . . . Hyoga, quoi qu'il c'est passé entre nous, tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime toujours ? »

« Je peux le comprendre. » se calma le jeune Russe. « Mais par respect pour Shun et par amour pour moi tu dois respecter mon choix. »

« Je le respecte. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te demander de ressortir avec moi. »

« Pourquoi es tu là alors ? Et pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Est-ce que tu serais encore prêt à me faire confiance ? »

Hyoga eut un temps d'hésitation. Un temps où il resta les yeux rivés dans ceux du Japonais. « Oui !! »

« Cassy est dangereux. » expliqua Ikki sans tourner autour du pot. « Je n'étais pas là quand tu as été attaqué mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est le chef de la bande qui s'en prenait à Shun. »

Hyoga tomba des nus. « Tu es sûr ? »

Ikki secoua la tête positivement. « Hyoga cela fait des jours entiers que je ne dors pas. Je m'inquiète vraiment de te savoir avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraîne dans ses embrouilles. »

« Tu sais bien que je refuserais. »

« Mais est ce qu'il te laisserait vraiment le choix ? »

Hyoga baissa la tête et réfléchi un instant. « Je ne me souviens d'aucun visage, juste des voix. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Essaye de mettre de la distance entre vous. Fais très attention quand tu es avec lui. »

Hyoga releva la tête et sourit. « Je ferais attention. » Il repoussa doucement Ikki vers la direction de chez lui. « Rentre. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus avala d'une traite. Il se trouvait dans un petit salon, et toute la famille le regardait un peu inquiet. Pas habitué à boire de l'alcool, il toussa légèrement.

« Cela ne vaut pas la peine que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils pour ce garnement. »

« Papa ! » protesta Aioros.

« J'ai . . . J'ai mis un innocent un prison. Un policier en plus. »

« Euh . . . » Milo s'approcha doucement de Camus. « Il y a erreur Camus. Premièrement je n'ai jamais été flic de ma vie et deuxièmement . . . je ne suis pas allé en prison. »

« Ah bon ? » Camus faillit lâcher son verre, Milo le rattrapa de justesse.

« En fait grâce à toi j'ai passé 6 mois en vacances sur les îles. » Milo éclata de rire, toute sa famille suivit. Camus lui s'écroula inconscient, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Il semble bien fragile ton ami. » fit une voix puissante et grave. « Il a été malade ? Il était plus costaud quand je l'ai vu la première fois. »

« Oui, je crois qu'il a choppé quelque chose cet été. » répondit Aioros l'aîné.

« Arrête de secouer cet éventail devant son visage, Milo. » s'énerva un peu Aiolia. « Tu vas lui donner un rhume du cerveau. »

« Un rhume du cerveau ? »

Camus qui émergeait doucement sentit que le vent frais sur son visage s'arrêtait. « Il reprend conscience. » se cru obligé de dire le père.

Le Français se redressa doucement et 3 paires de mains arrivèrent pour le forcer à rester allongé. « Si j'avais su que cela te mettrait dans un tel état je ne t'aurai rien dit. »

Malgré les mains Camus réussit à se mettre un peu assis sur le canapé sur lequel on l'avait installé. « Non, Milo je veux que tu m'expliques tout. »

« Tu vas tenir le choc ? »

« Je suis assis. »

« Bon alors euh . . . Papa ici présent. » Milo désigna le vieil homme. « Et Maman ici présente. » Il montra la femme assise plus loin sur une chaise. « ont adopté Aioros et Aiolia . . . . »

« Tu racontes mal. » l'interrompit Aiolia. Le jeune flic s'approcha de Camus. « Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants alors ils nous ont adoptés. Ils sont venus nous chercher en Grèce. Malheureusement dans leur bagage et à leur insu cette chose qui à l'époque avait à peine trois ans c'est glissé dans leur voiture qui nous ramenait tous en France. »

« Dis oh !! »

« C'était déjà une petite teigne à l'époque. »

« Aioros n'en rajoute pas. » Il y eut un petit silence car quelque soit leur caractère apparemment les trois frères, respectait beaucoup leur père.

« Nous avons découvert Milo quelques jours après notre retour. Il volait des pommes dans notre verger. » Ses fils s'étant tus, c'était la mère qui prenait le relais. « Mon mari à du lui faire la chasse pendant plus de quatre heures avec trois de nos serviteurs avant qu'on arrive à le capturer. »

« Mais . . . » Camus ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils se sentaient tous obligés de raconter l'histoire depuis si loin.

« Tu peux donc t'imaginer à quel point Milo est incontrôlable et surtout il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. » ajouta l'aîné des frères.

« Nous n'avons pas hésité une seconde à l'adopter. » précisa quand même la mère. « Ils étaient si pleins de vie tous les trois, et ils s'entendent si bien. »

Camus ne put cacher son étonnement, le père s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un verre plein qu'il prit sans réfléchir, le portant rapidement à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. « Tu étais orphelin, toi aussi ? » Il fallait qu'il demande à Milo.

« Sans doute. On n'a jamais pu retrouver mes parents biologiques et Aioros affirme que j'étais dans leur orphelinat. »

« Je m'en rappel très bien. Tu n'arrêtais pas de venir me casser les pieds. » Milo tira la langue comme un enfant.

« En tout cas nous étions très heureux. Aioros plus âgé a de suite voulu suivre les traces de son père et devenir policier. Les deux lutins étaient des enfants sans histoire et à mon plus grand étonnement de bons élèves à l'école. »

« Arrête de nous appeler lutins maman. On a passé l'âge. »

La vieille femme sourit à Aiolia qui venait de dire ça. « Turbulents comme ils étaient c'était on peut dire exceptionnel qu'il réussissent à l'école. »

« Bah on arrivait à suivre. » précisa Milo. « Quand la maîtresse ne nous mettait pas à côté. » Même le père qui semblait bien sévère sourit à la phrase du cadet.

« Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire sur leur enfance. » précisa le père. « Maintenant il faut que nous vous expliquions la raison de la situation actuelle. »

« Par vengeance et sans demander notre avis Milo c'est enrôlé du mauvais côté. »

« Aioros !! » s'offusqua légèrement la mère. « Ne simplifie pas les choses ainsi. »

« Cela n'a aucun intérêt de reparler de ça. » répondit Aioros s'assombrissant.

« Camus à le droit de savoir pourquoi Milo a fait ce choix. »

Aioros de plus en plus grave haussa les épaules et alla se mettre dans un coin du salon. Milo lui s'assit à côté de Camus et parla bas comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Aioros entende. « Aioros a été trahi par son coéquipier. Il a failli être tué. »

Le Français se tourna vers l'aîné et demanda à Milo. « Aphrodite ? »

Milo répondit par la négative. « Aphrodite n'est qu'un pion, une tour à la rigueur. J'ai plus d'influence que lui. »

« Milo, on dit que tu as de l'influence dans tous les gangs de Paris. » Camus faisait attention de ne pas se trahir malgré tout. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

« A peu près oui, mais c'est mon but. »

« Pourquoi un tel but ? »

« Je veux faire payer celui qui a obligé le coéquipier à trahir Aioros, qui a failli le tuer. Je veux faire payer à ce type qui a gâché la vie de milliers de personnes. »

« Et voilà. » Aioros revint vers eux rapidement et s'énervant. « On ne peut pas le raisonner. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, il était déjà à la botte de cet Aphrodite là. »

« Grâce à moi, on pourrait . . . »

« Mais à quel prix Milo ? » s'écria Aioros presque hors de lui. « Tu risques ta vie tous les jours. Si quelqu'un apprend le lien que nous avons tu es mort, toute la famille va être en danger et . . . tu risques de mettre Camus et sa famille en danger également. »

« Personne ne sait qui je suis réellement. Quand à Camus . . . ce n'est qu'un petit traducteur duquel je me suis entiché, il n'a aucun intérêt. »

« On se calme. » recommença la voix grave du père. « Ce qui est fait est fait. Cela fait 4 ans que Milo est là-dedans, nous n'approuvons pas sa décision mais nous nous devons de le soutenir jusqu'au bout. »

Milo serra avec force et beaucoup d'amour les mains de Camus. « Quelques mois, Camus. Cela ne va durer encore que quelques mois. J'ai quasiment atteint mon but. Si je contrôle tous les gangs de Paris c'est pour les détruire. J'en prend le contrôle et . . . après . . . . »

« Ton but est complètement utopique Milo. Un gang disparaît aujourd'hui il y en a deux demain. »

« Pas si je suis le chef, Aioros. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la pagaille que je peux mettre dans ces organisations. Demain je peux stopper l'approvisionnement pour des semaines. »

« Mais, Milo !! Te venger du coéquipier d'Aioros ne te suffit pas ? » Déjà que Camus avait du mal avec le concept de la vengeance, bien qu'il ait fait la même chose pour Hyoga, mais le scorpion était allé tellement loin pour venger son frère, c'était incompréhensible.

« Mon coéquipier n'y était pour rien. Toute sa vie a été détruite à cause de cet incident. Il a tout perdu. »

« Je vais encore le voir de temps en temps. A part toi maintenant c'est le seul en dehors de la famille qui est au courant. »

Camus baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Il apprenait trop choses en si peu de temps. Pourtant la plupart des aveux étaient un soulagement pour Camus, mais il avait encore du mal à croire à tout. Cela semblait presque trop beau. Il réalisait également, il réalisait les risques que Milo prenait et cela l'horrifiait.

« Allons dîner tranquillement. » proposa le père. « Nous avons tout le week-end pour parler. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus allongé dans le lit contre Milo avait fermé les yeux mais ne dormait pas. Il était tard dans la nuit mais ils avaient discuté une grande partie de la soirée avec la famille, et la nuit tous les deux.

« Alors en fait tu fais parti des gentils. » murmura le français.

Milo déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je t'avais dit que c'était plus compliqué que ce que tu pouvais imaginer. »

« Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir trahi. J'avais du mal à ne pas me sentir coupable alors que je te croyais coupable mais maintenant que je sais que . . . . »

« Chuutt, ne pense plus à ça. C'est du passé, et surtout je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin je ne t'en veux plus. » Camus eut un petit sourire que Milo ne put voir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passera dans quelques mois ? Quand tu auras atteint ton but ? »

« Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, et je tiendrai le coup grâce à toi. Je voulais que tu saches la vérité sur moi. Je voulais qu'on puisse avoir confiance entièrement l'un et l'autre. »

« Oui, je comprends. C'est ce que je veux également. »

« Camus, les prochains mois vont être très durs. Ce sont les derniers mois, nous ne pourrons pas nous voir, beaucoup moins en tout cas. »

Camus se redressa et se mit sur le corps de Milo. « Je t'attendrai. J'attendrai que tu aies fais ça. Je t'approuve. J'ai confiance en toi. J'attendrai des mois, des années s'il le faut. »

Milo glissa une main sur la joue du Français, son autre main glissa sur la hanche ferme. « Merci, Camus. J'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire. Je te promets d'être prudent. J'y arriverai . . . grâce à toi. »

Camus sourit, laissant les mains de son amant parcourir son corps. « Dimanche soir, quand tu me ramèneras à la maison, cela te dirait de rester dîner avec Hyoga et moi ? »

Milo eut du mal à cacher son émotion. Il savait que si Camus lui proposait de rencontrer son frère c'est que sa confiance était plus que totale. Camus tenait à Hyoga plus qu'à sa vie. Il embrassa fougueusement le français. « J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allez Hyoga ouvre moi. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Hyoga !! » Cassy devant l'interphone de l'immeuble de l'appartement de Camus et Hyoga se tourna brusquement à l'exclamation du français. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces mots ? »

« Camus ? » s'étonna l'interphone, puis Hyoga se reprit vite. « Ne laisse pas monter Cassy. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a menti. C'est lui et ses copains qui m'ont tabassé l'année dernière. » Milo qui était juste derrière Camus fronça les sourcils. Voyant que Cassy allait répliquer quelque chose il fit un signe de la tête. Cassy le comprit de suite.

« Et merde !! » Cassy s'éloigna. Camus se tourna vers son amant soupçonnant quelque chose. Il savait parfaitement que Cassy était sous les ordres de Milo, mais . . . Il n'était pas censé le savoir. Quel paradoxe, Milo lui faisait entièrement confiance et lui avait tout avoué mais lui ne pouvait pas encore révéler son secret, c'était encore trop tôt, trop dangereux.

Le Français se tourna donc vers l'adolescent. « J'essaierai de parler avec lui. »

« C'était bien ma bande. » avoua Cassy. « Mais je n'étais pas là ce jour là. »

« Je ne sais pas si cela changera les choses pour Hyoga mais je lui dirais. » Cassy s'éloigna en haussant les épaules comme si cela lui était égal. Camus le regarda partir, puis rentra dans l'immeuble grâce à sa clef, Milo le suivant. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Hyoga était assis sur le canapé et semblait bouder. « Allons !! J'arrive avec un invité et c'est comme ça que tu nous accueil. »

Hyoga se retourna pour voir les deux hommes. « Salut ! » Le jeune Russe sembla se dérider un peu.

« Bonjour ! Après ce que je viens de voir je suppose que c'est définitivement fini avec Cassy. »

« J'en ai marre. Pourquoi faut toujours que je choisisse ceux qui ne faut pas. »

Milo était resté silencieux, écoutant les deux frères, mais il c'était promis, juré à lui même une chose. Il dirait tout, absolument tout à Camus. « Je connais Cassy. Il n'a pas eut une vie facile, tu sais. Il n'a pas de famille, c'est enfui de son orphelinat. Actuellement il vit dans un squatte vers le quartier est. »

Camus joua un étonnement modéré. « C'est un de tes protégés ? »

« J'essaie de les aider. »

« D'accord !! » s'exclama Hyoga. « Mais cela n'excuse pas qu'il terrorise les plus faibles, qu'il vend de la drogue et qu'il tabasse ceux qui leur résiste. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » s'inquiéta Camus. Comment Hyoga savait que Cassy vendait de la drogue ?

« Je l'ai suivit cette nuit. »

« C'est dangereux !! » s'écrièrent en même temps Milo et Camus. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit en voyant les deux amants si semblables.

« J'ai fait attention. Et puis dès que j'ai été sûr, je suis rentré. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes si tard, surtout dans ces quartiers. » insista son grand frère.

« Je n'ai plus aucune envie de sortir. » Hyoga sembla enfin réaliser. « Et alors ce week-end ? C'était comment ? »

« Magnifique ! La prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous si tu veux. »

« Je vous dérangerai. »

Milo eut un petit sourire. « Tu n'auras qu'à emmener ton futur amant. »

Hyoga fit la grimace. « Je vais rester seul pour l'instant. »

« Sage décision. » approuva Camus. Le français une fois débarrassé de son sac qu'il avait déjà commencé à ranger, sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Hyoga. Juste un petit souvenir. Hyoga l'ouvrit avec les yeux d'un enfant, et sourit avec la même candeur quand il découvrit la petite sculpture en bois.

« Merci. » Le jeune Russe la posa sur la télé et alla vers la cuisine. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais ramener un invité. J'ai fait à manger mais il y en aura assez pour trois. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Non, non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne décision. C'était même une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant il était là. Assis dans les gradins avec les autres supporters de l'équipe de rugby, l'équipe de Ikki. Comme tous les autres il regardait l'entraînement. Bizarrement il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, mais il se sentait bien, apaisé ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait être là à regarder Ikki. C'était idiot, il se sentait bien juste à le regarder courir, faire des passes, bloquer, ou entrer dans une mêlée. Ikki ne l'avait pas encore vu, du moins il croyait. Ikki ne regardait jamais dans les gradins. Les gradins ne devaient plus avoir aucun intérêt pour Ikki, depuis qu'il ne venait plus. Avant il jetait toujours un petit coup d'œil, faisait un sourire, même parfois un petit geste de victoire ou une grimace car il avait loupé.

Allez c'était décidé, dès qu'il verrait que l'entraînement se finirait, il partirait. Ikki ne l'avait pas vu, il ne serait même pas au courant qu'il était venu. Oui voilà, ça c'était raisonnable.

Mais non, il ne réussit pas à partir. L'entraînement s'arrêta, les joueurs revinrent vers le bord du terrain mais il ne bougea pas. Ikki ne le voyait toujours pas. Hyoga savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il voulait qu'il le voit, qu'il sache qu'il était là depuis le début de l'entraînement. Ikki ne jetait pas un regard aux gradins, puis un de ses partenaires lui fit un coup de coude et le désigna. Ikki leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Le Japonais semblait concentré, légèrement mécontent. Hyoga ne bougea pas, ne fit pas de signe.

Ikki passa une serviette autour de son cou, et alors que tous les autres prenaient la direction des vestiaires, il monta lentement vers lui. Ikki s'assit juste à ses cotés, et ensembles pendant plusieurs minutes ils regardèrent le stade vide devant eux, en silence. Hyoga se détendit encore plus, même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, lorsqu'il pu sentir la présence d'Ikki à ses côtés. Il aimait sa présence sécurisante. Il . . . l'aimait ?

Il se sentait coupable de penser ainsi mais Shun avait vite fait parti du passé, Ikki il lui manquait encore. Peut-être, c'était peut-être simplement parce que Ikki avait était son premier. Cela devait être ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques.

« Je ne suis plus avec Cassy. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. »

« Tu es juste venu pour me dire ça ? »

« Oui ! » Ikki se leva alors, pas brusquement mais Hyoga sursauta quand même.

« Alors salut. » Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi Ikki ne l'avait même pas regardé ?

Ikki descendit plusieurs marches, Hyoga se leva brusquement. « Ikki ? » Non, il ne fallait pas. Le japonais se retourna et le fixa, attendant simplement que Hyoga se décide à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais Hyoga n'avait rien à dire. Il avait juste voulu que Ikki le regarde. Alors Hyoga se mit à dire n'importe quoi. « Je peux revenir te voir t'entraîner ? »

« Les gradins sont accessibles à tout le monde. »

Hyoga se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il espéra que Ikki ne voit pas son geste de là où il était. Ikki le connaissait bien. Il savait que ce tic était du au stress. « Comment va Shun ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. On ne se parle presque plus. »

« Pourquoi ? A cause de . . . ? » 'Moi ?'

« Non, il n'y a pas que toi dans notre vie. Shun a changé, je crois qu'il ne veut plus qu'on le voie comme un enfant fragile et naïf. »

« Je peux comprendre. »

« Moi aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse de mauvais choix. »

Hyoga sans savoir pourquoi sauta sur l'occasion. « Tu crois que . . . nous deux c'était un mauvais choix ? »

« Nous avons fais des mauvais choix, tous les deux, tous les trois. » Hyoga se sentit mal, prêt à hurler, prêt à mourir d'un mal qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Mais nous deux, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. »

Hyoga détourna le regard, maintenant que Ikki le fixe le gênait. « Moi aussi. » murmura t il. A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, il espéra qu'Ikki n'ait pas entendu.

Cette fois ce fut Ikki qui hésita. « Hyoga ? » Le jeune Russe tourna son regard de nouveau vers le Japonais. « Si ? S'il n'y avait pas eut Shun, tu crois que cela aurait pu marcher entre nous ? »

Hyoga fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que ce serait mieux s'il n'y avait pas eut Shun. Je vous ai quitté justement pour que vous restiez toujours aussi complice. Moi entre vous, un jour au l'autre cela vous aurait déchiré. »

« Je ne pensais pas à quelque chose de si extrême, si Shun avait déjà eut un petit copain ou s'il avait été hétéro. »

« Oui !! Oui, je crois que cela aurait marché. » Ikki remonta doucement les marches et malgré que Hyoga avait espéré ça inconsciemment, consciemment il ne comprit pas. Ikki s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'y crois encore. » murmura Ikki, gardant son visage contre le sien. « Nous deux, j'y crois encore. » Le Japonais décida de ne pas rester, ce ne serait que détruire un bon moment. Il redescendit calmement et repartit pour les vestiaires. Quand il en ressortit, Hyoga s'y trouvait toujours, assis, semblant réfléchir. Ikki partit chez lui, sans même lui faire un geste, de toute façon, il ne semblait pas capable de le voir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe dans le piège. Non il ne fallait pas. C'était fini entre eux, un point c'est tout.

« Hyoga ? »

Et puis pourquoi il se remettrait avec lui ? Il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne lui avait pas fait d'excuses. Ils avaient tous les deux des torts dans cette histoire. Il ferait des excuses, si lui aussi se décidait à en faire. Mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Et puis même si il le faisait il n'accepterait pas. Non, hors de question de retomber dans le piège.

« Hyoga ? » La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Hyoga allongé sur son lit, faisant semblant de faire ses devoirs sursauta. « Mais . . . Tu as tes écouteurs sur tes oreilles ? »

« Non. »

« Bah pourquoi tu ne réponds pas. Je t'appelle depuis 10 minutes. »

« J'étais concentré sur mes devoirs. »

Camus s'approcha et regarda le cahier ouvert. « Et c'est normal que cela fait une demi heure que tu n'as pas avancé. » Hyoga ne répondit pas. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu veux en parler ? »

« Bah ! » Hyoga se redressa s'asseyant sur le lit, Camus se mit à côté de lui. « Je suis allé voir Ikki hier. » Camus n'eut aucune réaction mais Hyoga s'empressa d'expliquer comme s'il s'y sentait obligé. « Il ne c'est rien passé. En fait, je voulais le remercier, c'est lui qui m'a dit de faire attention à Cassy. »

« Je vois. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. »

Hyoga secoua la tête. « Mais je . . . Je crois que je suis encore amoureux de lui. »

« De Cassy ? »

« Non ! De Ikki ! » s'empressa de répondre le jeune Russe.

« C'est normal. Ikki est ton premier amour. Un premier amour cela ne s'oublie jamais, cela reste toujours un peu en nous. »

« C'est horrible ce à quoi je pense. Je . . . ne veux pas recommencer, pas retomber dans . . . Mais . . . »

« Tu aimerais te redonner une chance à Ikki et à toi. »

« Comment . . . Comment tu as comprit ? »

« Parce que je te connais bien. Et parce que c'est normal. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu as assez de discernement pour te refuser ça, par amitié pour Shun, et pour tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux frères. Cela doit être dur pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas . . . Je n'ai jamais voulu les faire souffrir l'un comme l'autre. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors je fais quoi ? »

Camus sourit et embrassa son jeune frère sur le front. « Si l'on avait cette réponse il y aurait beaucoup moins de malheureux dans le monde. Allez, viens manger. Tu dois encore y réfléchir tout seul. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Oui, je sais. » Hyoga se leva en même temps que Camus. « Mais on attend pas Milo pour manger ? »

« Il vient d'appeler, il ne peux pas venir. Après manger j'irai voir Kanon et Masque puis j'irai le rejoindre chez lui. »

« Je reste encore tout seul à la maison ce soir. »

« Tu as qu'à inviter des amis. »

Le visage de Hyoga s'assombrit. « Shiryu ne peut pas et . . . » Ikki, Shun et Cassy avaient été ses seuls véritables amis ici. « Oh et puis ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pleins de devoirs à faire de toute façon. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon alors si tu as mal à la tête tu prends ces médicaments là. Si tu as des vertiges c'est ceux là. »

« Je sais. » répondit platoniquement Saga.

« Tu fais bien attention de ne pas oublier, ceux là. Un à chaque repas. »

« Kanon, je sais tout ça. En plus tu ne pars que quelques heures. »

« Je ne serais de retour que demain matin, mais je ne sais pas vers quelle heure. Cela pourrait être en fin de matinée. »

« Je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul, Kanon. Depuis l'incident, tu ne me laisses plus un seul instant tout seul. »

« Tu es malade. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une nouvelle crise. »

« Je prendrais mes médicaments bien comme il faut et il n'y aura pas de nouvelles crises. » Saga était catégorique.

« Je devrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie. »

« Non, je vais très bien. De toute façon je ne vais pas quitter la maison. Va rejoindre Aioros. »

« S'il y a le moindre soucis tu m'appelles à ce numéro. »

« Mais oui, allez !! » Kanon hésita encore une seconde puis se tourna vers Camus et Masque sur le pas de la porte, prêts à partir. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, pas fait un bruit. Ils s'inquiétaient presque tout autant que Kanon de l'état mental de Saga. Ses petites crises de schizophrénie n'avaient rien d'anodin. Il pouvait devenir très dangereux. Mais Saga prenait le risque très au sérieux et prenait avec soin ses médicaments. « Mais par contre, pourquoi c'est Camus et Masque qui t'emmènent ? »

« On a des trucs à faire avant. Masque me déposera chez Aioros après. »

« Ah d'accord. » Les trois hommes quittèrent l'appartement, Kanon encore hésitant et inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent au parking souterrain et montèrent dans la voiture en silence. Ce soir, ils semblaient extrêmement sérieux. Kanon ne pouvait se détendre et penser à autre chose que son frère, seul pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa crise. Camus lui réfléchissait, se torturait l'esprit. Devait il dire à ses amis ce qu'il savait sur Milo ? Était ce les trahir de garder ce secret ? Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Milo qui lui avait fait entièrement confiance. Masque semblait juste un peu soucieux, rien de bien grave.

« Alors c'est qui ce soir ? » demanda enfin Kanon après plusieurs kilomètres de route en silence.

« Un politicien véreux, député ou sénateur, je sais plus. » répondit tranquillement Masque.

« Ah !! » Le silence revint. Camus à la place du mort, tourna la tête et fixa Masque. Il semblait sombre également. Kanon il comprenait, mais Masque. Avait il des problèmes ?

« Comment va Mu et Kiki ? »

« Bien !! Ils vont bien. »

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas dîner ensembles. »

« Oui ! » Masque laissa une nouvelle pause et Camus cru qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler alors il n'insista pas. « Ah oui !! Je voulais te dire, cela te brancherait d'être parrain ? »

« Parrain ? Kiki n'est pas encore baptisé ? »

« Si, si !! » Kanon et Camus se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils leur fallu un temps de réflexion avant de comprendre. Kanon assis derrière se jeta sur Masque et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Espèce d'idiot et tu avais l'intention de nous le dire quand. »

« Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais connaissant Mu, vu qu'elle le veut vraiment, même si cela n'a pas fonctionné cette fois-ci, elle ne va pas abandonner. »

« Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. » comprit Camus.

Masque se tourna vers Camus et sembla affecté en tout cas retourné moralement. « Tu peux essayer de la convaincre d'attendre ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais . . . . Pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas le moment d'engendrer tu ne crois pas ? » Masque fit un petit signe de tête pour désigner devant eux. Masque voulait sans doute parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire. « Si . . . Si il nous arrive quelque chose. Elle va se retrouver seule . . . avec deux marmots sur les bras. »

« Finalement tu es plutôt sensible comme gars. » s'amusa Kanon. « Et du genre inquiet. On dirait pas quand on te voit comme ça. »

« Mu est une battante je le sais, mais . . . Imaginer qu'elle pourrait se retrouver seule . . . »

« On a tous prit nos précautions par rapport à ça. Masque je t'ai promit que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je prendrais soin d'eux. » Camus sourit à Masque et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Qu'il y ait un enfant, deux ou dix. » Masque sembla se calmer d'un seul coup comme par magie. « Fait plaisir à Mu si c'est ce qu'elle veut et si c'est ce que tu veux. Je serais le parrain. »

« Nom de Dieu. Tu peux pas savoir comme cela me soulage. »

Kanon se mit à rire. « Tu n'avais plus confiance en nous ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Vous le savez. »

Camus se mit à rire également, l'atmosphère se détendait. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Ils se serreraient les coudes jusqu'au bout. « Tu sais après qu'on en ait parlé la première fois, je n'ai pas hésité et je n'ai pas attendu. S'il m'arrive quelque chose tu deviens immédiatement le tuteur légal de Hyoga. »

« Pas de soucis. Je l'adore ce môme. » répondit en riant plus fort Masque.

« Et vous prendrez soin de Saga, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » répondit immédiatement les deux autres.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors ? Ça a marché ? » Masque encore recouvert de sa cape et de son masque, se décala légèrement et laissa Kanon également encore masqué passer. Le Grec traînait un homme derrière lui de façon peu tendre.

« Il est un peu dans le cirage. » expliqua Masque.

« Parfait !! » Milo observa le général mettre l'inconscient sur une chaise.

« On n'aime pas trop ça. Leur faire peur d'accord, mais les kidnappings. »

Milo fut rassurant. « On va juste lui faire peur. Simplement j'ai des choses à lui dire. Où est le Seigneur ? »

« Il cache la voiture. Il arrive. » Le chef d'ailleurs se tourna vers la porte de l'entrepôt dans lequel ils se trouvaient pour vérifier que Camus ne traînait pas trop. « C'est pas dangereux qu'on nous voit ensembles ? »

« C'est sûr ici. » répondit Milo. Il fit un signe à Masque pour qu'ils s'éloignent un peu et parlent tranquillement. Kanon les rejoints presque de suite. « J'ai besoin qu'on me voit avec vous. Et ce type c'est l'idéal. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. »

Camus arriva discrètement à tel point que les trois autres ne le remarquèrent pas au début. Le Français donna un coup de coude à Masque qui eut un sursaut. Il fixa le regard de Camus et comprit. « Pourquoi tu veux faire savoir qu'on travaille ensemble ? »

« Certains sont encore sceptiques. Ils pensent que vous attaquez au hasard ceux que vous soupçonnez d'être dans le trafic. » Milo prit son air séducteur et ironique. « Donc on fait un joli numéro devant ce type, qui va s'empresser de dire à tout le monde qu'il nous a vu ensemble et que vous bossez sous mes ordres. »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

« Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout prévu. Encore quelques efforts et on va faire le grand ménage. »

« Et tu seras le maître du monde. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » Milo éclata de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux et d'aller faire peur à l'inconnu.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je pense qu'on travaille pour un fou. »

« Cela ne fait aucun doute. » Ils rentraient enfin, la soi-disant séance de torture leur avait paru interminable. Camus cette fois était à l'arrière, et Masque comme à son habitude jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. « Comment tu peux être amoureux de ça ? »

« Il n'est pas du tout comme ça en privé. Vous n'avez pas comprit qu'il s'amusait ? Qu'il jouait un rôle ? »

« Peut-être, mais il me semble quand même dérangé. » répondit Kanon.

« Et quoi que tu puisses trouver comme excuse, c'est un . . . . »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez le voir comme je le vois. »

« Ah la la. L'amour est aveugle. »

« Faites moi confiance. »

« On a confiance. Toutes les décisions que nous avons prises, étaient les bonnes selon moi. Mais s'il devient incontrôlable ? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Si cela arrive . . . . On trouvera toujours un moyen. »

Personne ne répondit. Kanon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Super !! Cela fait des semaines que Aioros et moi on ne se voit qu'en coup de vent et j'ai déjà plusieurs heures de retard. »

« Tu arriveras bien à te faire pardonner. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Han !! . . . Han Han . . . Han !! »

« Hyoga !!!! » Camus secoua le jeune homme comme une poupée désarticulée. Le jeune Russe se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, incapable au début de réaliser ce qui se passait. Camus passa une main sur son front. « Tu as une montée de fièvre. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Hein ? Euh, non !! » Camus voulu soulever la couverture, mais brusquement Hyoga réagit et l'en empêcha. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu faisais un cauchemar ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier. »

« Non ! Je ne me rappelle plus. » Hyoga baissa la tête. Il était rouge à cause de la fièvre, mais Camus comprit de suite qu'il y avait autre chose, en plus.

« Tu . . . » Le Français se mit à rire doucement. « Tu étais entrain de fantasmer. »

« Quoi ? Mais non !! » essaya de se défendre Hyoga.

Camus essaya de reprendre son sérieux mais ce fut impossible. Il s'approcha de Hyoga, souleva ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front et doucement lui pinça le nez. « Oh non !! Ikki pas ça. Ne fais pas comme ça. » Camus avait prit une voix d'enfant puis continua à rire.

Hyoga lui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. « J'ai vraiment dit ça ? »

« En gros oui. Je n'ai pas tout entendu. »

« La honte !! »

Camus ne pu s'empêcher de rire plus fort. « Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. »

Camus serra Hyoga contre lui. « Je crois que vous devriez parler. Parler, cela ne peut vous faire que du bien. »

« Et si je craque ? »

« Tu penses que tu n'as pas assez de volonté pour lui résister ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit aussi simple. »

« Rien n'est simple, mais je sais que ne pas être avec l'homme qu'on aime c'est douloureux. Et je sais que tu trouveras une solution. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Sa main glissa sur sa joue doucement, elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle continua à glisser jusqu'à son cou, puis doucement continua sa route tout le long de son bras. Comment pouvait il résister à ça ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il n'aurait jamais du dire ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de lui même.

« Tu . . . tu étais d'ac . . .cord. On doit s'en tenir à ce qu'on a dit. »

« D'accord. » susurra t il dans son oreille. « Je peux t'embrasser quand même ? »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais brusquement il le repoussa. « NON !! » Il devait tenir. Il devait rester fidèle à sa décision. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du corps de l'autre, s'éloigner de sa chaleur, s'éloigner de son cœur et de sa fougue. Cette décision était une épreuve pour eux deux, mais ils devaient le faire. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation normale avec lui s'ils ne faisaient pas ça. « Rien !! » Il tremblait comme une feuille, sa voix tremblait également, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne pleurerait pas, il serait fort. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler, ne pouvait l'empêcher d'éprouver tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent pour celui qui était derrière lui. « Rien ne doit se passer entre nous . . . tant que Shun n'a pas trouvé le bonheur. »

« D'accord. » répondit encore une fois Ikki. Hyoga ferma les yeux fortement, tremblant de plus en plus. Depuis tout à l'heure, depuis qu'ils discutaient, Ikki acceptait tout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il acceptait de peut-être souffrir tout le reste de sa vie ? Etait-il . . . . tout aussi amoureux que lui ? Il avait été prêt à le partager pour ne pas le perdre et maintenant il était prêt à attendre indéfiniment ?

« Je . . . Je ne fais pas ça par sadisme. »

« Je sais. Shun est la seule famille qui me reste et j'étais prêt à . . . lui céder la place. Mais . . . Il y a eut Cassy, Shun a changé. »

Cassy !! Sans doute la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il avait fait tellement d'erreur. Il ne voulait pas en faire une autre. « Ikki, je t'aime. » réussit enfin à avouer Hyoga, mais sans pouvoir encore le regarder en disant cela. « C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas. Si tu perds Shun, je sais qu'on le regrettera un jour tous les deux. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre Shun. » Hyoga sentit la chaleur d'Ikki si proche de lui. Il devait être juste derrière son dos, à quelques centimètres de son corps, prêt à l'envelopper de ses bras si sécurisants. « Mais je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, quelque soit le temps qu'il faudra, si . . . . » Il sentit le corps d'Ikki contre lui, tout son corps contre lui, les bras l'enveloppèrent et il se sentait déjà défaillir. « Si . . . . Ikki !! »

Hyoga se dégagea brusquement et partit en courant. Il fit plusieurs mètres puis se retourna pour regarder Ikki un peu abasourdit. « Je viendrais te voir à l'entraînement demain. Tu pourras venir dîner à la maison. Camus fait super bien la cuisine maintenant. » Le jeune Russe fit à nouveau volte face et repartit en courant sans même laisser le temps à Ikki de répondre.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga était assis à table, dans le réfectoire de l'école. Shiryu à côté de lui mangeait tranquillement tout en parlant à sa petite amie. Il faisait un peu la chandelle mais c'était toujours mieux que de manger seul. Et puis il aimait bien Shiryu, Shunreï aussi était sympa. Ils se moquaient des rumeurs de tout ce qui avait pus circuler sur lui. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir être avec eux.

Deux personnes passèrent à côté d'eux, Hyoga n'eut pas vraiment besoin de les voir pour savoir qui c'était. Shun passa comme une flèche sans lui jeter un regard. Hyoga leva la tête et tomba sur le regard d'Ikki. Ce fut très bref, Ikki continua sa route et rejoignit son frère. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être si dur. Il fixa un instant les deux frères s'installant et commençant à manger.

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation, juste en face de lui Cassy vint s'asseoir tranquillement. « On peut discuter ? »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ikki et le sentit sur le point de se lever. Il fit un petit geste discret pour dire que tout allait bien.

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu m'as menti. Je ne sors pas avec les dealers et encore moins avec les types qui tabassent les plus faibles. »

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Parce que tu crois que tu es le seul sur terre à avoir souffert ? Tu crois être le seul orphelin qui essaye de s'en sortir ? » Hyoga se montra du doigt, montra Shiryu, Shunreï et même Ikki et Shun. « Tous ces gens que je te montre ils sont orphelins. J'ai vécu plus de dix ans dans un orphelinat Cassy. Et pas un orphelinat Français où tu manges au moins à ta faim et où tu es au chaud l'hiver. Tu veux que je t'en montre des orphelins ? Je ne connais pratiquement que ça. Mais eux ils n'ont pas choisit la solution de facilité. »

« Tu crois que j'ai choisit la facilité ? »

« Eux ce battent, ce battent pas pour être craint mais pour être respectés. Ils travaillent durs à l'école pour être instruits, font des petits boulots pour aider la dernière personne de leur famille qui a bien accepté de les héberger. C'est bien plus difficile que de fuguer, de se plaindre sur son sort en disant qu'on fait ça parce qu'on a pas eut de chance dans la vie. Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner, pas parce que tu as fait du mal à des personnes que j'aimais, mais parce que tu es incapable de réaliser que ce tu fais c'est détruire les autres, les détruire et détruire leurs rêves. »

Hyoga ayant fini de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, reprit son repas et ne regarda plus Cassy. Ce dernier troublé, partit sans même avoir mangé une bouchée, délaissant son plateau.

« Waouh !! » s'exclama Shiryu.

« Tu crois que cela a fonctionné ? »

« J'espère, cela a du être un véritable électrochoc pour lui. »

Hyoga regarda par où Cassy était partit. « Faites que ça ait marché. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Masque entra avec fracas dans l'appartement de Camus et Hyoga. « Et un polichinelle dans le tiroir et un. » Hyoga et Ikki dans le canapé se redressèrent en sursaut et regardèrent Masque comme si c'était un fou. « Dis donc vous deux . . . Je croyais que vous vous étiez interdit les papouilles. »

« On . . . . » Hyoga devint rouge comme une tomate. « On a rien fait. »

Masque se mit à approcher. « Tu es quand même allongé sur lui. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable. »

Hyoga se releva d'un bond, apparemment très gêné. « On ne faisait rien. »

« Je confirme. » Camus et Milo sortirent de la chambre, et c'était Milo qui venait de parler avec un grand sourire ironique. « Hyoga ne faisait que donner la becquée à Ikki. » Ikki se redressa et fit comme si de rien était. Hyoga lui était toujours aussi gêné. « Ils ne ce sont même pas embrassé. »

Masque fronça un peu les sourcils. Il avait toujours du mal à être dans la même pièce que Milo mais il commençait à s'y habituer. « Et comment tu peux en être sûr alors que tu étais entrain de faire des cochonneries à Camus dans la chambre. » Camus passa à côté de son ami et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. » fit Masque en mimant une petite voix. Camus ne lui avait pas fait mal, Camus ne lui ferait jamais mal.

« Bon pourquoi tu es arrivé en braillant ? » demanda Camus en commençant à servir à boire.

« Mu a une brioche au four. » Les quatre autres se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas l'allusion. Même Camus commença à se demander si Masque n'avait pas bu par exemple. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Masque s'énerva un peu. « Cela a marché. Mu est entrain de nous le couver. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda enfin Camus.

Masque leva les yeux au ciel. « Mu est en cloque. »

« Aaaahhhh !!! » Ce fut une exclamation générale, tout le monde comprenait enfin.

« Tu pourrais dire ça de façon plus . . . belle. » expliqua Camus. « Mu attend notre bébé. »

« Hé, je suis pas sûr que ce soit le mien. »

« Oh Masque. » s'offusqua Camus.

« Tu me diras j'ai plus de chance d'être le père de celui là que de Kiki. »

« Mais c'est horrible de t'entendre dire ça. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr que Mu serait très peinée si elle t'entendais dire ça. »

Masque sembla d'un coup inquiet. « Tu veux ma mort. Elle est capable de me tuer rien que parce que je l'ai pensé. »

« Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Masque sembla réfléchir un peu. « Parce que à chaque fois qu'elle est en cloque j'ai l'impression que je sers à rien. »

Milo vint le prendre par les épaules. C'était étonnant. Masque avait du mal à le supporter mais apparemment Milo l'aimait bien. « C'est comme ça pour tous les hommes. Tu as donné ta contribution et maintenant tu as juste à attendre en regardant son ventre grandir. »

« Ouais ! J'aime pas trop cette période là. Il n'y a plus que le bébé qui compte et moi je me fais éjecter comme un malpropre. »

« C'est normal. Et puis dis toi que cette fois ci, tu auras quand même Kiki pour te tenir compagnie dans cette épreuve. » essaya Camus.

« Ouais ! » Masque semblait septique. « Il a l'air encore plus obnubilé par le bébé qu'elle. »

« Eh bah, eh bah ! » Camus s'approcha de son ami. « Tu nous as nous. »

Masque se mit à sourire, un sourire presque pervers. Il attrapa Camus par la taille et le souleva. « Ça au moins c'est du réconfort. » Tout le monde se mit à rire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Amis ? Je ne veux pas être ami avec toi. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. »

« Non Shun. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu veux la vérité ? »

« Oui ! »

« Même si ça fait mal ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je ne t'aime plus. »

« Tu aimes ce Cassy là ? Ce loubard. »

« Non. » Hyoga attrapa les deux mains de Shun et les serra avec beaucoup d'amitié. « Shun, veux tu redevenir mon ami ? »

« Non ! » Shun retira ses mains brusquement. « Non ! Être ton ami c'est que dalle. » Shun s'enfuit en courant, Hyoga resta là à le regarder.

Ikki apparut soudain derrière son dos. Il se colla contre Hyoga et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. « C'est pas gagné. »

Hyoga se laissa aller contre le corps de celui qu'il aimait. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Ikki posa ses mains sur son ventre et caressa la peau douce alors qu'il le serrait plus contre lui et que ses lèvres glissaient inlassablement dans son cou et sur sa joue. « Tu n'aurais pas une liste de tous les blonds qui traînent au lycée ? Il y en aura peut-être un qui le branchera. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il m'oubliera. »

« C'est impossible de t'oublier. » Ikki voulu glisser sa main dans le Jean de Hyoga mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« On doit tenir . . . . pour Shun. »

« Je suis capable de tout pour Shun. Mais si on ne trouve pas une solution rapidement . . . Je crois que je vais craquer. »

Hyoga se détacha en attrapant les mains d'Ikki et se tourna vers lui. « Allez va le rejoindre. Il doit avoir besoin de réconfort. »

Ikki se pencha pour réclamer un baiser mais Hyoga s'éloigna. Ils devaient s'y tenir. Ils avaient dit rien, même pas un baiser, tant que Shun n'aurait pas trouvé le bonheur. « Et mon réconfort à moi ? »

« Ce sera ta récompense. Si tu es sage et si tu arrives à redonner le sourire à Shun. »

« Heureusement que je sais que la récompense vaut le coup. » Hyoga sourit à son amant, l'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue. « Les Russes s'embrassent sur la bouche non ? Je veux un baiser Russe. » Hyoga rie mais secoua la tête de façon à dire non. Ikki fit la moue pour plaisanter puis partit à reculons vers la direction où Shun était partit. Au début d'ailleurs il ne voulu pas lâcher les mains de Hyoga qui du accompagner un peu.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)

19


	14. Fin

Bonjour à toutes, et à tous (on ne sait jamais),

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le dernier chapitre que vous attendiez. Il m'en a fallu du temps mais j'ai enfin réussi à finir 'Rêve'. Les excuses s'imposent pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Et aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour tous ceux qui seraient déçus par ce dernier chapitre. Peut-être que sa qualité ne vaut pas l'attente que vous avez eu, mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Je n'aime pas finir mes histoires (Demandez à mes amies qui m'ont harcelées pour finir 'Rêve'), et en plus je fais toujours des fins spaces, ou qui ne ressemblent pas à des fins =____=. Enfin tout ça pour dire que vous avez entièrement raison de vous plaindre. Pourtant moi personnellement je suis assez satisfaite de cette histoire. J'ai passé d'agréables moments à l'écrire, de parler de mes idées avec vous, de me prendre la tête dessus. Il est temps de passer à autre chose je crois.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Venda.

sSsSsSsSsSs

L'interphone se mit à sonner, à sonner sans interruption. On laissait le doigt dessus puis on se mit à appuyer frénétiquement. Camus les yeux fatigués sortit de sa chambre et alla d'un pas incertain vers l'interphone. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Quelle heure il était ? Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge dans la cuisine et alla jusqu'à l'interphone.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Hyoga en se frottant les yeux.

« On va le savoir de suite. » Camus appuya sur l'interphone. « Allo ? »

« Camus ! C'est Aiolia. Ouvre-moi. »

« Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » Il n'aimait pas être réveillé comme ça. Mais en prononçant sa phrase il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Milo ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. Laisse-moi monter. » Camus appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte.

« Bon bah moi je retourne me coucher. » fit Hyoga. De toute façon il dormait encore à moitié. Il n'aurait aucun mal à se rendormir.

Camus n'attendit pas longtemps. Il eut juste le temps d'aller au frigo et de sortir une bouteille d'eau et deux verres d'un placard. Aiolia entra sans même frapper, il semblait sur les nerfs et inquiet. Camus fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune flic le chercha deux secondes du regard, le trouva, avança vers lui d'un pas rapide et lui attrapa les deux bras avec force. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Milo ? » Camus eut du mal à comprendre, il faut dire aussi qu'il tombait du lit. Aiolia le secoua un peu. « Milo !! Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? Quand l'as-tu eu au téléphone ? »

Camus avait eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir. « Vu c'était Mardi dernier. » Cela faisait presque une semaine. Il m'a téléphoné euh . . . Il a laissé un message sur mon portable il y a 4 jours. » Et il ne pouvait l'avouer mais le gang des vénitiens l'avait eu au téléphone il y avait deux jours. Deathmask l'avait trouvé nerveux mais il faut dire que c'était normal. Ils n'étaient plus aux moments des rigolades.

« 4 jours !!! » cria Aiolia.

« Chuuttt, Hyoga a école demain. » Aiolia serrait fort ses bras, mais il ne fit pas de gestes pour se dégager, il semblait si nerveux. « Aiolia, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je l'ai eu il y a deux jours, le soir très tard. » Oui donc à peu près à la même période qu'eux. « Il semblait nerveux, m'a parlé d'un rendez vous avec des types importants. »

« Et ? »

« Il devait me rappeler juste après et il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps. » répondit Camus mais commençant à s'inquiéter lui aussi.

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit . . . . Le problème c'est qu'il a loupé également deux rendez-vous téléphonique avec notre père. On a installé ça, comme cela devient dangereux . . . . »

« Tu crois qu'il est en danger ? »

« Pas forcément en danger mais peut-être dans une situation où s'il essaye de nous joindre il risque de tout faire foirer. Je n'aime pas ça. » Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça, mais que pouvaient ils faire ?

Aiolia sembla prendre brusquement une décision. « Tu peux prendre des vacances ? Hyoga peut louper quelques jours d'école ? »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai promis à Milo de vous mettre à l'abri si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Attends, attends !! » Aiolia ne l'écouta pas, ne l'écoutait plus. Il l'avait lâché soudainement, et avait avancé jusqu'à la chambre de Hyoga. Il ouvrit la porte et même de là où il était Camus vit son petit frère sursauter dans son lit.

« Hyoga prépare vite un sac avec quelques affaires. »

« Hein ? »

Camus fit les quelques pas pour les rejoindre dans la chambre de Hyoga. « Non attends, Aiolia. Nous devons réfléchir posément. »

« J'ai promis de vous protéger. Ici, je ne peux pas, je vous emmène ailleurs. »

« Aiolia !! » Le jeune flic se tourna vers Camus. Le Français laissa un temps de silence. « Si . . . Si je connais un moyen pour savoir où est Milo ? »

« Il t'a donné une méthode pour le joindre même quand il est injoignable ? »

« Non, mais . . . On . . . » Camus jeta un regard à Hyoga. « On peut avoir un moyen de savoir où il est. »

Hyoga fixa son frère. « Cassy ? » demanda t il.

« Ce serait dangereux si tu l'appelais sur son portable ? »

« Non ! »

« Tentons !! » fit Camus tremblant un peu. Hyoga sortit du lit, alla chercher son portable, composa le numéro. Il jeta un regard à Aiolia et Camus qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard et appuya pour envoyer le coup de fil.

Il appuya sur le kit main libre et mit l'appareil à une distance raisonnable de son oreille pour ne pas se crever le tympan. Tout le monde attendit nerveux écoutant les sonneries passer. On décrocha au bout de trois fois.

« Allo ? »

« Cassy, c'est Hyoga. S'il te plait ne raccroche pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« De l'aide mais pas pour moi. Tu te rappelles de mon frère ? »

« Hum ! Je ne te fournirai pas. Tu peux aller voir ailleurs petit PD et ton PD de frère aussi. Si le petit ami de ton frère débarque je lui casse la gueule comme la dernière fois. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à débarquer. Au squatte, on ne veut pas vous voir. »

« Milo est au squatte ? »

« T'es sourd ? » cria Cassy. « Tes copains et toi je vous fais la tête au carré si vous débarquez. De toute façon le petit copain de ton frère on l'a déjà bien arrangé. » Camus frissonna, Aiolia écarquilla les yeux. « Je sais que tu es une balance. C'est toi qui avais prévenu les flics lorsque le gang des vénitiens nous avait mis une branlée. » Hyoga le plus près du téléphone entendit une voix derrière Cassy. Une voix qui semblait lui donner un ordre.

« Cassy, tu veux que je prévienne les flics ou le gang des vénitiens ? »

« Je hais les flics, encore plus que les pds dans ton genre. Ne m'appelle plus. » Cassy raccrocha subitement. Hyoga resta un instant sans bouger. Les deux autres étaient dans le même état que lui.

« Comment prévenir le gang des vénitiens ? » s'apitoya Aiolia. « Personne ne sait qui c'est et le seul qui a un moyen de les contacter c'est Milo. »

Camus prit un air déterminé. « On ne va pas se laisser aller comme ça. Aiolia, va chercher ton frère. »

« Tu crois ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Si on débarque en tant que flic on met Milo en danger et on fout tout en l'air. »

« Va chercher Aioros. » insista Camus. Il poussa même un peu le Grec vers la sortie. « Dans deux heures, rendez-vous dans le vieil entrepôt derrière le . . . »

Aiolia sembla se reprendre un peu. « Comment tu connais cet entrepôt ? »

« C'est pas le moment. »

« D'accord. » Aiolia partit d'un pas rapide.

Camus se retourna vers Hyoga. « Je t'arrête de suite. » fit le jeune Russe. « Hors de question que je reste ici à rien faire, à me morfondre. »

Camus fit une petite grimace. « En fait j'espérais que tu veuilles bien m'aider. »

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Tu vas déjà passer des coups de fils. » Camus partit à sa chambre s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. « Je dois aller faire quelque chose. Préviens Angelo et Kanon, ils te diront quoi faire. Je reviens vite. » Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de protester s'il en avait eu l'intention.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shura se tourna dans son lit et eut un sursaut monumental. « Nom de dieu. » cria t il en posant la main sur son cœur. « Comment vous êtes rentrés chez moi ? »

« Vous avez une dette je crois. Une dette envers Aioros, Aiolia et Milo. »

« Mais qui . . . ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? »

Shura fronça un peu les sourcils. « Vous êtes . . . . Camus ? »

« Milo a besoin de vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le temps presse, je vous expliquerai après. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Aiolia sortit de la voiture sans attendre. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre son frère qui traînait les pieds encore une fois. « Ici ? » s'étonna l'aîné. « Camus t'a donné rendez-vous ici ? »

« Oui, dépêche-toi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que l'on va pouvoir faire. On ne peut pas y aller en tant que flics et . . . . »

« Je sais tout ça et Camus le sait aussi. Arrête de rabâcher. »

« Je ne raba . . . » Aioros se figea en apercevant un homme sortir du vieil entrepôt. Une silhouette qu'il avait connu. Il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser et d'ailleurs ce fut Aiolia qui le reconnut en premier.

« Shura ?! » Aiolia fit quelques pas vers l'espagnol pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. « Mais . . . Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« A dire vrai ? » Shura ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. « Je ne sais pas trop. » Il observa les deux frères. « J'ai . . . J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être fait kidnappé par l'amant de Milo. »

« Camus ? »

Shura fit un simple petit mouvement de la tête. « Il m'a déposé ici en disant que vous alliez arriver et . . . Il m'a volé ma voiture. » Aioros n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en face de l'homme qui avait changé le cours de leur vie à tous. « C'est bizarre. Je n'ai même pas réagi. »

Aiolia eut un petit sourire. « Camus est comme ça. Quand il prend les choses en main . . . » Il secoua la tête. « Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ? »

« Non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. »

« Moi j'ai très bien compris . . . » marmonna Aioros. « Il veut qu'on soit pris de remord et qu'on sorte Milo de là par nos propres moyens. »

« Ce serait du suicide, Camus ne ferait jamais ça. » le défendit encore une fois le cadet.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le petit ami de Milo que tu dois toujours prendre sa défense. »

« Alors arrête de le voir constamment comme un ennemi. Il veut la même chose que nous. Sortir Milo de cet enf . . . . »

Un bruit qui résonna dans tout l'entrepôt se fit entendre. Les 3 hommes se figèrent. « Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Aioros à l'espagnol.

« Il n'y avait personne tout à l'heure. » L'aîné n'eut pas d'hésitation. Il sortit son flingue de son fourreau et passa devant. Il rentra parfaitement sur ses gardes, fit quelques pas et . . . . Il ne vit pas le coup arriver. Son flingue valdingua et glissa à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Nous n'aimons pas les armes à feu. » tonna une voix forte. Aioros aperçut au fond de l'entrepôt un homme seul, couvert par une immense cape. C'était le chef du gang des vénitiens. Un mouvement à peine perceptible sur sa gauche lui fit réaliser que c'était le seigneur qui venait de le désarmer. Son objectif atteint d'ailleurs, le seigneur repartait vers le chef de la bande.

Le général était là également. Il se pencha ramassa l'arme, fit tomber une à une les munitions dans sa main. Il sembla les soupeser et les observer, puis en un grand geste ample les jeta le plus loin possible. On les entendit retomber plus loin faiblement une à une. Le général se tourna de l'autre côté et envoya l'arme à l'opposé. « Hé mais c'est mon flingue. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, du moins tant que les 3 membres du gang ne soient réunis devant eux. Le chef ne tourna pas autour du pot. « Un ami commun nous a dit que vous aviez besoin de notre aide. »

« Un ami commun ? » s'étonna Aiolia. « Vous connaissez Camus ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous avez besoin de notre aide oui ou non. »

« Non ! » fit Aioros plutôt en colère pour son arme.

« Si ! S'il vous plait. » demanda Aiolia en se mettant devant son frère. Le cadet d'ailleurs pour montrer sa volonté de s'allier à eux. Retira sans gestes brusques son arme et la fit glisser aux pieds du chef. Ce dernier se pencha et la ramassa. Il la regarda un instant puis la jeta derrière lui.

« C'est ridicule. Même à vous trois vous ne pourrez rien faire. On ne sait même pas combien ils sont dans ce squatte. »

« Qui vous a dit que nous étions que trois. » Le chef tourna la tête vers le seigneur, 3 nouvelles capes arrivèrent dans le champ de vision des flics. Puis il tourna la tête vers le général et une autre cape apparue. Aiolia et Aioros étaient bluffés. C'est vrai qu'on les avait toujours vus que par trois. Personne n'avait pensé à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être beaucoup plus. « En plus notre seigneur nous a déjà concocté un plan. Par contre il va nous falloir des précisions sur les plans du squatte, les sorties possibles surtout. » Le chef désigna Aiolia de la main. « On raconte que tu les as bien étudié. »

Aiolia réalisait qu'ils avaient une bonne chance de pouvoir sortir Milo. Il s'approcha du gang. « Oui, je peux vous les indiquer. »

« Excusez moi, mais . . . » Tout le monde se tourna vers Shura qui venait de prendre la parole. « Je veux bien vous aider à sortir Milo de là mais . . . Je ne crois pas être très utile. »

Le général sans dire un mot s'approcha et sortit une cape d'un sac à dos. Il la mit dans les bras de l'espagnol. Il s'éloigna et donna la même chose aux deux flics. « Vous voulez qu'on se fasse passer pour des types de votre gang ? » s'étonna Aioros.

« Tu préfères peut-être y aller à visage découvert. » répondit sans prendre de gants le chef. Il plongea la main dans le sac que tenait encore le général revenu vers lui et lui lança un masque vénitien. Aioros le rattrapa mais semblait encore un peu sceptique. « Plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chance d'en sortir sans bobos. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo assit sur une chaise, les mains attachées derrière le dos par des menottes, reçu une gifle monumentale qui fit tomber la chaise, le faisant tomber avec elle. Deux jeunes hommes le relevèrent en même temps que la chaise. Le Grec releva la tête et fixa celui qui venait de lui donner avec un air indifférent. Son visage était marqué, on lui avait donné plusieurs coups et certains bleuissaient ce qui signifiait qu'ils dataient de plusieurs heures.

« Encore une fois Milo . . . Pour qui tu travailles ? »

« Pour personne ! » souffla Milo fatigué et lassé.

Aphrodite qui lui avait tourné le dos, se tourna pour le regarder avec un petit sourire pas vraiment de circonstance. Il semblait lui plutôt amusé par la situation. « Cassy ! » Le jeune homme en retrait se montra. « Tu es un des plus proche de Milo. Je dois . . . »

« Il ne me fait plus du tout confiance. »

« Tu l'as joué en solo, Milo ? » s'amusa Aphrodite.

« Je ne m'encombre plus de personne. Je ne bosse que pour moi. »

« Tu connais les règles du milieu. Tu les fais appliquer toi-même. Alors pourquoi les enfreindre maintenant ? » Milo défia Aphrodite du regard mais ne répondit pas. « Qui tu protèges ? » Toujours aucune réponse. Aphrodite poussa un petit soupir. « Cassy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas aller . . . »

« Tu ne sais pas quoi faire hein ? » le coupa Milo. « Tu es incapable de prendre une décision sans que ton maimaître ne t'en ait donné l'ordre. »

« Tu te crois plus malin que tout le monde . . . Pourtant tu viens bien de commettre une erreur. »

Milo eut un petit pouffement. « Parce que tu as compris tout à fait par hasard que je ne bossais plus pour ton intérêt tu es persuadé que j'ai fait une erreur. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Quand on va savoir que tu es un traître, toutes les organisations de Paris vont vouloir ta peau. »

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le crier sur les toits ? » fit Milo cynique.

Aphrodite fut un peu déstabilisée, mais se reprit vite. « Tu sais que j'ai besoin de preuves pour te discréditer devant les autres. »

« Et ouais !! J'ai plus de personnes dans ma poche que tu crois. Il te faudrait des preuves en béton pour me faire tomber. Des preuves que tu n'as pas, alors tu espères me faire avouer. »

Aphrodite s'approcha de Milo posa ses mains sur les genoux de son prisonnier, et il se pencha, leurs deux visages prêts à se toucher. « Tu te lasseras bien avant moi. Pour qui tu travailles ? »

« Pour nous. » Aphrodite et Cassy se retournèrent surpris, Milo leva la tête, aussi étonné qu'eux. Les 3 membres du gang des vénitiens se tenaient là, devant eux. « Un petit coup de main, Milo ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Aphrodite en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que tu t'es fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs, beauté. »

Cassy fit quelques pas de recul, un peu surpris. Le général ne le lâcha pas du regard, il se tourna même bien vers lui pour bien faire comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de s'enfuir. Pourtant une main gantée de cuir se posa sur son avant bras, tranquillement. Le seigneur et le général s'observèrent du regard un instant. « Casse-toi. » siffla entre ses dents le général. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et tourna le dos pour partir en courant.

Le chef avait fait quelques pas vers Aphrodite et Milo mais attendait de sentir ses deux partenaires derrière lui, sur leurs gardes pour poursuivre. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas. « Plutôt intelligent non ? » continua le chef semblant être plutôt amusé par la situation. « Toute cette mascarade. »

« Mascarade ? »

« Hum ! »

« Hé !! » Milo leur jeta un regard énervé. « A quoi vous jouez ? »

« Quelle reconnaissance ! On vient te sauver la vie et tu nous engueules. »

« Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé putain de m . . . » Milo se figea brusquement, fixant quelque chose. Aphrodite et même le chef du gang regardèrent dans la direction de Milo, mais ils ne virent rien à part . . . le seigneur lui-même, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant son bâton, attendant simplement. Le général lui était plus concentré sur les deux ouvertures de la pièce au cas où l'alerte soit donnée. Milo calmé, fixa à nouveau le chef. « Vous avez été long. »

Aphrodite tilta. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes Milo ? Il n'y a pas deux secondes tu . . . »

« Aphro, la ferme ! » Le seigneur se déplaça silencieusement et alla libérer le scorpion. Ce dernier avant de se lever de la chaise se frotta les poignets. Il avait besoin de se les dégourdir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Dehors, quatre autres membres du gang des vénitiens se tenaient là, sur le qui vive. Le moindre bruit les faisait se retourner, la moindre chose suspecte en position défensive.

« Dites vous ne trouv . . . . » commença un des quatre.

« Chuuuuuuutttt !! » le stoppèrent les trois autres.

« Bah ! »

« Chuuuuuuutttt !! »

« Vous allez m'en laissez placer une. » s'énerva un peu le quatrième. « Il y a des gosses qui se font la malle. On les laisse partir ? » Les trois se tournèrent vers la direction qu'indiquait le quatrième.

« Oh que non ! » chuchota un des autres. « Celui là je me le réserve. » Il commença à aller vers eux, mais un des deux qui était resté en arrière fit quelques pas et retint celui qui voulait aller se battre.

« Seigneur nous a dit de ne pas bouger. »

« Lui je vais lui éclater la gueule, il t'a touché. »

« On lui a promis. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus au volant d'une voiture s'arrêta tout simplement. Ils étaient arrivés, il se tourna vers Hyoga. « S'il te plait, Hyoga ! » Le Français se pencha vers son petit frère et ouvrit la portière. Hyoga la referma d'un claquement sec.

« Non, je ne te laisse pas y aller tout seul. »

« Je ne serais pas seul. Il y a Kanon et Masque avec moi. » Camus jeta un regard à l'extérieur, Ikki qui avait aperçu la voiture arriver, s'approcha. Il se pencha pour regarder ce que les deux frères faisaient dans la voiture. Hyoga avait comme toujours ouvert sa fenêtre en grand, même maintenant alors qu'on était encore en pleine nuit. « Je veux que tu restes en sécurité chez Ikki et Shun. »

« Non ! » Hyoga qui avait fixé la route sans se tourner vers son frère, le fixa enfin. « Si tu m'as amené ici, c'est parce que tu as peur de ne pas revenir. Je viens avec toi. Je vous aiderai. »

« Non, Hyoga ! Ce n'est pas un jeu. Nous allons . . . »

« Je le sais très bien et c'est pour ça que je viens avec toi. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. » Ikki avait tout entendu. Il ne réfléchit pas très longtemps. Il ouvrit la portière à l'arrière et s'installa.

Camus pour la première fois de sa vie se faisait dépasser par les évènements. Il fixa les deux adolescents uns à uns. « Vous allez sortir de cette voiture. » hurla t il. « Il est hors de question que . . . »

Shun qui sans doute était resté sur le pas de la porte de la maison avança doucement. « Nissan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que Hyoga venait dormir à la maison. »

Ikki baissa sa vitre sans sourciller. « Tu restes à la maison, Shun. On n'en a pas pour longtemps. On va donner un coup de main à Camus. »

Camus sortit de la voiture furieux. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit les deux portières. « Sortez de cette voiture. Je n'emmène pas deux gosses. »

« Tu sais que tu as besoin de nous. » répondit Hyoga sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Ce que j'ai besoin, c'est de vous savoir en sécurité ici. »

« On sera parfaitement en sécurité avec vous trois et je veux t'aider à sortir Milo de là. Si tu le perds, jamais on se le pardonnera. »

« Mais . . . »

« Ah non, Shun. » s'écria Ikki. « Toi tu restes ici. » Camus et Hyoga en plein dans leur dispute n'avaient même pas remarqué Shun qui venait de s'installer dans la voiture.

« Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un bébé. Je viens vous aider. » Camus un peu comme un automate ferma les portières et alla s'installer à nouveau derrière le volant.

Il se tourna vers les trois adolescents. « Si . . . vous allez me jurer de ne prendre aucuns risques. On va avoir besoins de sentinelles. Vous sifflerez au moindre truc suspect et vous ne traînerez pas. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi. » se parla à lui-même le Français en reprenant la route.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Shun se pencha entre les deux sièges avant. « Et en fait on va où ? On va faire quoi ? »

« On va sortir Milo d'un . . . »

« C'est qui Milo ? »

« Le petit ami de Camus. »

« Ah ! »

Ikki aussi se pencha et fixa un instant son petit frère, halluciné. « Shun ! C'est pas vrai t'es en pyjama. » L'aîné retira un léger pull qu'il portait et le donna à son frère. Il se retrouvait torse nu mais apparemment il préférait prendre froid plutôt que Shun tombe malade.

« Bah toi tu es en chausson. » Shun passa quand même le pull. Il montra ses pieds à son frère, lui montrant que lui avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler des baskets pour sortir.

Hyoga ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « On est vraiment partis en catastrophe. » Les 3 adolescents se mirent à rire, plus ou moins fort.

Quand ils arrivèrent derrière le vieil entrepôt, Masque et Kanon les attendaient déjà avec Saga. Masque devint rouge de colère en apercevant les adolescents. Presque de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de ramener ces gosses ? » cria t il à Camus.

Le Français fixa les trois adolescents descendant de la voiture. « Le seul moyen que j'aurais eu de ne pas les emmener aurait été de les assommer. Et . . . On a besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller nos arrières. »

Masque s'approcha des 3 ados d'un air menaçant, d'ailleurs Shun recula un peu, se mettant derrière Ikki et Hyoga, un peu effrayé. « Règle numéro 1 : Le premier que j'entends parler je lui fais bouffer sa langue. Règle numéro 2 : Deux sifflements brefs égal danger imminent. On se sépare et on s'éloigne le plus vite possible. Un sifflement long, c'est fini on s'éclipse discrètement sans traîner. Des questions ? »

« Euh . . . Je ne sais pas siffler. » osa dire avec une petite voix Shun.

« C'est moi qui sifflerait idiot. »

« Et nous on vous prévient comment si on voit des trucs suspects ? » demanda Ikki pas trop impressionné par Masque.

L'Italien se tourna vers Camus. Le Français arrivait avec capes et masques. D'ailleurs il tendit une paire de chaussure à Ikki. « C'est sans doute un peu grand mais ce sera mieux que les chaussons. »

Kanon arriva, tendit à Hyoga une crosse de Hockey et donna à Shun une chaîne pliée en trois. « Pour se défendre c'est mieux que rien. »

Camus retira immédiatement les armes des mains des deux plus jeunes. « Ils ne se battront pas. »

Kanon et Camus se mirent à se disputer les deux objets. « Il leur faut bien quelque chose au cas où. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent se battre. »

« Mais si du renfort arrive il faut bien qu'ils aient au moins de quoi les dissuader. »

Masque se mit entre les deux et arracha les deux objets. Il les rendit aux deux adolescents. « Seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'est bien compris ? » Shun et Hyoga acquiescèrent. « Saga ! Cela ne te dérange pas de rester avec eux ? »

« Je croyais qu'il vous fallait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? »

« Aiolia, Aioros et Shura suffiront amplement. S'ils acceptent. » espéra Camus. Les trois membres du gang s'habillèrent très rapidement et s'éloignèrent un peu pour se consulter entre eux.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était eux. » parla doucement Saga en s'adressant aux trois adolescents.

« Eux qui ? » demanda Shun.

« Le gang des vénitiens. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Bah eux ! » Shun et Saga se fixèrent un instant. Ils avaient du mal à se comprendre.

« Le gang des vénitiens, ça fait un peu groupe de rock. » s'exprima Ikki aux côtés de Hyoga.

« Ils n'ont pas choisi je crois. On les a appelés comme ça à cause des masques. »

« Hé ! Vous les avez trouvés où ces masques ? » demanda Ikki en interpellant le gang.

« Le premier qui se marre aura affaire à moi. »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela vient de ma collection privée. »

« Tu collectionnes les masques vénitiens ? »

« Non ! Je les crée. » Ce fut l'étonnement total.

« Et oui, cela ne paraît pas comme ça mais Masque est un artiste. » se moqua un peu Kanon.

« Oh arrête. »

« Il est très réputé à Venise pour ses masques. » continua Camus très sérieux.

« On est pas là pour parler de . . . »

« Mais Masque je suis sérieux. J'aime beaucoup ton travail et je ne suis pas le seul. Tu y dégages une telle sensibilité. »

« Habillez-vous au lieu de raconter des bêtises. » L'Italien s'éloigna en bougonnant, disparaissant de leur vue.

« Il n'aime pas qu'on voit son côté sensible. » expliqua calmement Camus. Il s'approcha des trois adolescents et commença à réajuster leur cape, à bien mettre les manches longues pour qu'elles ne les gênent pas. « Vous restez avec Saga, d'accord ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ne faites rien qui pourrait vous faire reconnaître, surtout parler. »

« Oui, d'accord. »

Camus prit Shun et Hyoga contre lui et les serras tendrement. « C'est de la folie, de la pure folie. »

« Il ne nous arrivera rien. » essaya de rassurer Hyoga. Camus les lâcha vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils étaient bien habillés et sans crier gare prit Ikki contre lui tout comme il venait de le faire avec Hyoga et Shun. C'était une vision un peu comique mais personne ne rit.

« Tu es l'aîné, tu prends bien soin d'eux. » Ikki n'osa même pas répondre, tellement peu habitué à des marques de tendresse à son égard de cette façon. Il avait l'habitude de Shun se blottissant dans ses bras mais de ça . . . . Il y eut un sifflement bref et Camus le lâcha. Il ne put s'empêcher de bien remettre la tunique, même pour Ikki. « Aiolia et Aioros arrivent. Ne vous montrez pas tant que le chef ne vous le demande pas. » Camus positionna une dernière fois bien son masque, fit glisser sa capuche sur la tête et attrapa un long bâton. « Si vous avez quoique ce soit sifflez 3 fois bref, Moi, Seigneur, et Kanon, Général, arriveront en courant. » Le Seigneur fit une légère révérence et partit de son pas glissant vers l'entrepôt. Les quatre restants suivirent de loin.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Hé toi !! » Cassy entrain de faire sortir le plus vite possible des gosses vivants dans le squatte, se retourna. « Toi et moi on a des choses à régler. »

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » Il semblait surpris mais pas vraiment impressionné. Pour lui les trois membres du gang des vénitiens se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ceux là ne pouvaient être que des faux, surtout qu'ils étaient quatre.

« La relève. »

« Alors permets-moi de vous dire que vous ne faites pas du tout crédibles. »

« On va se battre, tu vas voir si . . . . »

« Cassy !! » Un adolescent de leur âge sortit précipitamment du squatte. Il se figea en voyant les quatre capes. « Merde, il y en a partout. »

« Comment ça partout ? »

« Il y en a trois autres à la sortie Sud. Ils ont déjà rossé tout le monde. »

« C'est ça de sous estimer ses adversaires. »

« Les originaux sont assez impressionnants je l'avoue, mais vous n'êtes que des pâles copies. »

« Viens te battre contre la copie. On va voir qui aura le dessus. »

« Personne ne va se battre !! » cria un des membres du gang des vénitiens présents, les trois autres étant juste derrière celui qui avait interpellé Cassy.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je vais l'éclater. » Celui de derrière attrapa fermement le bras, essayant de le retenir.

Cassy regarda avec amusement la scène. « Hé les gars !! » interpella t il des gosses qui sortaient du squatte. « Ces 4 là ont besoin d'une leçon. » Derrière Cassy se placèrent 5 ados à cran. « On va enfin savoir ce qui se cache derrière ces masques. »

« Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. » provoqua l'un des membres du gang. Celui qui semblait le plus vindicatif, le meneur du gang des vénitiens n'attendit pas. Il leva le poing et envoya une droite monumentale à Cassy. Ce dernier surpris fit plusieurs pas en arrières et eut du mal à s'en remettre. Il n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps. L'autre se jeta sur lui en ils commencèrent à se battre. Ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Un autre du gang des vénitiens voulut se mettre entre eux avec l'intention de les arrêter sans doute mais les copains de Cassy l'en empêchèrent. Deux vinrent sur lui et le firent reculer pour qu'ils aient de la place pour se battre. Il fut vite débordé et n'eut pas le temps de savoir comment s'en sortaient les autres, trop occupé à repousser les attaques simultanées.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Les autres semblaient s'en sortir plutôt bien. Cassy avait du mal à faire face à celui qui l'avait frappé mais se défendait assez bien pour ne pas être submergé. Plus loin le plus grand du gang présent éloignait le plus gros des adolescents, qui avaient été attirés par les bruits qui résonnaient dans la ruelle. Il les tenait à assez bonne distance sans trop leur faire de mal. Celui qui se battait avec la chaîne avait une technique de combat bien particulière mais assez efficace. Il repoussait les plus coriaces vers le grand, les autres, il s'arrangeait pour atteindre leurs talons d'Achille les empêchant de se relever dans l'immédiat.

Très vite une sorte de coordination s'installa entre les 4 sans qu'ils aient cherché à obtenir ce résultat. Celui qui se battait avec Cassy était pas mal occupé car l'ancien petit ami de Hyoga avait l'habitude des bagarres des rues, pourtant il arrivait à jeter de petits coups d'oeils vers celui qui avait été submergé au début. Ce dernier s'en sortait assez bien finalement malgré le nombre impressionnant d'adversaire qu'il avait. Avec sa crosse de Hockey il semblait avoir le même genre de techniques de combat que le seigneur, déstabilisant plutôt ses adversaires que les frapper.

Le grand et celui qui se battait avec une chaîne avaient rapidement mit au point une coordination assez précise, sans même avoir à se parler. Ils savaient comment et où pour garder l'avantage à deux malgré le flux de plus en plus important d'arrivants.

Mais brusquement tout l'avantage qu'ils avaient eu s'écroula. Le grand sembla avoir un malaise. Il dut poser un genou à terre. Leurs adversaires profitèrent de l'occasion et se jetèrent sur lui pour le plaquer à terre. Inquiet celui qui était à côté de lui essaya de lui venir en aide, oubliant une fraction de seconde qu'il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec ses propres adversaires. Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son ami qui fut complètement submergé.

Pourtant tout ça eut une conséquence à laquelle personne ne s'attendit. Comme leurs adversaires cherchèrent à exploiter cette faiblesse, ils submergèrent les deux qui étaient maintenant à terre. Cela permit à un autre d'être à peu près dégagé. Il se débarrassa des deux seuls adversaires qui lui restaient et se lança sur les deux hommes qui se battaient presque comme des chiens. Cassy avait réussit à se mettre à califourchon sur son adversaire et frappait de toutes ses forces là où son adversaire le permettait. En réalité la plupart de ses coups étaient arrêtés mais il continuait à frapper sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de le dominer.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser un objet passa devant lui. La crosse de Hockey se posa sur son torse et brusquement se cala dans son cou, lui coupant la respiration. « Arrêter !!!!!!!! » hurla celui qui tenait la crosse de Hockey. Il tira vers l'arrière coupant un peu plus la respiration à Cassy, qui avait posé ses mains sur la crosse pour tenter de la retirer. « Arrêter !! » répéta t il encore plus fort en obligeant Cassy à se redresser un peu.

Si la première fois on ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté, cette fois tous les combats en vu stoppèrent. « La plupart d'entre vous ne savent même pas pourquoi ils se battent. » Il resta derrière Cassy l'étranglant toujours légèrement pour le tenir tranquille. Il fit face au plus grand nombre des personnes présentes dans le lieu. « On est pas venu en ennemi. » Il sembla hésiter puis finalement continua. « On est venu aider l'un des vôtres. » Sa dernière phrase eut l'effet qu'il attendait. Tous les jeunes du squatte se regardèrent ne comprenant pas. « Milo risque sa vie pour . . . »

« Milo nous a trahi. » cria un adolescent tout au fond. Plusieurs personnes se décalèrent s'étonnant d'entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi.

« Non !! » cria celui qui tenait Cassy essayant d'être le plus possible convaincant. Il augmenta la pression sur la gorge, mais relâcha de façon supportable quasiment de suite.

L'ancien amant comprit le message. « Milo ne nous a pas trahi. » expliqua t il à ses compagnons. « Il essaye de nous sortir de cette merde. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Cassy ? » cria un autre squatteur.

« Aphrodite se sert de nous pour . . . des trucs vraiment graves. Milo essaye de l'en empêcher. » Un silence religieux s'installa. Quelques personnes se redressèrent, d'autres se posaient des questions en s'envoyant des regards. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir, ne sachant plus quoi penser. « Réagissez voyons. Milo a toujours été de notre côté. Il nous a toujours aidés et protégés. » Cassy fit une pause, pour reprendre son souffle et peut-être pour que ce qu'il avait à dire ait plus d'impact. « Milo s'est associé au gang des vénitiens car ils ont le même but. La . . . la première attaque des vénitiens était pour venger un gosse du Lycée Macran que certains d'entre nous avaient tabassé car il avait refusé d'acheter de la drogue. » Cassy assez calme s'énerva un peu, criant un peu plus. « Milo a toujours détesté qu'on s'en prenne aux gosses. Rappelez-vous. Il refuse qu'on touche à cette saloperie de drogue. » Cassy se redressa et l'autre le lâcha enlevant même la crosse de sa gorge. « On a fait des tas de conneries et Milo nous en a toujours sorti. Cette fois c'est à nous de l'aider. »

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eut pas un seul mouvement dans toute la rue. Puis avec étonnement, Cassy vit un de ses camarade du squatte se baisser et attraper le bras d'un des membres du gang des vénitiens pour l'aider à se relever. « Il y a mon petit frère qui est en 6ème à Macran. » expliqua t il.

Un autre fit quelques pas en avant. « Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? »

« Rameuter le plus de personnes possible. » fit calmement le membre du gang avec la crosse de Hockey. « Je crois que cet Aphro-type doit se douter que vous ne trahirez pas Milo. Il a du prévoir des gros bras. »

« Je l'ai toujours détesté. » expliqua Cassy. « Dis donc toi, tu ne serais pas de la famille du seigneur ? Tu te bats comme lui. » L'adolescent envoya un sourire complice qui disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Le membre du gang se contenta de lui lancer sa crosse que Cassy réceptionna facilement. « Je t'apprendrais peut-être quelques . . . »

« Hé !! » Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Personne n'avait fait attention, mais le plus grand du gang des vénitiens était toujours à terre. Celui avec une chaîne penché sur lui. « Il a vraiment pas l'air bien. » Il semblait se tordre de douleur, tout en se tenant la tête. Une sorte de grognement sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'il faisait glisser avec des gestes erratiques sa cape à terre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cria l'un des membres en s'approchant pour l'en empêcher. L'autre ne l'écouta pas, il fit de la même façon glisser son masque, tout le monde pu voir son visage. Un visage déformé par la douleur. Saga continua à se déshabiller, tirant sur son tee-shirt comme s'il l'étouffait. Puis ses mains se mirent à chercher dans ses poches. « Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as mal où ? »

« Mes . . . mes cac . . . . » essaya d'articuler le Grec. Il n'y arrivait pas, et ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'elles puissent attraper quoique ce soit dans ses poches.

« Tes cachets ? » Saga secoua un peu la tête, même si ce fut à peine perceptible. Tout de suite les deux autres se mirent à fouiller dans les poches de Saga, essayant de trouver le flacon contenant les pilules. « Tu les a mis où ? » cria l'un des membres en paniquant. Ce fut trop tard, Saga s'effondra inconscient avant.

« Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital votre copain. » fit Cassy qui avait approché.

Celui du gang qui était resté en retrait le bouscula un peu par l'épaule. « Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« Arrêtez vous deux, on dirait des gosses. Il y a plus grave. »

« Vous !! » Cassy désigna quatre adolescents du doigt. « Portez le, emmenez le à l'hôpital. » Il en désigna d'autres de la même façon, annonçant les tâches à faire. Une fois réparti tout le monde, il se tourna vers les 3 membres du gang valides. « On peut leur faire confiance. Venez ! »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors voilà mon cher Aphro. » Le Suédois assis sur la chaise que Milo occupait quelques minutes avant, observait le scorpion penché sur lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne folle à lier. « Ne trouves tu pas ça amusant ? » Le Grec était appuyé sur la chaise. Il se tourna légèrement et fit un clin d'œil au gang des vénitiens, se moquant que Aphro puisse voir son geste. « Tu voulais savoir pour qui je bossais, en réalité … ce sont eux qui bossent pour moi. »

« Tu as trahi notre organisation pour cette bande de carnaval ? »

Le chef fit un pas en avant, sans doute vexé, mais Milo anticipa. « Hé ! Un peu de respect. » Milo attrapa une touffe de cheveux du Suédois par l'arrière et lui tira la tête pour qu'il le fixe bien droit dans les yeux. « Tu croyais réellement que j'allais être à tes pieds toute ma vie ? En réalité depuis le début, je préparais ça. Vous êtes grillés partout, toi et …. »

« C'est pas le moment Milo. » essaya de l'interrompre le chef.

« Oh si c'est le moment. Il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment. »

Des claquements de doigts retentirent dans la pièce. Le général prévenait, des bruits anormaux se rapprochaient. Le seigneur vint le rejoindre et chacun d'un côté de l'entrée attendirent de voir qui arrivait, tous les deux en position à l'affût. Le chef lui ne s'était pas gêné pour se mettre devant la porte, il se mettait toujours face à un ennemi. Et cette fois ce fut un plus. « Putain, qui vous a dit de quitter vos positions ? » Le seigneur eut un sursaut qui n'échappa à personne et vint de suite voir. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il faillit parler.

Mais le scorpion réagit en premier, il avança d'un pas rapide vers les nouveaux arrivés et envoya une gifle magistrale à Cassy. « Depuis quand vous n'obéissez plus à mes ordres petits cons ? »

Aphro ne fut pas dupe, il vit de suite que quelque chose clochait mais il n'imagina simplement pas le bon scénario. « Alors c'est pour ça que le gang des vénitiens disparaissait et réapparaissait sans qu'on puisse mettre le main dessus. Tu as demandé aux gosses du squatte de …. »

« Tu me connais décidemment très mal, Aphro. Je n'impliquerai jamais ces gosses dans quelque chose de dangereux. » Milo attrapa d'ailleurs le bras de Cassy et le bouscula pour qu'il s'en aille. « Je vous avais dit de vous tirer. » Il bouscula d'ailleurs les trois autres déguisés comme le gang. « De tous vous tirer. »

On sentait que les gosses voulaient répliquer et on sentait que Milo ferait tout pour les en empêcher mais un nouveau mouvement par une autre entrée de la pièce surprit tout le monde. Encore un drapé entra, suivi par deux autres, mais ce dernier ne resta pas incognito. Aioros retira sa cape et son masque tout en se dirigeant vers Aphro. « C'est lui ? C'est lui qui …. »

« Non !! » Shura fit tomber sa capuche et remonta le masque sur son front. « Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a ordonné de te tuer car tu commençais à t'approcher trop près de la vérité. Lui … » Shura désigna le Suédois d'un air dédaigneux. « Ce n'est qu'un sous fifre. »

« Qui alors ? Qui est ce ? »

« Il n'y a que deux personnes qui connaissent son visage. » avoua Milo en s'approchant semblant à peine étonné par l'arrivé de son frère aîné et de son ancien coéquipier, comme s'il avait prévu que tout se déroulerait ainsi. « Aphro et Shura. »

« Mais Shura avait épluché tous les suspects potentiels à l'époque. »

« La seule chose dont je suis sûre avec tout ce temps passer ici, c'est que ce type ne fait pas parti du milieu. » Milo revint près d'Aphro pour de nouveau lui faire relever la tête. « Par contre je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment il te donne tes ordres. Je me suis renseigné sur tous les numéros sortants ou entrants de ton portable, je t'ai mis sur écoute, je t'ai fait suivre nuit et jour par mes gosses. » Aphrodite lança un regard meurtrier à Cassy. Milo se pencha légèrement vers lui. « Et oui, Cassy n'a jamais eut l'intention de me trahir. J'ai trouvé ça trop drôle quand tu lui as demandé de m'espionner. » L'adolescent d'ailleurs eut l'air content de lui puisqu'il sourit légèrement sans se cacher.

« Et puis… » murmura une voix qui semblait vouloir se parler à elle-même.

Aiolia le seul à être resté incognito jusqu'à maintenant retira la capuche qui le cachait pour fixer dans les yeux l'ancien flic, voulant l'inciter à continuer. « Et puis quoi ? »

« J'ai à peine vu son visage en réalité. Il faisait tout pour le cacher dans la pénombre. C'est plus sa voix que j'ai repérée. »

« On ne va pas faire grand-chose avec une voix. » s'énerva Milo. Il bouscula de nouveau Aphrodite, la colère montant de plus en plus. « Tu es donc le seul qui pourra nous mener à lui. »

« Je ne te dirais rien, absolument rien, Scorpion. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu es coincé. »

« Bon c'est fini les conneries. » Le chef qui venait de parler se déplaça rapidement. Il avait laissé le Scorpion gérer l'affaire jusqu'à maintenant mais cela ne menait à rien. Il attrapa leur prisonnier par le col, le relevant légèrement pour lui mettre un torgnolle qui aurait assommé n'importe qui. « Qu'est ce que tu vaux, hein ? Quel prix donne ton patron à ta vie ? Nous sommes en meilleure position que toi. Si on te garde prisonnier, ta filière va complètement se désintégrer. Peut être que ton patron se bougera le cul à ce moment là et qu'il prendra contact avec nous. »

« Sa vie ne vaut rien. » La voix glaciale qui retentit fit se figer tout le monde. Le chef en lâcha même Aphrodite qui s'écroula toujours attaché sur sa chaise. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce s'observèrent. Qui avait parlé ? Il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux dans la pièce donc… c'était l'un d'entre eux ? Shura avait légèrement pali, ce qui fit comprendre aux plus observateurs d'entre eux que la voix était celle qui le hantait depuis des années. « Tues le, chef du gang des vénitiens. Demain il est remplacé. »

Cette phrase plus longue ne permit pas de savoir d'où venait la voix, mais … plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers… Aioros couru comme un fou vers le général et lui arracha sa tunique. « Kanon !!?? A quoi tu joues ? »

« Oh !! Attendez !! »

« C'était ta voix. »

« Non !! »

« Comment tu peux nous mentir ? On a tous reconnu ta voix. » cria le chef.

« Je n'ai …. » Le général maintenant démasqué se tourna vers le seul et unique seigneur. « Tu as confiance en moi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi. »

« Ta voix !! » susurra le seigneur.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cette voix. » hurla Kanon, paniqué de découvrir que plus personne, son amant, ses meilleurs amis, n'avait confiance en lui.

« Saga !! » réalisèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

« Où est-il ? » demanda le seigneur en se tournant vers les adolescents encore drapés.

« Il… »

« Je suis là Camus. Juste là. » Le jumeau sortit d'un coin sombre pour se faire voir de tout le monde.

« Saga !! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Patron, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa ce que vous venez de dire. »

« Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, Aphrodite. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. »

« Vous ne m'aviez même pas dit que vous aviez un jumeau. »

« Le coupable idéal, petit détective de troisième zone, fréquentant les bas quartiers, sans un sous en apparence mais qui s'en sort toujours. C'était plus avantageux pour moi. »

« Tu te sers de Kanon pour te couvrir ? »

« Depuis toujours. Et cet idiot continut à tenter de recoller les pots cassés. »

Pour Aioros ce fut trop, il frappa Kanon qui sous la violence du choc tomba à terre. « Comment tu as pu faire ça ?»

« Je ne savais pas pour cette histoire de chef de drogue. Je te le jure. J'ai couvert Saga que pour des petits trucs. Je disais que c'était moi. J'ai payé les amendes, fait les heures de travaux généraux ou la prison avec sursis à sa place c'est tout. Mais … si j'avais su ça. Je vous jure que je vous l'aurai dit. »

« Voyons, voyons Kanon. Tu sais depuis notre naissance que j'ai un dédoublement de personnalité. »

« Mais tu n'avais fait de mal à personne jusqu'à … jusqu'à… »

« ce que je tente de te tuer, ainsi que Camus. »

« Après ils t'ont mis sous traitement. J'ai cru que tout ça, c'était fini. »

« Je dois avouer que ces saleté de pilules m'ont empêché de sortir, mais tu vois je suis toujours là. »

Leur identité était pratiquement à tous dévoilée. Camus n'hésita donc pas à se débarrasser de ce qui le gênait et s'accroupit face à Kanon pour lui prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Kanon !! Comment on l'arrête ? Comment tu le calmes ? Comment tu le fais redevenir lui-même ? »

« Tais-toi !! Immonde crétin. » hurla Saga à son frère.

« Saga, tu es mon frère je t'aime. Je fais ça pour te sauver. »

« Idiot !! Tu me condamnes. »

Saga voulut se jeter sur son frère, le réduire au silence, le tuer peut être. Mais par chance il était seul, Aphrodite attaché il n'y avait que lui contre le scorpion, le chef du gang des vénitiens et 3 flics ou anciens flics.

« Quand on était petits j'ai failli me noyer une fois. Saga m'a sauvé la vie. Il faut l'immerger dans l'eau. Lui faire croire qu'il va se noyer. Cela fait revenir de suite Saga, le vrai Saga. »

« Bon !! Vu qu'on n'a pas ça sous la main. » Masque fit rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparait de Saga. Le Grec était tenu en respect par Milo et Aioros. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se débattre, envoyant un magistral coup de poing. Saga ne tomba pas à terre seulement parce que les deux autres l'attrapèrent. Masque lui redressa la tête pour vérifier qu'il était bien inconscient puis regarda Aioros. « Je vais avoir des problèmes ? »

« Cela fait quand même deux fois que tu l'assommes. »

« Légitime défense. »

« Cela reste à prouver. » expliqua Aiolia.

« Parles-en à mon avocat. » répondit du tac au tac Masque en désignant Kanon.

« Et qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? » demanda une voix peu forte.

Que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Rien n'était réglé et ils découvraient chez les autres des secrets qui les déstabilisaient ou les rendaient furieux intérieurement en tout cas. Quasiment tout le monde avait un secret qu'il avait cru pouvoir garder et qui maintenant se retrouvait au grand jour sans crier gare.

Le premier à réagir fut bizarrement Aiolia. Il alla vers Aphrodite toujours sur sa chaise, le libéra… pour lui faire passer les mains derrière le dos et ainsi lui mettre les menottes. « Je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de l'officier Aioros Salkis, ainsi que pour la tentative de corruption de l'ancien officier Shura Manos. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Pour mise en vente de drogues illégales et blanchiment d'argent. »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est le patron. »

« Ton patron est un fantôme. Donc tout retombe sur toi. »

« Vous n'avez pas de preuves. Vous n'avez aucunes preuves. »

« Oh si, Aphro. Ils en ont pleins. » répondit avec lassitude Milo. « Ils sont au courants de tout. »

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon et Masque encore avec leur cape sur le dos, mais le visage à découvert, portaient le plus doucement possible Saga. Ils l'allongèrent délicatement à l'arrière d'une de leur voiture, le plus près qu'ils aient trouvé. Aioros, Aiolia, Shura avec leur prisonnier avaient du s'éclipser le plus vite possible pour que le moins de personne possible ne les voient.

« Quelle soirée de fou. » commença Masque en se tournant vers les ados qui les suivaient. Sans déclencheur, Kanon éclata en sanglots. L'Italien le prit contre lui pour le calmer. « Espèce d'idiot !! » fit il pour lui remonter le moral. « Depuis le temps qu'on est amis, tu crois pas que tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des secrets. »

« C'est vrai, mais le tiens est vraiment lourd à porter. Je ne veux pas à devoir de nouveau nourrir un de mes amis à la petite cuillère. »

« Merde, Masque !! Je ne savais vraiment pas que c'était si grave pour mon jumeau. »

« On va s'occuper de tout ça, ensembles. Saga est malade, alors on va prendre soin de lui. » Masque jeta un coup d'œil aux trois ados pas très loin d'eux. « Et vous les morpions !! » Les deux frères et Hyoga qui avaient gardé leurs distances par discrétion leur firent face. « Vous avez bien géré. » sourit l'Italien. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Merci !! » répondit naturellement Hyoga. D'ailleurs il se tourna vers Shun et lui prit la main pour répéter. « Merci !! Merci Shun, de rester quand même mon ami. »

Shun rougit un peu mais c'est presque avec nonchalance qu'il se décida à dire. « Bah ami c'est mieux que rien. On était amis avant on peut le redevenir. Et puis vu qu'apparemment Ikki et toi vous voulez vous remettre ensemble. C'est comme si je devenais ton beau-frère. »

Hyoga serra Shun contre lui. « Oui, je serais très heureux d'être ton frère. » Shun eut un regard triste que bien sûr Hyoga ne put voir. Mais Ikki à côté le vit, il fit donc un sourire d'encouragement à son frère. Shun répondit par un sourire plus heureux. Si les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient heureuses ensembles. Il pourrait surmonter sa peine de se retrouver seul. Hyoga l'embrassa même tendrement sur la joue, ce qui embauma le cœur meurtri du plus jeune.

Le jeune Russe par contre le repoussa doucement mais assez abruptement. « Pardon Shun !! Il faut que j'aille parler à Cassy. » Il venait de voir passer son ex-amant. Il sentait le besoin d'aller lui parler. Il courut donc après le jeune délinquant. Ce dernier quittait le squatte, à son pas on aurait dit que c'était son dernier jour dans cet endroit. « Cassy ?? » Le jeune homme se retourna sans surprise dans son regard. « Tu t'en vas ? Tu sais je… voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé à convaincre tes amis. J'ai peut-être… été un peu dur avec toi l'autre fois. »

« Non, tu as eu raison. Mais ces personnes sont comme ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas tout quitter comme ça. »

« Je peux comprendre. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous tu sais. Camus t'aime beaucoup. Ce que tu es ne compte pas. » Hyoga fit un petit sourire rassurant. « Milo est bien un bandit de grand chemin. »

« C'est gentil, mais ce sera dur de venir je pense. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et …. Ce matin j'ai eu le courage de… d'appeler ma sœur. »

« Tu as une sœur ? » Hyoga en tombait des nus. Il était sorti avec Cassy et il ignorait qu'il avait une sœur. Ils n'étaient pas sorti très longtemps ensemble mais tout de même.

« Elle habite en banlieue, elle est mariée, elle a un enfant… » Cassy poussa un léger soupir. « Y en a même un autre en route si j'ai bien compris. Je … Je lui en voulais. Nos parents sont morts et on avait toujours été ensembles. Quand cet homme est rentré dans sa vie… Je me suis senti trahi, seul. Elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour moi. Son mari est allé plusieurs fois poser des avis de recherche à l'endroit où j'avais disparu. Elle veut que je vienne vivre avec eux. Faudra que je partage la chambre avec le petit mais… »

Sans rien dire, Hyoga enlaça tendrement le délinquant. Il ferma les yeux et le serra avec beaucoup de tendresse. « Je suis très heureux pour toi. » Cassy eut d'abord du mal mais avec soulagement il répondit à l'étreinte. « La banlieue ce n'est pas si loin. Tu pourras venir nous voir de temps en temps. »

« Oui !! » Cassy au bout d'un moment rouvrit les yeux. Il tomba direct sur le visage d'Ikki, appréciant peu le spectacle de son petit ami, enserrant un autre. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois remis avec Ikki. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler ? »

« Euh… J'ai essayé. Ce gars je l'ai dans la peau, ça ne s'explique pas. » Hyoga ne put que rire même si c'était un peu crispé. « Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. »

« Ça va être chaud à gérer. »

« Je sais. On essaye de trouver un petit ami à Shun. » Hyoga jeta un petit coup d'œil à son petit ami avant de refaire face à son ex. « En attendant on a décidé de faire ceinture. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si on va réussir à tenir très longtemps. » Hyoga prit un air coquin. « Tiens ! Mais tu ne serais pas intéressé ? »

« Hein ?? Non, merci !! Il est peut-être mignon mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. On va dire que je suis un hétéro qui a eu un coup de foudre passager pour un gars, ok ? »

« Oki !! »

« Mais ce gars a trouvé chaussure à son pied, et c'est mieux pour tout le monde. » Tendrement Cassy laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue de son ex. « Je vais changer de portable pour couper les ponts avec toutes mes anciennes connaissances. Dès que je l'ai, je t'appellerai pour que tu aies mon numéro. »

« D'accord !! »

« Ne le donne à personne. Sauf à Milo, s'il a besoin de me contacter. »

« Promis !! »

« Mais je crois que lui aussi veut tourner la page. » Cassy ne put résister. Il se pencha légèrement, pour embrasser du bout des lèvres Hyoga. Ce fut assez bref car du coin de l'œil il aperçut Ikki mécontent venir dans leur direction. « Allez, j'y vais avant de changer d'avis. »

« Bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie. » Cassy fit un dernier sourire puis tourna les talons, décidé à tirer un trait sur tout ça.

« Il était obligé de t'embrasser ? » demanda Ikki à la limite du furieux vu que lui cela lui était interdit d'avoir ce genre de contact avec Hyoga pour le moment.

« C'était un baiser d'adieu. »

Ikki ne répondit pas. Il prit même sur lui pour ne pas grommeler. « Allez viens. J'ai laissé Shun tout seul à la voiture. » Il tira Hyoga doucement par le bras qui se laissa faire mais ne détourna la tête que lorsque Cassy ne fut plus en vue.

« Comment ça tout seul à la voiture ? » réalisa t-il enfin.

« Masque et Kanon sont partis faire un truc. » Mais aucun des deux adolescents ne s'attendait à voir un tel spectacle en arrivant au véhicule justement. Shun était assis sur la banquette arrière, les portes étaient encore toutes ouvertes. Saga avait repris connaissance, ce qui inquiéta quelques secondes Ikki qui accéléra le pas.

Pourtant le spectacle n'avait en rien un aspect dangereux. Le fier et grand Saga pleurait comme un bébé, son visage enfoui dans le torse de Shun qui lui caressait le dos en petits ronds pour le rassurer. Lorsqu'il vit son frère et Hyoga arriver, le cadet leur envoya un petit regard désespéré. « Je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il s'est réveillé et n'arrête pas de pleurer. »

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Les mains se levèrent pour abaisser la capuche. Il savait quel visage il allait découvrir. Il le savait puisqu'il avait reconnu sa voix et… qu'il avait reconnu le bracelet à son poignet. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le masque pour doucement le faire glisser, faisant apparaître un visage qui l'obsédait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçu.

« Je t'en prie ! Dis quelque chose ! » Dire quelque chose ? Il n'avait rien à dire. Ses doigts se serrèrent plus sur le masque qu'il tenait maintenant d'une main, puis il l'envoya avec force contre le mur. Camus sursauta, surpris mais ne lâcha pas son regard.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Tout simplement parce que tous les mots qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche seraient des mots qui blesseraient l'homme qu'il aimait, tout comme lui-même se sentait blessé à cet instant présent. Il se sentait trahi pour la deuxième fois, et presque la première fois ce n'était rien à côté, parce que Camus ne savait rien de lui. Mais là… Lui il lui avait avoué tous ses secrets. Il croyait avoir ressenti le même désir de ne plus rien cacher chez Camus. Il s'était trompé de toute évidence. « Tu… » Il devait garder son calme. Les mots voulaient sortir. Il avait envie de vomir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. « Tu ne m'as jamais… »

« Il faut filer d'ici en vitesse. » cria Aioros en arrivant, ne se rendant même pas compte que Kanon était sur ses talons. « Vous faire passez pour le gang des vénitiens. Ça va pas la tête ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Aioros, pour un flic tu n'es pas très… »

« Justement… » grogna le représentant de l'ordre. « Je suis un flic et j'ai ordre d'arrêter à vu le gang des vénitiens. Donc… Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous n'êtes pas le gang des vénitiens. Vous avez plusieurs alibis qui le prouvent. »

« Mais… Aioros ? » essaya de répliquer Kanon.

« D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je t'écoute. Tu n'es pas là. Tu es tranquillement à la maison à m'attendre en t'occupant de ton frère malade. » Le flic fit face à son cadet. « Milo, je t'embarque pour la routine. Ce serait trop flag sinon. On a rien contre toi. Tu seras sorti dans 48 heures. »

Le scorpion était tellement habitué et en même temps perplexe par tout ce qui se passait, qu'il tendit les bras par automatisme. Aioros lui passa les menottes sans délicatesse. « J'en sais assez sur ce gang pour te dire que ce n'est pas eux. »

Milo eut un léger sourire triste. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que c'était eux. C'était leur exacte façon de bouger, de procéder. « Aioros !! »

« Ce n'est pas eux, je te dis. » insista le flic sans aucune envie d'écouter son petit frère. D'ailleurs il tira ce dernier sans ménagement jusqu'à la voiture. Il l'installa sur le siège arrière, sans aucune autre option que le mettre à côté d'Aphrodite. « Prêt pour la conserve mes petits poissons ? » Milo secoua la tête dépité. Aioros et ces blagues débiles. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment en plus.

« Franchement, Aioros. »

« Ecoute !! A moi aussi il m'a menti. On va se comporter comme des adultes d'accord ? On va attendre patiemment de s'être calmés, et on demandera des explications précises et concises. Sinon je sens que… Si elles ne sont pas convaincantes ces explications. Je sens que je vais faire un massacre. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Aiolia rentrant dans la voiture à côté de leur aîné qui s'était assis derrière le volant. « C'est bon Shura à récupéré sa voiture pour rentrer. » En voyant l'air morose de Milo et la colère sur le visage d'Aioros, le troisième frère comprit immédiatement le problème. « Vous avez autant de tords qu'eux. Vous aussi vous ne leur avez pas fait confiance. »

« Moi j'ai tout dis à Camus. » répliqua le scorpion encore plus morose avec les paroles d'Aiolia.

« Ah oui ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'avais fait surveiller ? »

« C'était pour sa protection. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Mais… Dites-moi… Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Aphrodite.

Les trois frères réalisèrent qu'ils avaient parlé en oubliant complètement que le Suédois était avec eux dans la voiture. Heureusement Milo réagit vite. « C'est eux qui m'arrêtent tout le temps. Je les connais mieux que ma propre mère. »

« Et nous que ton petit ami. »

Aphrodite s'énerva sans aucune raison apparente sur l'instant. Ayant les mains liées dans le dos c'est un coup de pied qu'il donna sur le tibia du Scorpion. « Tu vas me dire que tu as fait tout ça simplement pour ton petit traducteur de merde. Tout ça pour un joli petit cul. Tu pouvais pas le baiser comme les autres et le laisser tomber ? »

Un coup dans les tibias cela ne faisait pas du bien, et bien sûr Milo grimaça sous la douleur. « Qu'est ce que t'as pas pigé, Aphro ? Depuis le début j'avais l'intention de te trahir. »

« Depuis le début ? »

« Depuis le premier instant où tu m'as pris sous ton aile. »

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, puis s'alluma une cigarette en se protégeant du vent avec. Une fois allumée, il remonta mieux son manteau sur son cou. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais le froid mordant de la nuit n'aidait pas. Il était gelé. Il savait que l'autre finirait par sortir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait de faire coffrer les deux zigotos, mais Aioros finirait indubitablement par sortir par là. Il n'était pas une sorte de détective privé pour rien. Et quand il s'agissait de fouiner et découvrir les habitudes de quelqu'un il était plutôt doué. Donc Aioros finirait bien par sortir par cette porte, la question était de savoir quand.

Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Il avait vu les regards que l'aîné lui avait lancé. C'était encore plus significatif que le silence de Milo. Pourtant il était là à attendre de le voir. Il était entrain de se demander pour quelle raison d'ailleurs. Il avait autant de chance de se disputer avec Aioros que de croiser un flic devant cette gendarmerie, même à une heure pareille.

Quand un énième flic en civil sortit du bâtiment, Kanon adossé à un poteau se redressa un peu. A sa manière de marcher, de bouger, sans voir son visage malgré la nuit, il avait su presque de suite que c'était lui. Aioros mit un léger moment pour l'apercevoir, mais quand il le vit, il ne fronça même pas les sourcils pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Kanon.

Comme son amant l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, le flic remonta mieux la fermeture éclair de sa veste et prit sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il commença par piquer la cigarette collée entre les lèvres devenues bleuté à cause du froid et inspira une grande bouffée. « T'es idiot ? Tu sais que ça veut dire que ton alibi ne tiendra pas la route. »

« Mon alibi ? » Kanon n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Aioros parlait de ça maintenant. « Mon alibi c'est que j'ai passé la nuit à surveiller mon jumeau malade et qu'au petit matin je me suis dit que je pourrais rendre visite à mon amant qui finissait de faire sa nuit à son boulot. Un flic en plus. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour te servir d'alibi. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Je te prenais pour mon mec, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça et que tout va être réglé ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ? »

« Je voulais parler avec toi. Avoir un échange entre adultes si possible, mais là aussi je me suis gouré. »

« Ne me sors pas ce genre de conneries alors que cela fait des mois que tu me mens. Tu me mens depuis le début. »

« Parce que tu m'as dit la vérité toi peut-être ? Tu ne m'as jamais présenté à tes parents. Je croyais que s'était parce que tu n'assumais pas ta sexualité. Et qu'est ce que Camus m'apprends ? Que Milo 'Le scorpion' est ton frère et que tes parents sont ravis d'avoir des fils gays. Tu ne m'avais même pas dit qu'il y a cinq ans tu avais été blessé grièvement. Tu as fait pire que me mentir tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. »

Aioros était resté plutôt calme, on sentait l'exaspération sur son visage mais il avait réussi à rester maître de lui-même. Par contre le dernier mot de Kanon le fit sortir de ses gonds. Aioros attrapa son amant par les épaules et le plaqua contre le poteau. Kanon grimaça de se retrouver avec cette barre frappant contre sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu n'es pas digne de confiance. On ne peut pas te faire confiance. T'es un fouineur qui répète tout ce qu'il entend. Tu passes ton temps à ça. Ça te branche de découvrir les petites combines des gens et de tout raconter à ceux qui pourront s'en servir en bien ou en mal. »

« Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le penser. Je le sais. Tu crois que tu es le premier fouineur que je connaisse ? Je me suis servi de bien d'autres avant toi. Y a pas mieux pour savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Alors… » Kanon eut besoin de reprendre un peu sa respiration, bloqué entre Aioros et le poteau il avait du mal à remplir ses poumons d'air. « Alors ce que tu ne supportes pas, c'est que ça se soit retourné contre toi. Que je me sois servi de toi, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. »

« T'as rien obtenu de moi. Je sais très bien m'immuniser contre des gars comme toi. »

« Peut-être mais à pouvoir flâner comme je voulais dans ton commissariat j'en ai appris de belle, crois moi. »

Le visage d'Aioros devint de plus en plus fermé, de plus en plus en colère. Il lâcha Kanon et s'éloigna de bien deux mètres. « Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te trouver à un moment. J'ai toujours détesté les fouineurs. Tire-toi. Je veux plus te revoir dans les parages. »

Kanon ne se laissa pas démonter, pas pour si peu. Il remit sa veste en place et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner lui aussi. Il avait bien l'intention de partir, et de ne jamais essayer de revoir Aioros. Il était clair que tous les deux n'avaient plus rien à faire ensembles. Mais il avait une dernière chose à dire, une dernière chose à cracher. « Tu n'es pas plus digne de confiance que moi, Aioros. Un vrai frère serait allé chercher son petit frère par la peau des fesses pour le ramener en sécurité à la maison. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé pourrir dans un squatte pendant quatre ans et risquer sa vie tous les jours. »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère qui a besoin d'aide. C'était un appel au secours que Milo te lançait en risquant sa vie pour toi. Pense à ça, Aioros. »

Kanon tourna les talons décidé à ne plus se retourner. Il n'avait même pas envie de connaitre la réaction du flic par rapport à ses derniers mots. Il ne voulait qu'oublier tout ça. Ces quelques mois avec Aioros, le gang des vénitiens, tout ça… Ce serait une parenthèse qu'il ferait tout pour oublier.

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il tourna la clef dans la serrure. Il était plus que tard. Ils devaient tous dormir, autant ne pas réveiller toute la maison. Il ne voulait que pouvoir lui parler, rien de plus. Il entra dans l'appartement puis referma la porte le plus lentement possible. Cette porte faisait un bruit monstre quand elle se fermait mais il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner dans l'entrée que la lumière s'alluma, aussi vive qu'un plein jour. « J'espérais que tu viendrais. » murmura la voix plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Camus était au pas de la porte de sa chambre, les cheveux en pagaille mais l'esprit déjà vif, alors qu'il tombait du lit. Milo l'observa une seconde, même avec cet air pas réveillé il était magnifique. « Dis quelque chose. Tu es en colère ? »

Le scorpion poussa un soupir et laissa une de ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux courts, comme s'il cherchait à gagner quelques secondes pour répondre. « Non, je ne suis pas en colère. » Camus lui lança un regard des plus troublants à moitié entre l'étonnement et une expression laissant penser qu'il ne croyait pas en ses mots. « Si, j'ai été en colère, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces 48 heures enfermé dans une cellule. Tu sais que je fonce et que je réfléchi après. Et là c'est bien, parce que j'ai pu réfléchir avant de faire une bêtise. » Son amant entrouvrit les lèvres, Milo l'en empêcha d'un léger geste avant de continuer. « Je voudrais que tu répondes juste à une question. Une question toute bête… mais réponds-y sincèrement. » Il attendit que Camus hoche la tête pour se décider. « Tu avais l'intention de me le dire ? »

Il s'attendait à un silence, à un temps de réflexion, mais à la place. Camus devint passionné. « Bien sûr que oui. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire dès que tu m'as fait confiance pour ton propre secret, parce qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Masque et Kanon. Mais je voulais te le dire. Mais si je leur en parlais je devais trahir ta confiance en leur disant ce que je savais sur toi. Alors je ne savais plus trop… comment faire pour ni trahir ton secret, ni trahir mes amis. Mais je me disais que comme maintenant en quelque sorte on était du même côté, c'était moins grave. Que je te le dirais dès que ce serait possible. Dès que tout serait redevenu nor… »

Milo crut qu'il ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son flot de paroles vertigineux. Pourtant, un simple baiser, le silence revint, Camus se fondant dans ses bras. « J'en ai marre des secrets, des remords, des regrets, des rancunes. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus te perdre. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Milo ne put cacher son étonnement. Malgré tout il sourit vite à son amant. « Que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Dis-moi que tout est fini et qu'on va pouvoir vivre avec sérénité et heureux. »

« Tout est fini. Dès demain je me cherche un travail respectable. Et si Hyoga et toi vous acceptez de vivre avec moi. Je pourrais peut-être nous trouver un appartement pour y vivre à trois. »

Camus répondit simplement par un baiser fougueux, puis il quitta les bras chauds et reprit la direction de sa chambre. « On en parlera au petit déjeuner. Il est tard et demain je travaille. »

« Je vais prendre une douche. Je ne me suis pas décrassé de la prison. »

« Ne fais pas trop de bruit. » Camus sembla aller se coucher sans plus faire attention à lui. Milo fit une petite grimace lui qui espérait des retrouvailles un peu plus… câlines. C'est lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre pour passer dans la salle de bain que Camus déjà sous les couvertures, se redressa. « Mais tu peux me réveiller si tu as une autre idée en tête que parler. » Camus envoya un sourire complice à son amant et se recoucha. Milo sachant maintenant qu'il allait l'attendre en chauffant le lit.

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Camus s'était installé à l'ombre d'un tilleul sur une balancelle. Un chat s'était installé à côté de sa cuisse, Camus le caressait de temps en temps, comme apaisé. Il s'était éloigné d'une bande de gosses jouant dans la piscine familiale. Enfin bande de gosses, dans la bande il y avait quand même son petit ami, plus heureux que jamais. Shun accroché aux épaules de Milo tentait par tous les moyens de le noyer. A côté, Ikki, avec Kiki assis sur ses épaules et Hyoga tentaient d'apporter leur soutient au plus jeune mais de façon plus discrète. Ce serait mal de se mettre à dos Milo, leur hôte. Shun s'en moquait, enfin surement parce qu'il avait de suite compris que Milo était resté enfantin et joueur dans son âme. Aiolia et Marine aussi dans la piscine s'étaient quand même éloignés des troublions, se serrant tendrement dans un coin.

Milo avait invité tout le monde dans la maison de campagne de ses parents. Il considérait qu'ils avaient tellement de choses à fêter qu'il fallait que tous leurs amis soient présents. C'est ainsi que Kanon et Saga se trouvaient également là, un peu contre la volonté de Aioros, qui avait fini par aller bougonner dans son coin pour ne pas les voir. Shura également présent, maintenant lui tenait compagnie, dans un endroit éloigné du grand jardin. Peut-être discutaient-ils du passé, de leurs erreurs.

Pas très loin de la balancelle où se tenait Camus, Masque avait préparé un endroit agréable pour y installer Mu. Cette dernière avait sorti plusieurs victuailles pour les affamés et assoiffés.

Une main ridée se posa sur la main libre de Camus, qui contemplant les joueurs, tourna la tête vers le côté. La mère des trois Grecs s'était assise à ses côtés depuis le début pratiquement, mais n'avait pas parlé. Elle s'était contentée de regarder la jeunesse vivre et s'épanouir. Camus sentit dans le contact de cette main un profond soulagement.

« Merci de rendre heureux mon fils. Je croyais que je n'entendrais plus jamais son rire. »

Camus serra avec amitié la main dans la sienne. Il comprenait presque les inquiétudes d'une mère. Pour Hyoga il avait été un père, une mère et un frère en même temps. « Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Milo m'a rendu plus fort. » La mère acquiesça de la tête, trouvant sans doute les mots inutiles à présent. Camus garda sa main jusqu'à ce que Milo sorte de la piscine et cours vers eux. Milo se jeta à ses pieds, se mettant à genoux devant lui et comme un enfant posa sa tête trempée sur les genoux de son amoureux. Bien sûr Camus sursauta un peu sous le contact froid, mais n'osa pas réprimander son amant devant tout le monde. Le silence régna encore un petit moment dans leur coin, jusqu'à ce que Milo sans lever sa tête la tourna vers celle qui l'avait élevée. « Maman, Aioros continue à me bouder d'avoir invité Kanon. »

« Tu espérais qu'ils se réconcilient ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Kanon n'est pas… »

« Tu es toujours en désaccord avec lui. Comme si cela vous amusait d'être toujours en conflit tous les deux. »

« Il faut qu'il arrête de voir tout le monde comme un ennemi. »

Camus passa une main tendre dans les cheveux encore dégoulinants. « C'est dur de pardonner quand on aime. La trahison est plus douloureuse. »

« Je t'ai pardonné, moi. »

« Ça n'a pas été facile, avoue-le. Et… Je n'ai pas tenté de te tuer. »

Milo réfléchi un instant. « Il semble pardonner à Shura. »

« Mais je crois qu'Aioros a peur de faire confiance maintenant. Il préfère s'éloigner que se sentir trahi à nouveau. »

« Camus a raison, Milo. Aioros est passé par de durs moments. Il aura besoin de plus de temps que toi pour pardonner. »

Milo poussa un léger soupir mais décida d'en rester là. Il comprenait les arguments que sa mère et Camus avaient énoncés. Il savait également la blessure que l'on avait à être trahi par la personne qu'on aime. Il voulait juste effacer toutes les mauvaises choses et tout recommencer à zéro. Il aurait voulu que son frère aîné puisse faire de même.

Sentant la tristesse envahir l'esprit de son fils cadet la mère voulut changer de sujet. « Alors !! As-tu réfléchi à ton avenir maintenant ? »

Le sourire radieux de Milo revint sur ses lèvres. « Camus m'a trouvé un travail. »

« Un travail ? » s'étonna Masque un peu plus loin. « Toi ? Travailler ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit en rigolant Milo. Masque et lui aimaient se taquiner depuis longtemps maintenant. « Un vrai travail honnête. »

« J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Coursier !! » répondit avec fierté l'ancien 'Scorpion'. Masque écarquilla les yeux, faisant éclater de rire Milo. « C'est le travail parfait pour moi. Je vais passer mes journées à sillonner Paris en vélo. Et le plus génial…» Il redressa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. « Je pourrais déjeuner avec mon Camus presque tous les midis. »

« En parlant de déjeuner. Qui a faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim. » Shun avait crié pour que tout le monde l'entende bien. En même temps il sortit de la piscine en frissonnant. Il faisait beau et l'eau était chaude mais passer de l'intérieur à l'extérieur provoquait un petit frisson peu agréable. Comme si Saga était au service du jeune homme il s'approcha en tendant ouvert un peignoir sec et chaud. « Tu es si gentil Saga. » remercia Shun en souriant tendrement.

« C'est que… » Presque l'aîné rougit face à tant de gentillesse. « J'ai crée tellement de problèmes… à tout le monde. »

« Maintenant c'est fini, n'est ce pas ? » Shun insista fortement. Il ne voulait plus que tout ça se reproduise. Le jeune homme se tendit, levant les talons pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et ainsi atteindre le visage de Saga, mais … Un bras le repoussa assez abruptement. Kanon venait de le pousser, pas méchamment mais assez vivement pour que l'intention de Shun ne soit pas réalisable.

« Tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec mon frère. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. »

« Tu n'es pas majeur, et tant que tu ne le seras pas… il est hors de question que tu sortes avec Saga. »

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe entre deux hommes et entièrement consentant. »

« Je m'en moque. » resta calme Kanon mais intraitable. « Tant que tu n'es pas majeur, on peut accuser mon frère de détournement de mineur. Je ne le veux pas. »

« C'est que… » commença l'aîné des jumeaux.

« C'est que quoi ? » demanda son frère.

« C'est que rien. » éluda Shun. Il prit la main de Saga et le tira vers la maison. « Jusqu'à ma majorité on ne sera qu'amis. » Et ils partirent ainsi, Shun semblant déjà être le dominant d'un couple même pas formé.

Ikki attendit que Kanon ce soit éloignés d'eux, pour venir murmurer à l'oreille de Hyoga. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Shun ne fera pas ce qu'il a dit ? »

Hyoga resta à observer Saga et Shun entrain d'entrer dans la maison, et se détourna quand ils ne furent plus en vue. « Parce qu'ils l'ont déjà fait. »

« Hein ? T'es sûr ? »

« Oh oui !! » Il avait été l'amant de Shun assez longtemps pour connaître le jeune homme sur le bout des ongles. Il savait comment il se comportait lorsque…

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » le secoua Ikki.

« Eh ben… Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? On ne va pas l'en empêcher. »

« Mais non, idiot. Ça veut dire que toi et moi… on peut … »

« On va pas faire ça ici. » s'inquiéta Hyoga en jetant des regards inquiets vers Camus et toute la petite troupe restante.

Un visage se pencha à l'oreille du blond. « Je peux 'occuper' Camus. » s'amusa à dire tout sourire Milo.

« Mais y a pas que Camus à 'occuper'. » répondit Ikki en se penchant de l'autre côté de Hyoga.

Milo descendit le regard sur sa montre vite fait. « Je vous accorde une demie heure. Je sais que vous attendez ça depuis longtemps. » Milo prit un petit air espiègle. « Après je ne promets pas qu'on ne vous cherchera pas. »

En tout cas Ikki décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Il attrapa Hyoga par la main et le tira sans tenir compte des protestations de son petit ami qui semblait vouloir attendre un moment et un endroit plus propices.

Milo attendit un moment puis retourna rejoindre les autres en sifflotant. « Hyoga et Ikki ne viennent pas manger ? » demanda le Français en voyant Milo revenir seul de nouveau de la piscine.

« Ils arrivent. Ils veulent se changer avant de passer à table je crois. »

« Tiens donc !! » Camus ne laissa pas paraître qu'il avait compris ou non le fait que les deux adolescents s'éclipsent.

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanon entra dans la cuisine en fredonnant. Du pain !! On lui avait réclamé du pain. Et ? Du jus de fruit… Il voulut prendre la direction du réfrigérateur mais le sursaut d'une personne dans la pièce le surprit. « Ah shun !! Il faut du… » Sur la table de la cuisine, se tenait le sac à dos de Saga, grand ouvert. Shun face à lui tenait dans les mains d'un côté un petit tas de pilule et de l'autre un flacon vide. « Shun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ne te fâche pas. Je… J'aime vraiment ton frère, je l'aime mais… J'ai si peur qu'il refasse une crise. Je… » Shun renversa avec précautions toutes les pilules dans le flacon. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les compter pour vérifier qu'il les prend bien. »

« Je comprends. » répondit Kanon pas du tout énervé. « Mais il les prend, rassure toi. Je vérifie tous les soirs. » Shun fit un petit sourire timide. « Tu n'as pas à porter un tel fardeau. Je peux m'occuper de mon… »

« Je veux prendre soin de lui. » Shun avait crié avec tellement de véhémence que Kanon sursauta à son tour. Vite il reprit ses esprits et sourit à l'adolescent.

« Mon frère a beaucoup de chance. Prenons soin de lui ensembles. »

« Oui !! » Kanon eut l'impression, à l'expression du visage de Shun, de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

L'adolescent reposa le flacon bien fermé dans le sac et partit tout joyeux rejoindre ce qui était apparemment son nouvel amour. Kanon haussa les épaules en le regardant partir en courant. L'amour ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

De nouveau seul dans la cuisine, il repéra le pain, attrapa un couteau et commença à faire des tranches pour les faire tomber dans un petit panier prévu pour ça. « Idiot !! Tu ne sais même pas couper du pain. »

Nouveau sursaut pour le jumeau qui n'avait entendu arriver personne. « C'est toi l'idiot. » s'énerva t il après s'être repris très vite surtout parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix de son ex amant. « Je le coupe très bien. »

Aioros se mit derrière lui, attrapa ses deux mains avec les siennes et avec une certaine poigne montra comment couper raisonnablement des tranches. « Faut les couper en biseau. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Kanon essayait de rester maître de lui-même, pourtant il n'en menait pas large avec le flic dans son dos.

« Parce que c'est comme ça que cela doit être fait. C'est une règle. »

« Ah oui, et toi tu suis toujours les règles. »

« Oui !! » ne nia pas Aioros.

« C'est pour ça qu'un détective minable et membre du gang des vénitiens de surcroit cela fait mauvais genre comme petit ami. »

« Je déteste les fouineurs et tu en es un. »

« Je déteste les flics. Je suis mal tombé, plus flic que toi cela ne se fait pas. »

« Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. On ne peut pas se faire confiance. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. »

« Alors pourquoi j'ai envie de baisser ton pantalon et de te prendre ici même ? »

« Parce que… » Le cerveau de Kanon n'avait pas immédiatement assimilé les mots de son ex. Il resta bouche ouverte à se demander s'il avait rêvé ou non. « Parce qu'en plus d'être un idiot, tu es un pervers. » Est-ce que c'était une bonne répartie ça ? Aioros l'avait quand même pris au dépourvu là. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse d'Aioros le déstabilise encore plus.

« Tu le baisses toi-même ? Ou tu seras moins gêné de dire que je t'ai forcé ? »

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça dans la cuisine de tes parents ? »

« Oh mais j'ai fait pire que ça, tu sais. » Aioros ne voulut plus attendre une seconde de plus. Il posa une main sur la tête de Kanon et l'obligea à la poser sur la table. Ses doigts ne s'attardèrent pas vers le haut c'était plus le milieu qui l'intéressait. Sa ceinture fut vite ouverte et son pantalon ne tint pas beaucoup plus longtemps. « T'aime bien que je te force un peu. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai. » Les deux amants sur le point de conclure tournèrent la tête pour se trouver face à face avec le père des trois Grecs. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre, nom de dieu ? » L'homme referma la porte. « Y en a marre !! Dans mon bureau, dans la bibliothèque et maintenant dans la cuisine. Vous ne savez plus ce que c'est un lit ou quoi ? »

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Aphrodite entra dans la grande salle des visites. Certains détenus étaient déjà assis face à une connaissance et discutaient. Il avait été surpris d'être appelé. Il n'avait pas de personnes proches qui feraient l'effort de lui rendre visite. Il n'avait que des subordonnés et la plupart étaient enfermés ici même, dans cette même prison. « Table 4 ! » lui indiqua un des gardiens.

Aphrodite prit donc la direction indiquée. Il s'attendait à peu près à tout en y arrivant. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à y découvrir un visage totalement inconnu. Un visage mignon, pas facilement oubliable, mais qu'il était sur de n'avoir jamais rencontré. Cet adolescent au visage d'ange avait des cheveux auburn très foncés qui approfondissait la pâleur de sa peau crème.

Aphrodite s'installa face à sa visite. Se demandant quand même s'il n'y avait pas une erreur. « Qui es tu ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, qui je suis. Je viens de la part d'un ami que nous avons en commun. »

« Un ami ? Vraiment ? » L'adolescent rentra sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir une photographie. Le cliché en lui-même n'avait rien d'intéressant. On y voyait le même adolescent qui était face à lui, se faisant serrer dans les bras d'un autre homme plus âgé et plus costaud que lui. Le visage de l'homme avec l'adolescent sur l'image figea immédiatement Aphrodite.

« Il m'a demandé de venir te faire ses excuses. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix. Il te fera sortir de là dès que ce sera possible. »

« Tu es son intermédiaire ? »

« Je suis ta récompense. Il m'offre à toi pour se faire pardonner. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Par contre, à partir de maintenant tu ne devras passer que par moi pour le contacter. »

« Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'avait laissé tomber. »

« Non, mais il a eu pas mal de problèmes à régler avec qui tu sais. »

« Oui !! »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui je viendrais te voir une fois par semaine. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Je ne veux qu'une chose sortir d'ici et botter le cul au Gang et au Scorpion. »

« Patience… Patience… »

FIN


End file.
